The Fountain of Youth
by clairlz
Summary: What happens when someone decides that the answer to eternity for humans, might run through Logan's veins. This will continue to be rated T. This is the forth installment in my ML/VM crossover series and will make more sense if they are read in order.
1. Chapter 1

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. Please read them in order. It will make much more sense. It starts with Who Are You?**

**I'll try and keep the rating at T. Language and some violence will probably be the worst of it.**

**A/N: Ok folks this is the next installment. It takes place not long after where Family left off. I almost pulled the epilogue for Family and just continued but it's turned out this is going to need it's own installment so I pulled the two scenes from Family's epilogue and incorporated them so those bits might sound familiar when we get to them.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Scott returns to Jenny's he can hardly wait to make the call to his contact. He knows he has to play it very cool no matter how excited he is about his information or someone will suspect he's up to something. He's been selling information to whoever is interested for the last couple of years but this new guy has become his regular customer. He has always known that selling information on vamps is dangerous business but he's confident that if he's careful they will never find out. A few days after his return he slips away to a local pay phone to make his call. Instead of leaving the information on the recorder as he has in the past, he leaves a different kind of message. He tells the disembodied voice that he has very good information and wants to meet face to face. He continues telling whoever listens that he's sure someone will want to question him about the particulars. He tells them that he's sure the information is worth a bonus because it has something to do with Josef Kostan. Scott doesn't know how long he will have to wait for the text telling him when the meeting will be set up but from past experience he knows it won't be right away. In the past this man has been very cautious.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Derrick approaches the door and punches in his security code. He's dressed in his usual black jeans and black T-shirt, an assortment of weapons strapped to his muscular body. Over that is a old well worn leather motorcycle jacket and a baseball cap pulled down to hide his eyes. There is a grim smile pulled tight over his handsome face. He is not a man who puts up with much bullshit in his life. People usually do as he says on the first go round. The only exception is the man in the next room, his brother Conrad.

Derrick hears the soft click as his code is recognized and watches as the door clicks open. He enters the small anteroom and looks through the large window at his twin. Conrad as usual is deep into his test tubes and slides. Derrick shakes his head in wonderment that two men can be born minutes apart and still be so different. Hell they don't even look alike. Derrick takes after their long dead father, dark hair and dark eyes, olive complexion. Where Derrick is dark Conrad is light like their mother was. All those Nordic genes showing blond hair, blue eyes and skin so fair he's almost transparent as a vampire. Conrad is dressed in slacks; a silk shirt and lab coat. He is the other side of the coin. Conrad has half a dozen college degrees but couldn't keep himself alive in a fight against a fledgling. Keeping Conrad alive is Derrick's job and has been since they were children. Conrad loves his lab like Derrick loves fast cars, old whiskey and beautiful blonds. The only other thing that can pry Conrad free of the lab is money. Conrad learned long ago if he wants the lab he has to keep the money flowing. Luckily Conrad is as good with money as he is with the lab.

Four months ago after Josef Kostan brought his son, a human; to the attention of the community Derrick got a frenzied call from Conrad wanting him to come to LA right away. Worried that his brother sounded overly excited he hopped the first plane to California. Derrick could tell from Conrad's message that he has some wild assed idea that is so risky that Conrad is sure that Derrick is the only one who can pull it off. Now after four months of research and investigation he is sure even he can't pull this off and keep them both alive.

Derrick likes to think that for a vampire he is honorable. He is a freelance fixer who works all over the world doing dangerous things for a price but strictly in the vampire world. Mostly he cleans up other people's messes and makes a good bit of money doing it. He walks his own moral line but it seems in retrospect the only time he comes close to crossing it is when he ends up doing something for Conrad.

Derrick shrugs at his musings. He opens the last door between them and enters to face his brother. He clears his throat and pulls his hat off when Conrad fails to notice he is even in the room. Conrad looks up in annoyance at the intrusion. When he sees its Derrick, he smiles and continues with his work.

Derrick grins, "Have you found the fountain of youth yet?"

Conrad smiles back "Maybe, do you have what I asked for?"

Derrick shakes his head. "Con……this is not something that is advisable."

Conrad grins at his brother. "You and I have been joking about this since before Serena turned us, two hundred years ago but the truth of it is, I'm close and if you could procure the items I requested I might make the breakthrough I've been looking for all these years. Nature and technology are finally catching up with me. They are finally ready to aid me with what I need to make this a reality."

Derrick snorts. "Yes, and you don't ask for much do you? Just a pint or two of Josef Kostan's son's blood and oh, while I'm at it could I get a pint or two of Kostan's woman's blood as well." Derrick makes a rude noise and affects his brother's voice. "Oh and Derrick be sure and not harm a hair on the boys head since he's still human."

Conrad smiles at him. "I have faith in you brother. You will find a way. You always do. If the young human is what I think he is, his blood is worth far too much to have any harm come to him." Conrad straightens up and faces his brother and claps him on the back. "You'll think of something."

Derrick shakes his head. "You are not listening to me. It can't be done. I have spent hundreds of man-hours researching and going over every scrap of information I can come across on Kostan, St. John and their families. I'm good but those two have prepared for every contingency. If we proceed with this we will both end up dead. Why do you care anyway? We already get to live forever, well as long as Kostan doesn't find out what you want from his family, so why take the chances for what we already have?"

Conrad looks embarrassed for a moment. "Vanity I suppose. To be known as the scientist who unlocked the key to human immortality would be exhilarating to say the least. I would be spoken of in reverence for all time."

Derrick looks disgusted. "You want me to risk both our lives and the lives of the men that work for me, that trust me for your vanity? You want exhilarating go get laid. It would cause less trouble in the long run and probably do you more good." Derrick grumbles

Conrad snorts at his brother. "Sex isn't the answer to everything." Conrad smirks at him. "Oh and the money would be pretty good also. Can you imagine the monetary gains if we could offer eternity to humans without the whole dying first? Hell the human military would pay millions to be able to have our healing ability. We could bid it out and make money hand over fist."

Derrick shakes his head. "I'm telling you, you're going to have to find another way to get your answers. Have you read the files I've compiled?"

Conrad shrugs. "No. I didn't read the files. It doesn't matter there is no other way. I need you to get me that blood."

Derrick walks over to Conrad's desk and slams one of the files down on the desk. "Damn it. This is serious. We are not talking about some itinerant vamp that is going to roll over and do what we want. There is no leverage here, none. No way to gently pry what you want out of this bunch, not money, not power, not sex, nothing. If you insist on this it's going to be hard and it's going to get people killed, maybe even you and me. Let me just tell you what I've found since you won't take the time to read the damn files. You know about Kostan and St. John I hope from their reputations, if nothing else, yes?"

Conrad nods in impatiently. "Yes, yes, of course."

"Well, they work like a very coordinated team, they have to in order to have some freedom and still protect their families. St. John, and his woman and her daughter live in a building that he's made sure is so tight we would have to blow it up to get inside. Kostan's kid and his girlfriend live in the same building. So he's got them all bundled up nice and tight up on the penthouse floor of that building. I had one of my guys check out the building and interestingly enough two months ago the elevator was converted and you have to have a key to get to the penthouse floor where they all live. They are so closed mouthed about those kids I can't even find pictures of them. The son, from all reports, looks remarkably like Kostan but the girl is a blank. Someone's been pulling any trace of them off the net or anywhere else for several months, if not the last few years."

Derrick takes a deep breath of frustration and continues. "If that's not enough do I have to remind you who the kid's grandsire is or should I say grandmother since he's not one of us yet? Vanessa is on the high council, which gives her a measure of immunity to do pretty much any damn thing she wants. We won't even talk about the fact that she's been known to kill with extreme prejudice anyone who looks crosswise at any of her clan. I've done more than a few jobs for the council and I've met the lady. She and Frank are formidable apart but together….they are not vamps you want to screw with. She's made it plain by her actions that she considers the boy family."

Derrick slams another folder down on the desk. "Next we have two unidentified vamps who seem to be very close to all concerned. None of my people can get a handle on either of them. They just appeared shortly after Kostan brought the boy forward. We can't even get beyond first names. Gabriel and Finn is all we have on them. It leads me to believe they are very old and very powerful. I don't know if Vanessa has them in the area for added protection or what but I would rather not find out. That tells you just how damn hard it would be to get to the kid. As for Sarah Whitley I just don't see that happening either. Kostan's paranoia is well known. Apparently he's her sire and her lover, which adds a whole new dimension of paranoia and care as far as Kostan is concerned. We can tell by watching her that she doesn't know it but whenever she leaves home without him, Kostan has her followed by bodyguards. As for grabbing her when she's at home and Kostan is at work, you can forget about breaching his compound without attracting a lot of very unwanted attention."

Conrad shakes his head. "There has to be a way."

"I've got my people working all the sources they have for any new information but I just don't see what could change and make this any easier. Things in that camp have been unusually quiet for the last couple of months. Not sure what is going on. Those two have always played it pretty close to the vest but since Kostan brought the boy to the attention of the community it's even worse. Kostan keeps going to work but everyone else is laying very low. Ms. Turner stopped working when she had the baby so that's not unusual but St. John has stopped working and the kids haven't been seen in quite some time. The last thing I want to do is go in blind and find myself faced with St. John or Kostan with no idea of who and what they have backing them up. Conrad, how do you know Kostan isn't using the kid's blood for this same process? He has some very smart people working for him. Maybe they all ready have the secret and are sitting on it for now."

Conrad shakes his head. "There is no way Kostan is letting anyone use that kids blood for anything. I went to the party he gave to introduce the kid to the community, you didn't."

Derrick rolls his eyes. "You only went because you wanted to see if the rumors were true about the boy. You probably looked him over like a bug under one of your microscopes."

Conrad looks indignant. "I did no such thing. I can be very charming if I need to be." He looks at Derrick thoughtfully. "Kostan has a reputation as one of the most ruthless vamps around but he looks at that kid like pappa use to look at us. He's not letting anyone experiment with the kid's blood. I want to be the first. I have to get my hands on at least a pint."

Derrick sighs. "And then what? If you're right and the kid's blood is all you think it is, then what? Are you going to be able to duplicate it or are you going to want me to grab him next so you can lock him in a room and tap him for a pint whenever the need arises?"

Conrad scowls at Derrick. "I'm hoping I can duplicate it. If I can't then we'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

Derrick shakes his head. "If any of us are still alive. Did you ever think that there must be other kids out there like this one? Why does it have to be Kostan's kid? What's the deal with the Whitley woman, she's already a vamp."

Conrad waves the suggestion away dismissively. "Of course he's not the only one, but he's the only one I know of. If you can find me another human who has a vampire for a parent, then I'll be more than happy to substitute them for Kostan's son. As for his woman, well, I believe she's the 'after' of that same condition. When Kostan left the party that night in such a rush he took Grant Stillman, and of course St. John with him. I know Grant, also by reputation and he's very good, almost as smart as I am." Derrick snorts as Conrad continues. "I got very curious and started tracing them as best I could. When they came back a couple weeks later Kostan had the woman with him. I did some further investigating." He sees Derrick raise his eyebrows in surprise and Conrad points to the computer. "The miracle of computers. I traced their whereabouts in New York and then traced the medical equipment that had been delivered to that addressed over the years. If Grant did what I believe then the woman is a walking miracle."

Derrick nods. "I'll work on that angle also then. If I could find almost anyone else on the planet that fits your requirements it would be far easier than messing with Kostan over his son."

Conrad falls silent.

Derrick looks at him suspiciously. "What else?"

Conrad shrugs thinking it over. He knows how Derrick will react but it's got to be discussed. "What about the Turner woman's daughter? You think the child is really St. John's kid?"

Derrick stands up and starts to pace. This is a line he is not going to cross for anyone, not even Conrad. "Word from the community is that he's quietly denying parentage but then, that would be the smart bet anyway considering the monsters in the world." _Like us_

Conrad feels his brother's discomfort and smiles to himself. For all Derrick's badass way's he's squeamish about the little ones. Conrad knows that's where his line is and not to push his brother beyond it. "It doesn't matter. She's too little to do me any good. Until she's at least seventeen or eighteen she's no use to me. She couldn't give enough blood to do any good. Not only that but children have different blood chemistry than adults do. If something happens and we lose the chance with Kostan's kid then we can try for her later. You know, those humans are their weakness. Maybe you could snatch one of them and just exchange them for a pint or two? You could grab St. John's woman. It wouldn't have to be the child."

Derrick is starting to lose his patients. "Listen whether the child is really St. John's or not, every indication I have is that he would fight us to the death for the child or her mother. A man defending his family is far more dangerous than one fighting for the coin in his pockets."

Conrad stares off in to the distance mussing the options. "We could always take the little girl now, test her blood and if she turns out to be St. John's kid we could keep her until she's old enough to be of use."

Derrick throws his hands in the air. "Damn it Conrad. I am not kidnapping that child or her mother. Need I remind you what happened when Coraline Duvall snatched the Turner woman when she was a child? St. John torched Coraline. How she got clear of that I'll never know but he won't make the same mistake twice. He'll make sure of his kill this time."

Conrad shrugs it off. "Well at the very least we need to keep track of her just in case but I really don't want to wait another sixteen years only to find out she's not St. John's kid. I need the boy's blood and I need it now. As I said at least we are sure of his parentage. Derrick, if you don't have the expertise or the stomach for this I'll find someone who does."

Sometimes Derrick wonders just how far his brother would go in the 'interest of science.' "Conrad, you don't do shit without talking to me first or I'll feed your ass to the vultures." Derrick growls at him. "Listen I've got a meeting later with one of my men. He's got a meeting with a freshie who says he has some good information on Kostan. Hopefully it's about this situation. I'll keep looking for a way in but I can tell you right now, it doesn't look good and anyone who is even half way competent will tell you the same. If you go in with someone who isn't competent, they and you are going to end up dead."

Conrad nods. "Well, just keep at it and let me know what's going on. I have to have that blood."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Comments always wanted and appreciated…..


	2. Chapter 2

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. It follows Possession, which followed Who Are You?**

**Unlike most of my other stuff I'm going to shoot for a T rating. I'll change it later if I have too.**

**This takes place a couple of years after Possession.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mick sits up and as he does he pops open the freezer he is currently occupying. It's not his freezer. His freezer is across the hall. He glances across the room and senses that his fledgling is still sound a sleep. _His fledgling_, he shakes his head as the words filter through his mind. He would do it again in a heartbeat if the circumstances were the same but just the thought of being someone's sire still feels a bit off kilter. He never thought he would turn anyone but Beth and even that isn't a done deal. He smiles as he thinks of how far Veronica has come since the day he turned her to save her life. She's embraced this life in a way he never could. He is coming around thanks to Beth but he is never going to be as comfortable in his skin as Veronica and Josef.

It's been over a month since he and Veronica moved back from Josef's. Mick finds himself dividing his time between his apartment with Beth and Shannon and the apartment next door with Veronica and Logan. He's slowly spending a little more time with his family every day as Veronica gets more and more use to being without him. Freezer time seems to be when she needs him most. He supposes it's because that's when she feels the most vulnerable. He remembers the first time he was late leaving his and Beth's apartment; he found Veronica and Logan sitting quietly in the hallway waiting for him. He looks at them both questioningly. Logan smiles and shrugs his shoulders. Veronica looks embarrassed. He can read the unease in her posture. She's not exactly scared she just needs the reassurance of his presence.

Mick sits down next to her. He puts his arm around her and holds her until he senses she feels safe again.

Logan watches the two and sighs. He's not jealous but he wishes he could give her the same kind of comfort and reassurance that Mick does. The ties Veronica has to Mick are so tight that some times Logan feels left out. He chastises himself and pushes the feelings away. He's made his decision and some how he's going to have to reconcile their two worlds and not lose her in the process.

Mick pulls away from her and looks down. "You could have knocked and come in. You know your welcome inside as long as I'm home." Mick tells Veronica quietly.

Veronica shakes her head. In a halting voice she tells him. "Not ready yet……want to be sure… have to be sure…" She avoids his eyes while she tells him. She doesn't want him to see the fear in her eyes at the thought of being in the same room with Shannon. Hell she's still afraid to sleep without him in the apartment. She can't deal with Shannon yet. Even though she knows Mick can sense how she's feels it's not the same if she doesn't have to look into his eyes.

Mick waits for more but that's all she's willing to say. He takes her chin and makes her look at him. "It will get better. You'll get more comfortable with humans." He looks over the top of her head at Logan and smiles. "If you can live with Logan the rest will come easy." Mick moves back from her and takes her hand. "I promise not to let you accidentally hurt Shannon."

She was never around little kids much even when she was human; she's never been really comfortable with them. Veronica swallows a shudder. "She's so tiny….." Veronica shakes herself. "I'll tell you when I'm ready…..ok?"

He nods and smiles at her. "You do that."

Veronica hesitates for a moment and then blurts out. "Are you coming back to sleep?"

Mick smiles at her softly. "Yea. I was just on my way." He and Logan stand up and watch her for a moment. Logan reaches out to her and pulls her up off the floor into his arms. "It's ok. Mick understands." Logan glances at Mick. "Don't you?"

"Of course. I told you I would stay with you as long as you need me." Impulsively Veronica turns and hugs him. Mick looks down and kisses the top of her head. "Hey it's all right."

Veronica nods and moves back to Logan as the tree of them turn to Veronica and Logan's apartment.

Now over a month later she's much better as long as she doesn't get over extended. She still won't sleep in the apartment without him but overall she's coming a long quite nicely.

Since they moved back from Josef's they've all just been taking it ease, Mick knows to a certain degree they all needed some of that after being torn away from their loved ones so suddenly but it's time to get back to some kind of normalcy. He can sense Veronica is getting restless and he's starting to feel the same way. He also suspects as much as Beth loves him, she's a little tired of having him under foot every day.

Originally when Mick first turned Veronica he thought he would have to shut down his business for quite awhile but he hadn't counted on Veronica's quick adaptation to her new life. She certainly isn't up to going back to her job as his receptionist. There is no way she can go back to dealing with humans who comes into the office. So far she hasn't even left the apartment building without him. She's doing very well but close contact with humans she doesn't know, is still somewhat of an issue.

Mick does however feel like she can accompany him on stakeouts. Now that she's a vamp there is not as much reason to worry. He still won't let her do any work alone but she doesn't need to stay in the office filing anymore. Surveillance late at night would be a good way for her to get out of the apartment, still work and not have problems with her surroundings. Mick begins to see that this needs to be the next step in her transition to her new life. He's sure she will be very happy about getting out and going back to work. He's trying to see how to accomplish this when he gets a call from Jenny.

"Hey Mick."

"Jenny, what can I do for you?"

"Mick, Scott must have made his move and used an outside phone. We didn't see anything going out but he did get a cryptic text message telling him that he should be in the usual place at eleven o'clock tomorrow night. I thought you would want to know. If you are still tied up with your fledgling I can call Victoria or get Josef to send someone."

Mick smiles into the phone "Perfect timing. I'll take care of it. I'll probably call Victoria for backup since I'm going to bring V with me. It's time for us to get back to work, and this is a perfect way to start things out."

Jenny sighs in relief. She really wants Mick to be the one to take care of this since she trusts him. "Thanks Mick. Let me know what happens or if there is anything I can do to help."

"We'll do." He disconnects and brings up Victoria's number.

Victoria answers with a growl. She and the crew are having a busy night at work. "St. John, what's up? You need a clean up? The way things are going tonight nothing would surprise me."

Mick snorts. "No, of course not. Look, if you're too busy I'll call someone else. I'm taking V out to do some surveillance work and I need some backup. I'll call Josef and get him to send one of his guys. Normally I wouldn't need the help but since I'm taking V along I need someone who can help with the heavy lifting if things don't go right. I need to be able to make sure she's safe."

Victoria sighs. "No, don't call Josef. It's probably just what I need. My crew can take care of things for one night. It will do me good to get out and do something different. They'll be glad to have me away so I'm not breathing down their necks. What do you need and when?"

Mick smiles. "Meet me on the roof across from Jenny's at ten tomorrow night. I want to stay well back from the target. This may involve vamps and I don't want to alert them until I see what the situation is."

"See you then." He hears her click off and he punches up Josef's number.

"Mick what's going on?"

Mick fills Josef in on his conversation with Jenny. "I was thinking you could meet us back at Jenny's around midnight or so and I could fill you and Jenny in at the same time. We could discuss what needs to be done about the freshie."

Josef pauses for a moment. "Sure, maybe I'll bring Sarah along. She's never been to Jenny's."

"Sounds good. See you then." And he disconnects.

Mick turns and sees Beth in the kitchen warming a bottle for Shannon. For a moment his heart sticks in his throat. Watching Beth mother their child brings such feelings of love that it overwhelms him. The moment passes and he silently moves into the kitchen.

Beth smiles as she feels his arms snake around her waist from behind. "What was that about?"

He nuzzles her neck. "Going back to work. Just setting things up." He breathes her scent in and gently runs his tongue over the pulse in her neck. A shiver of pleasure runs through her body.

Beth reaches back with one hand and runs her fingers through his hair. "Keep that up and you won't be going anywhere."

"Baby's still awake." He murmurs as he continues to tease her with his tongue and fangs. "Maybe when things are wrapped up tomorrow night we could get Finn to baby-sit?"

She laughs, as she looks over her shoulder at his hopeful face. "Like I'm going to say no." Beth turns in his arms and kisses him. "You have the best ideas."

He grins at her easily. "I try."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next night when Veronica gets up Mick is waiting for her when she and Logan come downstairs. Wordlessly he hands her a glass of A positive. She watches him as she drinks it down. She knows he's got something on his mind. Once she's done with the blood Mick smiles at her. "Go back upstairs and get some dark clothing on. It's time we went back to work. We're going to do a little recon. As I recall you're pretty good with a camera. I'm going to need some pictures of the people involved. I've got a digital that takes a good long-range nighttime picture. You can bring that along."

Veronica grins up at him. "Really? That's great."

Mick laughs as he watches her obvious joy at the prospect of going back to work.

"Shit." Logan swears softly.

Mick narrows his eyes at Logan.

Logan scowls. He's known for a while these two wouldn't stay idle for long. He had hoped they would stay distracted longer than this. He loves writing but not near as much as spending time with Veronica.

Veronica moves across the room and kisses him. "You know play time wasn't going to last forever." She gently chides him.

"I know but this has been so nice after everything that's happened."

Veronica hugs him "Logan, it's time and you know it. Please don't be mad and don't pout."

"I'm not mad and I don't pout." He smiles and sticks his bottom lip out.

Veronica laughs softly and leans in close to him. She nips his lip with her fangs and runs her tongue over the nick to tastes his blood. "mmmmm"

He grins at her. "You are so bad."

Veronica laughs. "I learned from you. Now go get some work done. We can have some time like this again after you're turned."

Mick and Veronica both see a hesitant look pass Logan's face.

Veronica instantly looks at him closely. "Spill."

Logan glances at the two of them trying to decide whether this is something he wants to go into now. He mentally shrugs and decides now is as good a time as any. They watch waiting for him to gather his thoughts.

Logan looks at them. "I'm thinking I may want to wait a while to be turned." He looks at Veronica "You don't mind do you?"

She smiles at him, the desire clear in her eyes. "No, not at all." She smiles seductively at him. "You taste very good."

Logan smirks at her.

"Can I ask what changed your mind? It's not because…of me?" Veronica tries not to sound afraid that he's not taking the changes in her as well as it seems.

Logan moves in close and takes her in his arms. "I love you, human or vamp. Actually I was a little worried that you would be upset if I didn't want to be turned right away."

Veronica shakes her head. "Logan it's a choice only you can make."

He smiles lovingly at her. "If things weren't working out so well for us…. I would have gone ahead." He grins at her. "But since we seem to be doing alright I think I'll wait. I have good solid idea's for another book that really needs to be written from the perspective of a human." Suddenly a cloud crosses his face. "This is going to sound dumb but you know I've disappointed a lot of people in my life and have little to show for it." Veronica starts to interrupt but he stops her. "You know it's true. Things are a lot different now but I would like to write the book I'm working on and maybe another one before Logan Echolls disappears for good, at least the human Logan Echolls. I'd like him to have at least that much to show for his life."

Mick watches Logan carefully. He senses that Logan is holding something back or isn't quite as sure about what he's saying as he sounds. He decides to let it go for the moment and wait to confront him when Veronica is out of the room. If it's nothing he doesn't want to cause trouble but if it's something…..he won't let Logan hurt her by lying to her. Mick smiles to himself thinking how he now essentially has two daughters and no one is going to hurt either of them if he can help it.

Veronica smiles at him. "Logan Echolls will never be gone. You are who you are, but I know what you're getting at. So you still want to be a vamp, just not now?"

Logan nods and smiles at her. "Without a doubt."

Veronica hugs him "Logan, you've got plenty of time. It's like we talked about in the beginning. This isn't something you do for someone else. You're the one who has to live with yourself forever. Don't go into eternity regretting things."

Logan looks at Mick. "What do you think?"

Mick smiles. "I think you've made a good decision. I do think though, that now that you've made it, you should tell Josef."

Logan nods. "I will."

Mick turns to Veronica again. "Now, you get changed. We've got some time but I want to go over a few things, like the operation of the camera and some other things before we go."

She laughs and runs up the stairs. The two men watch her go. Logan turns to Mick. "Being a vampire really agrees with her doesn't it?"

Mick nods. "Yea, like a duck to water. She and Josef are two of a kind in that respect. I'm glad she's so happy."

Logan walks across to the room to Mick. "I want to thank you again for doing what you did and being so good to her. I don't know what I'd of done if I'd of lost her."

Mick snorts. "Logan if anyone had told me that this would have gone as well as it did or that I would actually enjoy being her sire I would have told them they were nuts but it really has been a pleasure and I wouldn't have wanted to lose her either." Mick hesitates and then shrugs. " I need to talk to you about a couple of things."

Logan looks at him curiously. "Yea?"

Mick sits down and motions for Logan to sit across from him. "First off, just now when you were giving Veronica the reasons you've decided to stay human I detected some… problem that you're not telling her. I want to know what's really going on with you."

Logan sighs. "Mick I like you but maybe you don't need to know everything."

Mick nods. "Fine, then I'll just have her pack while she's up there. We can move next door or you can pack and go back to your fathers."

Logan looks at him with fire in his eyes. "Do you have to know everything?"

Mick nods. "Yes, when it concerns Veronica I do. If you're lying to her I need to know why."

Logan leans back. "I'm not lying to her. I meant everything I said. It's just that I'm a little worried about staying human and losing her to a world that I'm not apart of." Logan looks down at his hands. "I know that some things I'm going to have to just take on faith and to be honest with you, I'm not very good at that. You know we've been together for quite awhile now and compared to how we started out it's a miracle. I just don't want it to melt away now because she looses interest in me."

Mick looks at Logan. "Logan you agree that at some point you really do what to be a vamp, right?"

Logan nods in agreement "Yes, no question. I do want it, just not quite yet."

Mick smiles "Then there is just one thing you have to remember. You have more than the average allotment of time to work on this thing. I know you both love each other and I think it will be fine, but even if it's not there is nothing stopping the two of you from working things out later. Time is on your side now."

Logan thinks about it for a moment. "I never thought about it like that. You've got a point. I guess it's just best to see where it all goes and not worry so much about it."

"Very good. I think you're doing the right thing. If you're not ready, don't let anything talk you into being a vampire, not for love nor money. I also need to talk to you about something else. I may start to venture out of the building without Veronica soon. You and Veronica are probably going to be spending more and more time alone, really alone. I need to make sure you understand a couple of things."

Logan shrugs and wonders what this is about.

"If V ever has any kind of fever, or if her eyes start to yellow or if she seems off in anyway, you have to get clear of her and call me, Josef or Victoria immediately. If that fails call Gabriel and Finn but they aren't permanent enough for a primary response if you need help." Mick watches him intently. "You remember when your dad got that dose of silver poisoning that time, how sick he was, how dangerous he was?"

Logan nods.

Mick hopes he can impress on Logan how important this is. "I want you to understand something. As a rule Vampires don't get sick. Little affects us but the things that do make us very very sick and very dangerous. If Veronica is sick she will be far more dangerous than Josef was because she's not going to have any of his control. I mean it, if you have to, you put her in the hall, call Beth warn her and lock the door or better yet lock all three of you in my apartment. Let Veronica to have run of the rest of the floor. She can't get out without a key to the elevator. She'll be stuck until one of us can get to her and you'll be safe. We'll do what needs to be done to get her healthy but it can't be you or Beth." Mick looks at him softly. "I know you love her but she's damn near indestructible and you getting killed trying to help her isn't going to do any good. As long as you get clear of her and call, one of us will be able to help her. Do you understand how important it is that you not be the one to try and help her?"

Logan sighs. "Yes." _maybe_

Veronica comes running down the stairs dressed all in black. Logan walks over and kisses her. "I love you."

She's so happy about going to work she doesn't notice the worried look in Logan's eyes.

Logan pastes a smile on his face. "Well, I guess it's time to get back to work. I'm going call Josef. Gabriel told me to call him when I was ready to go back to work so I'll call him as well. It's weird not having him and Finn still living here."

Mick smiles "Yea, but I get the feeling they can be here fairly easily if they have to be. Finn visits fairly often and as you said Gabriel will still be helping you with your book so he's going to stay close for that."

Logan nods. "One thing about writing I can do that and live on the same schedule as everyone else around here." He kisses Veronica softly. "Come see me when you get back so I know your safe."

She kisses him again. "I will. I'll see you then."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Josef flips open his ringing phone.

"Logan?"

"Hey, Josef are you busy? I need to talk to you."

Josef hopes this isn't bad news. "Is it an emergency? I'm suppose to meet Mick later but I can put it off if you need something right away."

"No, no, Josef it's fine. Why don't you swing by the apartment after you meet Mick? I've made a decision and I want to talk it over with you. It's no big deal. Don't worry about it."

_Don't worry about it. Easier said than done._ Josef hesitates. "If you're sure?"

"I am. Believe it's not a problem. Just something I want to run by you."

Josef nods. "Alright I'll see you then."

Josef disconnects and scowls at the phone.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Love to know what you think…….**


	3. Chapter 3

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. **

**Unlike most of my other stuff I'm going to shoot for a T rating but the language is getting away from me. I'll change it later if I have too.**

**This takes place after Family.**

**A/N: When I named The Cleaner Victoria I hadn't even come close to thinking about doing a cross over with VM or at least that Victoria would be involved. I like to keep my character names across the board so she's stuck with it. I know the names Victoria and Veronica sound pretty close. Hope it's not confusing.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Shortly before ten Victoria finds Mick and Veronica across from Jenny's. They are sitting on the edge of the building legs dangling over the side. Mick is instructing Veronica on the intricacies of following a vampire and not being detected. "The range required to stay out of sensing range changes with age so I've had to come up with an acceptable average and hope like hell the vamp isn't Josef's age. If that's the case then all bets are off. The thing you have to remember is that just because you can't sense them doesn't mean they can't sense you." He glances over his shoulder at Victoria who nods at him as a greeting. "For instance Victoria is several hundred years older than I am." He grins at Veronica. "She's around the same age as Josef. So she sensed us long before we ever knew she was close."

Victoria smiles, watching Mick teach his fledgling. She gives a mental shrug. _Who would have thought that would work out so well?_

The three vampires get into position as they see the door to Jenny's open. Scott walks out into the night and Veronica scowls into the dark when she sees his face. Earlier Mick filled her in on what Scott was really doing at Josef's and why they are following him now. They keep their distance but stay ready to break to the parking lot if he goes for a car. To Mick's surprise Scott doesn't move to a car. He keeps walking down the street and they follow him a few blocks from Jenny's. They watch as he enters the alley. Mick snorts at the brazen actions of all involved. To give up information about vampires just a few blocks from a place that so many of the older ones use as a primary place to relax is incredibly stupid.

When they first got to the rooftop Veronica took some pictures of Mick to acquaint herself with his camera. She's going to email them to Beth. She can't wait to try it out on their two subjects and try out the telephoto lens.

Scott sees his contact at the end of the alley. He can see that the man is not happy about being summoned. Well, that will change once Scott tells him what he's found out. Scott approaches him. Scott has no idea who he's dealing with.

Nate eyes him. "This better be good."

Scott's face lights up. "Oh it is. It's about Josef Kostan. I was at his house."

The man turns quickly, real interest shinning in his eyes. "If it's any good, we'll see about that bonus."

Mick has a long range listening device pointed at the meeting. Being out of range means even his hearing won't pick up the discussion. Mick is wearing the headphones loosely so Veronica and Victoria can also hear what's being said. All three notice the man's movements at the mention of Josef's name. Mick shakes his head slowly. _Not good._

Scott looks smug. "Kostan has a human son, a real flesh and blood human son. I've seen pictures of the two of them." Scott waits for the man's reaction.

"You stupid idiot. You had me risk exposure for this?" Nate says in disgust.

Scott's mouth drops open. "You already knew?"

Nate shakes his head. "Hell, everyone in town knows but apparently you. You damn idiot. Don't ever call me and tell me you have to see me again. Leave a message like always and I'll call you if your information is worth a shit." Nate moves to leave the alley.

Scott's shoulders slump. He searches his memory trying to remember something, anything else that might be of use. "The kid's girlfriend is a vamp now. Mick St. John turned her." He blurts out.

Mick glances at Veronica who narrows her eyes as she continues snapping pictures of the two men.

Nate turns back around and looks interested again. "How do you know?"

Scott sees the interest in his eyes and continues quickly. "That's why we were at Kostan's house in the first place. She needed to learn to feed from males and Kostan doesn't keep any male freshies. She must have just been turned quite recently. She didn't pick me to feed from and I only saw her once but I heard the other two guys talking about her. She's the son's girlfriend all right."

The contact slowly nods his head thinking about the information. "That's worth a couple extra bucks." He opens his wallet and peals off a couple of hundreds and hands them to Scott. "If you get anymore information on the girl let me know."

Veronica snorts in disgust. Scott just sold her out for a couple hundred dollars. Not only has he been bought, but cheaply at that considering what she guesses this is going to end up costing him. No way Josef and Mick let this go on.

Scott silently nods and turns to leave the alley not wanting to push his luck. Mick glances at Veronica who is silently stowing their gear away. He smiles at her stealth. It will serve her well in this line of work. She smiles at him and turns to follow Scott out of the alley and hopefully back to Jenny's. The plan from the beginning is that no matter what happens V would follow the human as far as she could while Mick and Victoria would check out the contact together in case he's a vamp. After they deal with the contact Mick will meet Veronica wherever Scott leads her but under no circumstances is Veronica to leave the rooftops.

Veronica wishes she could stay and watch Mick and Victoria. Even from across the way she's sure it will be interesting, but she also knows if she doesn't follow Mick's orders he won't take her along anymore. That's the last thing she wants so she does as she's told. She smiles ruefully to herself. Mick is a nice guy but he doesn't cut her any slack at all. It rankles her a bit but she knows it will be worth it down the line when he trusts her enough to be out here on her own.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Derrick sits in the corner at Jenny's sipping his drink. It's early and he has to wait for Nate to meet with the freshie to see if he has any useful information. Derrick looks around the club but doesn't see much this time of night. Things don't really get busy for a few more hours. He motions for one of the girls to come to him. He might as well have a bite while he's got the time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Victoria and Mick move slowly watching to see if they can get any more information before Scott's contact leaves the scene. They watch as he stops and pulls out his phone. Mick has no intention of letting pass on the information he got from Scott. Quickly they move in on him. As they close in they realize he's a vamp. Nate senses them and looks around him quickly trying to discern their location. He closes his phone and shoves it into the pocket of is jacket. Mick drops down lightly in front of him.

Nate smiles. "Well, if it isn't Mick St. John. I suppose this is a setup?"

Mick smiles "Of course." Mick can tell the vamp is very confident, as he's a couple hundred years older than Mick.

Nate smiles. "You should have brought backup cuz I'm going to kick your ass."

Victoria drops silently down behind him. "What makes you think he didn't?"

Nate whirls when he hears Victoria. Mick notices he isn't so confident anymore.

Mick smiles. "Vic you know this guy?"

She shakes her head. "No but I think the three of us should get to know each other much better."

Nate takes a deep breath and hopes the professors little gadget works. He backs away from Mick and Victoria trying to keep them in front of him. He wonders what he can do to whittle down the odds. Facing down one of them would at least give him a chance to live if the professor's diversion doesn't work but with two of them he's dead. He tries to think of a quick bluff and realizes St. John wouldn't be out here without his fledgling somewhere close if she's as young as the freshie suggested. He looks at Mick while he tries to keep his eyes on Victoria's movements at the same time. "You don't think I came alone, did you? My only problem is my backup is probably watching your fledgling and he isn't here to help me out." He smiles as he sees the comment hit home. _Bingo_

Mick and Victoria exchange a glance. Victoria motions with her head "Go. I can take care of this one. You did after all bring me along to take care of the heavy lifting."

Mick gives her a quick nod. "Thanks Vic." Mick leaps back to the rooftop and quickly moves off to find Veronica and make sure she's not being followed and that she's all right.

Victoria circles the vamp looking him over. He watches her, knowing if she gets an opening, he's in for the fight of his life.

Victoria smiles but he notices it never reaches her eyes. "So, how long have you been collecting information on your own kind? Are you working for the humans?" She asks with contempt.

He remains silent watching her and turning to keep her in front of him.

"If you tell me what I want to know maybe you'll live through this." She continues as she circles him.

Surprisingly he manages to keep his voice even as he watches her look him over "No, you won't. It's not your M.O. You are a take no prisoners kind of vamp."

Victoria shrugs. "So, you know who I am?"

He smiles. "Everyone knows The Cleaner. Just like everyone knows St. John."

Victoria reaches out and gently takes his chin in her hand. She looks deep into his eyes. "You never know. If I'm interested enough in what you have to say I might consider it. Someone else might like to ask you a few questions."

The vamp pulls away and snorts. "Like Kostan? I've got less chance with him than I do with you."

Victoria shows no recognition when Josef's name is mentioned. She continues trying to draw information out of Nate. It's the only reason she hasn't jumped him already. "So what is, it this time, religious fanatics, hunters or just your garden variety power play? You know, you don't seem like any of those…." She taps her fang with a fingernail. "What can it be?"

Nate closes his eyes for a moment. He braces himself in hopes of success. "I guess you'll just have to wait and see." He makes a move and reaches into his pocket and pushes the button on the small box the professor gave him. Instantly Victoria claps her hands over her ears. As soon as Nate sees her distracted he drops the box and leaps up to the rooftop and runs like hell. He's glad the special ear protection that came with the box worked so well. He didn't hear any of the noise the box puts out. Once Victoria realizes the pain is manageable she quickly looks around but the vamp is gone. She leaps to the roof reaching out with her senses to see if she can track him but he's long gone. She drops back down to the alley and sees his cell phone and the small noisy box laying on the ground. She picks them up. She pushes the button on the box and it goes quiet. She carefully puts them in a bag and seals it. She hopes like hell Mick can come up with something from the phone and that damn noisemaker.

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Mick finds Veronica safe and sound on the rooftop where they had started the evening. He shakes his head. The vamp bluffed him. There was no one watching her but he knows he couldn't take the chance.

Veronica smiles when she sees Mick. "He's inside Jenny's. He had no clue I was watching him."

Mick sees the grin on her face and returns it. "Good work. Let's go in. I need to talk to Jenny. Josef should be here by now as well."

Veronica nods. "Yea, his baby is parked over there. You can just see it from here."

Mick and Veronica walk past the bouncer. Veronica trails along as Mick goes in search of Jenny. He finds her instructing her bartender in what to stock behind the bar for the busy night ahead. Jenny smiles at Mick when she spots him. She does a double take when she sees the small blond standing slightly behind him. Jenny leans over to a redhead sitting at the bar and whispers to her.

The girl nods and slides off the barstool. She turns to Mick. "Hey Mick."

"Hey Sylvia" he says as she disappears farther into the club.

Veronica watches her sire speculatively and he just grins at her.

"She's been at some of Josef's bigger parties." Mick tells her as a way of explaining.

Mick moves forward and sits at the bar. Veronica takes the seat next to him.

"Mick." Jenny smiles at Veronica. She looks back at Mick. "Is this the vamp I lost two of my best freshies to for almost two weeks?"

Mick smiles and makes the introductions. "Jen, is Josef here? The three of us need to sit down and talk somewhere private."

She nods grimly. "Sylvia went to get him. He and Sarah are in the other room."

Mick turns as he senses Josef approaching.

Jenny turns to Veronica. "Why don't you stay out here and have a drink or wander around and look the place over."

Veronica shakes her head. "I'm not really dressed for….."

Jenny laughs. "Believe me no one is going to be paying attention to what you're wearing. Besides don't worry it's early and the place is pretty empty."

"Why don't you go on? I told Sarah you'd be along to keep her company." Josef tells her

Mick cocks his head at Veronica. "You can come with us if you want."

Veronica sighs and shakes her head. "No. I need to get use to being away from you. I'll get a drink and go find Sarah."

Mick nods. "Good girl." Mick, Josef and Jenny go to her office so he can give them the bad news about what went on in the alley.

Veronica turns to the bartender who nods to her and smiles. "What would you like?" Veronica tries to decide and she hears someone behind her. "She'll take some B negative straight from the tap."

Veronica turns and standing behind her is Jack.

He smiles easily at her. "Hi, did you come to see me already?"

Veronica can't help but smile at him. "No, Mick had to talk to Jenny and I'm tagging along."

Jack looks at her questioningly. "No boyfriend?"

Veronica shakes her head. "He's working. He's decided to stay human for a bit longer."

Jack laughs. "I bet you didn't work to hard at talking him out of it either."

Veronica scowls at him. "It has nothing to do with the fact that he tastes so amazing." She puts her nose in the air. "Even better than you."

Jack shakes his head in amusement. "I would hope so if you're in love with him. Why don't you come over and sit down with me and let me feed you. I won't be able to do it much longer and I have a hunch you're not going to frequent this place. Let me feed you one more time."

Veronica looks at him in surprise. "What are you going to do? I thought you liked feeding vamps."

He shrugs "Even though I take good care of myself, I'm getting a little old for it." He looks at her shyly. "Jenny offered to find someone to turn me if I wanted. She offered to speak up for me. I agreed so this will probably be the last time. Come on….." He tugs at her hand.

"That's pretty cool of her." Veronica flips a coin in her head and shrugs. "All right. I am hungry and Mick says I shouldn't go too long without feeding." They move farther into the club and Veronica suddenly stops. "I forgot that Sarah is waiting for me."

Jack glances at her and sees the twinkle in her eyes. "What are you thinking?" He's not sure if he's going to like whatever it is.

Veronica smirks at him. "Is Connor around?"

Jack nods. "Yea, he was getting ready when I came down. Do you think your friend would like to feed as well?"

Veronica smiles. "I do but uh… I don't think that so far she's had the chance to feed from anyone but Josef's girls, but I know that she wants to. You think Connor would mind feeding her?"

Jack hesitates "I'm sure he wouldn't mind but Veronica, I don't want either of us to end up on the wrong side of Mr. Kostan. If he wants her to only feed from his girls….."

Veronica smiles. "I'll tell you what, we'll go ask Sarah what she thinks. If she says it will be all right then you go get Connor."

Jack shrugs. "I guess."

Veronica sees Sarah across the room and waves. The approach the table and Sarah smiles at Jack. "Hi, I remember seeing you and another guy at the house when you were feeding Veronica." She snorts. "We don't get many human males at the house."

Jack smiles back at her. "I remember you too. I never forget a beautiful vampire."

Veronica smiles conspiratorially at Sarah. "Did I or did I not hear Josef say that he would get Jack to come to the house so you could feed from him?"

Sarah nods. "You did but he hasn't gotten around to it."

Veronica can hear a bit of anger in Sarah's voice. "Well, I was thinking since Josef said he would but hadn't gotten around to it that maybe you and I could both feed right now. I want Jack but he can go get Connor, the other guy that was with him at the house. What do you think?"

Before Sarah can answer Jack holds up his hand. "I really need you to assure me that we aren't going to make Mr. Kostan mad. If he hasn't gotten you anyone to feed from but his girls maybe he doesn't want you to."

Sarah grins at Jack. "It will be all right. He's just been busy. Josef won't get mad at you. If he gets upset Veronica and I will remind him that he said he was going to do this anyway. It will be fine. Don't worry about it. Veronica and I will wait for you and Connor here."

"All right. I'll be right back.." Jack hopes like hell this isn't a bad move.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I would really like to hear what you think…..


	4. Chapter 4

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. Unlike most of my other stuff I'm going to shoot for a T rating. I'll change it later if I have too.**

**This takes place after Family.**

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to get posted. I tried and tried to post this before we went on vacation but the stupid f.f. wouldn't take it.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Veronica sits next to Sarah and smiles mischievously at her. "You don't really think Josef will be mad do you?" Veronica stops up short when she sees the tears in Sarah's eyes. "Hey…hey, what's the matter? Sarah, if you don't want to do this don't let me make you feel like you have to. I thought you wanted to or I wouldn't have mentioned it."

Sarah shakes her head and wipes her eyes. "No, I want to do this but Josef should be here with me. I shouldn't have to be conspiring with you, worrying about whether or not he'll get mad." Sarah smiles sadly at Veronica. "I know Josef loves me and he's very good to me but he's also making me crazy. There are so many things I want to do and he just says no or puts it off. I don't understand. He's smoothing me."

Veronica takes a deep breath. "You have to tell him and you have to put your foot down when you do it. Knowing Josef he probably thinks he's just being protective and may not realize how unhappy you are. You need to tell him. You can't go on being unhappy."

Sarah nods. "I know you're right. It's just so hard. I mean all that time I was sick and he never forgot me." She smiles softly. "Veronica he loves me so much. He kept trying to find a way for me to get out of that bed. He came to see me. He read to me. I feel guilty for being mad at him for anything. I'm not really use to going against him."

Veronica shakes her head. "You must have had to argue with him about something when you two were together before he tried to turn you."

Sarah shrugs. "Not that I remember."

"Then turning you was Josef's idea?" Veronica asks

Sarah shakes her head. "Oh no. I had to convince him but we didn't really argue about it." Sarah smiles softly at the memory. "I kept at him until he agreed and followed through. I didn't want to lose him I wanted to be apart of his life so much."

Veronica nods "See. Remember that and put your foot down. I'm sure Josef doesn't realize how unhappy you are or if he does he's hoping he can find a way to make you happy and still wrap you in a protective cocoon. He does love you but you have to make him stop."

Sarah nods her head slowly. "I know you're right." Suddenly Sarah looks down at her hands. "I'm thinking of leaving for New York for awhile…...by myself."

Veronica turns in her seat and faces the other woman. "Sarah, don't. At least don't leave without trying to get him to see what he's doing isn't going to work. I know that both of you would be miserable without the other. Leaving isn't the answer if you love him."

Sarah smiles and narrows her eyes. She nods once in agreement. "As soon as Josef is finished up here tonight we will sit down and talk. You're right. I need to give him a chance to stop this nonsense. Now lets not think about that." Sarah smiles at Veronica slyly. "Let's enjoy our immediate plan."

The two women look up as Jack and Connor approach. Connor smiles at Veronica. "Hey there."

Veronica smiles. "Hey yourself. Connor this is my friend Sarah. Did Jack explain what we want?"

Connor smiles. "Yea, no problem but like Jack said, we can't be on the wrong side of Mr. Kostan."

Sarah nods. "You won't be. Just let me worry about Josef."

Connor almost laughs. He's not a vampire but he knows women well enough to know when a man is in trouble. Connor nods. "OK, let's do this." He sits down next to Sarah.

Veronica's sits next to Jack and starts to turn her back to him so she can feed from his wrist. He gently takes her by the shoulders. "How about my neck?"

Veronica shakes her head. "No."

Jack smiles and shrugs "Can't blame a guy for trying. Come here." He wraps his arm around her waist from behind and pulls her in a little tighter than he did before at Josef's. Veronica lets him get away with it since this is the last time he'll be feeding her. Veronica glances at Sarah and smiles reassuringly at her. She turns back and pierces Jack's arm with her fangs.

Sarah watches Veronica and nods to herself. She looks at Connor. "I think Veronica has the right idea. I want to do it like that."

Connor smiles softly at her. "Whatever makes you comfortable."

Sarah moves out of the booth and Connor moves in behind her. She can hear his heartbeat and his pulse behind her. The sounds calm her. He sounds just like the girls only a little faster. Sarah takes his wrist and gently bites down.

Connor makes no such uninvited movements towards Sarah. He doesn't want to upset her the first time she feeds from a male freshie. If he can make sure she enjoys herself maybe she'll come back. He smiles and leans his head back and lets the feelings roll over him. He loves feeding vamps like Veronica and Sarah. He wonders if deep down they have any idea how good this feels. He'd love to have a steady gig with a vamp that makes him feel like this all the time.

Veronica and Sarah happily feed from the two freshies unabated for a few minutes when Veronica realizes there are two vampires standing in front of the table staring down at them. Veronica can feel the anger rolling off the pair. She gently licks the wounds in Jack's arm until they stop bleeding and seal up nicely. Jack has his head back and eyes closed. Veronica smiles to herself. He's a little blitzed out. He has no idea the strange vamps are staring at them. She glances at Sarah and Connor who are equally oblivious. Veronica tries to sense how old the pair is and realizes they are older than Mick. She stares back at them never flinching in her gaze. She's seen Josef use this technique to great effect. She knows a great deal of that is because Josef is so much older than most vamps but part of it is simply attitude.

Finally the stare down stops as one of them vamps becomes impatient. "We want to talk to the freshie." He growls at her.

"Why?" she asks.

Jack hears the angry voice and looks up at the pair. _Uh oh_

Sarah and Connor finally sense that something is wrong and look up as well. They see the two vampires leaning menacingly toward Veronica.

From the corner of the room Derrick has been watching the two young women. They are both turned slightly away from him but even in profile he can see that they are both beautiful._ Scratch that, very beautiful. _He watches them both but his eyes keep returning to the small lithe blond. He can tell from the way she moves even slightly that she's a fledgling. He guesses the other woman isn't all that much older. He begins to get mad wondering where their sires are and how he or she could leave these young ones alone. When he sees the two vampires move in on them he sends the freshie he's been feeding from away. He watches closely wondering if the women are going to need help. Without thinking he moves in closer, wanting to be in a position to help if they need it. From the stance of the two angry vampires towering over them, trouble seems inevitable. The blond doesn't seem to be intimidated into giving an inch. The red head though is looking at the vampires wide eyed with fear. Whatever the problem is they seem to be concentrating on the blond. Hopefully someone has taught her some rudimentary defense. Derrick continues to slowly edge his way in closer without alerting anyone to his presence.

"If it's any of your business, we hear this freshie is going to be turned and we don't like the idea. We're going to change his mind about that." The first one snarls

"Well since you've interrupted my dinner, I'm making it my business." Veronica growls at them. She knows better than show any fear or panic to any vampire. She glances at Sarah and wishes someone had taught her the same thing. She's looking pretty spooked.

Jack and Connor are staying as still as they can and pushing all emotion away. They don't want to do anything to make the situation worse. Both know that panic will do that in a hurry.

Derrick smiles at the small blonde's bravado. He can see she's trying to protect the redhead and the two freshies as she moves to put herself in front of them.

"Look little girl we'll move you if we have to but we are going to have a chat with the freshie. So move it along." His friend elbows him. "Hey, I've got an idea. How about I chat with the freshie and you take these two pretty ladies outside. I'll meet you in the parking lot and we'll show them a very good time." He reaches to grab her arm and Veronica easily dodges him.

Veronica growls at him. "You are so screwed. Now buzz off. My friend and I are going back to our meal. This freshie is mine until I'm done and I may keep him for a while." She hopes she just has to bluff her way through this a little longer before Mick and Josef return.

The two glance between them and the other one reaches for Veronica and grabs her arm. "Yea, we're really screwed. We're supposed to be scared of a little thing like you? You better do as you're told." He snarls at her trying to frighten her. All it does is make her furious.

Derrick is curious as to the blonde's reaction at being grabbed and waits to see what she does. He's close enough at this point to stop the two vamps from hurting her.

Josef, Mick and Jenny are talking over what's to be done about Scott when both Mick and Josef's heads snap up and both completely vamp out. Jenny knows that look and doesn't like what it means.

Mick looks at Jenny. "Trouble." They are both gone and Jenny is close behind.

Veronica knows she's no match for the two of them but the anger and fear push her over the edge and she completely vamps out.

Derrick sees her blue eyes go silver as her fangs appear. _Holy shit she's beautiful._

Veronica manages to keep her vampire from losing complete control. She knows the older vamps outmatch her so she relies on her training. At that moment she's very grateful Mick has spent so much time making sure she could defend herself against vamps. She reaches for the knife in her boot and slides into the closest vamps shoulder. She's very glad she switched all her weapons to silver. She snarls wildly at him and watches the blood flow with satisfaction. He screams in agony and drops to the floor.

Derrick smiles grimly at Veronica_. Have to love a woman who's not afraid to kick a little ass._

Sarah screams as the second one snarls at Veronica.

Veronica braces herself and prepares to take him on. A second before he jumps her, a hand reaches out and spins him around. Derrick slams him against the nearest wall. Before the vamp drops to the floor Derrick turns back for the second one and finds Mick with his hand around the other vamps throat, Veronica's knife still sticking out of his shoulder. Mick is slowly squeezing the vamps throat while the he flails around helplessly.

Derrick also finds himself face to face with Josef.

Veronica grabs Josef's arm. "Calm down. He helped me." Derrick gives her a quick smile through his fangs.

Josef nods curtly and swivels to find Sarah now that there are no more threats. Josef holds Sarah tight and talks softly to her. He feels her trembling in his arms. He takes a deep breath trying to keep his anger in check so as not to frighten her further.

Veronica stands in stunned silence watching a still snarling and growling Mick. It's the first time she's ever seen Mick this out of control. Even the night he killed the human that shot her he wasn't this far gone. She sidles up next to Mick. She looks at the vamp he's strangling. "Told you, you were screwed." She sneers at him.

Derrick laughs at Veronica's vindictive streak.

Josef stands on the other side of Mick. Sarah is tucked tightly to his side. "Look either kill the son of a bitch or let him go but the other one is coming around and I don't want to have to subject Sarah to round two, so make a decision. Let them go now and we'll see if they can get out of town before my guys can get to them." He growls out.

Derrick moves in closer to Veronica but turns to Mick and Josef. "If I'd known I had the option to kill the first one he wouldn't be coming around."

Josef glances at Derrick. "And you are?"

Derrick smiles at him. "I'm the guy who kept that little blond firecracker from getting hurt."

Josef snorts. "Thanks. I swear sometimes she's more trouble than she's worth."

Veronica scowls at Josef.

Derrick smiles at Veronica and watches her as he tells Josef. "Any time you're ready I'd be more than happy to take her off your hands. She's very beautiful."

Veronica smiles and shakes her head at his flirting.

Mick shakes his head as he glances at Derrick. "No chance. My girl. My fledgling. Mine." He growls out.

Derrick shrugs. "I didn't realize it was like that."

"Oh, he's not……I'm not…..ah he's my sire not my lover." Veronica tries to set Derrick straight

Derrick smiles realizing the redhead must be Sarah Whitley and the beautiful blond fledgling must be Kostan's, son's girlfriend, Veronica. _Damn, I want this one_.

Derrick continues on anyway not wanting to give himself away. He glances at Josef and Sarah and then back at Veronica. "So he has both of you?" he asks her incredulously.

Veronica shakes her head. "No….no…I mean they are both family to me…..I'm not….with either of them." Veronica wonders why even bothering to explain this. "But I do have a boyfriend." She adds quickly.

Derrick hears Mick growl as he tries to bring himself under control. Derrick watches as Mick shakes the vamp he has by the throat like a rag doll. Veronica watches and her knees start to buckle. Now that they are safe the adrenalin rush is dropping off. Somehow she keeps from fainting but her legs are pretty wobbly.

Derrick doesn't know if this is the smartest move in the world but he picks Veronica up before her legs give out. He takes a step back when he hears another growl out of Mick. "I just kept her from falling." Derrick turns to Jenny. "Can you get me some bourbon?" He sits down and holds Veronica on his lap. Veronica weakly tries to wiggle away but he holds on tight. "Just sit a minute. I won't hurt you."

Jenny motions to one of her freshies and the girl returns quickly with a drink.

Holding Veronica, Derrick hands her the bourbon. "Take a couple sips….slowly. It will help."

Mick watches Derrick and begins to growl again.

Josef puts his hand on Mick's arm. "He's not going to hurt her. Look, it's time to drop the vamp. Let's get the girls out of here."

Veronica sits up coughing. She watches as Mick tosses the vampire to the ground. She looks behind her and Derrick smiles. She jumps up remembering she's sitting in his lap. He can see by the look on her face that she's going to give him hell but he smiles and puts his finger to his mouth. "ssshhhh" Derrick points to the advancing Mick.

Veronica clamps her mouth shut when she sees Mick stalking towards her.

Mick spins her around a couple of times. He looks her over closely. "Your sure you're all right, you're aren't hurt?" The growl still hasn't left his voice.

She smiles bravely at him. A few unshed tears in her eyes. "Yea, but I want my knife back."

Derrick stands up. He flashes another smile at Veronica "Allow me." He walks over to where the vamp is rolling on the floor in pain. He puts his foot in the middle of the vamps chest and leans down, pulling her knife out of his shoulder in one smooth movement. He cleans the blade on the pant leg of the vamp and moves back to Veronica and hands her the knife.

Veronica smiles at him. "Thank you."

Mick glances at Josef who's on the phone. Mick knows Josef is calling his head of security.

Mick turns to the vamps on the floor. The pair watch Mick closely as he stands over them. "Do I have your attention?" He says through gritted teeth. Mick sees slight nods. "Do you know who I am?" another nod. "You just attacked my fledgling and Josef Kostan's woman. Do you know what that means?" They both stare at Mick in shock. "It means you're damn lucky at this point to be alive. The only reason you're not dead already is because neither of us wants to kill you in front of the women. So I would get the hell out of town right now. Josef is on the phone, he will his have men looking for you in minutes. Neither of us is going to let this go. Do I make myself clear?" They both nod and scramble to get up. "Now get the hell out of here." They scurry out the door.

Mick sits down heavily in the booth and opens his arms to Veronica. He knows that despite her brave front she's very upset. "Come here." She bolts into his arms. He holds her and rubs her back and murmurs to her that everything is all right. He looks over her shoulder at Derrick. "Thanks man."

Derrick nods. "No sweat." He tells Mick as he moves back to his table.

Josef looks down at Sarah and he sees nothing but anger in her eyes. "Kitten, I'm so sorry I left you alone. I really thought the two of you would be safe here. I'm sorry you were scared. Come on, I'll take you home."

Sarah pushes him away and growls at him. "That's not why I'm mad." She turns to Jenny. "Could I have a half and half?"

Jenny smiles at the redhead. "Sure. I'll be right back."

"You might as well have someone bring everyone a drink. I'm sure we can all use one." Josef growls out. He looks at Sarah completely confounded not having any clue as to why she's mad at him.

"I'll take one as well." Victoria says as she approaches the group. She's not looking forward to telling Mick she lost the guy in the alley.

Mick feels Veronica start to get her self under control and he moves back and looks at her. "Now what the hell happened out here?" He growls the words out.

Veronica starts to sniff as she tries to hold back the tears. "I'm sorry but it wasn't my fault."

Mick takes a deep breath "Shit. I'm sorry. It's ok. I'm not mad at you." He rubs her back reassuringly. "Scared the hell out of me. I thought you were hurt. I could feel anger and fear coming from you. I'm afraid I'm still pretty close to the edge. Now, lets try this again. What happened?" he asks her softly.

"Sarah and I were out here minding our own business feeding from Jack and Connor." Josef looks questioningly at Sarah who is ignoring him as Veronica continues. "They were going after Jack. I couldn't let them hurt him." Veronica manages to choke out.

Mick can hear the anger return to her voice.

Jack shakes his head. "She saved my life." He looks at Jenny as she lays the drinks out in front of the vampires. "It seems the idea of turning me isn't so popular. They were really going to hurt me because they don't think I should be turned." He looks at Jenny sadly. "Is that the way everyone around here feels?"

Jenny shakes her head. "No, not everyone." She looks a little embarrassed. "A few….. the males. They're jealous."

Mick looks incredulously at Jenny. "They were going to attack him because you offered to turn him?"

Jenny shrugs. "You know how it is with some of these guys. As long as Jack is human he's not a problem. Once he's turned he's one more male they have to fight for territory and women. They've all watched how happy Jack makes the female vamps around here and he's making some of them nervous." Jenny smiles at Jack. "There's a reason he's been working for me for so many years."

Mick shakes his head. He looks at Jack. "Kid, your going to need a sire that can defend you until you can be taught to do it on your own."

Victoria who hasn't said anything up till now shrugs. "I'll do it."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: This was getting to big so I clipped it here. I hate clipping in the middle of a scene.**

**Let me know what you think……**


	5. Chapter 5

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. It follows Possession, which followed Who Are You?**

**Unlike most of my other stuff I'm going to shoot for a T rating. I'll change it later if I have too.**

**This takes place after Family.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Victoria who hasn't said anything up till now shrugs. "I'll do it."_

Mick and Josef both look at her in surprise.

Victoria laughs. "St. John, you are the last vamp that should be questioning me about this."

Mick shrugs. "It's not that. Hell, if you've done this more than once, you've got more experience than I do. I just didn't know you knew the kid that well."

Victoria smiles. "I'm one of those women that he's been making happy." She smiles at Jack. "Very happy, and the truth is I could use the change of pace. It would be nice to deal with a new life instead of shoveling up other peoples death and destruction." She glances at Jack and then looks back at Mick grinning. "The fringe benefits aren't so bad either."

Josef holds up his hand. "Now wait just a damn minute. I have a vested interest in what you do and I'm not particularly happy with the idea of someone else doing the clean ups while you're taking care of him." Josef jabs a finger in Jack's direction

Victoria gives him a sour look. "Stuff it Josef."

"Damn it Victoria. I depend on you to help keep the lid on this town." He growls out.

"You depend on Mick too but I'm guessing there wasn't any grousing about him turning Veronica." Victoria bites out.

"That's different and you know it. There were no options." Josef growls back.

Jack watches the exchange. "I don't want to be a problem for anyone."

Victoria glances at Jack. "You're not the problem, Josef has control issues."

Sarah lets out a snort in disgust. _No kidding_

Josef turns to ask her what that was about but Victoria continues and he's pulled back into the argument with her.

"When have I ever let you down? I'll monitor what goes on with the crew. They've all been with me a long time. They know what they are doing and I'll put Deckard in charge. Josef, don't be an ass. This is my decision and guess what, you don't get a vote."

Josef sees the challenge in her eyes; he doesn't want to lose her completely. He scowls but lets it go.

Victoria looks at Jack. "So, what do you think?"

He smiles broadly at her. "That would be great ma'am."

Victoria rolls her eyes. "For god's sake Jack, don't start with ma'am. It's Vic just like always." She looks over at Jenny. "We need to sit down and work out a time frame for this. I need to get the crew ready to be on their own and few other personal things in order first. It will only take a few days and I'd appreciate it if you would put the word out to this miserable bunch that he's under my protection from this moment on. Anyone hurts him answers to me and I'll be real unhappy."

Mick nods. "My protection as well."

"Not that I need the backup." She smiles at Mick. "but thanks."

Mick smiles back. "No problem."

Josef growls softly. "Damn it Vic I just like things they way they are."

Victoria grins at him. "Yes, Josef, we all know you have control issues."

Mick and Victoria smirk at him as he opens his mouth to protest. He stops and shrugs. "I like order in my territory. What we have works."

Victoria glares at Josef. "It will be fine."

Jenny nods. "That will certainly keep Jack safe. Especially after this little display." She turns to Connor and Jack. "Come on you two. I think both of you need to rest and take it easy for a little while. Your blood's going to taste off." She glances at Mick. "I'll be back in a couple minutes." She knows they still have to finish their earlier conversation.

Both freshies get up and begin to follow Jenny. Jack turns to Veronica. "Thanks again. Not every vamp would stand against their own for a freshie."

Veronica smiles shakily at him. "It's ok. Take it easy Jack."

Mick turns to Veronica. "We all need to get home but first I have to make a call." He turns to Josef. "Can you give me a minute?"

Josef nods. "Of course."

"Stay with Josef and Sarah and stay out of trouble." Mick quietly growls at Veronica.

Veronica rolls her eyes and sits down next to Josef.

Josef nods and eyes Sarah wordlessly. He turns to Veronica as Mick walks off. "Do you have any idea why Sarah is mad at me?"

Veronica shrugs. _Well sort of. "_No idea." She tells Josef

"I'm still here." Sarah growls at him.

"Are you ready to talk to me?" Josef asks her quietly.

She shakes her head. "No."

He growls out something unintelligibly at her in frustration.

Mick walks outside into the night air. He sees Derrick on his way to his car and calls to him.

Derrick turns around and Mick offers him his hand. "I'm Mick St. John, I want to thank you for coming to their aid."

Derrick snorts as they shake hands. "Derrick Baker. No problem. You should be proud as hell of your fledgling. She was in a tight spot but she didn't back down and she was going to do whatever she had to in order to keep them from hurting the redhead and the freshies. She has pretty good moves for a fledgling."

Mick nods. "Thanks. Veronica was a P.I. before I turned her and we'd been working on her defending herself from vamps already so she was half way there when I had to turn her."

Derrick cocks his head at Mick. "Had to?"

Nick nods. "Well, Veronica had already decided it was what she wanted but the plan was for her to wait. A bullet to the back changed all that."

Derrick smiles. "That explains a lot. You've done a hell of a job as her sire. Um, can I give you a piece of advice?"

Mick smiles. "I'll listen but I won't promise anything."

Derrick smiles not wanting to offend Mick. If he's going to find a way to spend time with Veronica he doesn't need her sire mad at him. "I….Look…What they didn't tell you in there, was that those two idiots were talking like the were going to take care of the freshie first and then drag the women out back." Derrick takes a step back and watches Mick as he tries to keep from loosing control once again. "As good as her moves are she's too young to be left alone in a place like Jenny's. She's beautiful, they both are and it doesn't take much for vamps to try and move in on a fledgling that young left alone." _Like me _Derrick smiles to himself at the thought of getting to know Veronica.

Mick takes a deep breath as all the anger and fear for Veronica wells up again. He realizes he's still awfully close to the edge. He turns back to Derrick. "Thank you again for keeping them from hurting her. She's not my woman." Mick looks a little embarrassed. "I forget how other men might see her and truth be told I forgot that Jenny's security detail is so light this time of night. I really thought she and Sarah would be safe by themselves."

Derrick laughs. "I've got to meet the woman that has you so distracted you don't notice how beautiful Veronica is.."

Mick smiles and relaxes a little at the thought of Beth. "Beth, is the love of my life and the center of my world."

Derrick has of course seen pictures of Beth and knows who she is. He admits to himself that he can hardly blame Mick for falling for her. He flips a coin in his head. He glances at Mick. "Uh…how would you feel if I asked Veronica out?"

Mick smiles and shakes his head. "Like I said, no chance. First off she's still coming to grips with her new life. You were right. I shouldn't have left her on her own in Jenny's. She was pretty independent before she was turned and I know that's where she wants to be again. A big part of that is learning to deal with the world around her and she doesn't need any added complications. She's also very in love with a human."

Derrick nods and smiles at Mick. "Fair warning then. I'm going to keep my eyes open for her. One of these days she's going to be on her own….and relationships with humans don't always work out."

Mick snorts. "Just as long as you understand that if you do anything to hurt her, that throw down tonight will look like a picnic."

Derrick laughs. "Some how I would expect nothing less."

Mick nods. "Thanks again. If you'll excuse me I've got to make some calls."

Derrick nods. "I'll let you get to it then." He sticks out his hand. "It's been nice meeting you Mick. Take care." Derrick turns and goes to his car to get to his meeting with Nate.

Mick's emotions are still on the edge. When he thinks of Veronica facing those two vampires he feels like he's vibrating with emotion. The thought of them trying to drag her and Sarah out to the parking lot enrages him. He punches up Gabriel's number.

Gabriel pulls into the garage and parks just as his phone rings. He flips it open. "Mick?"

"Hey, did Logan call you to come over to his place tonight?" Mick asks

Gabriel can hear from Mick's voice that something is wrong. "Yes, I'm just pulling up now. He said he was ready to get back to work. I see Finn's so I'm guessing he's somewhere around here as well. Mick, what's the matter?" He hopes nothing has happened to Veronica.

Mick can barely keep the growl out of his voice. "V got into it in Jenny's with a couple of vamps over a freshie, a male freshie. She knifed one of them. She was with Sarah. They're both fine but Veronica's going to have to tell Logan what happened and I'm in no shape to referee if he doesn't take it well."

Gabriel snorts. "That explains why you sound like shit. Did you kill them?"

Mick swallows his anger. "No, but I came damn close and truthfully now that I know the whole story I wish that I had. Josef has his guys looking for them…. Look Gabriel the urge to protect Veronica is right on the edge. If Logan gets in her face I'm not sure if I can…." He trails off not wanting to contemplate the idea that he would be out of control and hurt Logan…."not only that but they haven't to my knowledge had a real argument since she was turned. I need someone's unbiased opinion to tell me what they think of her control in that situation. If it's not good they may have to live apart again after all."

Gabriel nods. "Understood. As I said, I just pulled into the garage. I'll be here when you two get home."

Mick nods to himself. "Good….see you then."

He disconnects and calls Beth. "Hey there."

Despite his soft tone she can tell something isn't right. "Hi, yourself. Mick is everything all right?"

He runs his hand through his hair and takes a deep breath. "It's been a long night and it's not over yet. Where are you?"

She can hear the urgency in his voice. "Shannon, Finn and I are here at home. Mick are you and Veronica ok?"

Mick snorts into the phone. The concern in her voice is not lost on him. "Yea, we're both fine. Baby, I love you but I'm not sure that Finn baby-sitting is still in the offing. I'm sorry. We'll have to see how this shakes out. Beth I hate to ask you this but when you hear us come up the elevator to the apartments can you stay home? Logan and Veronica are going to need to talk and the smaller the audience the better. I'll let you know what's going on when I get done with them. All of us are kind of on the ragged edge and I don't want you and Shannon anywhere near any of us at the moment."

"I love you too. Yea, that's fine if you're sure you all right." Beth tells him softly. She can hear how upset he is.

Mick closes his eyes and sees her beautiful face in his mind and it gives him a measure of calm. "Believe me thinking about you is the only thing keeping me sane at the moment. We'll be at the apartment soon. I'll see you as soon as I get things taken care of with Veronica and Logan." He disconnects and moves back into the club.

When he reaches the table Mick sits across from Josef. "Obviously we aren't going to be able to finish what we started earlier." He glances at Victoria who shoots him a sour face. "And somehow I have a hunch there is more bad news to follow." He turns to Josef. "How about we come back tomorrow night at eleven and sit down with Jenny and Victoria?"

Josef nods. "Yes, that works."

Both women nod as Mick continues. "In the mean time we need to isolate Scott. I don't want him taking off. I want to question him but tonight is not a good time." He glances at Jenny. "Any suggestions?"

She smiles tightly. "Don't worry about it. Scott isn't going anywhere. I've already taken care of it."

Mick stands up and he pulls Veronica up and puts his arm around her shoulders. He looks down at her. He knows she's covering pretty well but she's still upset. "Let's get home so you can see Logan."

Mick turns to Josef. "You going home or coming to the apartment."

Josef glances at Sarah. "Not sure yet." He shrugs. "We'll either be there are we won't."

Mick nods once. "One way or the other I'll see you tomorrow night?"

Josef nods. "Of course."

Josef watches Mick and Veronica walk away and looks at Sarah. "Ready to go home?"

She shakes her head. "No. Didn't you say Logan called and wanted to talk to you about something?"

Josef nods. "Yes, but he said it was no big deal. We can go home….talk…."

She turns and glares at him. "I'm not ready to talk to you yet. We might as well go see Logan."

Josef sighs and shakes his head. He gets up and offers her his hand and she ignores him. She gets out of the booth on her own and walks towards the car. Josef tries to gently guide her with a hand on the small of her back. He thinks of it as a comfort more than giving direction but Sarah finds herself wanting to swat his hand away. She knows she's being a little unreasonable but she can't help it and glares at him until he drops his hand.

Josef gets into the car and puts the keys in the ignition, his hand drops. He reaches for the keys again and intends to start the car but again his hands drop away. He stares out into the night thinking about how much he loves the woman sitting next to him. He takes the steering wheel in his hands and clutches it hard.

Sarah watches him out of the corner of her eye. She looks at him and for about ten seconds she feels guilty about the way she's treating him, then the image of Veronica standing in front of her while facing down two angry vampires flashes in her mind and she remembers why she's mad at Josef. The anger starts to roll off her again.

Josef looks at Sarah. "This is not a good idea." He shakes his head, reaches for the keys and this time listens as the car begins its familiar purr.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Derrick walks into roadhouse and sees Nate sitting at the bar waiting for him. Derrick signals the bartender for a drink as Nate looks up. Derrick gets his drink and the two men quietly move across to a corner table. Both men sit with their backs to the wall.

Derrick takes a sip of the rotgut whiskey and looks at Nate. "So?"

Nate nods. "He wanted to tell me that Kostan had a human kid."

Derrick snorts. "No shit. So it was a bust?"

Nate shakes his head. "Not entirely. Apparently St. John turned the kid's girlfriend."

Derrick leans back and smiles. "Yea, I met them both tonight." He nods thoughtfully and abruptly he begins to stands up. "I've got to go. Keep it up."

Nate grabs his arm. "I can't. I didn't tell you all of it." Derrick stops and sits back down and sees the embarrassed look that passes across Nate's face. "They were on to the freshie and I almost got caught. If not for the fancy toys you gave me I'd be facing a very pissed off pair of vampires. My cover is blown. St. John was there and he brought The Cleaner with him and they both know my face. With my luck they've got pictures of me. I must have dropped my phone when I was trying to get away from The Cleaner because I can't seem to find it and I also left your brother's little noise maker behind."

Derrick nods slowly. "Ok, go back and cool your heels at the compound in New York. I'll get Raynard or one of the others to take over your snitches. Use one of your aliases to leave town. If St. John has pictures and manages to get a name I don't want to make it easy for him to trace you to New York. The noisemaker can't be traced. That was the whole point of being able to leave it behind. Were you using one of the disposable phones?"

Nate nods. "Of course. The phone can't be traced except through my fingerprints and no one should have those on file if they were scrubbed as you said they would be."

"They were. Remember that time the cops picked you up in Munich? I know they're tapped into Interpol. They didn't find a thing because there is no record of you, even a dead you. If Interpol can't get a line on you we're good on that front."

Nate lets out a breath. "I'd forgotten about that. I'll be on a plane first thing tomorrow night."

"You know if you're going back to New York there is something you can do while you're there."

Glad to still be of some use after being exposed, Nate leans forward "Sure, what do you need?"

"I want you to tap Conrad's phones and his internet connection. Also listen to the bugs I'm going to plant in the lab."

Nate isn't surprised in the least about this turn of events. "You think he's going to do something stupid?"

Derrick nods thoughtfully. "Yea, all book smarts and no common sense, that's my brother. He knows I'm not on board with his desire to get a hold of the blood he wants. I don't think it's worth the risk especially after tonight. It wouldn't surprise me to find that he's looking to hire outside help to do his dirty work. If he does I want to know about it right away so I can start damage control."

Nate looks at Derrick a little nervous. "What if he goes to your sire for help?"

Derrick looks off into the distance for a moment. "Then we choose up sides once and for all." Derrick shakes his head. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

Nate nods in agreement. "You know the guys and I will follow you know matter which side you end up on."

Derrick nods. "Thanks. Lets see if we can head it off before it gets to that point. Like I said, call me if you hear anything interesting."

Nate stands "You got it. I'll keep logs on him and call right away if he makes any connections to the competition……or anyone else of interest. Let me know when you get the bugs planted. I'll call you as soon as I get back."

Derrick gets up and leaves the bar. He pops his phone open. "Conrad we need to talk. I'll see you tomorrow night."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I want to say thank you to everyone who's commented so far. It's always nice to get encouragement. **


	6. Chapter 6

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. It follows Possession, which followed Who Are You?**

**Unlike most of my other stuff I'm going to shoot for a T rating. I'll change it later if I have too.**

**This takes place after Family.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Gabriel knocks on the door

Logan smiles as he opens the door. "Hey come on in."

Gabriel smiles easily. He hates not giving Logan a heads up that the night might take a turn for the worse. He sighs inwardly. He has a pretty good idea how Logan is going to react to hearing about what's happened at Jenny's and it's probably not going to be a lot of fun for any of them. "Ready to go back to work?" Gabriel asks him.

Logan nods. "I guess."

Gabriel hears the half-hardy answer. "If you're not ready then there's no reason to start. It won't go well and you'll get frustrated. You know as well as anyone you have to be in the right frame of mind to write."

Logan shrugs. "Mick and Veronica went back to work tonight. I'd always rather be with her but….."

Gabriel smiles. "But since they went back to work you might as well?"

Logan nods. "Pretty much." Logan also wants to tell Gabriel about his decision to wait on the turning but he feels like he should tell Josef first.

Logan turns back to Gabriel. "Can I get you something?"

"Yes, a scotch would be nice. Logan, I think what we should do is sit down and read the last few chapters of what you already have. It will help get your mind going in that direction again. I also want to look for anything I may have missed the first time around." Gabriel knows the work backwards and forwards and knows nothing has been missed but doing this together will help move Logan back to the work at hand.

Logan moves to the kitchen. "That does sound like a good idea. Did you bring your copy with you?"

Gabriel nods. "Of course." He sits down on the couch and takes the manuscript out of his briefcase.

Logan hands Gabriel his drink. He picks his laptop up off the desk in the corner and the two settle in.

Mick pulls into the garage and turns to Veronica. "You have to tell Logan what happened and you have to do it tonight."

She sighs. "I knew you were going to say that. I don't want to. He…" She hesitates and then sighs again. "He may not exactly understand."

Mick shakes his head. "I know but you have to tell him and you might as well get it out of the way."

Veronica stares out the window and sees Gabriel's BMW. "Looks like Gabriel is here."

Mick nods. "Yes, and Finn is across the hall at my place. Remember Logan was going to start working on the book again and he called Gabriel to let him know. Listen if you and Logan are going to argue about this I need to be there to make sure everything is alright."

Veronica can feel how upset and on edge Mick is. She looks at him with a bit of regret. "I'm sorry about all the commotion…..I just couldn't let them hurt Jack. For now he's human and they…….we are so much more."

Mick shakes his head. "Never apologize for defending the humans in your life. Jack was right, you probably saved his life." Mick nudges her. "Come on, let's get this over with."

Mick and Veronica get out of the Benz and watch as Josef pulls up. Mick glances at Josef as he and Sarah get out of the car.. "Somehow I thought you were going to taking Sarah home."

Josef shrugs. "Logan wants to see me tonight. He has something he wants to talk over with me."

Mick can feel the tension and anger between the two. He turns to Sarah since he knows this problem starts with her. "I need to talk to you for a minute."

She narrows her eyes at Mick and looks at him questioningly.

"Mick, leave it alone." Josef says with a low growl.

Mick can hear the warning in Josef's voice. He shakes his head. "Fine you want me to just say it, I will. There is enough going on here without adding in your…. problems."

Sarah glares at Mick "It's fine. I won't say a word and I'm sure Josef will be on his best behavior."

Mick shakes his head. _This is a really bad idea._ He turns and the group follows him to the elevator.

Logan looks up as Mick and Veronica come through the door. He sees his father and Sarah close behind. He takes one look at Veronica and moves quickly to her side. "What happened?" He takes in her appearance. "You've got blood all over you. It's not yours is it?"

She shakes her head. "No. I'm fine. It's been a long night. I'm going to go clean up and I'll tell you about it."

Logan smiles softly at her. "I'll help you." He turns to the rest of the room. "We'll be back in a bit. "

Mick watches them and hopes that they are still this happy when the night is over. "Don't take forever you two." He watches the two disappear up the stairs.

Gabriel turns to Mick watching as everyone gets settled. "Talk to me." Gabriel can't quite get a handle on all the different emotions flowing from everyone.

Mick shakes his head. "I came as close as I ever have to going completely over the edge." Mick shakes his head almost in wonder as he remembers his rage. "If she'd of been hurt at all it would have been a different ending, but she wasn't. She took good care of herself." Mick smiles with pride

Gabriel worries at Josef and Sarah's silence.

Logan and Veronica return to the living room on their way to the kitchen. "Anyone want a drink?" He gets agreement all around. Logan tugs on Veronica's arm for a moment. "Come to the kitchen with me." Veronica smiles and follows him.

When they return Logan hands everyone their drinks and pulls Veronica down so she's sitting close to him on the couch.

Logan can feel the tension in the air. He doesn't know what's going on but it can't be all bad since everybody is here and healthy. He looks quizzically at his father. Josef shrug in return. "We'll talk later."

Logan nods to Josef and smiles at V. "So, how did your stake out go?"

Veronica smiles at him. "The stakeout was great. It was fun."

"Tell me about it." Logan asks

Veronica smiles. "Sure." A very happy and animated Veronica tells Logan about the stake out. She gets to the part where they go to Jenny's and slows down. She glances at Logan not wanting to continue but knowing she has to. "Mick had to talk to Jenny and Josef about what we found out in the alley. I was going to get a drink and go sit at a table with Sarah." She glances at Mick again and he nods for her to continue. "So, that was when Jack came up and offered to let me feed. I was hungry so it sounded like a good idea. I'm not supposed to get over extended so I agreed."

Veronica looks at Logan. "You remember, I told you about Jack. He was at Josef's."

Logan narrows his eyes at her. "Yea, I remember." He bites out.

Veronica is quiet for a moment. She can hear the anger in his voice. "Logan it isn't the same as when it's you and me. You know? There isn't any feeling. I was just hungry."

Logan doesn't say anything he just nods for her to continue. When she gets done he gets up and walks into the kitchen. He comes back with a beer and sits down next to her. "So let me get this straight. You knifed one of a pair of vampires, almost got killed, because they were going after a freshie you were feeding from?"

She winces at his anger and watches as he turns to his father and Mick. "And where the hell were you two when this shit was going on?"

Veronica turns to Logan and interrupts before Mick or Josef can answer. "I was doing just fine. Mick shouldn't have to baby sit me every minute of every day." Logan's attitude is starting to make her mad.

"That's right. I'm supposes to not worry because some stranger intervened and saved the day. Let me ask you, did he hit on you or did he do this out of the goodness of his heart?" He snaps out at her. He sees the look on her face when she remembers Derrick flirting with her and realizes he was right. "Son of a bitch. So not only am I supposed to not worry about the freshie who is soon going to be turned, I'm not supposed to worry about stray vamps bailing you out so they can hit on you as well."

It suddenly dawns on Veronica what he's implying. "You lousy rat. You don't trust me. After all the years of your screwing around and all the crap I put up with you, you have the gall to act like you think I'm going to step out on you. Well to hell with you."

Sarah listens to Logan's tirade and gets madder by the minute. Her own guilt and not being able to help Veronica bubbles up and makes her angrier. She knows she has to try and make Logan understand the situation. Before Logan can continue Sarah growls at him. "Let me tell you something Logan. She stood her ground and she protected two humans, and me. If not for her, one of humans most likely would have ended up dead, not to mention that the vamps were talking about dragging the two of us out into the parking lot."

Hearing this for the first time sets Josef's temper off. "You never said anything about that to me."

Sarah shakes her head. "You can only kill someone once."

Josef smiles coldly. "I don't know about that."

Logan shakes his head. "Veronica it's not about trusting you. It's about going places I can't go and stuff happening when I can't be there to help protect you. I think you need to stay out of Jenny's."

Veronica looks down at her hands trying to figure out how to salvage the night. She knows despite his denial that part of this is about Logan's jealousy and not trusting her. "Look, I'll stop feeding live until after your turned, but I shouldn't have to. You should know the difference between my feeding off of a freshie and what you and I have."

Josef lets out a hiss.

Mick involuntarily growls at Josef.

Gabriel stands up. He turns to Mick and Josef. "You two shut the hell up. Both of you can just take it outside if you want to air your personal differences but let the kids work this out for themselves."

"No." Josef replies. Josef has tried to stay out of the way of Mick's relationship as Veronica's sire. Unfortunately the way the night is going this is the last straw. He has to say something. "I won't. I'm sick and tired of vamps feeling like they have to apologize for what they are, what they do. It's bullshit. She is a vampire pure and simple and she shouldn't have to give up doing what comes naturally." He turns to Logan. "You need to remind yourself what she is, what you will be and get over it." Josef stands up and faces Mick. "This is yours and Beth's fault. You both need to get the hell over it and you need to go back to feeding from live donors."

As Mick stands to face off with Josef, Veronica senses that he is about three seconds from taking more than a swing at Josef. She moves quickly. Before anyone can stop her she places herself between the two angry vampires. She stares up at Josef. "You mind your own damn business. If I give up feeding live or not it's not for you to decide. It's between me and Mick." She turns to Mick. "Do you think I should stop feeding from freshies?"

At Josef's invoking of Beth's name Mick is seething with anger. Mick glares at Josef as he looks over the top of Veronica's head. "I think you should do what makes you happy. If giving up feeding live for a while does that, then that's what you should do. Just because Josef feeds live and I don't, doesn't have anything to do what you ultimately decide." He looks down at her "But Veronica do it because you want to, not for anyone else….." he trails off his meaning clear.

Veronica nods "Thanks." She turns back to Josef. "Idiot." Veronica moves back over to sit next to Logan but Mick notices not so close this time.

Sarah looks up at Josef from her seat on the couch. "Josef you're full of it."

Josef swivels around and glares down at her, an angry retort on the tip of his tongue. He takes a deep breath reigning himself in. He refuses to fight with her. He spent so many years fearing she would never get out of that bed; if he can help it he's not going to waist time arguing with her.

Mick shakes his head and snorts. This is what he was afraid of. Whatever has her pissed off is about to hit the fan.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Josef gruffly asks her.

She looks at him coolly. "You never insist that I live feed. Until tonight I've never gotten to feed from anyone but the girls. Why is that exactly?"

Josef knows she's got him cold. _Damn_ He sits down heavily. "I'm sorry. I haven't made it a priority. That can't possibly be why you're so mad at me."

She stares at him. "It's a start. But answer the question. Why exactly is that? You never seem to have a problem making other things I want a priority? Why not this?"

For a second he wonders if it's because deep down he doesn't want her feeding from males and shakes his head. "I…..don't know…." He knows how lame it sounds but leaves it there.

Sarah looks at him expectantly for a better answer, her green eyes icy with anger.

Logan glares at his father and clears his throat. "Not to interrupt but could I get a word in edgewise?"

Josef doesn't look up he just waves his hand at Logan.

Gabriel smiles coolly. "It seems your father is done making an ass of himself. Go ahead."

Josef glowers at the Gabriel but doesn't want to get into it again.

Logan turns to Veronica. "I don't want you to stop feeding live…..I think maybe though, you could stop feeding from males until I'm turned….."

Veronica takes a deep breath and looks at him. "So when you're turned you're going to drink from only males." She bites out at him.

Logan scowls at her. "Point taken but at least once I'm turned we'll be on even footing." He says through clenched teeth.

Veronica stands up and looks down at Logan. "Wrong answer. I'll be next door in yours and Gabriel's old apartment." She walks out the door and tries really hard not to slam it on the way out. She fails.

Veronica stands in the hall fighting back tears. She suddenly doesn't want to be alone. She stares at Mick and Beth's apartment door for a moment. She takes a deep breath and knocks on the door.

Beth frowns at Finn when she hears the knock. "Who could that be?"

She looks into the monitor and sees Veronica leaning into the doorframe. Beth can tell without even seeing her face that she's upset. Beth turns to Finn. "It's Veronica and she looks like she's either going to cry or has been. So much for having you baby sit."

He nods. "Whatever the hell is going on it doesn't sound like it went well."

Finn can see the question in Beth's eyes. "Let her in. I'm here. She won't hurt you or Shannon. "

Beth nods slowly. Going through this with Sarah has made it easier for Beth to trust that Mick, or any of the older vampires can judge whether it's safe for her or Shannon to be in a room with fledglings. She also realizes now that a cared for fledgling like Sarah or Veronica is not the same as the rogue doctor that Mick had to deal with so long ago. Beth opens the door. "Veronica?"

Veronica looks up at her tears in her eyes. Suddenly it frightens Beth when she realizes she doesn't know where Mick is. "Where's Mick?"

Veronica realizes why Beth looks so scared "He's fine. He's just across the hall." She says quickly." Beth watches Veronica's as she continues. "I left….Logan and I……Beth, I'm sorry. Mick said Finn was here and I just thought…..I didn't want to be alone but…." Veronica begins to turn. "I'll go to the other apartment and wait for Mick. I'm sorry to bother you."

Beth sighs with relief at the news that Mick is fine. She stops Veronica and puts her arm around the smaller woman. "Come on in. You're right. Finn is here. You're more than welcome to come in." Beth steers Veronica into the apartment. "Sit down. Can I get you something…..we've got some AB negative or some A positive."

Veronica shakes her head. "No…."

Finn smiles at Veronica. "Yes. Please, have a glass. I can feel your hunger. It's contributing to how upset you are and you're going to make me cranky."

Veronica smiles weakly at Beth. "Ok, I'll have some A positive."

Finn crosses the room and takes Veronica's hand. "Come here and sit down. Beth, will get you a glass and you can calm yourself."

"Finn would you like something?" Beth calls in from the kitchen.

He's doesn't really need or want anything but he knows it will put Veronica at ease if they both feed. "Yes, I'll also take some of the A positive."

Veronica sits down and Beth moves back into the room, glasses in hand. She gives a glass of A positive to Veronica and Finn. Finn watches out of the corner of his eye as Veronica drinks the blood down. She lays her head back and feels the warmth rush through her. She looks at Finn. "I fed tonight, from a freshie no less. I shouldn't be this hungry."

Finn pats her hand a takes the glass from her. He sets on the table. "I would guess you've had a lot going on tonight?"

Veronica nods mutely at him.

Finn smiles softly at her. "That will do it. Fledglings need a lot of blood to begin with but when things happen that upset you or you to expend a lot of energy you need to feed much more often. I know Mick has told you not to get over extended. You're not there yet but it wouldn't be much longer. Keep that in mind. It will help you deal with people when you're upset and keep accidents from happening."

At the mention of accidents Veronica stiffens. "Where is Shannon?"

As if on cue the baby monitor begins to emit a small voice calling for 'mamma'. Beth glances at Finn and he nods.

Finn goes into the kitchen as Beth goes upstairs. "I'll get her a short one."

Beth smiles as she finds Shannon standing up in bed arms out. "Yes, yes….I know what you want." She picks Shannon up and wraps her in a blanket. "You know we have company don't you?"

Shannon snuggles up next to her mother as Beth takes her downstairs. Beth sits on the loveseat across from Veronica. Veronica eyes the pair warily. Finn hands Beth a small bottle of baby formula and sits back down next to Veronica.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mick turns to Logan. "Well, you handled that about as well as your father did. If anyone needs me I'm going to go see Beth and Finn and then I'll be next door with Veronica." He growls at them. Before he walks out the door he turns to Logan. "Logan, stay away from her until I tell you it's alright. I don't want you upsetting her anymore than you already have."

Logan stands and starts to argue and Gabriel grabs him and shakes his head. They watch as Mick walks out the door. "At this point he's barley holding it together. The two of them have had a really bad night and they both need some time to calm down. They both just need some space. There isn't any point arguing with him."

Logan pulls his arm free and sits heavily on the couch. He looks at his father. "You didn't help much."

Before Josef can respond Gabriel intervenes. He doesn't need the two of them arguing about feeding habits or anything else. "Don't blame your father because you blew it." He turns to Josef and Sarah. "I don't know what's going on with you two but you need to get it resolved."

Sarah snorts but doesn't comment.

Josef turns to her. "I've about had it. I can't fix whatever's pissing you off if you don't tell me what the hell I did." He stands up and pulls Sarah up off the couch. "I am your sire and I've decided this has gone on long enough."

Sarah stands nose to nose with him. "Go to hell."

Josef snorts. His frustration is threatening to push him into real anger at her. "More than likely but not right this minute." He pulls out his keys and grabs Sarah's arm. "You are coming with me, either on your own two feet or over my shoulder but you are going with me and we are going to work this out."

She sees the fire in his eyes and knows he means it. Sarah sticks her nose in the air and brushes past him moving to the door.

Josef follows her. Before she can get to the elevator he's opened the door to the apartment on the other side of Logan and Veronica's. He's glad Mick gave him a master to all the apartments. "We aren't going one step farther until we hash this out."

Gabriel and Logan watch as Josef and Sarah leave. Once their gone Gabriel turns back to Logan "You really screwed that up."

Logan looks up at him. "Yea, I know. It shouldn't matter, but it does."

"I'm going to stay over and you and I are going to talk this out. You need to at least try and see things from her perspective. Otherwise this will be a continuing theme and Mick will pull the plug and before you tell me he can't do that, he can and he will."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Comments are always welcome…..and make me happy….**


	7. Chapter 7

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. It follows Possession, which followed Who Are You?**

**Unlike most of my other stuff I'm going to shoot for a T rating. I'll change it later if I have too.**

**This takes place after Family.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mick walks through the door. He glances at Beth and holds up his hand. He begins to punch up Veronica's cell number but stops when he sees her give him a shy wave from her place on the couch.

Mick arches an eyebrow at the scene. Beth and Veronica both laugh at his expression. "I didn't want to be alone. I thought it would be alright to wait for you here since you told me Finn was here."

Mick nods. "Yes, it's more than alright." He's very glad to finally see Veronica in the same room with Shannon.

Mick sits heavily next to Beth. She doesn't have to be a vampire to feel the emotions coming from him. She looks at him worriedly.

He looks down at Shannon. Shannon takes her bottle out of her mouth and reaches for him. "Daddy hugs and kisses."

Beth watches the tension leave Mick as he sees his daughter hold out her arms to him.

Mick smiles at Shannon and takes her from Beth. He gives her a hug and kisses the end of her nose. The little girl washes all his anger away with a giggle and a hug. Shannon smiles contentedly and snuggles down in his arms and goes back to her bottle.

Mick sighs and turns his attention back to Beth. He kisses her deeply and lays his head back on the couch.

Veronica watches the scene and suddenly feels an overwhelming sense of guilt for keeping Mick from his family. She decides right then and there to do what ever she has to in order to make sure Mick gets more time with his family.

Mick looks over at her. "You want to tell them or do you want me to?"

Veronica shakes her head. "You do it. I'm going a cross the hall and get some sleep. Beth gave me a glass of A positive so I'm good to go."

Mick holds up his hand and points to the stairs. "I want you to go upstairs and get in my freezer."

Veronica looks at him warily. "Are you sure? This only the first time I've even been here since you turned me."

Mick nods. "It's fine. If you get hungry during the day you know where the fridge is." He sees her indecision. "Veronica, I'll know if you're in any kind of distress. Go on, and get some sleep. I trust you."

Veronica remembers the promise she made to herself a few minutes ago. She nods. "All right. If you say so but ah…..."

Mick smiles. "You need your music."

Veronica nods. "And it's across the hall. I can go……maybe I can talk some sense into Logan."

Mick lets out a low growl. "Not tonight. You need some sleep. I told Logan to stay away until I said it was all right. I want you to rest. It's been a bad night. I'll go get your player and anything else you want."

Beth shakes her head. She knows as calm as Mick is at the moment it won't take much to set him off again. He needs the time to rest as much as Veronica does. "No, I'll go. Tell me what else you need. You two sit and relax."

Veronica gives Beth a small list and they watch as she leaves the apartment.

Mick turns to Finn. "Sorry for getting you over here for nothing."

Finn stands smiling. "It's never for nothing when I can spend some time with your two lovely ladies." He looks pointedly at Mick. "Do you want me to stick around tonight since things are kind of in an uproar?"

Mick smiles. "I hoped you would offer. I know Veronica will be fine and there isn't any danger but I think Beth would feel better if we were both here."

Finn nods "No problem."

"Good. There's one more thing." Mick glances at Veronica before he continues. "Josef and I are going to have to go back to Jenny's tomorrow night and I can't take V with me. Do you think you could stay with her for awhile?"

Finn nods. "Sure."

Mick turns to Veronica. "Is that alright with you?"

Veronica shrugs. "Sure….but you know it's time I started spending time on my own."

Mick sighs. "You're right but for right now lets just leave things the way they are. I want to know a little more about what's going on before we make any changes."

"All right but when can I see Logan again?" Veronica asks

He taps her on the nose. "We'll see about it when I get back. Ok?"

She nods mutely and looks up as Beth walks through the door with her player and a change of clothes. "Here you go."

Veronica looks at the stairs hesitantly. Mick nudges her. "Go."

They watch as she disappears up the stairs.

Beth looks at Mick. "While Logan was getting her clothes and her player, Gabriel said he would talk to Logan and try to make him understand what it's going to take for their relationship to continue."

Mick nods. "It's harder for them because it's as new to her as it is for him. The two of them adjusting is hard." Mick turns to Beth and Finn and gives the highlights of the night.

Beth nods. "I don't blame Veronica for being mad. But….."

Mick smiles at her "Yes?"

Beth shrugs and looks at him sheepishly. "I think Logan blew it but I can sort of see his point….."

Mick smiles "The difference is I made my decision long before you and I got together. Veronica deserves to have the room to make this decision for herself in the same way, without Logan or Josef pushing her one way or the other."

Beth nods in agreement.

Finn stands up smiling. "Here I'll take Shannon upstairs so you two can have some time alone."

Mick hands Shannon to her grandfather. "Thanks again."

Mick takes Beth into his arms and holds her close. "Forgive me?"

She playfully hits him. "Nothing to forgive. I'm sure you're right and everything will be fine." Beth kisses him deeply. "Plus I'm game for anything that means you'll be sleeping at home in our bed."

He grins at her. "That makes two of us."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Josef opens the door to the apartment. He throws his leather jacket on the chair and turns to Sarah. "Sit and get comfortable. I'll be right back."

Sarah sits on the couch and crosses her arms watching him.

Josef walks across the hall and knocks on Mick's door.

Mick rolls his eyes at Beth. "That better not be Logan."

Beth sees the look in his eyes. "I'll get it." She walks over and looks up at the monitor. She looks quizzically at Mick. "It's Josef." She opens the door. "Come on in."

Josef follows her in and sees Mick on the couch. "Where's V?"

Mick points to the ceiling. "Upstairs in my freezer. I came across the hall and she was already here."

Josef nods. "Good. It's about time." He looks at Beth and remembers how much trouble she had with Sarah being near Josie. "Are you all right with this?"

She smirks at Josef. "Works for me. Also Finn is sticking around."

Mick looks at Josef. "You didn't get far." Mick has trouble keeping the edge out of his voice.

Josef shrugs. "You still mad at me?"

"Josef you have to let Veronica make her on decisions on stuff like this. The truth is I think she'll see it your way but you have to let her get there on her own. Your yelling about it doesn't help anything. All it does is piss me off." Mick bites out.

Josef nods. "Yea, I know. Between Sarah and all the crap that happened tonight I over reacted. When Logan asked us where we were when everything was going down it hit me hard. He was right. They shouldn't have been left unprotected."

Mick shakes his head. "Josef you can't be her keeper. Sarah is a smart competent woman. She doesn't need you watching her every minute of everyday. Nobody can take you twenty four hours a day."

Josef scowls at him and then his face softens. "Mick, I can't lose her again."

Mick let's it go, knowing that there is such a thing as keeping people too close. He's sure Josef will realize it sooner or later. He just hopes Josef it's before it costs him Sarah.

Josef looks at his hands. "I remembered the other apartment was empty after the security guys were here. Sarah and I need to hash this out now. I think we need neutral territory at the moment. Do you have a bottle to spare?"

Mick looks at Josef curiously. "Blood or bourbon" he smiles at Josef. "Or both?"

Josef thinks about it for a heartbeat. "Both."

Mick nods. "Sure." He gets up and goes to the kitchen to get the bottles for Josef.

Mick hands him a bottle of blood and one of bourbon. "Thanks."

Beth lays her hand on Josef's arm. "Listen, if you need anything else don't hesitate to come over if I can help."

"Thanks Beth." He turns and leaves the apartment and walks across the hall.

Josef walks in and pours himself a half and half. He looks at Sarah and raises the bottle questioningly.

Sarah shakes her head.

Josef scowls at her. "Let me revise that. Would you like yours straight up or with a splash of bourbon?"

He sees her narrow her eyes at him.

"Sarah no matter what other kind of jerk you think I am, I love you and want what's best for you. I can feel your hunger. Please let me pour you a glass."

"All right. Straight. No bourbon." She grumbles at him.

Josef pours her a glass of Mick's AB negative. He walks over to the couch and hands to her. He sits across from her and watches her as he sips his drink.

Sarah watches him in turn. She's seen Josef play this game too many times with too many vamps and humans to let him get to her.

Josef clears his throat and gives in. He thinks at this point Sarah's just trying to stick it to him. _To hell with that _"Talk to me. Tell me what I did that was so terrible."

Sarah knows how frustrated he is. She sighs and hopes that by now he's ready to listen. "Do you have any idea how humiliating it is to have a woman who is five foot one and a hundred pounds dripping wet stand her ground in front of you so you don't get hurt?"

Josef shrugs. "And I'm in trouble because V protected you?"

Sarah stares at him, her eyes flashing. Josef holds his smile inside as he realizes this is the first time he's ever seen her this mad. "Yes, damn it because I shouldn't have had to let her stand in front of me I should have been able to stand next to her and help her. Josef, I love you but I've about had it. You only hear me when it's what you want. If you don't want me to feed from a male freshie you don't do anything about it, if you want me to sit on my butt at home and be dependant on you that's what happens. I'm tired of it. I had a life before I met you and I want one now. As much as I want to be part of your life I still need to be able to do and go where I want. The only way that can happen is if I learn to defend myself. I've asked you several times about it and you just give me excuses."

Josef leans back and looks at the ceiling. "Sarah…. you were in that bed for so damn long…..Something could happen to you….."

She shakes her head. "Josef I can't live like this. I'm not made of glass. We know what the problem was that put me in that bed and it's taken care of. It's over and I'm like every other vamp now. Could you please treat me like it?"

Josef looks in the bottom of his glass as he swirls the ice around and decides to try another tack to see if he can get her to agree. "Sarah, I don't really think you are cut out to be a fighter." He tells her softly. "You don't have an aggressive bone in your body. You're not like Victoria or Beth…..both of them have had a tough time growing up. It toughened them up."

Sarah's eyes flash. "Oh, and what does that make me? Some dame princess you can stick in the tower?"

"I wouldn't go that far but you have to admit you had a very protected life until I showed up and turned it upside down."

Sarah can hear something in his voice that sounds like regret and she doesn't know whether to cry or throw things at him. "You're sorry you turned me. After all this time you're sorry you turned me."

Josef closes his eyes when he hears the pain in her voice. It kills him to think how much he's hurt her. "I don't regret turning you. I regret turning your life upside down. It was selfish of me to let you talk me into turning you. I wanted this as much as you did but you're just not very aggressive, not a fighter…..in the long run you may not like being a vampire."

Sarah stands up and looks for something to throw at him. "Damn, damn, damn you. She picks up her glass and throws it at him. She scans the room for something else to throw. "You don't have any faith in me. I'll show you." She sees a vase on the desk. She grabs it but before she can turn Josef is holding her from behind. He grabs her wrist. "Sarah, enough."

"No. Not enough. Not near enough." She turns in his arms and moves her legs back enough to kick him hard.

"Sarah! I mean it that is enough." Josef growls at her "I am still your sire and you will calm down and do as I say."

She doubles up her fist and starts to swing it wildly at him and he grabs her arm in mid swing and twirls her around. He wraps his arms around her and holds her tight from behind.

Sarah tries to stomp his foot with the point of her stilettos.

"Damn it" He roars at her. He picks her up and takes her over to the couch. He spins her around and turns her over his knee and swats her on the butt a couple of times. She lets out a yelp of pain. "I said, that is enough and I meant it. Stop it now. You are still my fledgling and you will do as I say."

She glares up over her shoulder at him. "You started it."

"I did not. I never laid a hand on you." He says reproachfully.

"No but you said you didn't think I had any fight in me. You act like I'm some simpering, spineless wilting flower. I'll have you know Josef Kostan that I am no such thing."

She continues to glare at him and suddenly he begins to laugh.

Sarah tries to stay mad at him but soon a smile tugs at the corners of her mouth. "So I can learn to defend myself?"

Josef pulls her up and sits her in his lap. "Yes, love, you can be taught to defend yourself. If you want I can start teaching you this week."

Sarah slowly shakes her head. "No. If Mick will agree, I want him to do it."

Sarah winces when she sees the hurt quickly cross Josef's eyes.

"Can I ask why?" he quietly asks her

Sarah kisses him softly. "Because Mick won't treat me with kid gloves. He'll make me work. You're too used to babying me."

Josef nods. "I have a meeting with him tomorrow night. I'll ask him, unless you want to."

She shakes her head. "No, you ask him. He'll be more honest about whether he's got too much on his plate already. Mick's too nice. If I ask he'll find a way whether it makes his life tougher or not." Sarah looks up into his eyes. "Josef, there's more."

He snorts. "Yes, I imagine there is."

"I want to do something. I'm not sure what. I was asleep a long time so I'll probably have to go to school but after that I'm going to get a job. I want to do something. I love this new time I've woken up in. Beth is a journalist; Veronica is a P.I. for heavens sake. So many more doors are open now."

Josef looks at her carefully neutral. He doesn't want her to misinterpret his questions. "Is there something I can do to help, I mean besides asking Mick if he will teach you to defend yourself? Sarah I'm still your sire and your lover. If there is something I can do…." He trails off.

She knows how hard this conversation has been for him. "Yes, two things. You can continue to be my sire and my lover."

Josef wraps his arm around her. "Always baby, always." He murmurs to her as he trails kisses down her neck.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mick and Josef sit at the table, each with a drink in their hands. They got to Jenny's early and are waiting for the women to join them.

Josef glances at Mick. "So did the kids patch things up?"

Mick shakes his head. "No. I told Veronica to stay put until I get back. Beth went back to their apartment and picked up a few things for her and Finn is staying with her tonight until I get back." Mick snorts. "Finn is my all purpose baby sitter."

"How long do you suppose they need to be separated?" Josef asks gently. Now that Josef isn't mad he tries to again tread softly when it comes to Mick's relationship with Veronica.

Mick shrugs. "Depends on what happens when I get back. It wasn't just that I wanted her to stay away from Logan. I want her to have some time to get things under control so she can deal with him and her feelings easier. Last night was pretty upsetting to her. If I had let her see him to soon she would have been too emotional to solve anything and you know how much she hates it when she's feeling out of control. It just makes things all the worse."

Josef nods. "I'm sure you're right. I know that Gabriel was going to sit down with Logan and talk things over with him to try and get him to see some things he's going to have to learn to deal with if he's going to have a relationship with a vampire while he's still human."

Mick nods "Maybe Gabriel can get through to him." Mick looks at Josef ruefully. "I have to admit that I'm not so sure I wouldn't have the same problem with Beth if I went back to live feeding while she was still human. It's not that I don't understand where Logan is coming from, but if Veronica is going to abstain from live feeding I don't want it to be because Logan has boxed her in. If she does it for those reasons then she's going to resent him."

Josef snorts. "Well, you know my feelings on the subject. He needs to get the hell over it."

Mick smiles. "You know, you're partly to blame for this."

"Me? Because I didn't get Sarah a male to feed from right away?"

"No, because Logan's very first sight of a vampire feeding from a human was you making one of the girls look like she was going to have the longest orgasm on record."

Josef smirks at him. "What can I say? I want them to feel as good as they possibly can. Maybe what he doesn't understand is that they feel whatever we want them to and it doesn't have to be taken to quite that extent. Maybe what he needs to do is watch her feed from Jack."

Mick looks at him like he's lost his mind. "Are you crazy? No matter how impersonal she tries to make it, and she does, there is a certain level of intimacy that he is just not going to understand. You know she never drinks from anyone's neck but Logan's?"

Josef smiles "Yes, and that's my point. If he can see that Jack isn't getting what he's getting out of it then maybe it won't be such an issue."

"I don't know……" Mick trails off dubiously. He decides to change the subject. "How did things go with you and Sarah after you left my place?"

Josef begins to speak and hesitates.

Mick looks at him curiously. "Every thing worked out on that front?"

Josef snorts. "Yes. It's a good thing I heal quickly. Damn woman kicked me. Oh and I owe you a glass."

Mick arches an eyebrow at Josef. "Sarah? Really?"

Josef nods. "Yes. She was madder then hell at me. I've never seen her like that. Actually it was probably good for both of us. She's right. I baby her too much and you were right. I can't watch her twenty four hours a day." Josef hesitates again. "Sarah and I would like to ask you a favor. I want to say up front though if you have too much going on already to just say so."

Mick nods. "Sure. What do you need?" Mick's a little confused. He can't imagine what they could need from him.

"Sarah needs someone to teach her to protect herself. She was pretty damn mad that Veronica had to protect her yesterday and she had to stand by and wasn't able to do anything to help."

Mick smiles. "So that's why she was so mad at you last night?"

Josef nods. "That, and she wants to go back to school and then get a job. She's frustrated because I treat her like she's made of glass. Which is why she won't let me teach her. She thinks I'll baby her and you won't. Like I said though if you still have to much going on I'll find someone else she can trust to do it."

Mick thinks about it for a minute. "Actually this would work out pretty well for me. You know that Beth wants to be turned some time in the future; well she would be just that much ahead of things if she started training to defend herself now. She can defend herself to some degree but it's pretty basic. I could teach the two of them together. In fact Veronica could be Sarah's partner. It would be a good way for Veronica to stay sharp. I'd like to get Beth to at least where Veronica was when I turned her and I could go farther with Sarah's training and it would be good for Beth to see that. Let me talk to Beth about it and I'll call you."

Josef relaxes. "That sounds good. Let me know."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Comments always welcome……**


	8. Chapter 8

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. It follows Possession, which followed Who Are You?**

**Unlike most of my other stuff I'm going to shoot for a T rating. I'll change it later if I have too.**

**This takes place after Family.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jenny and Victoria join Josef and Mick at their table. Mick tells them as much of the story as he knows. He then opens a file folder laying it on the table in front of him. "These are the pictures that V took last night. Either of you recognize the vamp?" He passes the pictures to Jenny and Josef.

Mick looks at them both. "Well?"

Jenny tosses the picture back to the table. "Sorry, not a clue. I'll keep a couple copies though and ask my girls and the bartenders."

"Me either." Josef answers. "I'll take a couple copies too. There are additional people I can ask about this."

Mick nods. "No problem. I've got plenty." He looks across at Victoria. "Your turn."

Victoria snorts in disgust. "The lousy bastard pulled a fast one and got away." She shakes her head. "No excuses but he had some kind of device and it made a subsonic sound, you know, the kind only animals, werewolves and vampires can hear. This thing was loud. I was startled I grabbed my ears in reaction. By the time I realized it didn't hurt that much he was gone." She takes out a plastic bag with a phone and a small black box in it. "Here, in all the excitement last night I forgot to give this to you. It's his phone and the noisemaker."

Mick takes them from her. "I'll see what I can come up with for prints. The phone is a disposable so there is probably nothing to be had from that. I'll ask Ryder about it."

Josef nods without comment. He knows Victoria will beat herself up enough over losing the vamp without his help. "What about Scott? Has anyone questioned him yet?" Josef's smile doesn't reach his eyes.

Jenny shakes her head. "No I had Randy lock him in last night and make sure the door was guarded."

Josef and Mick stand up. "Well, I think it's time." Mick picks up a file folder.

Mick sees the look in Josef's eyes as they follow Jenny down the hall. "You be the 'good cop'. I'll be the 'bad cop'." Mick tells him.

Josef snickers at the thought of being the 'good cop.' "Yea right and waste four hundred years of reputation? Not very damn likely."

Josef and Mick enter the room. They find Scott sitting quietly at a table staring down at his hands. Mick sits at the table opposite him. Josef leans against the wall behind the two. He's vamped out just enough to let his fangs show.

"Scott, man you are in deep shit." Mick opens the file folder and tosses out half a dozen pictures of him talking to the vamp in the alley.

He looks at Mick and glances at Josef. He winces at the look on Josef's face. "I know."

Mick shakes his head. Everyone in the room knows Scott is dead. There is no way Scott talks Jenny out of killing him, never mind Josef. "A little information might go a long way to making things easier. Can you tell me anything about the guys that you sold the information to?"

Scott shakes his head but pushes a piece of paper across the table to Mick. "Here's the phone number I called when I had something to tell them." He looks at Mick sadly. "Mr. St. John I know that I screwed up and there's no way out but could you make sure it's quick?"

Mick nods. "Yea, I'll see to it." He picks up the paper as he gets up and turns to Josef. "Come on."

Josef scowls at him but leaves the room with him. In the hallway Mick turns to Josef who holds up his hand. "Don't even ask."

Mick shakes his head. "I'm not going to. You forget that last bit of information was about one of my girls. I won't have people selling information about Veronica anymore than I would if it were Beth or Shannon. I also don't think he knows anymore or he would use it to bargain for his life."

Josef nods. "I agree. He doesn't know anything. These guys aren't going to give anything away." Josef takes a breath. "I'll talk to Jenny about making it quick and clean. She's going to want to end this mess herself since she made the mistake of hiring him in the first place."

Mick nods. "Thanks. I'm going home. It's early and I've still got to deal with Veronica and Logan."

Josef nods and smiles at Mick "Go easy on my kid would you?"

Mick smiles and shakes his head ruefully. "Your kid needs to put his head in gear before his mouth when it comes to an upset vampire and her sire. I also want Gabriel to give me a reading on whether he thinks they should be apart in case they have another argument when no one is around. The last thing anyone want is for her to hurt him in a fit of anger."

As they approach the front entrance Mick sees Connor standing in the hallway with a duffle bag on the floor at his feet. Mick stops and smiles at Josef who also stops and turns to him.

Mick smirks at Josef "I take it Connor is going home with you?"

Josef snorts. "Yes…..look for all the crap I gave Logan maybe somewhere in the back of my mind Sarah is right and I didn't make this a priority because I'm not so sure I want her drinking from males…..Well if that's the case it's time for me to get the hell over it. It's never bothered me before and it shouldn't now." Josef smiles at Mick ruefully. "Besides what choice do I have?"

Mick laughs and slaps him on the back. "I'll give you one thing Josef, you always put your money where your mouth is."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Derrick enters the lab and sits on a stool watching Conrad. Derrick isn't in any hurry to talk to his brother. He knows he's going to be pissed when he hears what Derrick has decided. Slowly Derrick reaches into his pocket and pulls out one of the small bugs. He places it under the table next to him. Once the bug is planted Derrick clears his throat so that Conrad will look up.

Conrad glances at him. "Did you bring my blood?"

Derrick shakes his head. "No and I'm telling you right now it's not going to happen."

Conrad shakes his head. "That's not acceptable."

Derrick slams his hand on the table. "Bullshit."

Conrad decides to change tactics. "What did the freshie tell your guy? No help?"

Derrick shakes his head. "No help. He just mentioned that Mick had turned Veronica."

Conrad cocks his head wondering why that doesn't sound right. "Mick? Veronica? You sound like you know these people."

Derrick shrugs and relates what happened the night before at Jenny's."

Conrad nods. "Then snatch the girl and either use her as bait or ransom her for a pint of the kids blood. You didn't want to do it before because she was human. Well, she's not now. You can take her easily enough if she's a fledgling."

"No, I can't. I watched her stand her ground against two vampires that were at least a hundred and fifty years older than she is. She's not going to let anyone take her without hurting her and I'm not going to do that."

Conrad hears admiration in his brother's voice. "You've got a thing for her." He accuses.

"No…." _yea_ "I barely had a chance to talk to her. She's a fledgling; St. John almost went into a killing rage protecting her. He's not going to be far from her at any time so the odds of getting to her are slim to none." _Besides I want a chance with her and I'm not screwing it up by making an enemy of her entire clan _"Look you're smart. You can find another way."

Conrad sighs and nods absently." If your sure…. there's no way?"

Derrick watches his brother closely hoping this sudden change of heart is real. "None. This is just not going to happen."

Conrad stands up and faces Derrick. "Ok…..All right then….I guess I'll either find another way or see if I can find another subject like Kostan's kid."

Derrick scowls as he thinks about Mick and Beth's little girl. "Conrad isn't there anyway you can do this without blood from one of these kids? You're opening one hell of a can of worms."

"No. Derrick I've been waiting for this break for a long time. I'm sure one of these kids holds the key. If it can't be Kostan's kid then maybe I'll just have to wait for the little girl to grow up and see if she's St. John's kid and use her blood. There's got to be more of them out there."

Derrick shakes his head. "If you go after St. John's daughter tell me first so I can write your obituary. You won't stand a chance. He will bloody well kill you without a backward glance. I don't care if you are a hundred years older than he is. He is a very accomplished fighter in good shape. Not a science guy who spends all his time in a lab. Conrad, please think of a different way to get what you need." Derrick turns towards the door. "I have to go. I have a meeting. Have you fed today?"

Conrad smiles. "Always looking out for me……no, I haven't fed but Ill go out after bit. I have to watch for these tests results and then I'll go. Go to your meeting and don't worry. I have research to do if I'm going to find an alternative."

Derrick nods. "See you then." Derrick leaves the lab. On his way out he sticks another bug under the table in the anteroom leading to the lab. _Bullshit. That was way to easy._

Conrad waits till Derrick is gone and he punches a few commands into his computer. It beeps several times and brings up a map of the building. It shows two blips on the screen. One blimp is across the room where Derrick was sitting and another in the anteroom. Conrad scowls at the computer. _Do I look stupid to you Derrick?_

Once outside Derrick flips open his phone. First he calls Nate in New York "The bugs are planted. Anything from his phone yet?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary. I'll call you if I get anything."

"Good and Nate. Thanks."

"No problem boss."

Derrick hangs up and calls another one of his men. "Jamie I've got something for you to do. Do you know where Jenny's is?"

"Sure." Jamie answers.

"Meet me out front in an hour." Derrick tells him and slaps the phone closed.

Still in his lab Conrad tries to decide his next move and then smiles. He turns to his desk and picks up the files that Derrick compiled on everyone concerned. He picks through the report until it tells him where the boy and his girlfriend live. Conrad moves to the door. He decides it's time for him to see things for himself. On his way he picks up his briefcase and packs it with a few items that might come in handy if he gets lucky. _Always be prepared_.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Frank moves across the room and gently kisses Vanessa. "Are you done here?"

She nods. "Yes. The council has decided to convene for the time being. How about you? Ready to go home?"

Frank smiles and nods "More than ready." He looks down at his phone in annoyance when it begins to ring.

Frank glances at his phone and then scowls at Vanessa. "It's Josef. Can I ignore him?"

Vanessa smiles. "No. Answer the phone and see what he wants."

Frank sinks back into his chair and answers the phone. "Josef?"

"Frank, do you have a minute?" Josef asks

Frank scowls at the wall. He would much rather be going home with Vanessa but he can tell from the urgency in Josef's voice it must be important. "Not a problem. What do you need?"

"I just emailed you a picture could you look at it and tell me if you recognize the vamp in the picture. Show it to Vanessa if you can. He's buying information on the kids and me. I don't like it."

"Give me a minute to boot up my machine." Frank brings up his email. He sees the one with the attachment from Josef and opens it up. "Yea, I know this guy. His name is Nate Samuels. He works for Derrick Baker. You say he's buying information on you and the kids? That's odd. He's been working for Derrick for years."

Josef thinks for a minute about the vamp that came to Veronica and Sarah's rescue. He never did mention his name to Josef. "This Derrick Baker, he wouldn't be about six foot two, a couple hundred years old, brown eyes and dark brown hair?"

Frank shrugs. "Sounds about right but that fits a lot of vamps. Give me a minute." Frank finds Vanessa back in her office. "Do you have a picture of Derrick Baker?"

Vanessa nods. "Yes, of course. He's done enough work for the council that I have a file on him in my computer and I believe there is a picture of him." Vanessa boots up her computer and pulls up Derrick's file. "Yes, here it is. What's going on?"

Frank shrugs. "It sounds like he's buying info on Josef and the kids." Frank looks at her suspiciously. "Any idea what that's about? You've been known to have people checking up on Josef."

Vanessa shakes her head. "No idea. It's not my doing. If Derrick is behind this then we need to find out if this is someone on the council getting cute."

Frank returns to the phone. "Josef, Vanessa is going to email you a picture of Derrick." Frank watches as she sends the file along.

Quickly it shows up in Josef's machine. He opens the attachment. He looks it over and picks the phone up. "Frank that's him. Tell me about this guy. I need to have some idea of what I'm dealing with."

Frank shrugs. "Let me give you Vanessa. He's dealt with him a lot more than I have." Frank hands Vanessa the phone.

She sits on Frank's lap. "Josef, Derrick does pretty much what Mick does but on a larger scale. He's taken care of several problems for the council when Frank has been unavailable. I know that even our European cousins have hired him on a more than a few occasions. Until you told us this I would have said he's about as decent a guy as Mick. I don't understand this and what worries me is that someone on the council has hired him and has something in mind that we're not going to like. Josef, you need to corner him and find out what the hell is going on. You tell him if he doesn't want to talk to you, Frank and I will personally come to L.A. and have a chat with him."

Josef narrows his eyes. "Oh, he'll talk to Mick and I don't you worry about that."

Josef picks up the phone to call Mick and then remembers Mick is dealing with Veronica and Logan. He decides to call him early the next evening.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Mick walks down the hall to the apartment he hears music coming from one of the empty apartment across the hall. He opens the door and finds Finn sitting on the couch, eyes closed, Shannon is asleep in his arms. A TV that looks suspiciously like the spare from Mick and Beth's apartment is showing three men that Mick supposes are the Irish Tenors that PBS shows now and then. Mick scrunches his nose when Finn opens his eyes and looks at him. "I take it your father didn't pass on his love for music from home."

Mick shrugs. "Pop loved that music but it's not my thing. I can appreciate the music and the talent that they have to have to make it." Mick shrugs again. "I'm more into Jazz and Blues myself."

Finn snorts. "Well, this darling child loves it. I tell you she was rapt until just a bit ago when she drifted off to asleep."

Mick rolls his eyes not bothering to mention that she's also a big fan of Elmo's greatest hits. "What are you doing over here? Where's V?"

Finn waves his hand at the stairs. "We came over here so Beth could have some time to herself for awhile. Veronica went upstairs. She said about the same thing you did about the music." Finn hits the remote and the TV goes blank. "Are you going to let them patch it up?"

Mick sighs. "Yea. She should be rested and in a better frame of mind by now. I think I'll go home and send her over on her own. That way if she comes back screaming mad I won't get blamed for it."

Finn snorts. "I wouldn't bet on it. You're the authority figure in this thing."

"You're probably right. You didn't happen to talk to Gabriel did you?"

Finn nods. "Gabriel's take was that she would remove herself from the situation before she would hurt him. He thinks Logan is safe no matter how mad he makes her."

"Good….that's good." Mick musses. He looks up as Veronica lightly bounces down the stairs.

She grins at Mick "Hey you're back."

He nods. "Yea. How are you feeling tonight? You look good."

"Thanks. I'm good. Um, Mick when can I have a key to the elevator?"

Mick looks at her curiously. "What brought that up?"

Veronica shrugs. "I was just wondering." She sticks her chin out. "I might want to go somewhere without a babysitter."

Mick shakes his head slowly. "V, it's not like that……" _It's exactly like that_. The idea of her wondering the streets on her own worries him. "Do you really think you're ready to go out alone?"

Veronica takes a deep breath. "I won't know if I never have the chance. Everyone has a key except me. I can see why I don't have a key to your place and that's fine but I should have one for the elevator. What if there is an emergency and I can't get off the floor?" She kicks at something on the floor. "I feel like a prisoner, like you don't trust me."

He smiles softly at her. "Let me think about it for a little while…..ok? I'm not sure I'm quite ready for this. Let me get use to the idea."

She nods, clearly not happy. "Yea." She decides to change the subject and smiles. "Can I go back next door and see Logan?" Veronica asks as she scoots towards the front door.

Mick nods. "Yea, I'm going home. If you need me that's where I'll be."

Finn punches the remote bringing back the Irish Tenors. He smiles at Mick. "Shannon and I'll be right here listening to the music."

Veronica and Mick both smile. She scrunches her nose and Mick nods in agreement as they leave the apartment.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jamie stands in front of Derrick. "So let me get this straight. You want me to hang out in the best vamp club in the city looking at blonds?"

Derrick nods with a smile. "Yes, and if you see a certain blond, you stay the hell away from her. I've described her to you and you've seen St. John's picture, she will most likely be with him if she shows up. All you have to do is call me."

Jamie nods. "You said she's a beautiful, tiny blond fledgling who has more guts than sense. Oh, and her name is Veronica."

Derrick smiles. "She knifed a vamp more than twice her age last night and was ready to take on the other one to protect a friend and a pair of freshies. Little blond firecracker."

Jamie tries not to smirk at Derrick "And what are you going to be while I've got this terribly tough duty?"

Derrick looks at Jamie grimly. "Tracking that damn brother of mine who has no sense at all. I'm afraid he's going to go after the blond or her boyfriend."

Jamie raises and eyebrow at the mention of a boyfriend.

Derrick holds up his hand. "Yea, I know. Just do what I say and keep the commentary to yourself."

Jamie shrugs. "Did I say anything?"

Derrick snorts and leaves to go find Conrad.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Comments always welcome…..**


	9. Chapter 9

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. It follows Possession, which followed Who Are You?**

**Unlike most of my other stuff I'm going to shoot for a T rating. I'll change it later if I have too.**

**This takes place after Family.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The figure stands on the rooftop watching the lone figure walking slowly down the street. He smiles thinly as he watches the slow progress. It seems as though fate has lent him a hand.

Logan walks along the sidewalk thinking about his conversation with Gabriel. He sighs knowing what he has to do. He doesn't want to let Veronica go but he doesn't see any other choice. They are on different paths and he just can't deal with what it's going to mean to live with her while he's still human and she's….not. He could take the easy way out and let Josef turn him now and join her but her words ring in his head. He has to be turned when he's ready, when it's time for him. He has to do it for himself and not for anyone else. He just wishes there is a way to do what's right for himself without hurting someone he loves so much. He feels like a selfish rat.

He's never been very good at stemming the tide of jealousy when it rears its ugly head. He remembers how miserable he was when they split up and she went back to Duncan. Between the weed, the booze and Kendall….. it was an ugly time in his life and he just knows he can't go back there. Since Josef entered his life he's not entirely the same person. Most of the time he feels like a composite of two people, old and new. Every day he takes a few more steps away from his old self and a few more towards the person he would like to be. He also knows that after the years of abuse by himself and others, even now that old person isn't too far away. Maybe he will never get rid of all the old anger and pain but it feels like it's to soon to temp fate. Not seeing Veronica will hurt like hell but if he moves back to live in his wing at Josef's the odds are they won't have much contact. If she still wants to find a way to work it out later when he's turned……at least there will still be a chance. Maybe even some love left. If they continue the way things are he's going to end up doing something stupid and in the end she's going to hate him. It will tear them apart. Better to make a clean break of it and have a chance later.

xxxxxxxxx

Mick walks into the apartment and looks around. He finds Beth in front of the fireplace with a glass of wine in her hand.

Mick smiles at her. "I hear you're all alone in this big apartment."

"Yes. The children," she returns his smile. "Both of them are across the hall with grandpa. You want to come sit with me?" She pats the seat on the couch next to her.

Mick nods. "Oh yea." He sits down and leans over and kisses her. "Would you like to go out to dinner tomorrow night? Afterwards we could go dancing and maybe, if the babysitter doesn't mind, we could stay out all night."

Beth smiles at him. "Stay out all night doing what?"

Mick smiles at her hungrily. "Oh, I'm sure we can think of something."

Beth nods. "I'd love to but are you sure everyone will be alright?"

Mick smiles. "Yes, Finn, Gabriel and Josef can take care of any craziness that might come up for one night. I want to make love to you without wondering who's going to knock on the door next." Mick cups her face and looks into her eyes. "I love you," He begins kissing her loving the feel of her body next to his.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Across the hall Veronica opens the front door to their apartment calling out for Logan.

Gabriel greets her. "He left a bit ago. He's gone down to the coffee shop. He needed to stretch his legs after sitting here working the last several hours."

"Can you open the elevator for me? I want to see if I can catch up to him." Veronica asks with a smile

Gabriel shakes his head and taps her nose. "You know better than that. Go ask Mick."

Veronica snorts. "All right."

"And don't sulk" he tells her as she leaves. Gabriel watches her leave and hopes Logan breaks it to her gently.

Veronica goes across the hall. She lightly knocks on the door.

Mick and Beth are still cuddled up on the couch. Mick smiles and shakes his head. "See I told you."

Beth swats at him and laughs. "It's not as bad as you make it sound."

Mick gets up and opens the door. "That didn't take long."

"Um……Logan went down to get coffee. I was sort of wondering if maybe you'd let me go see if I can catch up to him. He's on foot so I don't have to go far. He's just gone down to the corner. As you know I don't have a key to the elevator and nobody will open it for me." Veronica tries not to growl at him about the elevator.

He catches her irritation. "All right but take your phone. Let me get my keys and I'll open the elevator." As Mick moves back into the apartment he turns to Beth. "Please promise me that Shannon will never grow up."

Beth laughs. "Good luck with that."

Mick walks out into the hall. "You have your phone right?"

Veronica nods as he unlocks the elevator. "Don't be gone a long time and call me when you get back and please try to stay out of trouble."

Veronica snickers and smiles sweetly at him. "Me? I never get into trouble." She says as the elevator doors close.

Mick shakes his head. _Please be safe._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Logan's head snaps up when he feels a vampire close. He looks up and down the street but doesn't see anyone. The shadows are thick this time of night. His senses have never failed him about this. There is a vampire not far from him. He sees the coffee shop and wonders if he can make a dash for it. He finds his phone in his pocket and let's his finger hover over the panic button and moves quickly down the last couple of blocks.

Veronica runs down the sidewalk staying in the shadows making it difficult to see her. She's moving at vamp speed trying to catch up to Logan. She sees him and starts to yell to him when she sees someone come out of the dark alley and grab him. She knows instinctively it is a vampire by the speed at which they move.

Logan pushes the panic button it as soon as he feels hands on him. He tries to struggle but he can feel the strength of the vampire and knows it's useless.

Mick looks down at the text coming through his phone. "Shit." He turns to Beth. "Logan's in trouble. I'm gone. Go across the hall and send Gabriel and Finn behind me. Then call Josef and tell him I'm on my way. He'll have gotten the call too but if he's not in town he's to far away to get here quick enough to do anything."

Beth nods. "Done. Go."

Mick hits the elevator running. He knows it won't take long for the two old vamps to catch up to him.

Veronica gets to the alley in time to see the vampire pushing home the plunger on a syringe into Logan's arm. He turns when he hears her snarling and growling at him. He smiles thinly. He can see her body tense in preparation to rush him. _So this is Derrick's blond. _"Come on girl let's see what you've got."

Derrick hears the snarl of vampires. He moves quickly toward the sound and drops down lightly behind Conrad. Conrad is so busy snarling back at Veronica he doesn't sense his brother quickly enough. Derrick picks Logan up and throws him over his shoulder. Derrick taps Conrad on the shoulder and snarls as Conrad turns to him. Veronica takes this as a cue to make a run at Conrad. Conrad snarls at Derrick and begins to back up. Derrick punches him hard in the face. "Damn it I told you no." Conrad staggers far enough to the side to throw off Veronica's charge. Instead of running into Conrad she finds herself up against Derrick. He smiles down at her. He snakes his arm around her waste and smoothly leaps, landing softly on the rooftop.

Conrad snarls up at them but then he senses a vampire moving towards them. He remembers what Derrick said about the blonde's sire and he moves to the shadows as fast as he can, determined to disappear. _I must get away._

Mick gets to the alley and senses Veronica, another vamp and a human above him. He leaps high and finds Derrick and Veronica kneeling next to Logan. A heartbeat later Finn and Gabriel are standing next to Mick. They are snarling and growling in fury at finding Derrick leaning over Logan's unconscious body.

Veronica looks up into the faces of three very angry vampires. She stands in front of Derrick. "He saved Logan from that maniac."

Mick can hear Logan's heartbeat and respiration. They are slower than normal but not erratic. Mick glances at Finn and Gabriel and nods. The three calm their predators.

Mick moves over to Logan and picks him up. "Let's go back to the apartment." He looks at Derrick. "All of us."

It's not lost on Derrick that Finn and Gabriel lag behind him, making sure he follows Mick's orders. He nods grimly. He knows they might believe his being in the right place to save Veronica once was a coincidence but twice isn't going to wash. He's going to have to tell them what's going on. "You better call Kostan. I might as well only have to tell it once."

Mick nods. "He's on his way."

Mick looks at Veronica. "Call Beth and tell her everyone is fine and we'll be back upstairs soon. I don't want her to worry."

Veronica nods as she punches up the number for the apartment.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mick gently lays Logan down on the couch.

Veronica grabs a blanket off the back of the couch and covers him. She sits on the floor next to the couch and holds his hand, gently brushing the hair from his eyes.

Mick turns to Beth and Finn. "Can you two stay with him?"

Beth nods. "Of course but what's wrong with him?"

"I saw the vamp that grabbed him shoot something into his arm." Veronica replies, her voice is still tight with fear.

Mick nods "I think it must have been a sedative, at least that's what I hope it was. Finn, listen to him. If there is any change in his condition come and get me."

Finn nods. "Of course."

Mick takes a deep breath and calls Josef.

Josef quickly flips open his phone. "Logan?" He growls into the phone.

"No. He's safe. How close are you?"

"Half way to your place now. Where's Logan? I want to talk to him." Josef snarls again.

Mick closes his eyes. "You can't. He's asleep. Josef, he's on the couch in our apartment. Finn and Beth are going to watch over him. Stop here first then come across the hall and we'll talk."

Josef nods. "He's alright though?"

"Best I can tell the vamp shot him full of a sedative. His heartbeat and respiration sound strong and clear just slow like it is when humans sleep." Mick tells him softly. "Finn will monitor him and call me right away if anything changes."

Josef nods not really trusting his voice for a moment.

"Hey, it's ok…..come across the hall once you see him. I need to get over there." Mick wants to give him a heads up about Derrick but it would entail too much explaining over the phone.

"Mick thanks." Josef closes his phone and pushes the accelerator to the floor and the Ferrari settles in at the speed it was built for.

Mick closes his phone and turns to Veronica. "Do you want to stay here or go back to your apartment?"

Veronica glances at Finn and then looks back at Mick. "I'll stay here."

Mick nods.

Mick smiles at Beth "Josef is going to stop in here to see Logan first. See if you can calm him down."

Beth snorts. "You don't ask for much do you?"

Mick leans in next to her and kisses her gently. "I'll owe you one."

Beth smiles at him. "Now that sounds promising. I'll give it my best shot."

Mick kisses her again and waves as he goes across the hall.

Beth turns and sees the smile on Finn's face. "What?" she asks him.

Finn shrugs. "It's just nice to see people so happy and so in love."

Beth nods. "It's pretty nice from this side too."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They all sit in silence waiting for Josef. Gabriel and Mick share a glance when they hear the ping of the elevator. "He'll go see how Logan is first."

Beth hears the elevator and opens the door. She stands aside as Josef rushes in. He sees Logan laying on the couch sleeping. Veronica is still sitting on the floor beside the couch holding his hand. She gets up and moves away, giving Josef room to check on his son.

Josef kneels down next to Logan and even though he can hear his heart beat, he can hear the blood flowing through his veins, Josef gently lays his hand on his chest. He needs to feel the rise and fall of his body moving, taking in air, doing all the things humans do.

Beth watches Josef and almost starts to cry. She gets a flashback of Josef watching Sarah all those years ago, the same tenderness mixed with pain on his face. She turns so he won't see how much this is affecting her. Finn nudges the two women and they all move into the kitchen. When Beth is sure her voice will work again she calls into the living room. "Josef let me make you a drink. You can take it with you across the hall."

Josef stands up never taking his eyes off Logan. "Sure."

Beth brings him a drink, Finn and Veronica move back into the room behind her. Josef absently takes the drink from her as he watches Logan sleep. "You know all the dangers that have happened since I found out about him, this is the first time one of the tribe has gotten their hands on him." He shakes his head slowly. "I hoped he would be safe from us longer than this." He glances at Veronica. "I've depended on you too much. You can't protect him all by yourself anymore. It isn't fair to any of us." Josef sips his drink and thinks of how much worse this could have been. He pushes the anger away. _Now is the time to make sure it doesn't happen again_.

Beth stands close to him. She puts her hand on his arm. "Josef, he's young and strong. He'll be fine."

Josef nods and looks at Beth. "I'm going next door. If he wakes up come get me. Whatever the hell is going on across the hall can bloody well wait. I want…..need to talk to him." He moves over to Veronica and hugs her. "How are you doing?"

She nods. "Fine." She chokes out. "I'm going to stay here."

Josef nods and releases her. "That sounds good. I know he'll want to see you when he wakes up." He turns back to all of them as he leaves the room. "Call me."

Beth nods silently and watches him leave the apartment.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Conrad quickly moves into the lab and gathers his papers, his back up disks and all his research material. He pulls the external hard drive from his computer and shoves it all into his brief case. He grabs several samples and drops them in as well. He scans the room trying to decide if there is anything else he can't leave behind. Long ago Derrick had taught him to always be ready to move. He knows that Derrick is not on his side this time so has to vacate the lab quickly. For the first time in his life he's not sure how far he can trust his brother. Derrick was furious tonight when he found Conrad trying to take blood from the kid. He knows Derrick will come after him and force him to give up his plans. Conrad grabs a couple of the spare disposable phones. He hates to do this but he has to have that blood and there is only one person that can help him get it. He flips off the lights as he leaves the lab. Once outside he takes out one of the phones and punches up a number he hasn't called in a very long time. "Mistress, I must see you. It's very important." He listens for a moment. "Yes, I will be there. Thank you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Josef walks across the hall. He glances around as he enters the living room. He sees Derrick and snorts. He walks over, his drink in hand and sits down heavily. He turns to Mick. "Thanks again."

Mick shakes his head. "You'd do the same if it was one of mine."

"Without a doubt." Josef answers

Mick glances at Derrick and then looks back at Josef. "You should know that Veronica was with Logan. Derrick got to them before I did. I notice you don't seem to surprised to see Derrick."

Josef snorts. "I got an I.D. on him tonight. I was going to call you but decided to wait till you were done dealing with the kids."

Derrick looks at Josef thoughtfully. "Just for future reference, who I.D. me?"

Josef takes the picture out of his pocket of Nate and tosses it on the coffee table in front of Derrick. "Look familiar? I hear he's one of yours."

Derrick thinks about it for a moment. "Frank and Vanessa."

Josef nods. "Frank told me he was one of yours and then Vanessa emailed me your picture. What I want to know is what the hell is going on and whose side are you on? Obviously your saving the girls the other night at Jenny's wasn't a coincidence."

Derrick shakes his head. "Actually it was. I didn't even know who they were until I saw you and Mick. With all the investigating I did on you I couldn't find any pictures of Veronica, Sarah or Logan. I'd heard that Logan looks a great deal like you but we couldn't get any pictures of the women. I was just in the right place at the right time." He clears his throat. "I was killing time until I could meet Nate. That was pure coincidence. Tonight was a whole different story." Derrick shakes his head as he thinks over the night's events. He looks at Mick. "Before we go on I need to warn you about Veronica. I admire her bravery but you have to do something before she gets herself killed. I know she was just trying to protect Logan and that's commendable but she needs to learn a different way than automatically fighting every vampire she meets. When I grabbed her and Logan she was charging the vampire and he would not have hesitated to hurt her. That's the second time she's done something like that in two days. It's not a good trend." He smiles weakly at Mick. "I love her courage but eventually it could get her killed if she doesn't learn at least a little caution."

Mick sighs. "I know and you're right. After the other night I've been meaning to talk to her but haven't had the chance. No ones ever taught her to retreat and her tazer isn't going to back her up very well with vampires. She needs to learn to get her humans and herself clear with a minimum of contact with the enemy, at least until she gets older. I need to teach her to take more defensive measures. She's very head strong."

"And stubborn." Josef mumbles. He gets up and pours himself another bourbon. "Vanessa was pretty surprised that you would be digging up information on the kids unless you were working for someone on the council. If that's the case Vanessa has a few words for you and them."

Derrick looks down into his drink for a moment. He takes a deep breath and looks up. "Up till now I've been trying to walk the fence on this one."

"So is it a council member who wants the information on Veronica and Logan?" Mick asks.

Derrick shakes his head. "I wish. It would be a lot easier for me to deal with if that were the case. No, the vamp that went after your son tonight was my brother. I've been trying to keep Conrad alive and still keep him away from Logan. When Conrad went after Logan tonight I realized I'm not going to be able to stop him on my own."

Gabriel lets out an uncustomary snarl.

Josef glances up at his father and smiles. "My sentiments exactly. Derrick this is Vanessa's brother Gabriel."

Derrick shakes his head. "Shit. No wonder I couldn't get a line on him or Finn. I suppose your going to tell me Finn is her other brother."

Mick starts to answer and Josef stops him with a glance. Josef has no intention of anyone knowing Mick and Josef's connections to Gabriel and Finn, beyond Vanessa being Josef's sire. "Finn is Vanessa's ex husband and he's as old as Gabriel and Vanessa." Josef looks at Gabriel questioningly.

Gabriel nods. "Yes and we are all family. My sister has the right ideas on that score so cut to the chase and tell us what the hell your brother wants with Logan."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Comments always welcome………**


	10. Chapter 10

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. It follows Possession, which followed Who Are You?**

**Unlike most of my other stuff I'm going to shoot for a T rating. I'll change it later if I have too.**

**This takes place after Family.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Derrick sighs "His blood. Conrad wants a pint of Logan's blood. Oh, and just for good measure he wants a pint of Miss Whitley's as well." Derrick hears several low curses. He turns to Josef, "Look, I've spent the better part of the last few months trying to convince Conrad that you and Mick had this thing locked up and there was no way he could get his hands on Logan without ending up dead. I was digging up information about your family for one reason, I figured I could use it to reinforce the idea that he was going to have to go a different route to get what he wants. Unfortunately push came to shove earlier tonight and I flat told him no way. We danced around it, both of us telling the other what they wanted to hear. I knew he was bullshitting me. I was afraid he was going to enlist the help of some very bad types, which is why I was in the neighborhood when he went after Logan. I had no idea he would go after Logan himself. You can bet he won't make that mistake again."

Josef sets his drink down and gets up. He tries to clear his head of the anger as he begins to pace. "Tell me about Conrad, what he wants with Logan and Sarah's blood."

Derrick leans back. "Conrad is a scientist, a brilliant one. One of the things he's been working on for decades is a way for humans to attain our longevity and our recuperative powers without dying or drinking blood. He's been up against a brick wall but he now he thinks that Logan's blood is the way to breach that wall. He's adamant that he has to have a pint of Logan's blood. I've done everything I can think of to dissuade him but you can tell by what happened tonight that I wasn't successful. Look, I know what he is doing is wrong but he's my brother and up till now I thought I could keep him in line and keep him alive. It's the only reason I didn't come to you in the beginning."

Josef turns to him. "Is that why he sedated Logan? He didn't want Logan to struggle while he took his blood?"

Derrick nods. "Yes, one of the things Conrad kept telling me over and over was that no harm could come to Logan."

"Because?" Mick asks

Derrick snorts, "Because if Logan's blood is the answer Conrad is looking for, he may need more. Believe me it wasn't because he was worried about Logan." He looks at the others sheepishly. "I'll be honest with you, if I really thought one single pint of Logan's blood was all that was going to be required to end this mess I would have gotten it from him a long time ago." Derrick hears the other three vampires snarling and doesn't blame them a bit. "The problem is, I know my brother and if Logan's blood does hold the key and Conrad can't duplicate the required compounds then the answer is more and more blood from Logan. That's not acceptable. If I give Conrad an inch on this he will end up wanting a mile and it's not a line I'm going to cross."

Josef looks at Derrick questioningly. "I find it interesting that you would care so much about what happens to a human. Most vampires don't give a damn about humans."

Derrick smiles and shrugs "I don't really draw the line at humans but at innocents whether they be human or vamp or any of the other things that go bump in the night. I'm not against killing but I save it for those that need killing." Derrick begins to laugh, "Oh, and in this case there is the small matter of Logan's family. I've met Vanessa and Frank and I know your reputation. Having his family gunning for me would probably ruin my day."

Josef nods. "What about Sarah? She's a vamp and I can tell you her blood is just like the rest of us."

Derrick shrugs. "Conrad was at the party you gave when you brought Logan out into the open. He saw you leave with Mick and Grant Stillman. He knows Grant by reputation so he did some digging and traced the medical equipment that was delivered to Waverly place in New York. I don't think he knows the whole story but he says if he's right about what Grant did, that Sarah is a walking miracle. So he wants to analyze her blood as well."

Josef stops and looks at Mick. Mick nods in agreement to his unspoken question. They both turn to Derrick. Josef speaks first. "Then Conrad goes down. That's the only answer."

Mick nods. "We kill him. End of problem."

Gabriel clears his throat. "I'm not so sure it is. I've lived a long time and I can't remember the last time I heard and original idea. You can almost bet that if Derrick's brother is thinking in this direction someone else is as well."

"Then we make an example of him and anyone who helps him….." Josef growls. "Make enough of a impression and people think twice about doing the same thing."

Gabriel shakes his head. "Josef…..I know that in order to solidify your power base that sometimes in the past you've done what your suggesting but these days it won't work."

"Why?" Josef tries to keep the snarl from his voice.

"Because in the past when you've done it, the only person who's back you had to watch was your own. Right?"

Josef nods.

Gabriel shakes his head sadly. "If we do as you are suggesting then you've just made it so they will come at you from the shadows and I don't mean just you. They'll go after Logan, Sarah and Veronica. They'll go after Mick, Beth and little Josie. Anyone they can use to make you do what they want."

"Yes but that risk is always there, retaliation is always implied. That's how I keep my people safe and my position in the community. Maybe it's been too long since the last lesson was taught."

Gabriel nods. "Maybe." He turns to Mick "What do you think? Are you willing to do what he suggests?"

Mick smiles grimly. "Yes. I will do absolutely anything to keep my family safe and if that means doing what Josef suggests then so be it."

Gabriel shakes his head. "I just think we need more information before we threaten to salt the earth with bloody bones. In this instance down the road it may cause more problems then it will solves. Let's explore all our options first."

Josef sighs. "The only other option I can think of right now is to turn Logan. Once that happens his blood will be just like every other vamp and it will be worthless. He didn't really want to wait anyway." Josef glances at Gabriel. "You still willing to be his sire."

Gabriel nods. "Of course….but"

Mick holds up his hand. "Wait." He turns to Josef. "You haven't talked to him lately have you?"

Josef shakes his head. "No. We were supposed to talk a couple of nights ago but shit keeps happening. What do you know that I don't?"

Mick glances at Gabriel and sees that he has the same information. "He's changed his mind. He's decided he wants to wait a while." Mick gives Josef the highlights on the conversation he had with Logan and Veronica.

Josef sits back and looks stares at Mick for a moment. "I'll be damned if I'm going to push him into this if he's not ready."

Mick nods in agreement.

Derrick takes a deep breath and hopes Mick has his temper reigned in. "The more I think about that option the more I think it's a bad idea anyway. All that's going to do at this point is send Conrad in a different direction." He glances at Mick. "Mick, I don't know if Ms. Turners little girl is yours and I don't want to know but I do know that Conrad is wondering about her. If you turn Logan all that does is make other people's children a target. Conrad says Ms. Turners little girl is too young to do him any good because children's blood chemistry isn't developed enough for what he wants and that she can't give enough blood to do him any good but he's not above trying to take her and testing her or just plain waiting you out. You want that child to grow up with armed guards?" Derrick watches Mick start to vamp out and holds up his hands. "Hey don't shoot the messenger. I'm just telling you what my take is on this."

Mick forces himself to stay calm for the moment. "I still think we should kill him."

Gabriel shakes his head. "That maybe where it ends but first we need to find out if there is enough of a wide spread problem that we're just going to be executing one vamp after another."

Josef looks at Gabriel as he flips out his phone. "Grant, I need a meeting with you."

Gabriel nods his agreement. "Not a bad idea."

Grant doesn't like the sound of Josef's voice. He can tell there is trouble around the corner. "This isn't about Sydney is it?"

Josef shakes his head. "No. As far as I know she's followed through and been good. No I need your advice on a scientific matter that is about to blow up in all our faces."

"Josef, do you want to come to the lab or do you want me to come to you?"

Josef thinks about it for a minute. "How about if you meet me at Mick's about eleven tomorrow night."

Josef glances at Mick who is shaking his head.

Josef scowls into the phone. "Hold on a minute." To Mick he says. "What? With all that's going on, your busy tomorrow night?"

Mick nods. "Yes, damn it. I'm taking Beth to dinner and dancing."

Josef looks at him impatiently. "So, we do it later."

Mick shakes his head. "No. We've got plans and I'm not rushing through the night so I can get back here. Damn it Josef if we wait until there isn't anything going on we'll never go. Beth deserves a little fun and quite frankly so do I. Shit it's one night."

Josef starts to bite back at Mick and Derrick interrupts. "I'm not sure I'm going to be able to get a line on Conrad right away. The more time I have the better."

Josef slashes the air with his hand. "Fine. " He goes back to the phone. "Grant, not tomorrow night but the next night. See if you can be here about eleven."

"That's fine. I'll see you then." Grant tells him

Josef glances at his watch. "There's more. I'll need you to bring any pertinent information you have on Logan and Sarah's blood chemistry. I don't know if you'll need the information but if you do it would be good to have it close."

Grant shakes his head. If it involves Logan and Sarah it can't be good. "Are they all right? Sarah hasn't had a relapse has she?"

"They're both fine but this does concern them." Josef tells him.

"I'll bring everything I have on both of them."

"That sounds good. I'll see you then." Josef tells him as he hangs up.

Josef turns back to Derrick. "I want Grant's take on this since he has actually tested Logan and Sarah's blood." He looks at Mick who's deep in thought. He can see the worry on his face. Josef sighs inwardly. This is hard on both of them worrying about the children but he supposes it's worse for Mick because Josie is so small and defenseless. Josef turns back to Derrick. "So I'm going to ask you again. Whose side are you on?"

Derrick sighs. "It's not that simple. I want what you want but I also want Conrad to stay alive."

Josef looks at him questioningly. "Work with us and we'll see what we can do about that but I'm not promising anything. If none of us find another solution I'm going with my gut and that is telling me killing Conrad is a step in the right direction."

Derrick sits forward and looks down at his hands for a minute and then up at Josef. "All right."

Josef looks down at his ringing phone and sees Beth's name. He flips it open. "Beth?"

"Josef he's awake."

"On my way." Josef closes his phone. "We need to pick this up later." Normally Josef wouldn't deal with Derrick over this but he has a hunch Derrick may come in handy later on. "So you find out your brothers next move and we will see what we can work out on keeping him alive."

Derrick nods knowing this is about as good an offer as he's likely to get from Josef. "Alright. I'll be back here in two days."

Josef stands. "Fine. I'm going next door to see Logan. If you come along I'll key the elevator for you."

Derrick nods and follows him out.

Josef watches the doors of the elevator close and he flips out his phone. "Robert, I need you to go into Logan's wing of the house and make sure it's livable. Freshen the sheets, make sure there is pop in the fridge in the bar, that sort of thing."

"Is he all right?" Robert asks

"Yes, but I want him home where I can keep an eye on him until this trouble is over. Could you let Sarah know he's all right? I told her I'd get in touch as soon as I could."

Robert knows Josef's desire to keep every one close when there is danger. ""I'll let Sarah know right away. Do you think Veronica will be coming with him?"

"I don't know. Make provisions in case. I'm not even sure I can get him to go but if I can I want his wing to be ready."

"Don't worry Josef. I'll take care of it right away."

Mick stands at the window staring out into the night deep in thought.

Gabriel takes out his phone. "Vanessa we need to talk."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Logan struggles to sit up and Veronica is instantly at his side on the couch helping him sit up. "Thanks."

She watches him as he struggles to try and remember what happened. "All I remember is being grabbed and pulled into the alley." Logan looks himself over but doesn't see or feel any damage. "I thought it was a vamp. I sensed one and the hands that grabbed me were very strong but I don't seem to be hurt."

Veronica nods. "It was a vamp. I was trying to catch up to you. I saw him grab you. I ran to the alley and the vamp was pumping you with something in a syringe. Turned out it was just a sedative."

Logan looks at her curiously. "That's weird. Why a sedative when it would be so easy to just do whatever he wanted?"

Veronica shrugs. "Beats me. I was going to charge the vamp but Derrick swooped in and pulled us both out of the alley. Mick, Finn and Gabriel showed up a minute later. Mick carried you home. Josef was here looking in on you and then went across the hall so they could try and figure out what was going on."

Logan nods slowly. "Who's Derrick?"

Veronica nods "He's the guy who stepped in for me and Sarah the other night at Jenny's."

Logan looks at her skeptically.

"Yea, too coincidental for me too. I don't know what his part in all this is either but after tonight I'm sure he's in it somewhere. Mick and Josef will find out what is going on."

Logan looks around and sees Beth on the phone. He tries to get up and Veronica pulls him back to the couch when she sees how wobbly he still is. "What do you want? I'll get it for you."

"Just a glass of water." Logan tells her. "My mouth feels like my tongue is made of cotton."

Veronica nods and moves to get him some water. She stops when she hears the front door open but relaxes when she sees Josef.

Josef goes over and sits next to Logan. He smiles at him weakly. "Well, one of the tribe finally came after you."

Logan can hear the pain in Josef's voice. "It's not your fault."

Josef shrugs. "It feels like it is." Josef looks down at his hands and then back at Logan. He braces himself for an argument. "I want you to come home with me for awhile and stay in your wing of the house."

Logan nods slowly. "All right."

Josef squints for a moment wondering what's going on. He can feel a lot of emotion rolling off of Logan and none if it's good. It feels like sadness and guilt. Josef thought at first it was from the attack but he realizes there is more going on here than that alone. He watches the way Logan looks at Veronica as she returns to the room and suddenly Josef understands that Logan is going to break it off with her.

Veronica returns with the water and looks at Logan. "All right?"

Logan looks at her sadly. "I'm going back to Josef's to live."

Veronica doesn't like the look on his face. "Ok……" she notices he's not arguing with Josef about it and he hasn't asked her to go with him.

Josef sees the same thing. He looks from Logan to Veronica and back to Logan. Quietly he tells Logan "If you're up to it you should go pack a few things."

Logan nods and slowly gets up.

Veronica blinks at Josef and then at Logan's back as he moves to the door. "I'll go help him." She tells Josef softly.

Josef sighs and follows them across the hall.

Mick turns from the window as he hears the door open. He watches Logan and Veronica move up the stairs. He can sense how upset she is and scowls at the two as they move up the stairs. This is more than what happened to Logan. Mick turns when he senses Josef. "What's going on?"

Josef shrugs. "I'm not exactly sure." _  
_

Gabriel is standing in the kitchen doorway. He's just finished talking to Vanessa. He clears his throat. Josef and Mick turn to him. "Earlier, before all this happened I had a long talk with Logan. I believe he intends to break up with her."

Mick shakes his head. "Shit." He slams his hand against the wall and lets out a low growl.

Josef doesn't like it any better but at this point he's not going to argue with whatever gets Logan to move to his place. "I'm taking Logan back to stay at my place. I know you would keep him safe but I would feel better if he was where I can keep an eye on him. It will keep me from wondering how he is if I can see him for myself."

"Well, if he's going to break up with V it's just as well he's out of here." Mick growls out as he begins to pace the room.

Logan pulls the suitcase out of the closet and begins throwing clothes in it. Veronica sits on the bed and watches him. "You're leaving me."

Logan nods slowly and tries not to let the emotions overwhelm him. The drugs are still in his system and he wants to make sure he doesn't make this any worse than it needs to be by saying the wrong things. Once he's packed he sits down next to Veronica and takes her hand. "I love you and I always will but I can't live with you or be with you right now. Not until I'm ready to be turned. I just can't live this way."

Veronica looks at him not knowing whether to be angry or hurt. "I thought you were fine with me being a vamp. A few days ago everything was fine. If this is still about Jack, I can easily stop live feeding."

Logan shakes his head. "I wish it was that simple. When you first came home I was sure it would be all right and when it was just the two of us stuck in the apartment together, it was pretty great. The thing is, we can't live like that forever and I can't live in your world. There is so much about being a vamp that I just can't be apart of. Add Mick to the equation and it's just too much."

Veronica looks at him with tears in her eyes. "You can't be jealous of Mick. He's family."

Logan nods. "I'm jealous of the fact that I can't be there for you like Mick is. When you're hurt or upset you don't look for me to comfort you or make you feel better. You instantly go find Mick. I know why and mentally I understand it but emotionally it sucks. He's right in the middle of us. V it's not just about Mick or Jack or any one thing. It's all of it. I think you need time to adapt to your new life and Mick's right you should have the room to make decisions about things without me or anyone else pressuring you. It has to be what's right for you and I don't think that's me right now."

Veronica jerks her hand away. "Go. Just leave your keys and get the hell out of here."

He pulls his keys out of his pocket and lays them on the bedside table. "I love you and I know that we will find our way back to each other. I'm sorry this hurts you but if I stay with you we're both going to be really unhappy and pretty soon it will tear us apart."

Logan picks up his suitcase and as he turns to the door he smiles softly at her. "I love you. I always will."

Veronica watches as he leaves the room. Once he's gone she curls up on the bed trying her best not to cry.

Logan moves down the stairs. Once at the bottom he stares at the three men watching him. He looks at Josef. "Let's go."

Mick watches him for a moment. "Stop a minute."

Logan turns towards Mick. He can see the anger in Mick's eyes and he takes a step back.

Mick shakes his head. "Logan, I would never hurt you but don't come back here again……" He shakes his head. "Don't come near her….ever….you keep hurting her. No more. You didn't give her any warning at all that you were going to do this. It's a lousy thing to do to someone you are suppose to love." Mick turns and goes for the stairs to see what he can do to help her.

Logan looks at Gabriel. "You know I had to do this."

Gabriel nods. "I know and Mick knows it too or he will later when he thinks about it, but you can't expect him to be happy about anything that hurts her. He didn't really mean what he said about never coming back. This surprised him as much as it did her and he's pissed."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Comments are always welcome……let me know what you think….**


	11. Chapter 11

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. It follows Possession, which followed Who Are You?**

**Unlike most of my other stuff I'm going to shoot for a T rating. I'll change it later if I have too.**

**This takes place after Family.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mick hears the click of the front door as he gets to the top of the stairs. He senses that he and Veronica are the only ones left in her apartment. He scoops her up in his arms and carries her across the hall.

Beth looks up as Mick comes through the door. She quickly crosses the room. "What happened? Is she all right?"

Veronica is curled up against him trying not to cry. "I'm fine. Mick put me down." She growls. As is the case with Veronica she's more comfortable with being angry than she is being hurt.

Mick lets her down easily. He eyes her cautiously. "Are you sure your all right?"

She nods at him. "You should have left me in the apartment. I just want to go to my freezer. It's been a crappy night. I just need to be left alone."

Mick glances at Beth who nods. "V go upstairs and sleep in my freezer again tonight."

Veronica shakes her head stubbornly. "No, I slept in your freezer last night. It's your turn."

Mick smiles and glances at Beth. "V, believe me it's fine. I have another place to sleep. I'll get a long just fine for a couple of days. Now go upstairs. Whether you like it or not, I don't want you to be alone."

Veronica looks from Mick to Beth and back again realizing why Mick isn't too concerned about sleeping in his freezer for a couple of days. "yea…ok…but where's Shannon?" she asks softly.

Gently Beth puts her hand on Veronica's arm. "She's on the couch. She just fell asleep. We'll keep her with us until we go to bed. Do you need to feed before you go up stairs?"

Veronica nods. The anger she's trying to hold on to isn't working in the face of Beth's concern for her.

"Do you need your music or anything else from your apartment. I can get them for you." Beth can see the tears glistening in Veronica's eyes.

Veronica tries to keep her voice from breaking. "No. I left my player upstairs last night.."

Beth smiles at her. "You know where the fridge is. Go pour yourself a glass. Veronica I really want you to feel like this is your home. Your always welcome here."

Unshed tears in her eyes Veronica impulsively hugs Beth. "Thanks." She turns goes to the kitchen trying desperately not to give into the tears.

Mick takes two long strides and pulls Beth into his arms. "Logan broke up with her. He went back to stay with Josef." He kisses her and smiles down at her. "I know you've had to go through a lot with us these last few months. Thank you. It means a lot."

Beth smiles at him. "That's how it is with family, you know that."

They watch Veronica as she tops the stairs and disappears. Beth gives him a quick kiss. "Now I'm going to go pour you a glass. Go sit down. You look almost as upset as Veronica."

Mick sits heavily on the couch next to Shannon. Shannon opens her eyes and watches Mick for a minute and then without a word she crawls into his lap and goes right back to sleep. Mick holds his daughter close and wonders what it's going to take to keep their little girl safe. He's so deep in thought he doesn't even realize when Beth sits down next to him. She studies him trying to read his expression. She realizes he's hiding his feelings from her. He hasn't done that in a very long time.

Finn comes down the stairs and sees the three of them together on the couch. He starts to smile at the scene until he senses the emotional roller coaster Mick is keeping locked inside. Mick can hide things from Beth if he really tries but not another vamp. Finn clears his throat and Beth looks at him, the worry clear in her eyes.

Beth looks back at Mick. "Mick?" She nudges him and hands him the glass of blood.

He glances at her and sees the worry in her eyes. He takes the glass from her. "I'm sorry. We need to talk." He looks at Finn. "The three of us."

Veronica lays in the freezer trying to turn her mind off but all these stray thoughts keep bombarding her. Logan's gone….again…She's a vampire……..Mick and Beth are as close as anyone in her life except for her father who she hasn't been able to see in months_….talking to him on the phone is not the same as seeing him_. suddenly she's terribly homesick for him. She starts to cry and then begins to laugh bitterly as she realizes she can't do that in a freezer without the tears freezing to her face. _Damn. _She needs to get out, go somewhere alone for once…. she remembers Logan's keys laying on the nightstand in her apartment…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Josef glances at Logan slumped in the seat next to him. "You ok?"

Logan shrugs. "The thing is it's going to be worse without her."

Josef shakes his head "I don't understand. Then why break it off?"

Logan sighs.. "Because if I'm going to be unhappy it's better to be apart so I don't kill whatever we have left. If I stayed then we end up clawing at each other until there isn't anything left. It's better this way. At least this way there is a chance we can be together again, if Mick allows it."

"Logan because you're like Sarah, I'm not sure you'll ever completely understand the blood bond even when your turned. It just is what it is. Mick will come around but you're going to have to give him time. Look at this way however big a pain in the ass Mick is right now, just remember without him you'd have no future with her at all."

Logan nods. "I know and I'll always be grateful to him for saving her life even if I'm not part of it. I can't imagine a world without her in it."

Josef doesn't know what to say to that so they pass the time in silence.

Robert meets Josef and Logan at the door as Josef pulls up. "Your wing of the house is all ready for you again."

Logan nods. He grabs his suitcase out of the car and heads for the stairs.

Josef stops him with a hand on his arm. "If you need anything you let one of us know……or if you need company, come find me or wake me up. Don't sit around and brood."

Logan nods. He smiles at Josef weakly. "I'll be fine. I've been here before."

Josef smiles at him. "You remember the rules about the girls wing?"

Logan snorts. "Yea, and don't worry. The last thing I need is someone to remind me of what I just lost."

Josef and Robert watch Logan disappear into the house. Josef turns to Robert. "I should have had you take all the alcohol out of his rooms."

Robert smiles. "I figured if he came back odds are it wasn't going to be under the best circumstances. I went ahead and removed all but two bottles of beer. If he wants more he'll have to go to the main kitchen and see if he can find it. I take it Veronica wouldn't come live here?"

Josef shakes his head. "It's not that. He broke up with her. He can't take her being a vamp. He's decided to stay human for awhile and it's getting to him now that she's going and doing other things he's can't be apart of."

Robert shrugs. "They've got lots of time if he's still willing to be turned."

Josef nods. "Mick told him to never come back. I think he's as upset about Mick being mad as he is at hurting Veronica."

Robert sighs, "Mick will get over it. Logan has to know how protective Mick is. This is probably for the best anyway."

Josef stares off for a moment. "Maybe. You know I just realized that he never did ask me if I knew why the vamp in the alley grabbed him. He's too upset about Veronica to even care." Josef shakes his head "Speaking of relationships, have you seen Sarah?"

Robert smiles. "A few problems of your own?"

Josef shakes his head. "Yea, growing pains on both our parts."

"Last I saw her she was out on the patio." Robert tells him as he leaves the room.

Josef walks and smells the night air. Sarah looks up from the chaise lounge and watches Josef. She moves her feet and he sits down moving her legs into his lap. He absently massages her legs.

She can see the tension in his face. "Is Logan all right?"

Josef snorts "Physically he's fine. You remember that vamp that helped you and Veronica out the other night at Jenny's?"

Sarah nods. "Of course."

"Well, he got to the kids before Mick could. A vamp grabbed Logan and Derrick, that's his name Derrick, grabbed Logan and Veronica and got them away from the vamp."

Sarah looks at him curiously. "hhhmmm" is her only comment.

"Exactly." Josef responds. "He says it was a coincidence that he was just in the right place to help you and V at Jenny's but tonight was a different story. The vamp that grabbed Logan is Derrick's brother. He was afraid his brother was going to go after Logan so he was in the neighborhood looking for him."

Sarah watches him closely "Josef, what do you think?"

"I think he's probably telling the truth in this instance but I still don't trust him. He's got too much on the line. We're going to meet again in a couple days at Mick's. We'll see what else he has to say then." Josef's hands continue to move over her legs. "By the way Logan is back living in his wing. I asked him to come back here. I know Mick can keep him safe but I just feel better if he's here where I know what's going on with him. Oh and if things aren't bad enough he broke up with Veronica tonight. She was really upset so of course Mick is mad. He told Logan he could never see her again."

Sarah smiles softly. "Well, you know how over protective sires can be."

Josef snorts. "Yea, most of the good ones are a pain in the ass. Speaking of which before all crap happened tonight, Mick said he wanted Beth to learn to better defend herself so he would like to teach both of you and that Veronica could be your partner to keep her sharp. He thought it was a good idea but to be honest it's probably going to have to wait until we have a handle on this trouble."

Josef stands up. Sarah can sense how restless he is. She stands next to him and moves into the circle of Josef's arms. "I understand. It's fine. Now tell me how you are."

Josef sits down on the lounge and pulls her into his lap. "I'm better now but I'm worried and not just about Logan. I'm worried about Josie and what it's going to take to keep her safe. Sarah there's danger for you as well." Josef explains what they learned from Derrick. He kisses her softly. "Please, don't go anywhere without me."

She doesn't want to give him anything else to worry about so she reluctantly nods. "Alright."

Sarah tries to get up and Josef pulls her back into his lap. "Where are you going?"

She smiles at him. "I thought we could go see the girls and Connor and then go upstairs and get some sleep."

Josef wrinkles his nose at her. "Sleep? I'm not tired yet. I'm still too wired out after what happened tonight."

She ruffles his hair. "Poor baby. Let's go feed and I'll see if I can find a way to help you to relax." Sarah kisses him deeply. "Ok?"

Josef nods and gets up in one smooth move. He takes Sarah into his arms and kisses her passionately. "Much better idea."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth sits next to Mick as he sips the glass from the glass in his hand. He tucks Beth in close to him. Finn sits across from them. Mick tells them everything they learned from Derrick and Gabriel's worry that this could go on even if they kill Conrad. He sighs. "I have an idea. It won't fix anything but it will help keep Shannon safe."

Beth nods. "I don't care what it is. Do it."

"You better hear me out before you give your ok. I'm going to need something from both of you." Mick tells her quietly and then continues. "I think instead of waiting for a time when Shannon's older for you to be turned, I think it should be done now."

Beth moves away from him so she can look into his eyes and for once doesn't see any misgivings at the idea.

He smiles at her softly. "You know it was never about not wanting you with me forever. I've always wanted that. I just can't understand anyone willingly going into this life. There was never a good enough reason that I could understand." He looks down at Shannon sleeping peacefully in his arms. "Until now…If you're a vamp then you aren't near as vulnerable or fragile. Since the problem is vampires the more friendly loving vamps Shannon has in her life the better and safer she's going to be. You'll be one more person who is physically better able to help protect her. It evens out the playing field a little bit."

Beth hugs him and then slowly shakes her head. "The only problem with that is she's too young to be without her parents for the time it's going to take to for us to be able to be with her again."

Mick nods. "I know and that's why I can't be your sire. We have to find someone else to do it. I know we both were counting on me being your sire but Shannon has to have one of us. She's not going to understand it if we're both gone. It's going to be bad enough with her short one parent again."

Quietly Finn asks. "Do you want me to do it?"

Mick shakes his head. "No. I think I'm going to need you to help me with Shannon. She loves you and she's very comfortable with you. I also still have Veronica to consider. I'm so glad she's finally coming around and feeling more at ease with Shannon but she's still going to need me. I'm also going to have to help Josef figure out what we can do to stop this danger so we can keep the kids safe. We need to give this some thought and find someone we all trust to be Beth's sire. I'd ask Victoria but she's committed to turning Jack."

Mick looks at Beth and Finn. "What do you think? Bad idea?"

Beth shakes her head. "No, I think after everything you've told us tonight it's a good idea. The sooner we do this the sooner I can get to a place where I can be useful to protect her. No I think it's a good idea."

"Finn?" Mick asks.

Finn nods. "As long as you've thought this through and both of you are sure this is what you want I'm game. I'd love to help you take care of Shannon." Finn stands up. "I think you two need to sleep on this and talk about it again tomorrow. I'm going across the hall and sleep in one of the freezers over there. Veronica is fine with Mick here."

Beth nods "Yea, she's doing really well." She walks over to Finn and kisses his cheek. "Thank you. I'm so glad you're in our lives."

Finn gives her a hug. "Me too darling girl, me too."

Mick shakes his hand. "Thank you." Mick glances at Beth and then looks back at Finn. "There's one more thing. Before it all went to hell tonight Beth and I had wanted to take some time away, just one night, but with Veronica and Shannon needing looking after, especially now….."

Finn smiles. "Love to watch the girls and you know I can ask Gabriel to stay close. I think you two need a night away especially after tonight." Finn leaves the apartment. He cross the hall and flips open his phone as he closes the door behind him. "Vanessa, we need to talk."

"Finn, Gabriel already called me about the danger." Vanessa sighs. "He also tells me that Logan and Veronica have broken up. I'm up to date on what's going on."

"You still don't have it all. I have some more information that might interest you." Finn tells her about his conversation with Mick and Beth.

Vanessa smiles into the phone. "It's about time. I know Beth stopped pushing him because of Josie but I've always thought she would make the transition very nicely. I think this is a very good move. Plus with the motivation of getting back to her child she will work hard on her control and learning our ways. Is Mick still going to be her sire?"

"No, they doesn't want to leave Shannon without at least one parent. I offered to be Beth's sire but Mick wants me to help him with Shannon. I spend a lot of time with her. She and I are best buddies."

Vanessa smiles at the sound of love in Finn's voice when he talks about Josie.

Finn continues. "Mick also has Veronica to watch out for. She is coming along nicely, despite your grandson's idiocy." Finn hears Vanessa's low growl. He's not sure if it's directed at him or Logan. "But Mick's right she still needs care" Vanessa hears a low chuckle from Finn. "Then there will be certain things Beth will need from Mick that I know he's not going to want to leave to anyone else. He's going to have his hands full so I think he's probably right and he's going to need help."

Vanessa smiles. "Yes, he's going to be quite busy. So let me guess, you want to know if I'll do it, if I'll be Beth's sire."

Finn smiles through the phone. "You always could read me. What do you think?"

"It would mean moving to the coast for several months which is fine but Finn remember, Frank will be part of the bargain. Finn where I go, he goes." She says softly.

"Yes, luv I know you're going to bring him along. I think we can keep from killing each other for the kids sake."

Vanessa laughs softly. "Yes, I imagine you can but I think the logistics of this are important. I wonder how Josef would feel about putting the whole bunch of us up until Beth can go home with Josie. Their place would work but those are pretty close quarters for all of us."

"So you'll do it?" Finn asks

Vanessa smiles. "I'd love to. I can deal with the council through Josef's internet link. I know he has video conferencing. If something dire comes up I can give Arthur my proxy. We've known each other a long time. He'll do whatever I tell him. He wouldn't dare cross me."

Finn nods. "I'll talk it over with Mick and Beth. You may not hear from them for a day or so. They're taking tomorrow night and getting away for a bit and then Mick has to meet with Josef again about what's going on. I'll talk to them after that and then we can talk to Josef about moving into his place."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Veronica senses Mick leaving the apartment and she sits straight up. She reaches out not believing he would leave her alone here with Beth and Shannon. She sighs with relief as she senses Finn downstairs. Veronica gets up and gets dressed. She heads for the door and hears Finn in the kitchen as he clears his throat. "Where are you going?"

Veronica turns. "Across the hall. Where else can I go?" She tries to keep the snarl from her voice. "I'd like to take a shower and gets some clean clothes." She wants to get to those keys and hide them. She stops and takes a deep breath. Trying to hide anything from Finn isn't going to be easy. "I'm sorry. I'm pissed at Logan. I'm sorry for snapping at you. I'm not in the best mood this morning."

Finn cocks his head trying to sense what she's feeling. He shakes his head silently. "Sounds good. Mick's gone out. He should be back after awhile. Come back as soon as you can. I'd like to talk to you before Beth gets up or Mick gets back." He tells her and watches as she scoots out the door.

Veronica nods and crosses the hall. _What the hell is that about?_ She runs up the stairs to her bedroom and sighs with relief when she sees Logan's keys still laying on the nightstand. She grabs them up and looks around the room. She doubts Mick would search her apartment but none the less she doesn't want anyone to know she has these. She's sure Logan won't think much about it. She tips up the nightstand and slides them under it. It's the best she can think of at the moment. One way or the other she's going to get out on her own. She's sick and tired of having her life run by the men around her. Whether Mick knows it or not she can take care of herself.

Veronica strips off her clothes and heads for the bathroom to take her shower and think about where she might like to go. She remembers what Finn said about wanting to talk to her and decides she better make it quick. Once she's done she goes back to see what Finn wants. She taps on the door and he opens it. She can tell his studying her as she enters the apartment. "What?"

He shakes his head. "I don't know what you've got up your sleeve but hold off for another day." He holds up his hand as she starts to protest. "Don't bother denying it. I know you're pissed at the world for the moment and that's fine. You're entitled. All I ask is that you hold off getting into any more trouble for one more day. Mick is taking Beth out on the town tonight and they won't be back until tomorrow. V they need this….please hold off on whatever is running through that head of yours. Now go in the kitchen and feed." He smiles at her. "You'll feel better."

Veronica can see that fooling Finn isn't going to work so she silently nods. She can bury her anger for another day or two for Mick and Beth.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Comments always welcome……..**


	12. Chapter 12

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. It follows Possession, which followed Who Are You?**

**Unlike most of my other stuff I'm going to shoot for a T rating. **

**This takes place after Family.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Conrad looks at the woman sitting across from him. She's quietly giving directions to her assistant. He knows he only has one chance to convince her that what he wants is worth her time and effort. One chance to keep her interest in something other than, killing him. She is so beautiful with her dark hair and soft pale skin. Beauty and power radiate from her. He nervously swallows and tries to concentrate. He needs to keep his mind clear. He feels so nervous and tongue-tied. She's the only woman who's ever made him feel this way. He admits part of it is her beauty but more than that is the fear she invokes in him.

Serena turns to him and smiles. He sees the smile never reaches her eyes. "Now Conrad, what exactly are you doing in my parlor and why isn't Derrick with you?" He hears the edge in her voice. She never wants to see him unless Derrick is with him. After all she only turned him at Derrick's request. Derrick's love for his brother is one of the few reason's she's agreed to see Conrad instead of killing him out right. What she really wants then and now is Derrick. Unfortunately she underestimated Derrick's natural inclination to be one of the good guys. Once Derrick got past his fledgling stage he began to think using more than one part of his body and he realized what a nasty piece of work their sire is and he broke with her. Conrad was forced to leave as well and this is the first time he's been back to see her in more than a hundred years. Conrad also knows she hopes that one day Derrick will come around and see the world and the people around her as she does, something to be taken and used as she sees fit.

"Mistress, Derrick is still in Los Angeles. We had a falling out." He tries hard to not sound like he's whining.

He sees her losing interest in anything he has to say but he knows one thing about her, she likes power. He watches as she begins to get up and in desperation he yells "Stop."

She whirls on him fangs bared. "Conrad you are one step from being flayed alive."

He stands quickly and bows trying his best to grovel. "Mistress, I'm sorry. You know I would never presume….to…I have something to tell you….something that will give you great power…."

She cocks her head and watches him. "Keep going." She tells him as her fangs slowly recede.

He can see that he's peaked her interest. "I believe I may have a way to give humans our longevity and recuperative powers." He lets the words hang for a moment and when she doesn't respond he continues. "I believe if I can work out the last few problems and get the last item I need I can give you that ability to use as leverage to get any human you want to do whatever you want without having to turn them."

Serena really smiles for the first time and snaps her fingers for one of her attendants. "Get Conrad and myself a glass of AB negative."

The attendant moves quickly. Serena turns back to Conrad. "Continue."

He takes a deep breath and gives her the background on his research.

"But you say you still have more work and need something only I can help you get. What is this thing that is so scarce that your brother would refuse you and force you to come to me?" She asks

Conrad gulps. "It is the blood from Josef Kostan's son. I need at least a pint of his blood, maybe more. Derrick says it's impossible to get without ending up dead. He refuses to help me acquire it. He thinks the danger from the human's family is too great, that they are too powerful."

Serena smiles and a shiver runs down Conrad's back. "Yes, Josef's son…..Vanessa's grandson…..I've heard about the boy but I haven't seen him in person. Is it true that he looks like his father?"

Conrad nods. "I've seen him. They could be doubles. I'm sure his blood chemistry must be unique and hold the keys that I need." Conrad waits and watches, as Serena is lost in her own thoughts.

Slowly she turns to him once again. "Conrad I think you need a safe house with a place to work. I'm going to have to set some things in motion so you are going to have to lay low until I can get the item you need without Vanessa being able to exact retribution. Derrick is right about one thing. The human comes from a very powerful family. It isn't a move one makes casually. Can you do that? Can you stay where I put you and do what I say until the right opportunity presents itself?"

Conrad nods readily. "Of course mistress."

"Good." Serena snaps her fingers once again. "Get Vance up here." She turns back to Conrad. "Vance will take you to the safe house and he will stay there with you. You give him a list of what you need for your lab and he will get the items for you. Anything you need Vance will get for you." Suddenly once again the face that is turned to him is nothing but fangs and two black holes for eyes. She gently caresses his cheek with a long claw like finger. "But Conrad I'm going to take great risks for you and if you fail me there will be repercussions I can guarantee you won't like."

He gulps and nods slowly "Yes Mistress. I won't fail you." For the first time since he decided to come to her he wonders if this was the best idea.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Logan's hand hovers over his phone for the umpteenth time since he woke up this morning. He's started to worry that he'd finally burned his last chance with Veronica. He snatches his hand back. The indecision is killing him. He stares at the damn phone as it taunts him. He moves to pick it up again and stops. Even if he calls her what's he going to say? _Sorry don't be mad. Please wait for me. I still love you. _Right…..She probably wouldn't answer anyway. He decided this is what's best for both of them. There is no turning back now no matter how dumb and painful it feels in the present. He makes a move to pick up the phone several more times and finally when he does pick it up he throws it as hard as he can. Josef picks that moment to walk through the door. Logan stares dumbfounded too stunned to even yell out a warning as the phone flies towards Josef's head. Josef plucks the phone out of the air so quickly Logan almost misses the movement. Logan sighs with relief. "Sorry about that."

Josef lays the phone on the table and sits across from Logan. "You want to talk?" He's glad Logan hasn't been drinking but Josef knows he will be if he doesn't do something to get his mind on something else. Josef had always thought that Logan and Veronica would end up in this mess when she was turned without him. It's tough enough for a new vampire but tougher still for a human lover to understand. Now was the time to try and make the best of the situation for both of them and maybe try and salvage enough for them to come back to later.

Logan shakes his head. "Not really. I'm terrified I've pushed her away one to many times and I've lost her forever. I keep trying to think of something I can say to her that will make it better. It's an awful feeling, knowing how much I hurt her."

Josef shakes his head. _Hurt you both is more like it._ Josef can feel the wave of conflicting emotion Logan has inside him. "Making things easier for her is Probably not going to happen right away. Look regret and guilt are useless emotions. Let it go and do something constructive. Mick told me the reason you wanted to stay human was for your next couple of books. So finish this one, get on with the others and get back to her. That would make her happy."

Logan shakes his head. "Shit. I miss her so much. I don't think I can do this. The books aren't that important. Of the two V is going to make me a lot happier."

Josef watches him for a minute trying to find the words to stop this line of thought. "Logan……what have Veronica and I both told you from the beginning about being turned." He sees the misery in Logan's eyes and continues. "You agreed that you had to do this when you were ready for yourself and not for anyone else. Doing this because you miss V isn't a good enough reason." Josef leans back. "And I think the books are important, very important to your long term happiness. I love V like she's one of my own, you know that but despite what you think she isn't integral to your long term longevity. I really believe that the books are. You need to do this for yourself." _You've started to find yourself don't stop now._

Logan gets up and moves to the bar and opens a beer. He flops down on the couch and stares at the ceiling. "She's going to find someone else and I'm never going to see her again."

"You don't know that and she needs to, at least for the time being, see other people… other vampires." Josef tells him softly. "Veronica needs to integrate into the community and dating vamps is a good way for it to happen." Logan scowls as Josef continues. "I wish Mick had done that after he shed Coraline but he never really did. He nailed more than his fair share but he never found any emotional connection to any of them. Mick's emotions begin and end with Beth and because she's a human he's never gone beyond that. She's been good for him but she's also kept him from fully accepting who and what he is. The best thing in the world for Mick would be for Beth to be turned. I don't want to be thinking the same thing about Veronica for the next two or three years while you stay human. The isolation from the community is not good for the younger vampires." Josef can see how hard it is for Logan to hear this. Josef spreads his hands out. "Is there any reason that you can't give her some time and then the two of you can be friends again? Keep the lines of communications open so when the time comes it's easier to turn it back into more again." Josef smiles gently at Logan. "You never know what machinations fate" _and your father_ "have in store for you."

Logan sighs…."It hurts like hell but…if you really think it's best for her."

Josef smiles at him ruefully. "Of course it does and I'm sorry for that, but I do think it's best for both of you." Josef's smile turns to a smirk. "I am four hundred years old. I do have a clue now and then."

Logan matches his smirk and Josef finally sees a spark of humor in his eyes. "Yea, well, I heard that Sarah was really ticked off at you so apparently I'm not the only one who's got problems."

Josef smiles. "I didn't say I never do anything stupid but I did fix things with Sarah. Call Gabriel and get back to work. It will give you something else to think about and you'll be moving back towards Veronica. Give her some time and start out slow, call her now and then to tell her about the book. You know she'd love to hear about that no matter how mad she is. Hell dedicate the first one to her, that would thrill the hell out of her."

Logan nods and smiles weakly at Josef. "Thanks." Logan looks at Josef self-consciously. "I never did ask you what you found out about that vamp that came after me."

Josef looks at Logan anger in his eyes. "No, and it's not good." Josef goes about explaining what he and Mick had found out from Derrick. "So, you see it really is better that you're living here. Now, before I forget, why don't you give me your keys so I can give them to Mick."

"V asked for them back. I left them with her." Logan looks a little worried. "You don't think she'd use them when she's not supposed to, do you?"

Josef snorts. "What do you think?"

"Yea, she would especially if she's hurting. She's stubborn and headstrong enough not to think about the danger she might be in…..but you can't tell Mick. It will upset her even more if he takes the keys from her. She'll blame me and make it that much harder for her to forgive me."

Josef nods his agreement. "Look, you let me worry about V. I'll talk to her and make sure she is all right."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth wakes up and sits up in bed. Mick is gone. She scowls. She grabs her robe and wanders down stairs. When she gets to the bottom she finds Finn sitting on the love seat, Shannon is sitting next to him and Veronica is sitting on the floor looking up at Shannon. Beth moves in and sits across from the trio and watches Veronica and Shannon flashing fangs at each other. Shannon of course doesn't have fangs but that doesn't stop the little girl from baring her baby teeth and hissing at Veronica who is on the floor laughing at Shannon.

Despite Beth's irritation at Mick being gone she can't stop herself from laughing at the pair.

Veronica looks at Beth and grins. "She's so funny."

Beth laughs. "She learned that from Josef. He's been doing that at her practically since she was born." Beth looks over at Finn. "Where's Mick?" She tries to keep the irritation out of her voice.

Finn makes a motion towards the door. "Not sure. He said he had some things to take care of before you guys left." He smiles at her. "I made you some coffee. Go have a cup, you'll feel better."

Beth sighs in exasperation. "I wanted to talk to him."

"Have you changed your mind?" Finn asks

Beth shakes her head. "Not at all. I just wanted to see if he has."

Finn smiles. "I talked to him a little before he left. He seems even more comfortable with it now than he did last night. I think this is a reason he can accept."

Veronica listens to the exchange and wonders what's going on. "Can someone clue me in? Does this have anything to do with Logan being attacked? I never did get a chance to ask Mick what they found out."

"I think this is something that Mick needs to talk to you about." Beth tells her

"Thanks. You know this is going to drive me crazy, don't you?"

Beth laughs. "Sorry. There is something else though, did Finn or Mick tell you that we are going away for the night?"

Veronica rolls her eyes. "Finn said something about it. It's about time."

Beth smiles. "I have to go get ready to go but first come in the kitchen. I'll get some coffee and you can learn to fix Shannon a bottle. If Josef can do it so can you."

Veronica laughs at the thought of Josef warming baby bottles. "I wish I'd seen that."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mick watches Beth, as she tastes the last of her desert. He smiles at her obvious delight at the taste of the chocolate on her tongue. "Are you going to miss it much?"

Beth smiles at him and looks into the small dish as she tries to get the last little bit free. "I've never been much of a food person. You know I've spent most of my adult life eating out of take out cartons. I'll miss the chocolate now and then but it's a fair trade." She smiles lovingly at him. "One I don't mind making." She grins at him knowing he's going to taste a bit of the rich chocolate in her blood later. "How about you? Are you going to miss it?"

Mick reaches across the table and takes her hand. He turns it over and runs his thumb gently across her palm. He looks into her eyes. "It's a fair trade, I don't mind making." Mick sits back not wanting to rush the night. "Now where would you like to go dancing? There are a couple of nice clubs within walking distance."

"Actually I was thinking of the terrace in our suite. You picked a wonderful room with a beautiful view. I'd love to share it with you."

Mick looks at her questioningly. "Are you sure you don't want to go out and see the night, other people?"

Beth shakes her head. "No, but if you'd rather we can go somewhere else."

He shrugs. "I don't know. I just thought since you get out so little time away from home anymore you might want to do something beside spend all your time with me."

Beth laughs and takes his hand again. "I love spending time with you. I've missed you terribly over the last few months. It's just recently that you've been able to sleep at home. Mick, don't worry about me getting cabin fever. Finn is always there when I need a break." She sees the unhappy look on his face. "What's that look for?"

He shrugs again. "I should be there to give you a break and make sure things are ok for you not Finn."

She rubs the back of his hand. "Now don't start. Veronica is important to all of us. You saved her life. She's getting to the point where she can be on her own." Beth laughs quietly and tells him about Shannon and V playing while he was gone.

Mick nods "That's good. Speaking of Veronica there's one more thing I want to talk to you about. She hasn't been able to go back to Neptune to see her father since she was shot. Before you're turned and we are all in another situation where everyone has to stay in one place, I'd like for all of us to take three or four days away and stay at Josef's beach house in Neptune. She could spend some time with her dad and we could play in the sand with Shannon. What do you think?"

She grins. "I think that's a great idea. I imagine Veronica's pretty home sick for him right about now, but is it safe?"

Mick nods. "It's actually safer in Neptune than it is at home. Any time you break routine it's a good thing. As long as I make sure no one follows us it will be fine. I'll call Keith and give him a heads up to see if he can clear his schedule and then we'll surprise V."

"Mick, you really need to sit down with her and tell her what we've decided. She knows something is going on but Finn and I told her she needed to talk to you about it."

Mick nods. "I will. About that…..you're not upset because I didn't wait to talk to you privately about being turned before I mentioned it to Finn?"

Beth shakes her head. "No. Finn's part is too important for us to decide any of this without him. Besides, I adore your grandfather. I'm so glad he decided to let us get the chance to know him. Is there anything else?"

Mick shakes his head. "No. We can do whatever you would like. If you really want to go upstairs to our suite and dance on the terrace that's what we'll do."

Beth nods. "More than anything that is what I would like to do, right now, with you."

Mick motions for their waiter and he signs for dinner. Beth gets up and takes her hand. They get in the elevator and Mick swipes the key card for the penthouse. Mick picked this hotel and this room for its privacy and security. There would be no threats or interruptions. They could make love on the terrace or anywhere else in the large suite and prying eyes wouldn't be a problem. Before the doors close he turns to Beth and takes her in his arms. He kisses her deeply. When they break the kiss he looks down and sees the desire in her eyes.

Beth looks hungrily at him. "If we keep this up and it's going to be a short dance on the terrace."

"Not necessarily." Mick kisses her again. He breaks the kisses and glances up as the doors open to their private suite. Mick continues kissing her and they slowly move toward the foyer and in the door of their penthouse suite. Mick picks her up and moves to the terrace. He gently sets her down and takes her in his arms. "We have all night. Let's make the most of it."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Comments always more than welcome………**


	13. Chapter 13

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. **

**This takes place after Family. This is the fourth installment and it's best if they are read in order.**

**A/N: I hope the who knows what of this story isn't getting too confusing. **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Finn looks up and reaches out. He shakes his head as he senses the vampire that's just entered the building. He sighs and goes back to feeding Shannon. Hopefully Veronica can handle things for the moment.

Veronica looks at Logan's keys in her hand and sighs. She really wants to sneak out but she knows if she does that someone might call Mick and interrupt his and Beth's night out and that's the last thing she wants. She just wants a night out of her own but….. She hears someone downstairs and quickly puts the keys in her pocket. She reaches out with her senses and realizes its Josef. Veronica scowls as she wonders what he wants. She's not mad at Josef but she doesn't really need to see his face at the moment. She finds him pouring himself a drink. "Josef?" He looks up at her as she descends the stairs. "Logan doesn't live here anymore. You know you could at least knock."

He shrugs. "I figured you wouldn't let me in and I didn't want to have to argue with you. Finn's going to be over here soon enough and I'd rather talk to you alone for a few minutes."

She snorts at him "You're right. I probably wouldn't have let you in. What are you doing here? Does Mick know you're here?" Veronica can't imagine Mick would put up with Josef barging in here so soon after her break up with Logan.

Josef shakes his head. "No, and he doesn't need to so unless you or Finn tells him it won't be a problem." Josef makes himself comfortable on the couch

Veronica plops down across from him and narrows her eyes at Josef. "I don't keep things from Mick."

Josef smiles placidly at her. "Oh, good. Then you told Mick that Logan left his set of keys behind."

Veronica starts to say something and then clamps her jaw shut.

Josef holds up his hand laughing at her expression. "Don't even bother. You know as well as I do I'll be able to tell if you're lying." He sighs. "Look I know you're probably plotting your escape over the wall but at least wait until another night."

Veronica nods. "I will. I don't want to ruin their night out."

Josef sips his drink. "Good. You know if things settle down Mick is probably not that far from letting you leave on your own anyway. The night Logan was attacked, you were out on your own."

Veronica nods but also wants to point out that things very seldom ever calm down. "I know but I'm tired of waiting."

Josef shrugs. "It's up to you but if you decide to go out without telling Mick, you call me first. Someone has to know where you are and what you're doing in case you get into trouble."

Veronica looks at him skeptically. "You won't tell Mick?"

Josef smiles. "Oh, I'll tell him but I'll at least wait a few hours." _I'll also have you followed to make sure you stay safe._ "There is one exception. If Mick asks me straight out to get the keys from Logan, then I'm going to have to tell him Logan left them behind." Josef watches her try to decide what to do. "Agree or otherwise I'll tell Mick before you get near the elevator." Josef knows Veronica well enough to know that she's at the point where one way or the other she's going to do what she wants. If he can get her to do it his way, under controlled conditions, even unwittingly it's better for everyone.

Veronica knows when she's beat. "Alright….." She decides to change the subject. "How's Logan? Is he ok?" she asks him softly

"He's not great but he's not drinking if that's what you're asking. He's going to call Gabriel and get back to work. He needs to do something constructive." Josef leans forward and sets his drink on the coffee table. "You know why he did this, it wasn't because he was jealous, well not entirely. V, he wants you to be happy and he just doesn't think he can be the one to do that for you right now. Don't give up on him." Josef wonders how this is going to go over but continues anyway. "I told him that maybe given some time you might be willing to be his friend again…..maybe talk to him on the phone…..keep the lines of communication open" Josef looks at her intently. "V it will help keep him from insisting on being turned before he's ready. You and I both know he has to wait until it's his time and then when he is……. He loves you very much."

She nods slowly. "This really sucks. I miss him so much. I know he loves me, I know he did this because he thought it was best for both of us but it still sucks."

Josef hears the myriad of emotions in her voice. Pain, anger, bitterness and resignation, they are all there under the surface. He wonders what it's going to take to get her to forgive Logan for this latest emotional turmoil he's forced on her.

Veronica continues trying to contain her desire to strike out at the handsome face that looks so much like Logan. "Maybe you're right, maybe we can be friends again some day, but Josef, you might as well know I'm not putting my life on hold." The growl comes out despite her tight control. "I'm sick and tired of him and Mick and you making decisions for me. I'm going to get back to work as soon as I can and I'm going to do what I can to adjust to being a vamp and understanding all that comes with that. I know all the physical things but I think there are a lot of cultural things that I need to know as well. If this is going to be my life then it's time I made the most of it. When I was human I spent a lot of time as an outsider. I'm not going to do that again."

Josef smiles at her as he sees the determination in her eyes. _Mick is going to have to learn to let go._ _She sounds as independent and stubborn as she did when she was human._

She can see the pleasure in his face. "What?"

Josef picks up his drink and sits a back watching her. "I'm just pleased to hear you talk about embracing your vamp. It's a very important attitude. One passed from sire to fledgling and for all Mick's own problems with what he is, he's given you all the tools you're going to need to survive. I'm very proud of both of you."

Veronica smiles she tries to hide her pleasure and embarrassment at his words.

Josef thinks that maybe he should offer to answer questions she has that Mick may not be able to readily answer but decides that it will be better for both of them if Mick has to find her answers for her.

Veronica sighs thinking again of Logan. "Josef, as long as you're here I've got some things of Logan's that he's probably going to want. Mick is right about one thing; I don't want to see him, he needs to stay away. Since you're here you might as well take them with you. Wait while I go get them."

Josef stands in the living room waiting. He turns as he hears the door open. Finn is standing in the doorway with Shannon in his arms.

"What do you want?" Finn scowls.

Shannon reaches out for Josef. "Joseph."

Josef smiles broadly. "That's the first time she's managed my whole name." He reaches for her ignoring Finn and she readily moves into his arms. "Come here Josie." Josef moves over and sits back down on the couch with Josie in his arms. He talks to her quietly and finally looks back up at Finn. "I came to get a couple of things for Logan. Veronica is upstairs packing them for me. Seeing this little beauty is just icing on the cake."

Finn nods. "Better you than Logan."

Josef sighs. "Finn, don't you start. I'm not here to upset V. Just because the kids aren't together anymore doesn't mean I'm not going to come visit."

Finn crosses his arms. "I know but it's too soon. Let her have some breathing room."

Josef starts to answer and they both hear Veronica come down the stairs with a box in her arms. She hesitates when she senses Finn's anger. She sets the box by the door. "Here you go." Veronica puts her hand on Finn's arm. "It's ok. I'll be fine."

Finn nods and gives her a quick hug.

Josef gets up and hands Shannon back to Finn. She hugs Josef and kisses his cheek as Finn takes her back. Josef shakes his head. "What are Mick and I going to do when she starts dating?" He taps her little nose and she hisses at him trying to flash fangs at him. The tension breaks as all three vampires begin to laugh.

Josef picks up the box and opens the door. He turns to Veronica. "Remember, if you need anything, you call me."

Veronica nods. "Bye Josef and thanks."

Josef gets into the Ferrari and punches up a number. He doesn't trust Veronica to call him before she leaves the apartment. "Ryder." Without any preamble he continues. "I want you to put a twenty-four hour a day trace on Veronica's GPS. I don't think she ever goes anywhere without her phone. If you keep track of the phone we should always know where she is or at least a starting point to look for her."

Ryder winces. "Uh…..I can't."

"What do you mean you can't? I've had you do this before. It's never been a problem. Do you need new equipment?"

Ryder hears the edge in Josef's voice. "That's not the problem."

Josef looks at the sky. "Ryder, then just what is the problem?" His patience's is wearing thin.

"uh.…Mick called me a couple of days ago and already had me put a trace on her. I can't do it because it's already done." Ryder explains.

Josef smiles "Mick knows her so well."

"Anything else?" Ryder asks

Josef nods slowly to himself. "Yes, just for the hell of it do the same to Logan, Sarah, Beth and Mick's phones, and Ryder I don't have to tell you this is between you and me. I would rather not have Mick or anyone else know about this."

"Got it." Ryder says as Josef hangs up.

_Better safe than sorry._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mick stands staring out into the dark night. He thinks about his and Beth's night out and hopes maybe they can do that at least one more time before she's turned. He's accepted what needs to happen but…..once it's done there is no turning back and he wants one more night with his fragile human lover before everything about their lives changes, even their love making. He sighs. The decisions been made. Now he just needs some help in finding someone to be Beth's sire. He turns when hears the door open. Veronica is standing in the doorway. "Hey." She looks at him curiously. "You ok?"

Mick nods distractedly and then smiles as he snaps back to the present. "What's up?"

She shrugs. I want to go into the office and go back to digitizing the files. If I can't go out and work I can at least do something useful."

"You sure?" Mick asks as he studies her.

Veronica nods. "Yea, besides it will give me something else to think about. I tried the door and it's locked. Can you open it for me? You can check the connecting door to your apartment and make sure it's locked."

Mick shakes his head. "I think we're past that. Come on, I'll unlock the door for you. Remind me to give you back your office keys. Sorry we're using your apartment for our meeting but it started here and it's just as well we finish it here."

Veronica nods. "No problem. Just let me know when I can come back and we need to sit down and you need to tell me what's going on."

Mick nods. "I know and there is a lot to tell. I just want to get through this next meeting and lay it all out for you all at once." Mick walks to the door and down the hall. He unlocks the office door and lets her in. "Have at it and we'll talk later."

Veronica nods and moves into the office moving over to her desk to begin the work that she started so long ago.

Mick is back in Veronica's once again staring out into the night. He turns when he senses Josef opening the door.

Josef looks at his friend and wonders at the odd look of emotions sketching across his face. Josef walks over and pours himself a drink. He silently motions to Mick asking if he wants one. With a curt nod Mick signals for one as well. Gabriel opens the door and sees Mick walking across to pick up his drink. "Josef make mine a double."

Josef looks questioningly at Gabriel wondering if he knows what's up with Mick and Gabriel just shrugs.

Mick turns to them "We better get this done. Derrick and Grant are due soon."

They all get comfortable. Josef looks at Mick. "You asked us both to meet you here early. What's going on?"

Mick smiles at Josef "You in particularly will be pleased when I tell you the news. Beth and I have decided it's time for her to be turned."

Josef nods._ At least there is one good thing to come out of this trouble._ "It's about time and not to be picky but why now when so much is going on?"

Gabriel cuts in. "One more person to protect Josie."

Mick nods. "Yes, with the added bonus of not having to worry quite so much about Beth. If she's at least closer to an even footing with the tribe more focus can be put on protecting Shannon." Mick goes on to tell them what they have decided. "The only problem is finding a sire for her."

Josef smiles to himself and wonders if Vanessa is interested in giving him another sister. He'll have to talk to her first before he broaches the subject to Mick. This also might play into another subject he wants to bring up. "Mick, where are you all going to live while this is going on?"

Mick shrugs. "Here. Everything is already set up from bringing Veronica home."

"How about if you move everyone to my place? You'd have a lot more room and I was going to bring this up anyway. I think for security sake until we get a handle on what's going on that everyone will all be safer at my place. Not only that but you'd gain more on sight baby sitters. You know how much the girls love spending time with Josie."

Mick shakes his head. "Thanks for the offer but I can't put Veronica in that position. I won't put her through that so soon after she and Logan split up. No matter what Beth and I have decided I have an obligation to make sure it upsets Veronica as little as possible. It wouldn't be fair to her to drag her into a situation where she has to live under the same roof with Logan."

Josef scowls. He knows that even though Logan broke up with Veronica he wouldn't mind having her close. Josef begins to argue with Mick but has to stop when Mick's phone rings. Mick flips it open and listens for a moment. He closes it. "Grant and Derrick are downstairs. I'm going to go key the elevator for them."

Josef scowls as he watches Mick leave. Josef knows how stubborn Mick can be and turns again quickly to Gabriel. "We need to figure out a way to get Mick to move the family to my place."

Gabriel clears his throat. "We'll think of something. I think you're right but lets just concentrate on one thing at a time."

Josef nods. "All right. I'm thinking of asking Vanessa to be Beth's sire. You think she'll agree?"

Gabriel laughs quietly. "I was thinking the same thing. We won't know until someone asks her but it's going to have to wait. If Vanessa agrees to sire Beth maybe she can talk him into it. It's probably the only way. You heard him. He's adamant about not having Logan and Veronica under the same roof now that they've split up."

Mick returns to the apartment just in time to hear the last part of the conversation. He shakes his head. "I told you I am not putting her through that." Mick glances at Derrick who is smiling broadly at the revelation of the break up. Mick points his finger at him. "And you stay away from her. I don't need any more complications at the moment."

Derrick smiles and holds up his hands as he moves to a chair.

Josef turns slowly and looks at Derrick but to Mick he says. "What's he got to do with Veronica?"

Mick shakes his head. "He's been hitting on her since the minute he first spoke to her at Jenny's."

Derrick scowls at Mick "I just want to ask her out."

"You didn't say anything to me." Josef says as he continues to watch Derrick and talk to Mick.

"Josef it didn't seem like any big deal until Logan broke up with her and hurt her." Mick growls at him

Josef snaps around and bites back a retort when as he looks at Mick. He holds up his hands. "You're right. Besides the last thing any of us needs is you and I fighting."

Mick nods. "Listen, we are not moving to your place so let's get on with this."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Comments always welcome…..**


	14. Chapter 14

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover.**

**This is the fourth installment. It's best if they are read in order.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Derrick watches the men in the room as he sits down. He knows that they aren't going to like what he has to tell them.

Grant sits down, setting his briefcase down next to his chair. "Alright I have everything that I know about Logan and Sarah with me. What's the problem?"

Josef turns to Derrick "Tell the man what you know."

Derrick sighs, "My brother is Conrad Baker."

Grant nods "I know of him…. in fact we've both spoken a couple of times at the same conferences. A brilliant man but….."

Derrick nods. "But…. he's a little ethically challenged?"

Grant shrugs. "Yes, but only in comparison to human norms. He's no more compromised than most vampires. Obviously I don't have to conform to the human's rules anymore than the others but I do for the most part because the man I work for likes to make money." Grant glances at Josef and smiles. "As far as the government is concerned I work for Josef and he's a legitimate businessman."

Josef snorts. "I am a legitimate business man."

"A legitimate human business man. In order for us to make money by selling to the human drug companies and the like, we have to be able to get FDA approval for any discoveries. In order to get FDA approval I have to be able to produce my research and if I haven't conformed to the riggers of their structure I'm not going to get approval. I'm still usually way ahead of most humans in my field if for no other reason than I have many more years to work on a problem then they do. Most members of the community don't see it the same way."

Derrick nods he wants to tell them that Conrad wasn't always like that but he lets it go. They aren't going to care how this obsession has changed him. "For many years Conrad has been working on a way to give our longevity and recuperative abilities to humans without them having to die or drink blood or all the pesky things the rest of us have to go through."

Grant nods. "I would imagine it would be a very lucrative and powerful secret to know. You could control humans very easily if you had that ability."

Derrick looks a bit embarrassed. "I think with Conrad it's more about the notoriety of being the scientist who did it. He's become rather obsession about it. He only cares about money in so much as he needs it to fuel his research. The thing is he's been up against a block for quite a few years. Now he thinks that Logan or should I say, Logan's blood is the answer to that problem."

Grant sits back and Josef can tell he's processing the information. Finally he looks back at the men in the room. "Understand, it's not my field so he may know something I don't but I just don't see what it could be. Is there any chance I can look over Conrad's research material?" Grant asks hopefully.

Derrick shakes his head. "No, a couple nights ago he tried to take blood from Logan by force. I stopped him but he knows I'm dead set against him on this so he's gone under, he's in hiding."

"I'll find him." Mick snarls

Derrick shakes his head. "I doubt it. I'll email you the information I have so you can try and track him but I taught him well. He's always been ready to go at a moments notice. He took what he needed and no one is going to find him until he's ready to be found, although I'll keep looking."

"Do you know any aliases he might be using?" Mick asks.

Derrick snorts. "No, I really screwed this up. I taught him how to set up his own aliases. I was afraid if someone was after him that they might grab me in order to get to him so I made sure I didn't know any names he would be hiding under."

Grant shakes his head. "Josef, I can't even make an educated guess as to whether he's on the right track without his research notes."

"Grant do you think he's the only one who might want a pint of Logan's blood?" Gabriel asks.

Grant sighs and shakes his head. "Let me tell you, I feel privileged to have been able to study the children's blood but I would never have thought to use it as an agent in anything I was working on no matter what. A part of that is obviously because Sydney was in the same position at one point and the idea is repugnant." Grant senses Derrick's confusion and turns to him. "Logan isn't the only child born to a vampire. My daughter Sydney was born forty years ago. She's a vampire now so I'm not risking anything by telling you this. Her blood won't do anyone any good." He continues. "Truthfully though there isn't a scientist, even the human ones if they knew about us, that wouldn't want to run tests on Logan's blood. As far as the greater community knows he's one of kind and that breeds curiosity. Although anyone who truly thinks Logan is the only one is an idiot."

Gabriel sits forward. "What if you ran every test imaginable on Logan's blood and posted the results some where so that interested parties could look them over. Do you think that would mollify them?"

Grant shakes his head. "No, in fact it might make it worse. There might actually be something there that might be useful to someone's research and the urgency to get his blood before he's turned could become even worse. Not only that but scientist tend to be an arrogant bunch. We tend to think that just because someone else didn't find something doesn't mean we won't. Nothing worse than a brilliant scientist with the longevity of a vampire." Grant sighs as he stands thinking of his and Sydney's part in this mess. He looks at Josef. "If there is anything I can do…..all you have to do is ask. I think for now, I should get back and check the scientific community and see what I can find out anything about what Conrad is working on. I have a few safe contacts that might be more familiar with his research. I'll also send out some feelers and see how much interest there is and if anyone is willing to take the chance to get killed trying to get a look at Logan's blood."

Mick stands. "Grant there is one more thing I need to talk to you about."

Grant nods for him to continue.

Mick turns to Derrick. "No offense, but you need to go out in the hall for a bit."

Derrick snorts. "None taken." He gets up and walks out into the hall he leans against the wall. Out of curiosity he reaches out to his surroundings. He senses two human heartbeats across the hall. _That would be Ms. Turner and her little girl_. He also senses a vamp, an old one like Gabriel so that _must be Finn_. Suddenly Derrick smiles as he senses a young one down the hall in Mick's office. _Veronica._ _But what is this? She's crying_. He walks down the hall and softly taps on the door.

Veronica quickly wipes the tears from her eyes. She can't stand the idea of someone finding her sitting alone feeling sorry for herself. With all these old vampires around she knows they will know what she's feeling, but that's not the same as seeing the evidence in her eyes. She frowns and wonders why anyone of them would knock. She doesn't even think the door is locked. Since no one but family is allowed on this floor it doesn't seem all that important_. _

She opens the door. "Who…..why are you…." She stops when she sees Derrick grinning down at her.

"Hi." He says to her softly. Veronica is right. He can sense the pain she's feeling.

Veronica scowls at him. She can see in his eyes that he's sensing her emotions. It embarrasses her, and makes her angry. "What are you doing here? In fact how did you get in here? Where's Mick?" She looks behind him to the hallway. "Does he know you're here and just wandering around like this?"

Derrick shakes his head. "Questions, questions questions. I'm here at Mick and Josef's request. He knows I'm out here because he asked me to leave the room so I couldn't hear whatever it is that they are talking about at the moment."

Veronica looks at him with her natural suspicion. "I'm glad you rescued Logan the night he was attacked. I want to thank you for that but it was awfully convenient, you being in the right place at the right time twice."

Her sarcasm isn't lost on Derrick. He also guesses that Mick hasn't told her anything yet. He smiles. "Not just convenient, I'm sure you've guessed that by now. Can I come in and sit down while I wait?"

Veronica nods somewhat reluctantly. "I suppose I owe you that much for helping me at Jenny's." She grouses as Derrick follows her into the office smiling.

Derrick spins her around and looks down at her. "I can assure you the night at Jenny's, I really was in the right place at the right time." He smirks at her. "It was a pleasure to be able to help out two beautiful ladies as yourself and Miss Whitley."

Veronica takes a step back. "You didn't know who we were? You weren't trying to get into Josef's good graces?"

Derrick looks at her curiously. "No, why would I?"

Veronica shrugs. "Well, Josef has all this power and when you count Vanessa into the mix he's pretty well connected. I just thought maybe you had an angle and were trying to find a way to get to Josef." Veronica almost laughs at the indignant look on his face. "I'm sorry if I've insulted you."

He waves his hand dismissively. "It's ok. You don't know me…..yet. You have no way of knowing. You can make it up to me but letting me sit with you so we can remedy that."

Veronica looks at him suspiciously. "Why?"

Derrick laughs at the look on her face. "I can't believe you don't know." He sees the confusion on her face and reaches out. He gently runs his finger across her cheek.

Veronica ducks away as she feels him trying to make a connection by reaching out in more than one way.

Derrick watches her intently. "When I saw you at Jenny's, at first I admit, I wanted to get to know you because you are so beautiful." Veronica scrunches her nose at him as he continues. "But then when you stood your ground to protect the freshie and your friend…. when you stuck that knife in a vamp so much older than yourself, I knew that there was so much more to you than just beauty that I had to meet you."

Veronica looks at him suspiciously and backs up.

Derrick moves a step closer. "When I realized who you are and that you and your sire are not lovers I asked Mick if I could ask you out and he said no." Before she can ask a question he continues. "He said you were in love with a human and that you were too young to be out on your own." He cocks his head and studies her. "I told him I was giving him fair warning that I would watch for you to be out on your own." He looks into her eyes and sees sadness. "Are you still in love with the human…" Veronica scowls at him. "Sorry, with Logan?"

Veronica slowly nods. "I always will be." She tries desperately to keep the emotions from her voice and the tears from her eyes. "He's having trouble dealing with who I am at the moment. He thinks he's set me free but….."

Derrick shakes his head. "He's a fool to let you go. He could lose you for good."

Veronica snorts and tries to keep the tears from her eyes. "I don't want to talk about Logan." Derrick has been slowly closing the gap between them and she backs up trying to put the desk between them. "How old are you?"

Derrick smiles. "I'll be two hundred and ten on my next birthday. Why?"

Veronica shakes her head. "I think you've had two hundred years to perfect your technique."

Derrick never takes his eyes off of her. **"**You don't trust me….I can understand that, you don't know me….but my guess is that you don't trust anyone easily." He gently reaches for her. "What did they do to you to make you so afraid?" He takes in her defensive posture as she steps away from him again. He turns and moves away from her. He sits in the chair opposite the desk. He watches the set of her shoulders relax as she sits in the chair behind the desk.

"**They** didn't do anything to me. Just because I don't trust most people, doesn't mean I'm afraid, I'm not. I'm not afraid of you or anyone else."

Derrick smiles. "I bet you can count the people you trust on one hand." He smiles softly. "I want to be one of those people."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Once the door closes and Derrick is out of the room Mick turns back to Grant. "Beth and I have decided that it's time for her turning……"

Grant smiles "And you want her blood tested ahead of time to make sure there are no complications?"

Mick nods. "Yes, her father left when she was very young and beyond that you did say that there could be a vamp in the family tree anywhere….I just don't want to take any chances."

Grant nods. "Of course. You and Beth can be one of my first beta testers." Grant smiles mischievously. "I've worked up a test that can be done at home to make sure that a human's blood doesn't have any of the things that made Sarah go into her coma. I need volunteers to test it out and since the problem isn't wide spread, or we don't believe it to be there aren't a lot of humans out there banging down my door for testing."

Josef laughs. "I bet you didn't ask the FDA for approval on that one."

Grant smiles. "No, I didn't. Mick call me and we'll set up a time." Grant begins to turn and suddenly stops frozen in place. Mick and Josef both move towards him thinking something is wrong. Grant quickly turns back to Mick. "There's something else you need to do before Beth is turned. Something very important."

Mick looks at the worry in Grant's face and fear begins to creep into his gut. "What, what's the matter?"

Grant sees Mick's distress and puts his hand on Mick's arm. "I'm sorry. I don't want to alarm you. It's just that…..Beth needs to have a pregnancy test before she's turned."

Mick stares at Grant in dumb silence at the implications. Mick shakes his head. "I would know. Josef and I knew before Beth did when she was pregnant with Shannon. I would know."

Grant shakes his head. "I'm sure you would but do you really want to find out the night before you decide to turn her that she's pregnant? Even I know what the decision would be as far as going ahead with the turning. I assume since you've decided to do this now that you don't really want to wait another two or three years. Have you been taking precautions? Is Beth on the pill?"

Josef begins to snicker at the stunned look on Mick's face.

"Well…..no…..I mean…..we….figured the first time was a happy accident, so the odds were pretty long that Beth could get pregnant again so…..you know……and…..I…ah….we….." Mick looks very annoyed at Josef who is grinning at his discomfort.

Josef smirks at Grant. "What he's trying to say is that they don't like…."

Mick slaps his hand over Josef's mouth. "What I'm trying to say with as little help from my friend here as possible is that, no we have not been taking any precautions of any kind."

Grant nods. "Then I would suggest that you make very sure she's not pregnant at the present time and then use some form of contraception until she's turned."

Mick shakes his head at the thought of finding out Beth's pregnant again. "Thanks Grant. This isn't something that would even have occurred to me. Come on, I'll walk you to the elevator." Mick key's the elevator for Grant and starts back to Veronica's apartment. He stops suddenly when he hears quiet laughter coming from his office. He turns to the door and swears softly when he realizes he'd forgotten about putting Derrick out in the hallway. He nudges the door open and sees the smile on Veronica's face. Derrick is telling her a story of some sort and for the first time since she and Logan broke up she doesn't look quite so sad.

Derrick senses Mick behind him but continues on. He is curious to see Mick's reaction to finding him here with Veronica.

Mick clears his throat and Veronica looks up. Derrick turns to look over his shoulder at him. Mick knows full well that Derrick was aware of him long before he made his presence known. "Are you ready to go back? We need to finish this."

Derrick nods. "Sure." Derrick stands, never taking his eyes off of Veronica. "I'll see you again some time?"

She smiles. "We'll see."

Once they are out in the hallway once again Mick turns to Derrick. "If you do one thing to hurt her, you will be very sorry. You understand?"

Derrick nods solemnly and follows Mick back into the apartment.

Mick turns to Josef and Gabriel as he enters the apartment.

Josef watches Derrick. "Derrick is there any chance at all that you can get a line on your brother?"

Derrick shakes his head. "Like I said, I'll keep looking. I checked his credit cards, the usual stuff. My people are monitoring his lines of communication. No sign of him. I drilled this into him because I never thought I would be the one looking for him."

Mick stands up. "I'm going home. The only thing I can think to do is keep a low profile, keep on guard and wait to see what happens. Maybe Conrad got the message and he's got his tail tucked between his legs waiting for you to find him."

Derrick nods. "I hope your right." _I doubt it but I hope your right. _" Derrick glances at Mick's office door. Mick hustled him out of the office before he had a chance to ask Veronica for her phone number. He wonders if Mick will let him go back in and see her.

Mick watches Derrick eyeing the office. "Derrick, I'll key the elevator for you so you can leave."

Derrick looks at Mick and for a split second he thinks about challenging Mick and begins to smile at the stupidity of that move. Not only is Mick on his own turf, but Josef, Gabriel and Finn are well within striking distance. No, if he wants to see Veronica again she's going to have to come to him. He just needs to nudge her in the right direction. Derrick thinks of asking Mick if he can have Veronica's cell number but stops the question in his throat. _No way is that going to happen_. Derrick smiles as another idea pops into his head. He watches Mick turn the key in the lock for the elevator and he gets in. "If I hear or see anything I'll call you or Josef right away."

Mick nods. "I'd appreciate that. Take it easy."

Derrick nods as the doors close. "You too."

Josef shakes his head at the thought of Veronica dating Derrick. When Josef had thought it would be good for Veronica date a vampire, a wild card like Derrick is not who he had in mind. "Are you going to let him ask her out? A better question is are you going to let her go? Maybe she would let me find her some one more suitable."

Mick burst out laughing at the thought of Josef choosing Veronica's dates. "You know her as well as I do. What do you think the odds are that she's going to put up with any of that?"

Josef glowers at Mick. _Never going to happen. _"Yea, I do but she's still your fledgling." Josef says sourly. "You can put a stop to this."

Mick glowers at him. "Not for much longer. This last week has made me see just how far she's come. Unless it's really important I don't want to second-guess her. It's time for her to start making some of her own decisions. As long as she doesn't put herself or anyone else in danger she should be able to decide whether she goes out with Derrick."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Comments always welcome…….**


	15. Chapter 15

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. **

**This takes place after Family.**

**A/N: Things are really busy at work this time of year and I'm working a lot more so posting on this will continue to be spotty until the first of the year. I've gotten a break to normalcy this week and with any luck the worst of the busy time is behind me but…….**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Once the elevator doors close, Derrick flips open his phone and punches up the familiar number. "Nate?"

"Derrick? Conrad's been silent. Nothing is running across any of his accounts. In fact it's too quiet."

Derrick snorts. "Yea, he's in the wind. I'll bring you up to date later. That's not why I called. Do you think you can do a bit of quick research for me and see if you can get a cell number for Veronica Mars?"

"Sure, piece of cake. Give me a minute."

Derrick can hear the hum of the electronics through the phone.

Quickly Nate comes back on the line. "Got it. Here you go."

Derrick smiles as Nate rattles off the number. "Thanks. Keep at it with Conrad. He may trip himself up or find he's between the devil and the deep blue. You never know with him if a rescue maybe called for."

Nate pauses for a moment and then asks the question they are both asking them selves. "Derrick, are you sure he hasn't gone to Serena?"

Derrick sighs. "No, but I also don't want to put him on her radar if he hasn't. I'm going to keep this whole mess quiet until I've got reason to believe he's been that stupid. I think Mick has the right idea for the moment, watch and wait. If I have any reason to believe that Conrad has brought Serena into this I'm going to immediately tell Josef and Mick or maybe I'll go straight to Vanessa. Serena is one hell of a scary bitch to someone like us but I don't think she's got a prayer against Logan's family, especially if they get a heads up that she's in the mix. Vanessa has been dealing with her for a lot of years. More than most Vanessa knows the treachery that Serena is capable of. Now, I've got a phone call to make to a very pretty blond." He shuts the phone as he hears Nate's chuckle in his ear.

Derrick punches in Veronica's number and pauses. He sees in his minds eye the distrust in her eyes. He decides to send her a text instead of calling her, less pressure. She can answer him when she's ready. _I miss you already. Call me if you want to talk D. _He adds his phone number. Now he just has to wait and see if she'll come to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Josef stops Mick as he sees him moving towards his own apartment. "I'm going to talk to Gabriel for a few minutes about Logan and then I'm going home too. We can let this go for a while and like you said, keep a low profile, maybe it will force someone to make a move."

Mick nods. "Yea but this time we'll be ready for them."

Josef claps him on the back. "I'll see you later. You keep a close eye on your girls."

Mick nods. "You know I will. I'll see if Finn can sack out across the hall in one of the empty apartments. That will give me backup if I have to go out and check on any leads that might come up."

Gabriel walks out into the hall. "I'll stay too. I'd feel better if your not going to move them to Josef's."

"You don't have to do that. Finn and I can handle anything that comes up." Mick tells him.

Gabriel shrugs "Unless you have some objection I'll stick around too. You've got what…. three extra freezers and two extra apartments. There is plenty of room."

"What about working with Logan?" Josef asks.

Gabriel crosses his arms and stands resolute. "I don't need to be here twenty-four hours a day. I would just feel better being here at night when our people tend to be up and about. I can work with Logan few hours during the day. I'm sure he will understand."

Mick snorts and Josef smiles. Mick's inclination is to continue arguing but he senses Gabriel isn't about to be deterred. "Whatever. I'm going home. You two do whatever you want." They watch as Mick disappears behind the apartment door.

Josef follows Gabriel back into the apartment. He flips out his phone to call Vanessa as he walks. He hears her answer.

"Josef, did they agree?"

Josef looks at Gabriel. "Did who agree to what? I was just calling to ask you what you'd think of being Beth's sire?"

He hears Vanessa laugh. "You're too late. Finn called me night before last and I agreed. He said he would talk to them."

Josef smiles at Gabriel "Mick just left here so I'm sure it won't be long before you hear something. I'll let you go." Josef hangs up and turns to Gabriel. "You heard that?"

Gabriel nods a smile on his face. "This should be interesting. Something tells me you're going to have a house full pretty soon."

Josef nods. "Yes and since that's been taken care of I am going home."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mick walks in and sits on the couch. Finn comes in from the kitchen. "Glad you're back. Is Gabriel still around?"

Mick scowls a little. "Across the hall in one of the apartments. He insisted on sticking around…..just in case."

Finn nods. "I'll be back in a bit and we'll talk." Finn smiles at him. "I had some inspiration after I left here the other night."

Mick wonders what that's about but Finn is gone before he can ask. He reaches out to see where the girls are and hears two heartbeats upstairs. He listens closely, loving the sound. He hears Shannon splashing in the tub. He quietly moves up the steps and stands in the doorway of the bathroom. Beth is sitting on the floor along side the tub. She's almost as wet as Shannon. Watching the two of them laugh and play in the water is one more cherished memory. He clears his throat and smiles as they look at him. Beth turns back to Shannon. "Hey daddy's home."

Shannon reaches out to Mick. "Daddy. Up."

Mick smiles. "Is she done?"

Beth nods. "Yea we were just having some fun."

Mick grabs a towel off the rack.

Beth plucks Shannon up out of the tub and stands her up on the bath mat. Mick moves in with the towel and scoops her up.

Beth grabs the second towel off the rack. "I'm going to go get dry and change while you get her ready for bed."

"Sounds good." He leans over and kisses her. "Meet you down stairs on the couch."

Beth smiles. "That does sound good."

Veronica peaks around the bathroom door.

Shannon looks over Mick's shoulder and begins to wiggle trying to get lose of her father's grasp. "Ronika" she blurts out

Veronica waves at Shannon "Hey munchkin."

Mick glances over his shoulder. "How are you doing?"

Veronica shrugs. "Ok. I knew you were back and I just thought I'd remind you I'm in the office when you're ready to tell me what's going on. I couldn't get anything out of Derrick."

Mick nods. _You don't sound Ok_ "I'll be in later. I need to talk to Finn first."

Veronica scowls at him. "All right."

Mick smiles at her "I know it's over due and I promise to give you some answers tonight."

Veronica watches Mick stand with Shannon wrapped in the towel. He rubs the little girl lightly with the towel. Shannon's laughing and wiggling as Mick dries her off. Veronica smiles. She nods at Shannon. "It's to hard to stay irritated with you when you're holding the little ball of happiness."

Mick grins. "She is infectious. I promise I'll come see you later in the office."

Veronica nods and leaves.

Veronica looks down at her vibrating phone as it slowly wiggles across the desk. She immediately thinks of Logan and tamps down on the emotions swirling around inside her heart. _He's gone, he's left me alone…..again._ She sighs and picks up the phone. When she looks at the caller I.D. it shows it's blocked. She sighs and flips open her phone. She reads the text and tries to decide what to do and finally just shrugs. _I'm fine. _She texts back to Derrick.

Derrick smiles as he sees her message and mentally crosses his fingers as he sends her another text. _Will you go out with me? We'll go anywhere you want. We'll do whatever you want. _

Veronica shakes her head and smiles. _I'll think about it but I don't think Mick would like it……..and I'm not sure I'm really……ready. _

_Ask, Mick I bet it's not as bad as you think. You need some air….some fun._

Veronica smiles at that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finn crosses the hall and opens the door and finds Gabriel staring out into the night. "I hear you're sticking around for a bit."

Gabriel smiles and turns to Finn. "And I hear you've been busy lining up a sire for Beth."

Finn nods. "Yea, Vanessa didn't even hesitate. She loved the idea."

Gabriel nods. "Yes, she's very fond of Beth and Mick." Gabriel looks at Finn curiously. He can sense there is something else that Finn isn't telling him. "Finn, if something is wrong, I need to know about it."

Finn looks back Gabriel a little guilty "Well, you know, she's going to bring Frank with her. Where she goes……"

Gabriel smiles grimly, "And she doesn't want you and Frank throwing down on each other."

Finn sighs. "Yes."

Gabriel shakes his head. "I've never understood you two. You were married twice. I understand why you two married the first time but what was the deal with the second time? I thought you two decided you made better friends than lovers."

Finn looks at Gabriel a little wistfully. "We did but that doesn't mean that I don't love her." Before Gabriel can interrupt Finn holds up his hand. "Don't worry. Frank and I will keep out of each other's way and I'm sure as hell not going to do anything to upset Vanessa or Beth. Can you imagine what she would do to Frank and me if we upset her and her brand new fledgling? No thanks. I like my skin right where it is."

Gabriel shakes his head. "When are you going to talk to Mick and Beth?"

Finn looks at his watch. "They should be about done getting Shannon ready for bed. I'll go back over now and sit them down and we'll talk it over."

"While your at it….." Gabriel begins.

Finn can tell by Gabriel's tone that he's not going to like this. Finn looks at him suspiciously as he continues.

"You can try and get Mick to agree to move the family to Josef's place. Josef tried tonight and it was a nonstarter. Mick wasn't going for it at all."

Finn thinks about it for a minute. "Vanessa mentioned that it might be a good idea also but Mick isn't going to want to move Veronica to Josef's."

Gabriel nods "Exactly but if Vanessa is going to be Beth's sire, you and I both know it's best if there is a lot of room for everyone."

Finn slowly nods thinking about having Frank living across the hall. "I'll talk to him about it but you can hardly blame him after what Logan did to her."

Gabriel rolls his eyes. "You know he did what he thought was best for both of them."

Finn shrugs. "Maybe, but it's funny that Mick and Beth have managed all right and she's human."

Gabriel snorts. "After how many years, after how many missteps? The kids are young and haven't had the years to work on it that Beth and Mick have." He shakes his head. "You have to admit her quick transition is a tough situation to deal with under the best of conditions."

Finn shrugs in acceptance. "I suppose. I just know she's awfully unhappy for someone who has people doing what they perceive as being what's best for her. I'll talk to Mick and see what he thinks. He may agree if it's what Vanessa wants but it's hard to say."

Finn returns to the apartment and finds Mick and Beth curled up on the couch. He sits across from them. "I found Beth a sire."

Beth and Mick both give him their complete attention. Mick looks at him questioningly. "And that would be…."

Finn smiles at Beth. "Vanessa has offered to be your sire."

Beth sits back not knowing what to say. "Wow" is the only word that comes to mind.

Mick nods. "That would be perfect."

Beth nods in agreement. "You've got that right. She's so….amazing…"

Finn watches them for a minute.

Mick senses something else is going on. "But?"

"But it would be best if we all moved to Josef's. There are personalities involved that require more distance than is offered here."

Mick stands up shaking his head. The anger at just arguing with Josef about this is still fresh. "No. I already told Josef I am not going to subject Veronica to that." His raises his voice much more than he intends as the anger stings him.

Veronica hears Mick's angry rumblings. Not paying attention she didn't hear the words. She moves into the apartment to find out what's going on and to make sure there isn't any danger.

Finn continues, "Mick, we can work something out. Maybe we can stay in the guesthouse. It's big and there would be plenty of room for all of us and Veronica wouldn't have to be tripping over Logan."

Mick is so angry he doesn't realize Veronica is standing just out of sight. "No. This is important and I think it would be wonderful for Vanessa to be Beth's sire but damn it Veronica shouldn't have to suffer because of it."

Beth and Veronica both watch Mick's obvious frustration at trying to make things right for both of them.

Mick feels as though he's caught between his love for Beth and his responsibility as Veronica's guardian. He realizes that somewhere inside himself he feels a paternal desire to make the world a happy and safe place for Veronica. He also knows he would literally die to keep Beth happy and safe. Add Shannon, the light of his life, to that mix and he knows he is going to be one busy man for the next several years trying to keep all his women happy.

Veronica steps forward so she can be seen. "Did it ever occur to you to ask me what I thought about any of this?"

Mick swivels around when he hears her voice. "I just don't want….."

Veronica stalks over and stands in front of him, hands on her hips, anger in her eyes. "Damn it Mick this is not the first time Logan and I have broken up. Sure it hurts but I'll be fine." She smiles at him softly the anger drifting away. "Promise." Before he can continue she rolls her eyes and moves forward and hugs him. "I can manage living at Josef's just fine. It's time for you to stop treating me like I'm a kid."

Veronica looks around him at Beth. "Very cool to have Vanessa for a sire." She stops and smiles up at Mick. "Not that mine isn't pretty special all on his own."

Beth smiles watching Veronica and Mick. "You're right. He is pretty special."

Mick sits back down next to Beth and holds up his hands. "Alright, I know when I'm beat. If you're both sure then we'll go ahead and move to Josef's." He looks at Finn. "I do like your idea of moving into the guesthouse. You, me, Shannon and Veronica could live in the guesthouse and Beth could live in the main house with Vanessa." He kisses Beth softly and looks into her eyes. "No matter where we live we need to be close."

Beth returns the kiss. "Yes."

Mick stops and scrunches his eyes at Finn. "You said personalities that require distance. Exactly who are we talking about? I get the feeling your not talking about V and Logan."

Finn looks at Mick a little ruefully. "Ah, it's best if Frank and I are not in close quarters like we would be here. There is no way Vanessa moves to the west coast for as long as this takes without Frank coming with her. We'll behave but it's best not to tempt fate."

Mick smiles softly at his grandfather "You still love her."

Finn nods. "Always will, but that's a story for another day. You need to call her and let her know what you've decided so she can set things in motion on her end. She is probably going to take some time to get things lined up so she can move out here."

Beth snatches up her phone and quickly punches up Vanessa's number. "Vanessa? Thank you so much."

Vanessa smiles into the phone. "Your welcome dear. It will be a pleasure to be your sire. Mick is happy as well?"

"Of course." Beth smiles

Vanessa nods to herself. "That's good. Why don't you let me talk to him for a minute."

"Sure." Beth hands the phone to Mick. "Vanessa wants to talk to you."

He looks at the phone and smiles. "I'm sure." He takes the phone from Beth. "Thank you."

"You're welcome but Mick I need you to call me back when you're alone. Can you do that?" Vanessa asks

Mick smiles not letting on to his concern at Vanessa's request show on his face. "Of course."

"Good. I'll be expecting your call. Now let me talk to Beth again. We have things to discuss as well." Mick hands the phone back to Beth who smiles and goes upstairs as she talks excitedly to Vanessa.

Mick looks at Finn knowing he heard Vanessa's request. "What do you think she wants?"

Finn snorts. "My guess is she wants to make sure you've got your head screwed on straight about this. The last thing Vanessa wants is an unhappy fledgling. She's got little patience for bullshit when it comes to her kids." Finn grins and shakes his head slowly. "Beth has always been family to some degree but make no mistake, this will draw her in farther." Finn snorts. "And like Logan, there are some things that you're going to have to learn to deal with." Finn sees the scowl trace Mick's face.

Mick glances as Veronica who looks like she's trying very hard to keep from laughing out loud. "What's so funny?" He quietly growls at her.

Veronica holds up her hands with a grin on her face. "Nothing at all." _But a taste of being in Logan's shoes might not hurt you._

As if he's reading her mind Mick growls. "It's not the same."

Veronica shrugs the smile still in place. "Whatever you say. I'm going back to the office."

Mick gets up. "I'll come over in a few minutes. There are still some other things I need to tell you about what's going on with Logan."

xxxxxxxxxx

Veronica pulls her phone out of her pocket and throws it on the desk, as she gets comfortable. She notices that she has another text. She frowns at the phone and flips it open. _So? Did you ask him?_

Veronica scowls at his persistence. _No I haven't asked him yet._ _Stuff is going on and we haven't had a chance to talk._

Derrick frowns down at the phone. _What kind of stuff? Bad stuff?_

_Just stuff. _Veronica looks up and sees Mick in the office doorway.

Gotta go she closes her phone and looks back at him.

Mick sits down across from her and crosses his arms. "Who were you texting?"

Veronica shakes her head. "You first. I've been waiting longer to hear everything that's been happening."

Mick shrugs and tells her all that they learned from Derrick. "I'm sorry I didn't sit down with you before this and talk to you." He sees the fear on her face. "Talk to me." He tells her quietly.

Veronica begins to shoot questions at him. "How much danger is Logan in? Will they keep coming no matter what Josef does? Is there anyway to keep him safe and happy?"

Mick hears her voice crack as she asks about her ex lover, the fear for his safety clear in her voice. "I wish I had an answer for you but right now I don't. I can tell you that Josef and I will do whatever is necessary to keep Logan safe…..as for him being happy….." Mick shrugs. "Nobody wants to live in a gilded cage, even if it's for their own protection."

Veronica scowls at him. _No shit and with me gone…….there is no one to keep him in check._ Veronica decides she doesn't want to follow that thought at that moment.

Mick doesn't have to be a mind reader to know what she's thinking but he continues on. "We're going to let things simmer for the time being and work on things quietly in the background to see if we can find out just how bad they are before we make any moves. It would be nice to be able to know just how big a threat there is and where it's coming from. Having Vanessa and Frank out here won't hurt either, and don't forget Finn and Gabriel are here as well."

Veronica sighs. "That's a lot of fire power when you think about it. Now if he can just do what it takes to keep him safe."

Mick nods in agreement knowing Logan's history for getting into trouble when he's unhappy. "Now back to you. Can you be happy without him?"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Comments always welcome……**


	16. Chapter 16

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. **

**This takes place after Family.**

**A/N: Thankfully everything at work should return to normal so I should be able to post on a regular basis again. Thanks for everyone's patients.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mick nods in agreement knowing Logan's history for getting into trouble when he's unhappy. "Now back to you. Can you be happy without him?"

Veronica looks at Mick sadly. "What other choice do I have? Logan's made the decision for me." She takes a deep breath. "I have to give it a shot." Veronica forges ahead determined to move her life forward. "So Derrick isn't a bad guy?"

Mick shrugs. "My gut says no but you never know what people will do for family."

Veronica nods and looks down at her phone. "That was him texting me. He asked me out." Veronica decides it's time. She braces herself for the argument that she's sure to follow. "I'm going…..he said he'd take me where ever I wanted to go and I want, no I need to go out and do something without everyone looking over my shoulder."

Mick watches her not really wanting to give in but……"You're sure?"

Veronica shrugs. She eyes Mick cautiously. "I'm not talking about anything serious but he's nice and he makes me laugh. I need to get out and maybe hang out with vampires besides you and Josef. What do you think?"

"I wish I had a better read on him. He seems alright but…." Mick has an idea and flips out his phone.

"Vanessa?"

Vanessa smiles into the phone when she hears his voice. "Hello Mick. I'm glad you got back to me so soon."

"Uh, yea, before we get to that I need to ask you a question about Derrick." Mick glances at Veronica who he knows can hear both sides of the conversation.

"Alright. What do you need to know?"

"Josef said that you and Frank know him…….I need to know if you would vouch for him."

Vanessa mulls this over for a minute. "Mick all I can tell you is that I've always found him to be good for his word. Now what's this about? Is there more from him on the problems with him and his brother?"

Mick sighs. "No, this is something separate. Vanessa I need a couple of minutes to clear something up. Can I call you right back? I'll explain then and we can also talk about Beth."

"Of course." She tells him and rings off.

Mick turns to Veronica. "Alright……" _But I will have a word with him first._

Veronica smiles at him. "Alright, really? You're not going to argue with me, try to change my mind?"

Mick shrugs. "The truth is if I can trust Derrick I would rather you went out with him than Logan anyway."

"Wow? I didn't see that coming. I know you're mad at Logan but I thought you liked him." She tells him.

Mick nods. "I do…..but Logan is…. human." Mick stops her before she can point out that Beth is human. "I know how that sounds but even if he were a vamp he would be like you are, very young. Derrick is a couple of hundred years old and that means he's capable of protecting you from almost anything. Also if you physically need something, like to feed or rest he'll probably sense it before you will. He won't let you get over extended and I won't have to worry about you hurting yourself or someone else."

Veronica looks at him sourly. "So, just another babysitter."

Mick laughs. "I'm sure that's not how Derrick will look at it." Mick shrugs. "Can you blame me for wanting you safe?"

Veronica sighs. "I guess not. Does this mean I still can't leave here on my own?"

Mick shakes his head. "I didn't say that." He stands up and pulls her keys out of his pocket. "Here. It's time I gave these back to you. You'll notice I added an elevator key to the set."

Veronica smiles and snatches the keys up. She looks guiltily at Mick for a minute and then stands up and tosses Logan's keys to him.

Mick catches them in mid air. He holds them up, dangling them by two fingers. "Logan's?"

She nods and doesn't try to hide her fear at his anger. "I didn't use them but…..much longer and I may have. Sorry."

"Damn it Veronica," he growls. "I understand you want your independence back but you have to remember that there are people out there that would be more than willing to use you to get to Logan. You want him walking into a trap to save your ass? You know damn well he'd do it just like you did when Duncan was pointing a gun at him."

Veronica looks at him, anger blazing in her eyes. "You'll remember I didn't know what the danger to Logan was, no one bothered to tell me anything. How was I supposed to know that the attack in the alley was anything more than a one time deal?"

Mick shakes his head "Would it have mattered?" He knows he's intentionally goading her but he wants her to make sure she thinks of the ramifications to the people around her if she does something she's told not to.

Veronica narrows her eyes at him. "Make no mistake about Logan. We have our problems but I would never put his life in danger. Not now, not ever."

Mick nods curtly to her. "Then keep yourself safe and just remember that the next time you're tempted to do something you've been told not to. You may not know the reason but there is one. As for leaving here you can go out with Derrick or around the neighborhood." He sees the scowl on her face. "Maybe something will come a long that you can work on with me. I just don't want you gone for long periods of time by yourself. Agreed?"

Veronica lowers her eyes and nods.

Mick sighs and hopes he's made his point. "There's one other thing. Beth and I were going to surprise you but you should know this before you start making plans with Derrick. I called your dad this afternoon and he cleared his schedule. We're going down and stay at the beach house for a few days so you can spend some time with him before we move to Josef's."

Veronica jumps up and runs around the desk. She hugs Mick tight. "Oh, thank you. I've missed him so much. When are we leaving? Are Beth and Shannon going?"

He returns her hug, glad to hear real joy in her voice. "Day after tomorrow and yes, Beth and Shannon are going. It should be fun. Shannon's getting old enough to pad around in the sand and play in the surf with mommy and daddy. Now, I need to call Vanessa back so why don't you give me my desk and you can go over there and play in the files."

Veronica moves towards her desk. Mick stops her. "Don't tell anyone, not Derrick or anyone else we are leaving town. For security sake I would rather this stayed inside the family."

Veronica nods understanding his need to control the flow of information.

Mick watches her go and flips open his phone again to call Vanessa.

"Mick?"

"Yes, me again." Mick answers.

"Why did you want to know about Derrick?" Vanessa asks.

Mick looks at the ceiling and squints. "You may not like this. He asked Veronica out and I wanted someone that knows him to give me some reassurances."

Vanessa makes a sour face into the phone. "You're right. I don't like it but only because I know it's going to hurt Logan." She continues before Mick can interrupt. "I know, Logan started this but that doesn't mean it isn't going to hurt when he hears about it."

Mick sighs. "I can't lock her up forever and at least Derrick is old enough to protect her."

Vanessa nods. "That's what this is really about isn't it?"

Mick nods. "Probably. Now let's get to Beth. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I just want to make sure that you aren't going to regret this later on. I won't have Beth upset because you've changed your mind about her being a vampire."

Mick can hear the edge of a threat in Vanessa's voice. "Listen, if she just wanted to be a vampire just to be with me then I'd probably be upset about it…..but this is for all of us. She's wanted this for a long time but…..Shannon's safety is the most important thing in the world to both of us. I guess this is a reason that makes sense to me."

Vanessa nods thoughtfully. "You've given this a lot of thought. I'm glad but I'm still sensing something from you that isn't reconciled. Talk to me Mick. "

Mick snorts to himself. He'd forgotten for a moment who he is talking to. "My only regret is not being able to be the one to do this for her. After being Veronica' sire, I was sort of looking forward to being Beth's. With Veronica it's all so paternal, with Beth I know it would be very different. I wanted that bond for both of us. I was looking forward to watching her come in to her own as a vampire and being apart of that."

Vanessa smiles. "I may have a way to help you with that but we'll talk about that when I get to L.A." She continues on. "I've told Beth it's going to take me a couple weeks to get things straightened out here and to get moved to the coast. She tells me you didn't want to move to Josef's? Are you alright with that now?"

Mick sighs. "That was about protecting Veronica from being hurt but she's determined to get on with her life and is sure that she will be fine at Josef's. I have serious doubts but we'll go with it and make whatever adjustments we can along the way. There is no arguing with her on this point. I haven't had a chance to talk to Josef yet but I'm hoping that Finn, Shannon, Veronica and myself can stay in the guesthouse. It's large enough for all of us and it would give certain people in my family a buffer."

"That's actually a pretty good idea. I'm sure Josef will be fine with it. Mick, if you have any questions or anything you need to talk to me about before we get to L.A. Please call me." Vanessa tells him softly. "If you start having problems it's a lot easier to work them out ahead of time."

"I will Vanessa but I really feel comfortable with Beth being turned." He smiles into the phone. "It doesn't hurt that I have the family I've always wanted. I don't' know where I'd be without them. I also think siring Veronica has made me reevaluate a lot of things I thought about being a vampire. I didn't want her to end up hating what she was and it forced me to see that we aren't so bad as a people. Vanessa I'm not really sure how my life would be any better if I were still human and that's saying something."

Vanessa really smiles for the first time in the conversation. "I'm so glad to hear that. Now, as I said, if you have any questions you call me."

"I will Vanessa don't worry and thank you again for what you're doing for us."

"You're quite welcome. I'm glad to do it." Vanessa starts to laugh quietly. "You realize that I'm now going to claim Josie as my granddaughter."

Mick smiles. "I'm glad. Now are we good?"

"Yes, Mick, we're good."

Veronica watches Mick talking to Vanessa and decides to make a phone call of her own.

Derrick smiles when he sees who the call is from. "Hey, there beautiful."

"Derrick" Veronica answers him.

He can hear the warning in her voice. He sighs gently. "All right, I won't push."

"Thanks. Look, if you still want to go out…..maybe go do something."

"I told you I'd take you where ever you want to go, do what ever you want."

Veronica shrugs. "I don't really know what Vampires do or where they go on a….date."

He smiles. "Well, other than there isn't much point in going to dinner in a restaurant, it's not much different than going on a date when you were human. How about if we go dancing? There are a couple really fun vamp bars in town."

"Like Jenny's?" Veronica asks uncertainly as she remembers the night she met Derrick.

Derrick shakes his head. "No, Jenny's is in class all on it's own because it's a vampire only club. These places are a mix of humans and vamps. It's a different atmosphere all together." Derrick's voice drops. "Veronica, I won't let anyone hurt you."

Veronica nods. "Sure, that sounds like fun. I'm going to be tied up for a few days but we could go at the end of the week."

"Great. I'll pick you up at ten."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Josef watches as Logan comes down the stairs. Josef notes the determined set of his son's shoulders, his clear eyes, all good signs. He hopes it lasts.

Josef puts down his newspaper as Logan approaches him. "Gabriel will be over late this afternoon. We're going to work in your study, if that's all right?"

Josef nods. "Of course. Where ever you're comfortable." Josef motions for Logan to sit. "I waited for you this morning so I could talk to you about a few things."

"Yea, what's up?" Logan asks.

"I talked to V about your keys. If she feels she has to leave without talking to Mick she's promised to call me so someone knows what she's up to."

Logan smiles. "You think she'll do it?"

Josef smiles. "Leave or call me?"

Logan smirks at him. "Either."

Josef sighs. "It might not matter. Mick's decided that it's time for her to start making some of her own decisions. I'm sure that in a somewhat limited way she's about to be able to go and do a lot more." Josef doesn't want to have this discussion with Logan but it has to be done. He's put it off the last two days but the longer he waits the worse it's going to be. "In addition I have a feeling that if Derrick asks her out Mick's not going to object." Josef sees the pain in Logan's eyes. "I don't want to have to tell you this stuff but you need to be prepared. Mick, Shannon, Finn and Veronica are going to be living here in about ten days. I spoke to Mick and we agreed that they would live in the guesthouse."

Logan looks at Josef curiously. "Where will Beth be?"

Josef smiles. "Mick and Beth have decided it's time for Beth to be turned. She'll be with Vanessa and Frank in the south wing. Vanessa has agreed to be Beth's sire."

Logan snorts. "Figures. So the only ones left human will be me and Josie."

Josef nods silently. "Logan, I'm sure that Veronica won't have Derrick meet her here but all the same you need to know that she might be dating."

Logan tries to bury the pain and isolation he's feeling. He shrugs. "It's why I broke up with her. She needs to be with someone who understands the things I can't deal with. You said, it would be good for her."

Josef looks at his son and sees the pain that he's trying so hard to hide. Josef gropes to give Logan something to hang on to. "The situation is different but Mick and Beth weren't always the blissfully happy couple they are now. Someday……."

Logan brushes the comment aside. The pain feels like it's going to eat him alive. "You said they are moving in about ten days?"

Josef nods. "Yes, it will take Vanessa that long to get things straightened out on her end. She has obligations to wind up before she can come out here and stay on the coast for as long as this takes. Mick also wants Veronica to have a chance to see her dad before they move in here. She hasn't been able to see Keith since she was shot. They drove down to Neptune last night. They're staying at the beach house."

Logan leans back and stares at the ceiling. He squeezes his eyes shut trying to ward off the memories. He thinks about all the great times they had at the beach house. He feels physically sick at the thought of her being there with someone else. "Is Derrick with them?"

Josef shakes his head. "No and I'm sure she would ever take him there."

Logan quickly stands up. He walks over to Josef's bar in the corner. He pours himself a glass of bourbon and tosses it down in one gulp.

Josef gets up and crosses the room. He doesn't take the bottle away but he stands watching Logan. "At some point you are really going to have to let her go. It will tear you apart if you try to have it both ways. Either, learn to live with what she is or let her go once and for all."

Logan carefully sets the bottle on the bar. "I can't."

Josef tracks Logan, sensing he's going straight back up to his wing of the house.

Sarah enters the room scowling at Josef. "What's wrong with Logan? I can feel how upset he is."

Josef explains to what he had to tell Logan.

Sarah shakes her head. "This is ridiculous. You haven't handled this very well."

Josef rolls his eyes. "What the hell do you think I should have done? He decided to break up with her all on his own. I had nothing to do with that."

Sarah snorts at him. "You should have talked him into finding a way to meet her half way. They love each other so much. Neither of them is going to be happy without the other. This whole thing is so stupid."

Josef looks down at his hands. "I'm not so sure I don't agree with him that they need to be apart until he's turned."

Sarah stands up and starts to leave the room. She stops and turns back to him. "That's the same kind of thinking that kept Beth and Mick apart for so long. She told me all about it and some of that is at your doorstep as well." That anger blazes in her eyes. "You need to get over this hang up you have with humans and vampire relationships. What would you have done if I hadn't figured out what you were and wanted to be turned? Would you have just hung around for awhile and then left no matter how much we loved each other?"

Josef steels himself for more of her anger. He looks at her. "Probably." She starts to leave the room again and finds Josef standing in front of her.

He gently runs his hands up and down her arms trying to sooth her anger at him. "Sarah….you don't know…..the pain of watching the humans around you die over and over…..you haven't lived long enough to be devastated over and over…..they are so fragile." Josef continues before she can interrupt. "I know you lost your parents but think about how many humans, some of the friends and lovers, I've lost through the years…..I just can't do it anymore."

Sarah looks at him softly. "Josef, this time it isn't like that. Even if Logan dies all it's going to do is hasten his turning. Veronica does need to spend time with vampires but that doesn't mean that they can't find a way to be together."

He nods at her slowly. "Let it go for now. Veronica is moving here soon and maybe that's all it's going to take for them to get back together."

Sarah nods. "All right but if the opportunity presents it's self and they need a nudge I expect you to be there to give it to them."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Logan paces his room like a caged cat. _This is not going to fucking work. _He glances down at his watch and calculates Josef's routine…..He decides to wait two hours. By then pretty much everyone should be asleep except for the human day workers and they largely ignore him. At that point there shouldn't be anyone to stop him.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Love comments as always……**


	17. Chapter 17

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. **

**This takes place after Family. This series is best read in order.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vanessa looks around the table at the other members of the council. Five men herself and Serena make up the current council. If push comes to shove she knows she can count on two of the men, one other is in Serena's pocket and the other two are up for grabs. The politics of the council at this time are simple. Vanessa wants what she believes is best for the community and Serena wants what she believes is best for Serena, power and money being her main objectives at all times.

Vanessa smiles at Benedict who arches and eyebrow at her, a mock question in his eyes. She smiles back warmly. Benedict is one of the few left in the community who is old enough to know more than one of her secrets. Of course that means she knows plenty of his as well. He is her one true friend and ally on the council. On the other hand there is Arthur who will do as she says because quite frankly the idea of Vanessa being angry with him frightens him more than anything in this world or the next.

Ian looks across the table at Vanessa. "You called this meeting. What's going on Vanessa?"

Vanessa looks at Ian. She hears the Scotsman's brogue gently coming through his words. Vanessa smiles at him ruefully. "Ian it's not trouble." She sees him visibly relax. "I'm sorry if I've alarmed you."

Warren snorts. "Vanessa it's just that with you…….we never know." He grins at her. "I'm still not sure your denials that you're not a seer are true."

Serena quells the tremor in her soul at the thought of Vanessa being able to see the future on top of all the other challenges and dangers she presents.

Benedict clears his throat. "We were going to table everything until next month so this must be something personal?"

Vanessa nods at this interpretation. "Yes, something personal. I'm going to be moving to the west coast for a while. In the next few months I'll only be available for council meetings via video conferencing. Unless there is an all out melt down I won't be back for most likely the better part of a year."

Serena controls herself not wanting to show how fortuitist this is to her plans. She dares not let her glee at the news show. She must give Vanessa every reaction she expects from her adversary. One wrong move here and Serena will have the oldest and most powerful telepath known to the community breaking down the walls in her mind to find out what she's hiding and that is unthinkable. She has to remember to never underestimate this powerful woman who would kill her without a hesitation to protect the human child she calls her grandson. "Why don't you just resign?" Serena sneers.

Vanessa smiles pleasantly at her. "Because dear Serena you would miss me so much and I just couldn't bear the thought of it."

Serena fumes at Vanessa's demeanor. One of Vanessa's more infuriating characteristics is the fact that Serena can never find a way to rattle her. "Going to Josef's rescue? I hope he's not in any danger." Serena smiles wickedly thinking going at Vanessa through Josef will upset her.

Vanessa laughs in genuine delight. "Serena the day Josef needs me to move to the west coast to rescue him we will all be knee deep in dead bodies. No, Josef's is doing just fine. Thank you though. I will pass on your concern for his well being." Vanessa pauses and smiles blandly at the other woman. "Josef is very good at eliminating threats quickly. He starts at the head and works his way back. I made sure he learned that lesson early."

Serena knows Vanessa speaks from vast experience. She must never find out what Serena has planned until it is too late.

Vanessa stands up. "I felt I owed it to the council to make my intentions known to you all in person. I'll be staying at Josef's and you know he has the best technology to make sure any communications we have are safe from any prying."

Serena snorts. "And we should trust Josef because?"

"Because you have no choice." Vanessa says as though stating the obvious.

"There is always a choice." Serena says through gritted fangs.

Vanessa looks around the table at the men that watch the two woman fight for dominance. She sees no challenge from any of them. They have always been content to keep their own council and try and use the woman's animosity for their own agendas. She turns back to Serena. "Certainly you are correct. There is always a choice. The question is, do you have the guts to live with the consequences of those choices." _Somehow I doubt it._

Vanessa turns to Drake sitting at Serena's right hand. "No comments from you then?"

He eyes Vanessa warily for a moment before he speaks. "Have a safe trip?"

Vanessa smiles at him and shakes her head.

Vanessa bows lightly to the others, a smile playing upon her lips. Without looking at Serena Vanessa continues."Serena, as always do as you wish, just remember there is always a price to be paid. Gentlemen, you may contact me as the need arises. I will be as available as possible. I'm going to add to my family so there will be a short period of time when I will be unavailable. The child will need me. I will contact Benedict when the time comes and rely on him to speak for me if anything needs to be decided."

Benedict stands. "I'll walk you to your car. Such a defenseless woman as yourself should not be walking to her car alone."

Vanessa's laughter at this statement warms the room despite the anger rolling off of Serena.

Ian shakes his head ruefully at her. "Be well Vanessa and congratulations to the next one of Josef's sisters you are bringing into the fold. I'm sure she will be more than worthy of being part of the tribe. You have always chosen well." He can't help himself as he glances at Serena. "More so than some of our compatriots."

Serena growls low in her throat. _You will pay for that slight Ian._

Vanessa nods at Ian. "Thank you. Yes, Beth will be a wonderful addition. She already has a vampire for a mate. They have a bond of the young." Vanessa smiles "Who knows they may truly manage to make forever work."

Arthur remembers meeting Beth at Josef's party. "St. John's human? I met her. If he doesn't make her happy she won't be alone for long. Brains and beauty are a very nice combination in any woman. Ian is right. You always choose well."

Benedict crosses to the door and follows Vanessa out into the night. They stay silent until they reach her car. As he suspected Frank is standing casually against the fender. Benedict knows the pose is not so casual. He has seen how deadly Frank can be when the need arises. All three vampires reach out to make sure no one is close enough to hear their conversation. When they know the area is clear Benedict turns to Vanessa. "I'll keep a close eye on Serena but she knows that we are allies. She will make every effort to keep any plots she hatches out of my sight."

Vanessa nods. "Yes, but she thinks she can turn Arthur to her side. She has no idea just how far Arthur will go to stay in my good graces."

Frank lets out a low chuckle. "Don't be modest Vanessa. You terrify him."

She shrugs. "He was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I had to deal with someone who Arthur thought could not be beaten. They were both wrong. Arthur has not forgotten that lesson."

Benedict looks at her knowingly. "You could root around in that muck Serena calls a mind and see what she has planned."

Vanessa shakes her head. "You know I'm not going to do that without outright provocation or evidence that she's a danger to the community and that my dear Benedict is where you come in. Arthur is your best bet to find that reason. Gently remind him it is what I would like and he will do anything you wish. If she is going to do something beyond the bounds of reason I will get the writ of execution from the rest of the council."

Benedict shakes his head. "Vanessa you are too old to have this much faith in the council. I know you set the system in place but be warned it may not always do your bidding."

Vanessa sighs "You are right of course but I will cross that bridge when the time comes. I still have a few surprises."

"What about Ian and the others?" Frank asks.

Vanessa smiles. "Ian and Warren aren't a problem. They want what's best for the community and as long as they can see what I want is in everyone's best interest they will side with me. Drake is Serena's man but he is weak. She doesn't promote long ties or loyalty. She doesn't care for those that she turns for long. I have met a few of her turnings and they tend to be weaklings like Drake. She likes dominance even over her lovers. She has a few supporters but few is the key word."

Frank snorts. "Where as you have turned a very loyal bevy of strong willed women and Josef who would never bow down to anyone but his mother."

Vanessa shakes her head. "Only if it suits him. Don't err in the idea that Josef will do anything but join forces with me or anyone else in his goal to protect his family."

Frank slides his hand down to the small of her back. She leans into the gentle pressure. "But you are his family."

Vanessa smiles grimly "Yes, and we both have one goal and that is to protect Logan at all costs." _and Josie._ Vanessa trusts Benedict with her life but not that of Josie. The fewer that know about her parentage the better."

Benedict nods. "Vanessa there is something you should know. I was going to resign at the next meeting."

Vanessa looks up in alarm. "But you won't yet? I need you on the council while I'm away. I can't worry about Serena while I'm bringing Beth into the fold."

He shakes his head. "I'll stay until you can return but not much longer. I've had my fill of Serena. Why she was ever added to the council is beyond me. We haven't had a moments peace since that day."

Vanessa shrugs. "It was the only way to quell her followers. At the time I didn't think she was smart enough to be a problem. I underestimated her willingness to learn the ways of the council. You may not have to resign because mark my words one of these days she will go to far and I will deal with the problem once and for all."

Benedict shakes his head. "Be careful Vanessa. As you point out she has her supporters."

Vanessa smiles. "Benedict, there is something I haven't told you. Gabriel and Finn have resurfaced. They are in L.A. helping Josef look after Logan." _and Mick's family_

Benedict laughs with pleasure. "So those two old bandits are out in the open again." He laughs again. "You weren't kidding about surprises. They've been gone so long that there are few of us that would recognize them for who and what they are. They will be a nasty surprise for anyone who crosses them."

Vanessa smiles. "Yes, they will be." Vanessa sighs and moves to Benedict. She kisses his cheek. "Be very careful. There are few of us left from the old times and you are too dear to me to lose you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Logan wanders slowly through the house reaching out to sense if any of the vampires are still awake. He's learned from living with Josef and Veronica that they tickle his senses differently when they are awake than when they are asleep. So far everyone is dead to the world. He continues through the house until he gets to Josef's study. He sighs in resignation that he's about to piss off someone he cares a great deal about, and more importantly cares about him. He hopes at some point he can make this up to Josef.

Still he enters Josef's study. Cautiously he looks around. None of the girls or the daytime help seems to be in this part of the house. He opens the desk drawer and takes out the magnum that Josef keeps there for emergencies. Logan checks the gun to make sure it's loaded and grabs the box of cartridges. He clips the holster to his jeans. He smiles as he grabs Josef's leather jacket up off the back of the chair. Putting it on, he fastens it loosely, hiding the gun and tucks the box of cartridges into the pocket. He sees the keys to the Ferrari laying on the desk and picks them up. Not for the first time does he wonder if he's going to far for even Josef to forgive. His conscience nags at him even as his mind tells him he has to see Veronica and it has to be as soon as possible. Logan glances in the mirror as he leaves the room and stops. He tries to affect the look and manor of his father. He admits it won't hold up under close scrutiny but he plans to be long gone before anyone gets a chance to look to closely.

Logan walks purposely to the garage. He watches to make sure no one is paying particular attention to him. He's sure Josef is going to be ready to kill him when all is said and done so he might as well go for broke. He laughs to himself almost wishing he could be there to see Josef's face when he finds his son, his gun and his favorite car all missing. He doesn't want to enrage Josef but Logan knows what the answer will be if he asks to leave. That's one fight there is no use in waging. Logan opens the door to the beautiful red car and stops when he sees one of the garage mechanics slide out from under the Porsche sitting two cars down. Logan dismisses the man with a nod as Josef would and continues on his way. He wants to gun the car and peal out of the long driveway but he's smart enough to know that Josef might hear or sense something that involves his beloved car. He needs as much lead-time in front of a pissed off Josef as he can get.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mick walks down the beach. He hears her high-pitched scream in the wind. He turns and watches Shannon run across the beach to him. Her arms outstretched her bare feet slapping in the wet sand. Her hair is wild around her head from the slight breeze. He's sure he's never seen her as happy as she is this moment. He wishes he could freeze it for her. He looks at Beth sitting in the warm sand watching him with a smile on her face. Shannon reaches him and he swings her up in the air watching her laugh. "Daddy, daddy, daddy." She calls in her small breathless voice as she lets loose with another ear piercing scream of delight. Somehow the sounds of his daughter don't seem to bother him no matter how sensitive his hearing is.

Mick sits Shannon on his shoulders. "Let's go see Mamma."

Shannon grabs his hair in her little hands to keep her balance.

Mick sits down in the sand next to Beth. He eases Shannon down between them. He leans over Shannon's head and kisses Beth. "I've scouted the area. Everything is fine. I didn't sense that any of our people or even any strangers have been around."

Beth nods. He's been doing this each day since they got here. It doesn't take long and it easies both their minds. "Good. I'm going back up to the house for awhile." She smiles down at Shannon. "I need a few minutes away from the pixie."

Mick smiles. "Go rest. I swear she has the stamina to go for hours on end without sleep."

"I've noticed that." Beth says dryly, a smile twitches her lips. "Not only that but it gets worse as she gets older. Thankfully I'll have the stamina to keep up with her once I'm turned."

Mick grins at her. "Stamina is a good thing."

Beth laughs and swats playfully at him, knowing they aren't talking about their daughter anymore. "Your bad. I'm going up to the house for awhile."

"I'll bring her up when she finally winds down."

"Good luck with that." Beth kisses Shannon on the head and gets up. "You play down here with daddy."

Keith and Veronica watch Beth make her way up the beach to the house from their table on the deck.

Keith glances at his daughter. "I wish……"

Veronica puts her hand on his arm. "I know…..it's ok. We all did the best we could." Veronica doesn't want this to turn melancholy. She knows her father wishes she had different memories of her childhood. She turns and watches him across the table. "Ok now, finish telling me all the dirt I've missed over the last few months. I want to know everything."

Keith looks at her for a moment. He can see the sadness she's trying to hide. He hopes it's not any more serious than a problem with Logan. He doesn't think he could stand it if it's caused by the life he and Mick chose for her. "First you tell me about Logan. You've put this off long enough. Why isn't he here with you? What has he done now?"

Veronica looks at him ruefully for a moment and then realizes she needs this. She needs to tell her dad all that has happened with her and Logan over the last few months. Keith has been through so much with the two of them. She gets up and pours herself a glass of blood and sits back down in the chair.

Keith watches her fascinated that she's so comfortable drinking blood. He really wants her to confide everything to him but he's afraid to push her.

Veronica smiles at him and begins slowly, telling him what she and Logan have been through since the gunshot entered her back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Josef hears the incessant banging on the top of his freezer. He and Sarah both sit up in tandem, Josef flipping up the lid to the freezer all in one smooth move. "Gabriel, what the hell is going on?"

Gabriel paces the room. He turns to Josef. "He's gone. Logan's gone."

"What the are you talking about?" Josef glances at Sarah. "Gabriel give us a minute to get dressed and then you can tell me just what the hell is going on."

Gabriel nods curtly. "I'll be in you're study."

Sarah lithely moves out of the freezer, Josef is right behind her. Both are dressed in seconds. Josef reaches out for Logan not quite believing that he is missing. He senses the usual household help but Logan's signature heartbeat isn't among them. Josef would know his son's vitals anywhere. Josef glances at Sarah. "If Gabriel is right, I'm going to have to leave immediately."

She nods "I'm going with you. I'm not staying behind anymore."

He hears the finality in her words. He slowly nods. "Alright but until you've learned to protect yourself to my satisfaction, you do what I say, when I say, no questions asked."

Sarah nods reluctantly. She knows it's a reasonable request considering the circumstances. "Alright. You've got a deal."

Josef nods. "Go see the girls and be ready to leave right away."

Sarah smiles to herself and silently follows him downstairs. Her happiness at being allowed to go is dispelled quickly as she senses the quiet alarm Josef's holding tight in hopes that this is a mistake and Logan has just gone for a walk.

Robert is in the study with Gabriel when Josef enters. Robert hands Josef a drink. "You're going to need this when you hear what he's done."

Gabriel takes a deep breath. "I was supposed to meet him to work on the book late this afternoon."

Josef nods. "Yes, he told me you were coming."

"I got here and couldn't find him anywhere. I started to get worried so I woke Robert."

Josef turns to Robert. "I questioned the help. He left wearing your leather jacket. He took the Ferrari. The humans have no way of telling the difference. Even the security men thought it was you because of the car, so they didn't stop him. He left about ten this morning. If Gabriel hadn't shown up he would have had a good eight hour lead time. As it is he's been gone about four hours."

"Damn." Josef swears softly. He stifles a growl as he tries to rein his temper in. _Unless I kill him first, he's going to be the death of me yet._ He tosses the drink down. "He knows the danger he's in. What the hell is he thinking? Has anyone tried to call his cell?"

Robert nods. "Right away. There is no answer. I think he has it turned off."

Josef takes a deep breath and picks up his phone. "Ryder. Find Logan. Trace his cell right this minute. If that fails he has the Ferrari. Trace the car. He can't turn that GPS off."

"Got it Josef. I'll call you back as soon as I have something."

Josef hangs up without another word. He thinks about the look on Logan's face this morning when they talked about Veronica. "Odds are he's on his way to Neptune." Josef turns to Sarah as she enters the room. "Ready?"

"Yes, I've fed." She wants to point out that he should have something as well but it doesn't seem like a good idea.

Josef opens his desk drawer and for a moment it doesn't register that his gun is missing. He looks at Robert. "Did you move my magnum?"

Robert shakes his head. "No, why would I?"

Josef snorts. "Well, at least he was smart enough to arm himself. Shit he takes my clothes, my gun and my car."

Despite himself Gabriel struggles not to laugh. "You're lucky he didn't take your woman too."

Josef shakes his. "No, he's got enough trouble with the one he already has. That's what this is about."

Josef turns to the safe behind him and puts in the combination. He talks to Robert over his shoulder. "Get a cooler…"

Before he can finish Robert stops him. "Already done. It's in the black Porsche and the car is gassed up, ready to go."

Josef nods and takes out his Glock. He puts the gun on much like Logan did and heads for the door. Sarah is right behind him. When he gets to the garage he sees Jack looking worriedly from the workbench behind the cars. He stops and stands in front of him. "Jack, it's not your fault. Don't worry. I'm pissed, but not at you. You had no way of knowing it was Logan and not me. There is going to be hell to pay for this but not from you."

Jack nods. "Thank you. I just hope he's all right."

Josef claps the man gently on the shoulder. "Me too."

Josef guns the Porsche and speeds out of the driveway.

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

**Comments always welcome……**


	18. Chapter 18

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. **

**This takes place after Family. This series is best read in order.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Logan pulls the Ferrari into the garage of the house that he and Veronica shared when life was so much simpler. He gets a flash of their life back then and it almost swamps him with yearning for what could have been. He shakes himself. There is no way back and Josef's right, regret is a useless emotion. The only way now is forward to what is not what could have been. He glances at his watch. He figures Gabriel has discovered him missing by this time and roused Josef. Logan snorts even with the way Josef drives, Logan is pretty sure he still has a couple hours until Josef gets to Neptune. As he gets out of the car he starts to turn his phone back on and stops. His intention is to leave the phone on with the car but he remembers the night in the alley. No one would have known how much trouble he and Veronica were in if not for the panic button programmed into the phone. He's positive no one has followed him down here but if Josef knows he's taking every precaution by keeping the phone maybe he will let up a little. Logan leaves the phone off and puts it in his pocket. He gets out of the car and shuts the garage door behind him, locking the car up tight. He may have taken Josef's car but that doesn't mean he wants anything to happen to it. Mitigating Josef's anger needs to be part of the plan. He has to do this but he'd like it to be with as little fall out as possible. He knows at the end of his plan he will have to face not only Josef but also Mick. Now if he could just figure out how to keep Mick from killing him he will be in good shape. He thinks about these things as he leans against the garage door and waits. Ten minutes later Dick pulls up. Without a word he gets out, tosses the keys to Logan. Logan catches them in the air. "Did you get me a disposable phone?"

Dick takes the phone out of his pocket. He starts to hand it to Logan but stops, a wide grin on his face. "You running guns or something?"

Logan rolls his eyes and laughs. "No, just need a phone that can't be traced. My brother isn't going to be exactly thrilled I took his car." Logan moves to get in the car and stops. "Thanks for the wheels and the phone. I'll call you and let you know where the car is when I'm done."

Dick smiles. "No problem. I'm pretty sure this has to do with Ronnie?"

Logan nods. "Yea, we broke up again."

Dick snorts.

Logan smiles. "I know, no surprise but I've got talk to her. I have to see her. You know?"

Dick shakes his head. "No, but then I've never been that intense about anything but a good time and a big wave."

Logan laughs as he heads for the car and turns back as he keeps moving. "Man, I wouldn't be here for long. Josef or Mick are going to show up sooner or later and neither of them is going to be real happy. Can I drop you some where?"

Dick points as a second vehicle pulls up. Logan notices the pretty brunette driving. "No problem. There's my ride."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Josef looks down when his phone rings, hoping it's Logan. Instead he sees Ryder's name. "Where is he?" Josef growls into the phone.

"The Ferrari is at his old house in Neptune. The phone is still turned off. I'll keep trying to pick up the phone's location in case he turns it on. It's going to take a few minutes to track him though even if he uses it." Ryder replies.

Josef snorts. "Pretty much what I thought. Thanks Ryder." Josef punches up Mick's phone number.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Veronica waves as her dad pulls out of the driveway. It's been a long couple of days for him and he needs to go home and get some sleep. He's taken some catnaps not wanting to miss being with her but it's time now for him to go home and rest. Talking to her dad has been a catharsis for her. Explaining everything to someone who she's so close to but is outside the vampire life has given her a chance to really examine and question everything that has happened. Her father's insights have been invaluable. She feels a sense of peace she hasn't had in quite awhile. He still loves her. She knows in her heart she feared he would not be able to understand the differences in her and she'd loose him. Veronica smiles. She should have known better. All her life there has been one constant and that's her dad's love. She also feels the ground settle beneath her feet for the first time since she was turned. She has only one thing left to do to put her life back in order. She has to see Logan and they have to find a way to work this out. She knows neither of them is going to be able to be happy alone. There has to be a better way.

She looks up as Mick steps out onto the porch and puts his arm around her shoulder. "Not a bad idea coming down here was it?"

Veronica nods. "Best you've had in a long time. I really needed to see him."

Mick kisses the top of her head. "I know and I'm sorry it took so long to get you back down here. I know how close you've always been to your dad."

Veronica smiles at Mick. "I'm going for a walk on the beach."

Beth steps out on the porch and smiles at the pair. She stands on Mick's other side and he puts his other arm around her. Beth hugs him and looks around him at Veronica. "You want some company on your walk?"

She smiles back at her. "Naw, go sit on the deck and enjoy the quiet while the munchkin is asleep."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mick?"

Mick scowls at Beth. He can hear the edge in Josef's voice. "What's wrong Josef? You sound like there's trouble."

"Not until I find Logan and wring his neck." Josef growls out.

Mick sighs. "What happened?"

Josef relays the day starting with his conversation with Logan about Veronica first thing this morning. "Damn it. I should have seen this coming. He's never been very stable where she's concerned."

Mick almost laughs when he hears Josef growl about Logan taking the Ferrari and then something occurs to Mick. "Josef you don't think he's been drinking do you? That is a hell of a lot of car even sober."

Josef shakes his head. "No, something tells me he's stone cold sober. He wouldn't dare show up drunk and try to get her back and mark my words that's what's going on here. Do you know where Veronica is right now?"

Mick looks out at the beach and nods to himself. "Yea, I can see her right now. She's alone down on the beach."

"Good. Ryder says the Ferrari is at their old house. Go over there and see if you can find him and drag his ass over to the beach house so I can strangle him when I get there."

Mick nods. _This would be funny if it weren't for the danger Logan is in._ "Alright. I'll see what I can do. Finn and Beth will stay here in case he shows up here."

"Good. Call me as soon as you find him. Oh, and Mick just so you know, he was smart enough to take my gun so he's armed. So don't sneak up on him. The damn things loaded with silver bullets. I don't need you sleeping in my freezer again."

Mick snorts, "Shit. Then Beth would have to wring Logan's neck. Besides, it's hard to sneak up on Logan. He may be human but he knows when one of us is around. I'll call you when I know something."

Josef disconnects the call and slams his hand on the steering wheel. "I know he loves Veronica, I know he wants to see her but what I don't get is what the hell he thinks he's doing."

Sarah shakes her head. "You really have no idea why he would resort to this?" She can barely keep the accusation out of her voice.

Josef can tell from Sarah's tone he's about to catch hell. He sighs inwardly. If he's going to get yelled at from her she might as well get it out of her system now. "You sound like you know, so tell me."

"From everything every one has told me about Logan he hasn't done anything crazy like this since you became a part of his life?" Sarah asks

Josef nods. "Yes, this was pretty much standard behavior when he was growing up….but he's changed, he's been walking away from the person he was before. I thought he was long past this kind of thing. I thought we had some kind of understanding, some trust."

Sarah smiles "I heard you tell Mick you don't think he's drinking, so that leads me to believe that he's clear headed and the way he left the house means he thought out what he was going to do. It's a spur of the moment plan, but a plan none the less, wouldn't you agree?"

Josef nods. "Yes, that's one way to put it but why didn't he just come to me? Why go to these lengths? That's what I don't understand."

Sarah sighs. "My guess is because he felt like he had no options, he felt boxed in." _I know how he feels._

Josef swears softly. "We could have worked something out. It wouldn't have been that hard for me to drive him down there."

Sarah lays her hand on Josef's arm. She knows this is frustrating for him. "And that is most likely the problem. Logan is a young man who has been on his own for a long time. He may have had parents but emotionally and physically they both either deserted him or abused him. I think it's probably hard for him to be told that he can't do what he wants and go where he wants. Add in your commentary about Veronica being part of the community and hanging out with other vampires and he probably didn't think you would let him see her right now, which is apparently is what he decided he needs." Sarah smiles at him softly. "Logan didn't think he had any other options so he didn't bother trying to move the obstacle he just went around it."

Josef snorts, "Meaning me, I'm the obstacle."

Sarah squeezes Josef's hand not wanting to hurt him but knowing this has to be said. "Yes, you're the obstacle. Josef, when you see him you have to rein in your emotions so you don't do or say something that can't be taken back. Please be careful. He's had enough hurt from the people are suppose to love him."

Josef looks at her curiously and the realization of what she's saying hits him hard. He looks at her incredulously "You think I would harm him? Damn it I would do a lot of things but I would never lay a hand on him. You know that." Josef growls out.

Sarah nods. "I know that and I'm sure Logan knows it, but you're not so much angry as you are scared for him. I've noticed you tend to go over the line when you think one of us is in danger much more so then when you're just angry. Fear is an emotion you're not familiar with and you don't handle it well."

Josef takes a deep breath. "I'll remember that when I see him again."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mick turns to Beth. "Logan's taken off." He snorts. "With Josef's Ferrari no less. Ryder's tagged the car and it's parked at their house here in town. I'm going to go see if I can find him."

Finn glances down at the beach. "Are you going to tell Veronica?"

Mick shakes his head. "No, I don't want her worrying about him too. Not only that she'd insist in going to look for him. To hell with that." Mick can't keep the growl out of his voice.

Beth shakes her head silently.

"What?" Mick says trying to keep from snarling.

Beth frowns at him. "She has a right to know. She loves him and she has a right to know. I know you want to protect her that you feel all parental about her, but you can't keep things like this from her. Not things that concern Logan."

Mick grabs his car keys "She'll see him soon enough. I'll drag him back here to face Josef. She can see him then."

Beth snorts "Fine."

Which Mick knows means it's anything but fine.

Beth continues. "You do what you think is right but remember two things. When this blows up in your face, I told you so and when Shannon gets to be this age, she has a mother who absolutely will not stand for this crap." Beth walks back out to the deck and sits down with a huff.

Mick faces Finn who holds up his hands in surrender. "She's your fledgling I'm not going to argue how much I think Beth is right. No, I would never tell you how stupid you're being."

"Good." Mick growls as he walks out the front door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Logan watches from his vantage point on the hill behind the house as Mick pulls out. He smiles. _They found the car. _Luckily Veronica didn't leave with Mick. He just wishes he could see her in the failing light of the day.

Logan knows he has one chance at this. He takes the phone Dick gave him and sends Veronica a text. He's afraid if he calls her, if she's in the house Finn will hear his voice and keep Veronica from meeting him. **Please meet me down the beach at the park. Have to talk to you. Please don't tell anyone you're leaving. LOVE YOU Logan.** He adds the secret word they had agreed on so she would know it was him and that it was safe. He gets in the car and drives to the rendezvous point.

Down on the beach Veronica looks down at the unfamiliar number and reads the text. _Logan what have you done?_

Quickly she types back. **On my way**. She shuts her phone off and looks at the house. She hopes no one is paying much attention to her. She slowly walks down the beach in the direction of the park. Once she's out of range she can move quickly but she doesn't dare rouse suspicion by moving to quickly with Finn and Mick up at the house. It's going to take her a little while to get out of range of vampire senses, especially when one is her sire and the other is Finn.

While Logan waits at the park he thinks about what he's going to have to say to Veronica. How he can find a way to convince her he won't hurt her again, even if deep down he still hasn't come to grips with the vampire thing…...

While he waits he decides to call Beth and leave a message with her to give to Mick and Josef.

Beth glances into the house from her seat on the deck. Finn is in giving Shannon a bottle somewhere in the house. She looks down the beach. She doesn't see Veronica but then it's dark and she can't see anything but the house and the darkness surrounding it. Beth looks down when her phone begins to ring she frowns at the unfamiliar number.

"Hello?"

"Uh, Hi Beth." Logan waits for her to yell at him.

"Logan?"

Hesitantly Logan answers. "Yea, um…Beth, could you tell my dad and Mick that I'm fine?"

Beth scowls into the phone. "I could but you need to do it. You need to talk to Josef." She changes her tone, not wanting to alienate him. If she can keep him talking maybe she can talk him into coming to the house. "Logan I know things are tough right now but you shouldn't have taken off. Please come to the house or call Josef."

Logan stares out into the dark, willing Veronica to appear. "I don't think so…..not yet. I have to fix a couple of things first. Any idea how mad he is?"

"Logan, I didn't talk to him but I'm sure he's more worried than he is mad. He's afraid someone's going to grab you again and hurt you."

Logan feels the weight of the gun in his pocket. "It's ok. I'm prepared this time. I'll be fine." Logan smiles tightly into the night. "By the way, I hear congratulations are in order. Mick has finally agreed you should be turned."

Quietly she tells him "Yes, but Logan it's more about protecting Shannon than anything else. Mick and Josef love their children. They both would do anything for them."

"I know." Logan hesitates for a moment and then forges ahead. "Beth, can I ask you a personal question?"

Beth smiles into the night. "Sure." Not sure what she's agreed to.

"How have you done it all these years, how have you lived with what they are? The whole vampire thing….."

Beth nods, She realizes she should have talked to him about this when the trouble with Veronica started and tried to help him. "Logan you know we should have had this conversation a long time ago. I think I have a better prospective for you on this then Gabriel, Josef or all the vampires in your life."

Logan snorts. "Yea, they've been more than helpful with their two scents."

"Logan I don't know if anyone told you this but it's been a long road for Mick and I to get where we are now. I thought I was prepared for anything but there was a time where we almost broke up completely. The vampire stuff can be…daunting." Beth thinks about the things she's learned living with Mick. "Let me tell you about some of the vampire stuff…..one time your dad had a lawyer slash freshie that was being accused of murder and of course you know Mick was charged with proving her innocence."

Logan nods. "I can imagine."

Beth shakes her head at the memory. "So at one point, your father is insistent that Mick has to taste Simone's blood to compare it to the killer so he would know that Simone isn't guilty. Mick, at least the vampire in Mick decides this is the best way. So the vampire rises to the occasion and it's about that time that I walk in. I find Mick with his fangs in Simone, who looks like she's going to….."

Logan waits for her voice to begin again. He wonders whether she's embarrassed or mad as she remembers.

"Lets just say she looked really happy. I was jealous, hurt, angry, you name it. Mick and I had just gotten to the point where we were dating and he's….standing there telling me it's no big deal. I just about walked away and didn't come back."

Logan listens to her story; his curiosity at what she's telling him has his full attention. "And?"

Beth smiles. "And he's right. It's no big deal, at least to them. Simone understood that, she tried to tell me that she was a pleasant distraction, a food source to Josef and nothing more. It seems kind of icky to us but if you accept them, you have to accept that as well. The good ones, like Mick and your father get a kick out of making the girls feel good while they are donating. Tit for tat as it were and as you well know there is a stark difference to them between freshies and loved ones. Veronica is no different. Mick has made sure she understands that difference."

Logan sighs. "Veronica offered to stop drinking live until I was turned……but it's not just that. I just feel like there is this whole other side of her that I can't be apart of."

Beth nods as she thinks back to the jailbreak for Emma and what happened after that. "Logan, there are things you're just going to have to let go. You know Veronica better than anyone, she loves you and you love her. It boils down to the same things as when you have a relationship with a human, it all comes down to trust. Hold on to that and everything else will work itself out. "

Logan sighs. "Josef said he think she should go out with other vampires, get to know what being a vampire is about. This guy Derrick is asking her out…..I never wanted to lose her but if this is better for her…."

Beth snorts. "Sure V should hang out with vampires, even I can see that but who said they had to be male and who said she had to date them?" Beth snickers. "You don't see your father urging Sarah to go out with other vampires…male or female. Maybe Josef needs to have a party or something so Veronica and Sarah can meet other people in the community and make some friends. Sarah is nice but she's not much older than Veronica and lets face it these two come from different times and places. They like each other very much but they are never going to bond."

Logan smiles ruefully. "Veronica's never been really good at making friends. She doesn't really trust people."

Beth nods. "I know that but Mick said she wants to make more of an effort to a part of the community. He said she spent a lot of time on the outside when she was human and doesn't want to go down that road again."

Logan feels a pang of regret knowing he was one of the people that made her feel like an outsider for so long. He nods absently thinking about what Beth's said. "Thanks Beth, it helps a lot and you're right."

"Now call your dad." She says as she hangs up.

Beth looks up as Finn moves in front of her. "I take it that was the missing progeny."

Beth snorts. "Yea, he wants me to tell his father and Mick he's safe. I couldn't talk him into coming in. He said he had to fix a couple of things."

Finn and Beth have the same thought at the same time. "Where is Veronica?" Finn asks slowly.

Beth shakes her head. "She hasn't come back up from the beach this way. She's not in the house?"

Finn shakes his head. "Call Mick while I go down to the beach and look around."

"Thanks" Beth says dryly.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**As always I'd love to hear everyone's thoughts……**


	19. Chapter 19

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. **

**This takes place after Family. This series is best read in order.**

**A/N: I rewrote this chapter. As a result a bit of what was in this chapter got moved to 20. Most of this is the same but enough has changed that it should be reread. It makes more sense in the overall scheme of things……**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mick parks in the driveway and gets out of his car. He silently moves around the vacant house looking for any signs of Logan. He doesn't sense the heartbeat of any humans. He also doesn't sense any vampires. He still has to scout the surroundings to make sure Logan isn't in some in-between state waiting to cross over or just plain dead. It's still not a certainty that Logan will turn on his own if he dies. Mick has to make sure that he does everything he can to find Josef's son. He quickly moves around the area and finds nothing, no signs of trouble or any tell tale signs of Logan. He approaches the front door, glad that both he and Josef have keys. He could easily snap the lock but then he'd have to deal with the audible alarms that were installed after the break in that ended in Veronica being shot. As he moves through the house he realizes Logan didn't enter the house. He opens the door to the garage and finds Josef's Ferrari sitting safe and sound. Mick can sense the echoes of Logan's presence in the garage. He returns to the front yard and closes his eyes. He reaches out with his senses, concentrating on only those things that give him a sense of Logan. He shakes his head as he sees Dick toss a set of keys to Logan and hand him a phone_. We taught him too well. _Mick gets ready to call Josef and let him know what he's found but before he can his phone rings.

"Beth?" For a moment he fears that someone has come after her while he's away.

"Don't say I didn't tell you this was going to bite you in the butt." She snaps at him

"What's happened?" Mick asks

Beth softens her voice. She knows this is going to worry him. "She's gone. Veronica is gone. She never came back up from the beach. Finn is down there looking for her but I'm pretty sure she's long gone."

Mick stops cold. "Are you sure she went voluntarily? Has anyone come after you? Are you and Shannon alright?"

Beth is taken aback. "Of course, we're fine. Finn would never let anything happen to us. Besides, no one took Veronica. She left. Logan probably called her before he called me. I'm sure she's on her way to meet him, if they haven't met already."

Mick swears softly. "What did he say when you talked to him? How did he sound? Are you sure he was all right? Are you sure Veronica is with him out of choice?" He remembers when Veronica traded herself for Logan. Someone could easily force one of them to do anything to keep the other one safe. Mick tamps down the growl trying to make it's way out of his chest.

Beth shakes her head. "For goodness sake. He's fine. He's gotten what he came for and they are probably long gone. Come home and I'll tell you about it and you can call Josef."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Logan sits on the top of the picnic table in the park. He's facing the darkness watching the shadows closely. He can feel a vamp getting close. He holds the gun out in front of him where it can be seen. "Baby is that you?"

Veronica steps out of the darkness. Logan takes his finger off the trigger. He pockets the gun and holds out his arms to her. "I'm sorry."

Veronica moves quickly into his arms. She nuzzles him, wanting nothing more then to stay where she is but knowing she better find out what is going on. She gently moves back from him. "Talk to me. Tell me what you're doing out here alone in this park at night without Josef or a bodyguard."

He shakes his head. "Not yet. Let's get out of here. Mick and Josef aren't going to be far behind and I want some time for us before it starts all over again."

Veronica nods understanding completely. "Alright but where do you suggest we go?"

Logan laughs. "For now we can go back to our house. Mick should be gone by now."

Veronica stops, she stands very still. "Logan what have you done?"

Logan shrugs. "Right now they are chasing their tails. It won't last long but it should be alright for now."

Veronica shakes her head but continues to follow Logan to the car.

A figure watches them from the darkness and smiles. Logan was right. Mick was back at the beach house. Finn had made sure of that before he trailed Veronica down here. He wouldn't leave Beth and Shannon unprotected, even to trail after Veronica and Logan. Finn glances down at his watch. Josef shouldn't be much farther away. He turns and makes his way back to the beach house. He moves at human speed, hoping, if need be, he can stall Josef and Mick.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mick walks in and tosses his keys on the table. He holds up his hands. "Ok, you were right. If I had told her what was going on she would have been with me and not been able to take off."

Beth sits on the couch her arms crossed. He can tell she's still irritated with him. "That's not really the point. She may have still gone, it just would have been harder for her to get away. The point is you withheld information from her that she had a right too know. Not only that but you are still making decisions for her that she has a right to make on her own or at least have some say in."

Mick sighs and sits down next to her. "No excuses…..you were right. Now the question is how to get them home where they belong and they are safe."

Beth shakes her head. "I have no idea. I tried to talk Logan into coming to the house but he refused."

Mick looks at her questioningly "What did he call for?"

Beth relates the conversation.

Mick smiles softly at her; "I remember how hard it was for you in the beginning. All the rest of us have been so free with advice to him it never occurred to me that you were probably the one person he should be talking to."

Beth shrugs and smiles at him. "Mick, really he is fine and now that they are together, there is even less chance that anyone can hurt them. You taught them how to protect themselves and you said Logan is armed."

Mick nods. "I still have to call Josef. He needs to know what's going on." Mick sits up and looks around. "Where's Finn?"

"No idea. He went to look for V on the beach. I haven't seen him since." She looks at her watch. "That's been a good half hour ago, maybe even more."

Mick looks towards the deck. "Maybe I better go look for him."

Beth snorts and can't keep the laughter out of her voice. "Stop stalling and call Josef. You know good and well that Finn isn't in any danger. Only a damn fool would take him on. He'll be back soon."

Mick sighs and picks up his phone. "Josef how far out are you?"

"Almost there, did you find him? Was he at the house? Let me talk to him."

Mick knows Josef will continue to fire questions at him if he doesn't interrupt. "Josef. Stop. No, I didn't find him. He left the Ferrari locked in the garage. Dick showed up and brought him a car and a phone. We taught him to cover his tracks and he's doing a good job. He was fine when he left the house and he called Beth about forty five minutes ago. He was fine then too."

"You have no idea where he went, none at all?" Josef asks

"No and on top of all that Veronica slipped away while I was gone. Hell he was probably watching the house waiting for me to leave so he could call her. I have to admit he's done a good job for planning this on the fly. I'm hoping they didn't have any trouble meeting up and they are together. She's got great skills and he's armed. It will be harder for anyone to get close to either of them if they are together. Beth tried to talk him into coming to the house and he refused. If they are together like we think, I'm sure they are on the move going somewhere they will feel safe and can work out their problems. I'm afraid they will come in when they are good and ready and not a minute before."

Josef snorts. "I'll call Weevil. Maybe he'll have an idea as to where they would go."

Mick glances at a scowling Beth. "Josef let it go until you get here. The number to the phone he's using is on Beth's cell. Maybe if you try and call him when you get here he will answer and you can try and reason with him."

"Alright but if he doesn't answer I'm going to have every cop, biker and vamp in this town looking for them. I have a hunch if I tell Keith they are in danger he'll loan me a cop or two. Weevil's boys can help as well."

Mick shakes his head at the idea. "See you when you get here." Mick hangs up and looks up as Finn walks through the sliding door to the deck. "I take it you didn't find them."

Finn decides he's going to shorten his story just a little bit. "I saw them drive away from the park down at the end of the beach. They were alone and fine at the time." _Which is true just not all of it._

Mick lets out a sigh of relief. "At least you saw them and they really were alone and not being coerced or worse."

Finn moves to the bar and starts to pour himself a drink when Josef comes through the front door. "Beth, give me your phone."

Beth shakes her head. "No."

Mick and Josef both look at her like she's lost her mind. Finn watches her smirking.

"No? What the hell do you mean no?" Josef growls.

Beth cocks her head at him. "Josef, just what part of the word no do you not understand?"

The look on Josef's face is so alarming that Mick stands up to put himself between Beth and Josef. He glances over his shoulder at Beth. "Beth?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Logan pulls the car into the garage next to Josef's Ferrari. He gets out and turns to wait for Veronica. She stands in front of the red Ferrari and shakes her head. She turns to Logan. "You took his car…the Ferrari? Are you crazy?" He gets out and shuts the garage door behind him.

Logan shrugs. "You and I both know he's not going to do anything but yell and then it won't even be about the car. He'll grouse about the car but as much as he loves that car he's not going to give me anything but token grief about it. He's more flipped out that I'm out here on my own. Come on. Let's go in the house and sit for a few minutes. We can decide what we're going to do from here. Maybe you can figure out a way to forgive me."

Veronica sighs as she reluctantly follows him into the house. When they get inside suddenly Veronica gets hit with a wall of emotion as she flashes back to the last time she was in this house. Her knees buckle and she starts to go down. Logan is instantly at her side. He feels her shaking and pulls her into his arms as they sit on the floor. The emotion come fast and hard as Veronica can almost feel the bullets enter her back and she hears herself scream a warning to her father and Mick. Logan holds her tight as she relives the night she was shot. Her body spasms with the feel of the phantom bullets entering her back once again.

wse"Oh, baby, I'm so sorry. I forgot you haven't been here since that night. I'm so sorry." Logan holds her, rocking her gently, as they huddle on the floor together. He holds her tight murmuring to her, trying to comfort and distract her from the memories. He nuzzles her neck and holds her as tight as he can.

Slowly Veronica's sobs begin to subside as the horror of the night washes away. She looks at Logan. "You know I really love being a vamp but being here, and seeing it all again, having all those emotions hit me again is…….terrible."

Logan nods gently brushing her hair from her eyes. "I'm sorry. I would never have brought you here if I had realized it was going to be so hard for you. I haven't really tired to sell the house up till now. We had so many good times here I didn't really want to get rid of it. I'll unload it this week. I won't have it haunting you like this."

Veronica takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I hate that you're getting rid of something that meant so much to both of us." She looks around the living room. "We were really happy here."

Logan nods. "Yea, we really were." He stands and pulls her into his arms. "Come on let's get out of here. I don't care where we go but we can't stay here." He glances at her as he leads her out of the house and back into the garage. "I just wish….."

Veronica watches him closely. "You wish what?"

He sighs. "I wish we could stop everything around us and just take some time to spend together, on our own. I feel like we never had time to breath after you where shot. Never had time to really adjust to your being a vampire."

"Logan we spent a lot of time alone together in the apartment when I first got back from Josef's." Veronica points out.

Logan stops by the side of the car and shakes his head. "No we didn't. We were never really alone."

She can hear the resentment in his voice he's trying to hide. "Logan, that's not fair. Mick didn't really didn't have a choice. How can you be angry for what he did for me?"

Logan closes his eyes trying to get his emotions under control. "I know that. In my heart I'm more grateful to him for turning you, than you can know, but we are never going to get back on track as long as Mick and Josef in our faces all the time." He smiles at her softly. "I love you, you know that and I always but it still takes some getting use to."

Veronica sighs knowing he's probably right. "Look, one thing at a time. Let's go find a safe place so we can figure out what's next."

Logan nods and opens the car door for her.

As she gets in she glances at the Ferrari. She wonders again what Logan's done. "You have to tell me what's going on."

He nods and gets in the drivers side. "I will. Just let's get out of here first." Logan laughs softly for a moment. "If I didn't know Josef and Mick could trace the Ferrari I'd take it again." He burst out laughing. "I have to admit I love giving Josef fits over the car."

Veronica smiles. "Only because you know he's more concerned with you than the car."

Logan nods. "Exactly." He looks at her softly. "It's awfully nice to have a parent who cares about me more than looks or appearances….someone who would do almost anything for me."

Veronica smiles fondly at him. "You'll never know how happy I am that Josef found about you. It's been the best thing that ever happened to you." She looks at him ruefully. "On that note. Don't you think you owe Josef a phone call? I'm guessing the phone you've got can't be traced?"

Logan smirks at her. "Of course. I did listen when Mick lectured us about hiding our tracks."

Veronica bumps him with her hip. "Call Josef. You don't have to tell him where we are, just tell him we're together and we're all right."

Logan nods. "I called Beth. She'll tell him I'm fine."

Veronica smiles. "Yea, but it's not the same as hearing you for himself."

He pulls out the phone and begins to dial when Veronica puts her hand on his arm and stops him. "I have an idea but…. I can negotiate to get what we want but I'm warning you they won't like it and when we do finally get back home they are most likely going to be cranky for awhile."

He listens to her halting tone and nods. "We can deal with them. Our life together is too important to not do whatever we have to, in order to work things out. Let's just go somewhere else for now and then I'll call Josef."

Veronica reaches out and lightly runs her hand down his cheek. "Logan we need to talk….."

He gently grasps her hand, turning it over he kisses her palm. "Yea, talk."

She hears the desire in his voice. "I mean it. I want you, you want me….that part has always been good for us, but if we're really going to make this work we need to talk. I can get us a safe place but you have to agree that we have to work on our problems. It can't go on like this. We did pretty well this last time……if not for……my being shot we may have made it this time."

He sees the hurt and sadness in her voice and readily nods. "I will do whatever you want. Whatever it takes for us to be happy again."

Veronica nods as Logan starts the car. "Where do you think we should go?"

Logan grins at her. "Actually I have an idea about that."

Logan drives through the night for all of fifteen minutes.

Veronica watches to see what he has in mind. She laughs when she realizes where he's going. He parks quietly in the alley behind Neptune High. Even she didn't have the night vision of a vampire she would be able to make out the football field and the buildings in the schools security lights. She knows how to trip the alarms at the school if they need a distraction or help. This is private but semi secure at the same time. Logan looks at her warily. "I know this isn't your favorite place but it's a pretty safe place for us to park while we decide what to do. The cops will answer an alarm from here in a hurry."

Veronica nods absently for a moment as more unpleasant memories try to intrude. She shrugs them off and focuses on the few good ones she has from this place. "I don't have a lot of great memories here but the good ones I do have are pretty wonderful." She grins at him. "Making out with you in the girls bathroom is right at the top of that list."

Logan returns her smile. "You and your Out of Order sign." Then he remembers some of the other things he was responsible for in those days. He looks in to the night frowning. "You know if I could take any of the bad stuff back…."

Veronica smiles softly at him. "I know." She knew if they started talking about the old days she would never get her answers as to just what is going on right now. A change of subject was in order. "Logan, tell me what happened, what you are doing out here where some vamp could grab you?"

Logan gently cups her face. He kisses her lovingly. He breaks the kiss and looks into her eyes, never wavering. "Isn't it clear yet? I came for you…just you."

Veronica pushes him back and stops herself before she hits him. She doesn't want to hurt him but she would like to get his attention. "Are you out of your mind? You came out here, took Josef's car….."

"And his gun and his jacket" Logan interrupts with a smirk.

Veronica scowls at him. "To come get me? You endangered your life when you could have called me on the phone? Are you out of your mind?"

"I was afraid you wouldn't answer….." He continues to smirk at her. "This seemed more direct."

Veronica remembers the night he left with Josef. "You're damn right to worry I wouldn't answer. You're the one who left me. I should drag you back to Josef and have him lock you up for this stupidity."

The smirk falls from his face and is replaced by anger "You think walking away from you was easy? I never wanted to leave you but I just didn't know what else to do. I was so confused. I was afraid I was going to fall back into my old habits and you'd end up hating the sight of me."

Veronica narrows her eyes at him. She shakes her head. "And now your back. Why now? Let me guess. You found out that Derrick was asking me out so you decided to come back. You just can't stand the idea of me being with anyone else."

_Your damn right _is on the tip of his tongue but he stops. He puts his head back on the seat and stares at the roof of the car for a minute thinking about the things Beth said to him. "I had a talk with someone who's been where I am and she told me that I had to trust in us, trust in our love." He sits up and turns to Veronica. He takes her hand. "I will absolutely do whatever is best for you. If you need to go to Jenny's with other vampires….even guys…..whatever you need. I'm ready to just trust that in the end we'll be together."

Veronica sighs. "Let's put this on the back burner. We can figure out where we stand later. That's the whole point of having some time away from everyone. We need to talk to Josef and Mick and get the two of them to agree."

Logan looks at her questioningly. "So you're willing to go away with me anyway?"

Veronica nods. "We've been through to much to let this go without trying to see if it's worth saving." She gives him a look of exasperation. "And for better or worse I do still love you very much."

Logan sighs with relief. He gets out of the car and motions for Veronica to follow him as he opens the door to the backseat. He smirks at her again. "Time to get a little more comfortable, if your willing?"

She rolls her eyes. "What the hell. Some things never change, but Logan once we're back in L.A. we spend time talking and seeing where we go from here. I mean it."

He nods. "Yea, I want that too."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Comments always welcome……**


	20. Chapter 20

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. **

**This takes place after Family. This series is best read in order.**

**A/N: Some of this was in 19 until I rewrote it, so this first bit may seem familiar.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Josef looks around Mick at Beth. "Just what the hell do you mean no?" Josef growls.

Beth looks at him softly. "Josef just let me call him and pave the way. He called me because he knows you're going to be understandably upset and he also knows I'm not going to yell at him. Just let me call him and give me a minute to talk to him."

Josef motions for her to get on with it. "Do it."

Beth nods and brings up the recall….

"Logan?"

"Hey Beth I was just getting ready to call you….uh is Josef there and how mad is he?"

Beth glances at the two vampires watching her intently. "Yes, he's here and I think he's more worried than mad."

Logan sighs. "Then you better let me talk to him."

Beth sticks the phone out to Josef. "Here you go."

Josef snatches the phone from her. "Are you alright?" he asks quietly

Logan answers quickly. "Yes, I'm fine."

Hearing Logan's voice and knowing he is alright let's Josef move from worried to angry in a split second. He snarls into the phone. "Good. Then give me a minute." He walks intently to the sliding door to the deck. He knows his temper is on the edge and he hates losing control.

Sarah gets up, intent on following Josef. She can feel the emotions rolling off him. He glances at her, his intent is to tell her to stay put but he feels her warmth and love extend out to comfort him. He motions for her to follow him.

As Josef approaches the door he feels a hand grip his arm. He looks back and sees Mick looking at him intently. "First ask him if Veronica is with him and if she's alright."

Josef nods. "Of course." He turns to the phone "Logan is Veronica with you, is she safe?"

"Yes, she's right here. Tell Mick we're both fine." Logan answers quickly.

Josef relays the information and continues to the door. He keeps walking until he's away from the house. He reaches out into the peace and quiet of the night to try and calm his anger. Sarah stands close he can feel her hand gently caressing his back as he begins to talk to Logan. "Are you sure you're all right?" He can't help the growl that accompanies the question.

Logan glances down at Veronica. She's smiling reassuringly at him in the dark. Her anger at him seems to have evaporated for the moment. Logan sits sideways on the back seat of the car, his back against the door. Veronica snuggles in front of him between his legs. She lays her head on his chest listening to the comforting sound of his heartbeat. For the moment it's enough to know he's safe. He wraps one arm around her loosely. He smiles weakly at Veronica as he answers Josef. "Yes, I'm fine, we both are. I watched my back all the way down here. I wasn't followed."

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Josef bites out.

Logan winces. "I'm sorry. I really am but I wasn't going to argue with you about what I had to do."

Josef snorts and glances at Sarah. "So I've been told. Now get your ass back to the beach house."

Logan closes his eyes against the barrage he knows is coming. "No. I don't think so."

Josef takes a deep breath. He makes one last attempt to be reasonable. "Logan, listen you're still in danger…..you and Veronica come back to the house and we'll work on some kind of arrangement that everyone can live with. Hell in another week she's going to be living at the house anyway, she can move in sooner than that if she wants."

"Josef, It's not that. We need some space, some time alone. We can't come back…..not yet….." Logan listens to slew of expletives that find their way through the phone. To his credit he doesn't flinch at his father's continued anger. He glances at Veronica as she motions for him to give her the phone. He shrugs and hands it to her.

"Josef, are you done?" She asks mildly.

"Damn it this is your fault." He growls again.

"Blame me if you want but I'm not the one he ran from." She snaps back at Josef. She also wants to point out that he's the one with all the high paid security that let a twenty-four year old human get away from them. She decides to let it go, not wanting to make things any worse.

Josef is so close to throwing the phone into the ocean in frustration he decides he better go back up to the house and let Mick have a go at them. He walks through the door, Sarah trailing in his wake. He tosses the phone to Mick. "You try. I'm not getting anywhere. Talk to your girl."

Mick catches the phone in the air. "Veronica?"

"Hi, Sorry about taking off but I couldn't leave him out here alone. I love him." She tells Mick softly.

Logan kisses her temple at the admission.

Mick closes his eyes. "I know. I'd have done the same thing if it were Beth."

"Thanks for understanding." She tells him.

Josef hears this and wheels around. He opens his mouth to tell Mick to get to the point but Mick glares at him and holds up his hand to silence him. Mick concentrates on Veronica. "You know it's time to come back now. Logan is in danger and so are you as long as you're protecting him. I want you home where we can protect both of you."

Veronica laughs softly. "Sorry……like Logan told Josef, we need some time alone. You can play good cop all you want but we have a plan and coming home isn't part of it." Before Mick can begin his own rant Veronica sighs into the phone. "Put the phone on speaker. I want to be able to talk to both of you."

Mick walks over and lays the phone on the table, hitting the speaker button. "Alright, it's done." He snarls in his own frustration.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Drake watches Serena pace the room and rolls his eyes. "Darling would you please sit down?"

Serena stops her pacing and stares at him for a moment. "I have to find a way to approach Warren and Ian. If I can convince them that this is good for our people it will all fall into place. Those two are the key to my plan. They will tip the balance of power on the council."

"What about Benedict and Arthur? Have you forgotten about them? You're going to need all the help you can get to make this work."

Serena waves her hand dismissively. "If I can convince Warren and Ian to agree to my plan Arthur will fall in line with the rest of the council. Then it will be the five of us against Benedict and Vanessa. She won't dare defy us. Even she's not that powerful."

He snorts in derision, liking the sounds of this less and less. "Are you sure? Benedict isn't her only ally. Let's not forget Frank. He will do absolutely anything for her. Then you have Josef and his bunch out in California. Are you really sure you want to get into this with her clan."

Serena snarls in anger and frustration. "The humans are her and Josef's weakness. If I can get to them I will have the lever I need. Since Vanessa is going to sire St. John's woman that leaves only Josef's son. The problem is I need the council's backing to get to him and getting to him could be the thing that tips the scales in our favor. It's a damn catch 22."

"I don't like the sounds of this. All I know is that Vanessa will kill you without a second thought if you screw this up and probably me too." Drake complains.

Serena continues to talk, Drank thinks more to herself than to him. "The timing has to be perfect. Which is another problem, because I can't get any information out of California. Josef has the most tightlipped people I've ever seen."

"If you time it when Vanessa is tied up with the fledgling maybe you can act before she gets wind of what's going on." Drake offers

"That would be great if I could find out exactly when that is going to happen but no one is talking." She snaps at him.

Drake shrugs uneasily. "So go to Josef's enemies. Someone close must have an idea as to what is going on."

Serena snorts. "Like I didn't think of that. They aren't any more informative. No one wants to cross him without damn good reason, especially if they are already on his shit list and even with my position on the council I can't convince them the reason is good enough."

Drake holds tight on his reaction to this information. He needs to know more. "No one would talk, not his friends or enemies? A vamp who's lived four hundred years has got a lot of time and past to piss people off."

Serena continues to pace. "Oh, sure I can find lots of people from his past that will talk, especially old enemies. Lots of people out of his reach have a lot to say, but that's just it, none of the information is recent. Anyone who is currently hooked up with him in any way, for better or worse, isn't talking. Bunch of cowards."

Drake shakes his head silently.

Serena is so absorbed in her own thoughts she doesn't sense his ever-increasing alarm at her statements. Drake pushes it down knowing he will bring it to the forefront later when he's safely out of her reach. For the moment he will continue to play his part.

The door opens and Serena swivels to rebuff the intrusion. One of her assistants stands shaking in the doorway. "Mistress you asked me to remind you of the time. You have a relaxation appointment."

Drake laughs out loud. He hopes it doesn't sound as false and brittle to her ears as it does to his own. "Like that's going to help."

Serena scowls at him and then turns back to the assistant. "I'll be there in a minute. Call my car." She snaps at the man. They watch as he scurries off. She turns back to Drake. "I'm going to go have a massage and my nails done. I want to look my best when I talk to Warren and Ian. If I can get one of them to agree it may be useful in persuading the other one."

Drake stands up. "I'm going to the club. I'll see you later."

She nods and he watches as she marches out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Veronica smiles at Logan. "Ok, here's the deal. You both want one thing; you want Logan and me somewhere safe. Right?"

"Yes." Josef answers suspiciously.

"Well, Logan and I want that but we want a couple of more things. We want some place away from you two. Guys we love you both but right now we can't take anymore of your parenting. We really need some time alone……" She glances at Logan. "To see if we can work something out."

Suddenly Logan's heart is heavy as he realizes she hasn't really forgiven him. She loves him, would probably do most anything to keep him safe, but beyond that….. He wonders if he's destroyed the carefully built trust it took him so long to gain from her. He pushes the thought out of his mind hoping he can find the right words when the time comes.

Mick watches as Josef is finally at the end of his patients. Mick shakes his head and tries to signal Josef to stop but he's having none of it. "Listen to me. You either get your asses back here or I will have every cop, biker and vamp in the state looking for you."

Mick runs his hand through his hair as he waits for Veronica to retaliate. He's afraid she will just hang up the phone. "V, come on talk to me." Mick says softly.

Veronica glares into the night. "Josef, do you know what my dad did between the two times he was elected sheriff?" Veronica quietly asks

Josef ignores the edge in her voice. "Yes, he was a P.I. like you and Mick. So what of it?" Josef growls

"So, he specialized in runners, bail jumpers and people who know how to disappear. He found Duncan in Cuba when nobody else could. Josef you don't catch people like that unless you know how they disappear and he taught me everything he knows. If you don't think I can make the two of us disappear so that even the vamp community can't find us you're sadly mistaken." Veronica growls back.

"You wouldn't dare. You're bluffing. You don't have the resources. No matter what else, disappearing takes documentation, money and preparation. Believe me I know." Josef says darkly.

Veronica laughs but there is no humor in the sound. "You know Logan's history. Seeing him in jail for a murder was enough for me. Since that time I've been prepared to get us both away from here in a hurry if he ever got himself in over his head and I had to protect him from himself. Josef, the paperwork has been ready since he was eighteen years old. All I had to do was update it now and then. As for the money, Logan always has a ready stash and it would be plenty to take care of us for the short time we would need it." She glances at Logan and he's looking at his hands as the open and close with anger. He looks up at her for a moment and she sees the self-loathing in his face. "Josef, I need a minute. Hold on." Veronica pushes the mute button on the phone.

Mick looks at Josef. "She means it. Don't push her."

Josef scowls in return.

Veronica touches his arm "Logan." He doesn't answer her; he continues to stare at his hands. The anger coming from him is almost overwhelming. She gently caresses his cheek "Logan, listen to me." He looks at her. "What I told Josef is only the part of the truth. When he came into your life and it became apparent that you were going to turn the corner I stopped updating the paperwork. I have faith that you are going to make it and you won't need to run."

Logan gives her a weak smile. "You sure?"

Veronica kisses him lightly. "Yes, baby, I'm sure but Josef doesn't have to know that."

Logan gives her a quick nod. "Veronica, I don't really like hurting him like this. He's just really worried."

She nods. "I know but until someone makes him listen he won't. If he would shut up we could probably work something out. I told you they were going to be cranky for awhile. You agreed to let me do what needs to be done."

"Alright." He reluctantly agrees. He knows his only chance to make things right with her is to get some time away from everyone else.

Veronica pushes the mute button again. "You ready to listen yet?"

Josef gets up and begins to pace. He glances at Mick who is glaring at him. Mick holds up his hand to silence Josef. "Veronica, that's enough threats from both of you. Even if Josef isn't willing to listen, I am. Talk to me. Ignore him. We'll figure something out. What do you have in mind?"

"Is Beth there with you?"

"Of course." Beth answers. She glances at Josef and wrinkles her nose as he glares at her.

Veronica smiles into the phone. "Beth, didn't you tell me that the reason you and Mick could take a night away last week, was because the hotel you were staying in had air tight security and Mick knew you two would be safe?"

Beth smiles seeing where Veronica is headed. "Yes, that's what Mick told me."

"That's what we want. We want a week in the penthouse of that same hotel. Josef bribe whoever you have to……"

Mick glances at Josef who rolls his eyes, and throws up his hands in exasperation. Mick snorts at him and breaks into the conversation. "V, Josef's not going to have to bribe anyone. He owns the hotel and the penthouse suite is on permanent hold for his use. He lends it out when the mood strikes him." Mick looks at Josef expectantly. Josef nods and motions for Mick to continue. "This sounds like something that can work out but we want some concessions on your end."

"Such as?" Veronica asks equally suspiciously.

Josef breaks in. "I can beef up the security in the hotel and secondly you two don't leave the hotel for any reason unless you take at least two of my men with you."

"hhhmmm, that's fine but the trade off is neither of you shows your faces in the hotel. Unless all hell breaks out, nobody comes to check on us or visit."

Mick nods to himself. "That's fine V but I want to see you before you leave. You have to come to the beach house on your way back to LA and at least call us when you check in."

"Exactly." Josef agrees. "Logan you come to the beach house on your way back. We need to have a word."

Logan winces at the idea of facing Josef so soon. _Might as well go for broke_. He smiles at Veronica in the dark. He motions for her to hand him the phone. "That's fine Josef but if we're going to do that then I want the Ferrari to drive back to LA."

Josef can hear the tinkle of Veronica's laughter in the background.

Veronica sees Logan grinning at her in the dark. He shrugs. "Worth a shot"

Josef lets out a quiet growl. "Fine but you make sure your alert enough to drive back. You've been at this since early this morning."

Logan winks at Veronica. "It's ok. If I get tired I'll just let V drive."

Beth starts to laugh at the look on Josef's face. "Just come to the house and catch some sleep before you go back."

Josef looks at Mick. "Is everything settled?"

"Yea, I think this works." Veronica answers. "We'll see you in a bit." She says as she hangs up.

Mick stands up watching Josef. He lets out a low growl.

Josef looks up and can read the anger in Mick's eyes. He shrugs at Mick. "So I didn't handle that as well as I could have." Josef smirks at Mick. "The tar pits are littered with people who piss me off this much."

Mick runs his hand through this hair in frustration. "Don't ever do that again. You're damn lucky she didn't hang up, take his hand and walk away. She's damn capable of doing just that and I'm pretty damn sure he'd follow her anywhere. You can't bully her."

The thought of Veronica and Logan disappearing angers Josef all over again. "Well, if you would teach her some discipline…" he snarls

Mick snarls right back. "She is a damn fine woman and a damn fine vampire and I won't have you or anyone else dampening that spirit. If you would have shut the hell up and at least heard them out we could have solved the problems with a lot less bullshit."

"Why is it no one ever worries about dampening my spirit?" Josef smirks. He sees Mick's eyes flair and he holds up his hand. "You're right. If Veronica wasn't so damn head strong this wouldn't have been so bad."

Mick shakes his head in disgust. "Two of a kind. You're just two of a kind."

Josef looks around realizing Sarah and Beth aren't in the room. "Where did Sarah and Beth go?"

Mick glances around sensing Beth's heartbeat at the same time he sees her. "They're out having a drink on the deck. Beth doesn't like to hear us growl at each other."

Josef follows Mick's gaze. He watches the two women, deep in conversation. He frowns. "That can't be good. All your women are a pain in the ass. Sarah is a lot less….mmm….amenable than I remember and I blame Beth and Veronica for that."

Mick laughs. The anger and worry about Veronica seeping away. "Then you should thank them because any woman who was too agreeable for very long would bore the shit out of you. I suspect Sarah always had that in her but she's a lot less subtle about it now, she's adapted to this new era pretty well."

Josef gets up and moves towards the deck. "You're probably right about her but it's better if I blame Beth and V. Well, lets go see what they are up to. I'm sure it's going to drive me crazy."

Beth watches the door carefully and as soon as she knows the two vampires are within hearing rage she stops talking. Once out on the deck Josef and Mick sit next to their mates. Josef looks from Sarah to Beth and back again. "So, what are you two out here planning?"

Sarah smiles at him. "As soon as Logan and Veronica show up we'll tell you. You're just going to have to wait until then."

Josef lets out a sigh and moves Sarah into his lap. "Might as well get comfortable in the mean time."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Comments are always welcome… **

**A/N: I feel bad about how irregular I've been about posting updates to this story. It also feels like the whole thing is sort of all over the place. I've been really busy but things are looking up and I'm going back to go back to my RL lackadaisical ways, which means I'll have less stress and more time to write. My posting times should get much better and hopefully this story will get better in the next couple of chapters. Cross your fingers. **


	21. Chapter 21

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. **

**This takes place after Family. This series is best read in order.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Drake pulls up in front of the club and throws the keys to the sports car to the parking attendant. "I'll be a while." He tells him as he passes. Drake doesn't stop he moves quickly to his suite. As he enters the suite he glances at his steward. "Get me a drink."

The servant nods quietly, moving quickly to do as his master bids. This is Drake's one retreat from Serena and the rest of the council. Thankfully Serena prefers to entertain in her own surroundings where she is comfortable. Drake looks around the room his calm façade beginning to crumble. With shaky hands he picks up the phone. "Hey can you come to my suite?"

"Sure. Be there in a minute." Rene taps lightly and enters the room. She's watching Drake the worry clearly etched on his face. "So, what's up?" she asks him.

Drake shakes his head and tries to pull himself together. "Nothing. I just wanted to see you."

Rene smiles softly and moves close to him. She lightly runs her hand up his chest. "Tell me what's bothering you."

He looks at her, wondering how much he can trust her. He moves to the couch and sits down heavily. She follows him and cuddles up next to him. He looks down at her. He loves the sight and smell of her. He relaxes for a moment at the feel of her body next to his.

She moves to look at him closely. She kisses him softly. "Come on. You can tell me anything."

He sighs heavily. "That bitch is going to get me killed. She's about to drag me into a war of epic proportions."

Not needing to ask who 'that bitch' is Rene smiles sardonically. "I thought you liked her games and epic proportions is a bit over the top even for her."

He hears a small spark of jealousy in her voice and it warms him. "Not this time. If she gets her way she's going to piss off one of the most powerful clans in our history and with my luck I'll be stuck right in the middle."

Rene snaps her fingers and the steward quickly places a drink in her hand. She sips it and smiles at Drake. "So do what you always do. Cover your ass. There has to be a way to play both sides."

Drake smiles at her. "Not a bad idea but I'll have to be very careful. If I don't play this right I could end up dead no matter which way I turn."

Rene nips his jaw. "Tell me about it. Maybe I can help. I certainly don't want you dead."

Drake eyes her warily. "Not yet. You've given me something to think about. If your right and I can't figure a way out, I'll tell you then. Right now, I think I better keep the particulars to myself."

Rene buries her anger. She shrugs and continues as though unaffected. "Whatever." She glances at her watch. "I was about to meet Danni and do some lingerie shopping. Would you like to come along?" She gives him a knowing smile. "We'll take your mind off your troubles."

Drake closes his eyes and puts his head back. "Devil and the deep blue see." He mumbles.

"What?" Rene asks. Even a vampire hearing can't make out a mumble

He looks at her. "Nothing. It sounds like a wonderful time but you go on. I need time to think. Maybe we'll have a drink later. How would that be?"

Rene smiles. "Sure. Call me." She gets up and leaves the suite.

Rene slowly walks back to her own suite. She thinks about her feelings for Drake and hates to admit she would be unhappy if he got himself killed. She can't tell him who she is but she can stay and to see if she can help him get out of this mess he's gotten himself into. The problem is she still owes her primary allegiance to her sire. Once safely inside her own suite she quickly punches up the familiar number. "Mother?"

Vanessa smiles. "Rene. It's wonderful to hear your voice. How are you?"

Rene snorts. "I'm fine……."

"But?" Vanessa asks

Rene laughs. "I'm good. Really. Not a scratch on me."

Vanessa narrows her eyes. She can hear the laughter in Rene's voice. She wishes Rene would see how serious it is when she gets into these messes. Vanessa knows Rene's penchant for bad boys and idiots, sometimes both in the same body. "Where are you? Rene please don't tell me I'm going to have to send Ashley or one of the others to get you out of some difficulty."

Rene rolls her eyes. "I'm fine. I'm right here in New York. Actually I've been sort of spending time with a colleague of yours." Rene's voice drops. "I called to warn you. Serena is up to something. I don't know what it is yet but something is going on."

Vanessa snorts. "Dear that does not reassure me. Tell me how do you know anything about Serena."

Hesitantly Rene answers. "Um Drake. But mother.,,.,"

Vanessa growls and breaks into Rene's explanation. "Rene what on earth are you doing spending time with that worthless…"

"Mother. STOP!" Rene snaps.

Vanessa sighs and holds her tongue. Like most all of her girls, Rene has a mind of her own. "Sorry. Now tell me what that idiot has told you."

For a moment Rene thinks about defending Drake but realizes it's probably futile. Instead she explains what she learned. "So you see, for once I was in the right place at the right time. I don't know what's going on yet but from the sounds of it I thought I should warn you."

Vanessa nods absently to herself. "Thank you. I appreciate your concern. Now I think it's time you met me in L.A. I'm sure Josef would love to see you. Frank and I are going to be out there for several months. I'm going out to add to the family. Beth and Mick have asked me to be Beth's sire. I want you to meet them and I want you to meet Logan, Josef's son. Come for a visit."

Rene knows Vanessa is trying to get her away from Drake. She shrugs. "Maybe. We'll see. I'll give it a few more days and if I don't learn anything else, I'll fly right out."

Vanessa scowls. "There's no talking you out of it, is there?"

Rene laughs. "No, I promise to be very careful. If he doesn't tell me anymore I'll come right a long."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Veronica turns to Logan. "You ready?"

He snuggles down into the seat and pulls her close. "No."

She smiles at him. "Come on. If we get to the house and you catch a couple hours sleep we can be on our way. Just think, a week in a expensive hotel with unlimited room service."

Logan smiles. "Yea, and a beautiful roommate."

Veronica tries to hide her smile knowing that whether they clear up their problems or not sooner or later they are going to end up in bed together. It's just the way it is with them. Suddenly she remembers she has a date in a few days with Derrick. She sits up. "Shit."

Logan looks at her concerned. "What's wrong?"

She glances at him ruefully. "I sort of have a commitment that I forgot about."

Logan narrows his eyes at her. The look is gone as quick as it appears. If Veronica didn't see so well in the dark she'd of missed it. "You agreed not to leave the hotel without Josef's body guards so you'll have to make arrangements. I'll be waiting when you get back." He takes her hand and kisses her palm.

_He knows….._

Veronica sighs and watches him carefully. "I might try and reschedule it but I made a commitment and I'm not even sure I want to cancel it."

Logan nods. "What ever you think is best." Logan sits up leaning forward. He pulls the door handle behind him. "Let's go get the Ferrari so Josef can look his baby over before we head back to L.A."

Veronica laughs and follows him out of the car.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth sits quietly snuggled in Mick's arms. Josef and Sarah are snuggled up across the deck from them. Both couples are enjoying the momentary peace and quiet of the night.

Beth feels Mick shift. She looks behind him and sees Veronica and Logan enter the front door. She smiles at Josef and Mick. "See, no worse for wear."

Josef growls softly and gets up. Sarah looks at him annoyed as he vacates the chair. He moves to head Logan off before he gets to the door leading to the deck. Beth finds herself sitting in the chair alone as Mick moves quickly to stop Josef. He lays his hand on Josef's arm. "Let's not go for round two."

Josef shakes his head. "I promise to be on my best behavior."

Mick snorts and trails Josef as he moves into the house.

Logan watches his father closely. Josef turns to Veronica. "I need a few minutes with Logan."

Logan and Veronica exchange a look. Logan nods to her and she continues on to the deck where Mick is standing in the doorway waiting. Veronica passes him. she sits at the table facing the house so she can watch Josef and Logan through the glass.

Mick smiles at her "Josef isn't going to hurt him."

Veronica nods. "I know but……..the pain isn't always physical and it won't take much for Josef to undo some of the good his presence has done Logan over the last couple of years. This is the first time they've had a series disagreement. I just hope Josef handles it better than he usually does when he deals with me."

"I'm sure he will." _He knows you won't crash and burn_ "I have a couple of questions for you?" Mick asks her quietly.

Veronica takes her eyes off the two men in the house and looks up at Mick expectantly.

"First, off I understand why you left I would just like a heads up next time."

Veronica shrugs and her eyes shift back to the scene in the house. "If I can….but as long as Logan is human I have to do what I think is best for him…..you know?"

Mick sighs. "Unfortunately, I do. I guess that's all I can ask. Next question is what are you going to do about Derrick? I would like to keep him on our side. He can be a valuable source of information on his brother."

Veronica gives him a sour look. "That doesn't sound very nice."

Mick scowls "Look, I just don't want you to piss him off too much. How's that?"

Veronica shrugs. "Truthfully, I haven't decided what I'm going to do about Derrick. Logan and I aren't exactly back together. We need to talk. That's why I wanted some place safe that we could find out where we stand without any help from you or Josef. I haven't forgotten that you aren't exactly in favor of Logan and me as a couple."

Mick hates hearing his words replayed back to him. "It's not that I don't like Logan, you know that. I get aggravated with him when he does things that hurt you and I still think Josef is right. You need to spend time with our people."

Veronica snorts. "Yea, like you do?"

Mick growls. "Do as I say, not as I do."

Veronica smiles softly at him.. "I know that you care and I appreciate it. I really do, you and your family mean everything to me, but Logan and I have been at this for a long time. We'll work something out. I'll call Derrick in a minute." Her concentration shifts back to the scene inside the house.

Josef points to the chair. "Sit."

Logan cocks his head and watches Josef warily.

"Please" Josef asks. "I want you to hear me out. You owe me that much for taking my gun and the Ferrari." _And scaring me._

Logan nods and makes a move to hand the gun back to Josef.

Josef shakes his head. "Keep it for now. If you're going to be away from home I'd just as soon you were armed."

Logan nods and puts the gun back in it's holster and sits down. He watches his father walk over to the bar and pour himself a scotch. "I'd offer you one but your driving."

Logan smirks at him. "I'm going to grab a couple hours sleep first so go ahead. I could use one."

Josef nods and pours a second glass. He moves back and sits on the couch across from Logan. He hands his son his drink and looks across at him. Josef leans back draping one arm across the back of the couch. He tries to figure out how to get through to Logan. "I don't understand. I need you to explain to me why you felt you had to come down here all by yourself. Why you couldn't come to me, let me help you get down here without risking your neck." Josef looks into his drink and sighs. "If you don't trust me……"

Logan's head snaps up. "Josef, that's not it. It really isn't. I know your not like….them." The word parents sticks in his throat. "I didn't want to worry you or make you mad but I panicked when you told me Veronica was going to start dating. You told me you thought she should spend time with other vampires and I didn't think you would help me see her." Logan leans forward his head in his hands. "I should never have left her in the first place."

Josef swats at Logan's knee. "Stop it. Don't second-guess yourself. You did what you thought was best at the time. It's all you can do. Although letting at least one person besides Gabriel in on it would have probably have helped. Gabriel is a bit far removed from your problems. He means well but he's probably not the best sounding board for a twenty-four year old human, and his love life."

Logan looks up at Josef hopefully. "Would you have talked me out of it?"

Josef snorts and shakes his head. "No, I was under the mistaken impression I could control the situation by picking out who she went out with so she would be more than happy to come back to you when you decided it was time to be turned."

Logan grins at his father and then begins to laugh at the sheepish look on Josef's face. "I can't believe you actually thought that would work."

Josef shakes his head, amusement shinning in his eyes. "Yes, in retrospect not one of my better plans. I just thought I could set her up with men that while good vampires, would probably not be her type long term." Logan watches as Josef's smile turns sour. "Then Derrick appeared and it became apparent that I wasn't going to get a vote. Added to that was the problem of Mick. He wasn't going to stop her because he was ticked off at you and worried about her safety. In his eyes a two hundred year old vampire that could kick ass looked pretty good." He watches Logan for a reaction to Derrick's name. When he doesn't get the response he expects he looks at his son expectantly.

Logan shrugs. "I've decided to just go with it. If I have to give her lots of room so be it. She has to know I'm not going to bail out on her again. Putting up with Derrick is my penance for what I did both of us by not trusting her in the first place." Logan smirks at his father. "I just have to keep her close until I'm ready to be turned, then he becomes less of a rival." His smirk slides into unease as he continues. "I'm hoping his only fascination for her is that he can offer her a place in the community that I can't."

Josef looks at Logan thoughtfully. "Not a bad plan. Veronica is going to love helping Gabriel usher you into the change. She'll want to be there when those doors open for you." He glances at Logan warily. "That's all well and good but if things start to get out of hand……and you don't feel like you can come to me when you need to talk something over..…" Josef glances outside and sees Mick and Beth sitting together happily while Mick quietly talks to Veronica. It's not lost on Josef that Logan called Beth before anyone else. Josef looks back at Logan. "You know, it could be that the best person for you to talk to is Beth……."

Logan smiles at Josef. "Yea, I…we talked when I called her this afternoon. She helped me straighten things out. It's not that I didn't want to talk to you I just needed to be the one in control this time and with you that can be difficult."

Josef shrugs and rolls his eyes. "What can I say? After four hundred years I figure I'm entitled to tell everyone else what to do. Seriously, I want you to come to me but if you can't, please go to Beth. Whatever you don't bottle it up."

Logan nods. "I won't."

Josef smiles and stands up. "Now get up and prove to me that you didn't hurt my baby while she was in your possession."

Logan follows Josef to the front door laughing and assuring him he didn't put a scratch on Josef's beloved Ferrari.

Veronica sees the laughter and the ease the two men are enjoying again. She stands up and takes her phone out. "I'm going to call Derrick now. I told Logan I had already made a commitment for later in the week and I wasn't going to cancel it, just put it off till later. I didn't tell him what it was but he knows."

Veronica walks down the stairs to the beach to call Derrick. She's dreading this call but she's glad he's not in front of her. He senses her emotions too easily for someone she doesn't really know. She hears the phone ring and hopes it will switch over to his voicemail when she hears his voice. "Hey beautiful. Ready for our night out?"

Veronica sighs not knowing what exactly to say.

Derrick doesn't wait for her answer. "You've changed your mind." He says flatly.

"Not exactly." She hedges.

Derrick sighs. "Logan came to his senses and isn't as stupid as I thought he was. He wants you back, wants to make it right."

"Yea, but…."

Derrick cuts her off before she can continue. "Veronica I want to see you, I want to go out with you and have some fun. You know I can go places, take you places he can't and I can keep you safe. I think you owe it to yourself to give it a chance. I know you two have a past but your turning makes things different for the time being and they won't be the same until Logan joins the tribe."

"I know that and I think your right but you have to understand, that shared past bonds us. I'll always love him even if I'm angry with him. Derrick, Logan insists that we'll be together in the end and truthfully he's probably right." She pauses "I just need you to know how things stand."

_We'll see about that. _"Ok, you've given me fair warning. Does that mean you are canceling our date or do I still get to take you out? I know some great vamp bars, lots of places for you to meet our kind. Go dancing….have a nice meal."

Veronica remembers her promise to herself to stop being an outsider. "As it turns out I'm going to be busy for about a week but after that….if you still want to go out…."

_Damn. _"Of course I still want to go." Derrick sighs. "Veronica, even if he changes your mind and we don't make this date either….."

Veronica starts to interrupt but Derrick stops her. "Listen to me. You need to find a way to get to know who you are now, who our people are. You need to find a balance with the human's you're still tied to and the vampire community. It's important to your future."

"You sound like Mick and Josef and for what it's worth I think you're probably right. I just have a feeling it's going to be a hell of a juggling act."

_You don't know the half of it. _"It's hard enough for a fledgling, even one with a good sire like you have to acclimate themselves to leaving their old life behind. You've got an even harder time because of Logan and the fact that you still have living family. Don't get mad. I checked up on you. It wasn't tough since you haven't changed your name or occupation. You've got so much support from Mick and Josef that you haven't had to disappear like most of us. I'm also guessing your father knows what you are."

Veronica gets a tingle between her shoulder blades. She remembers what Mick said about telling anyone that her dad knows about them. "No, my dad has no idea what I am. I'm really careful when I'm around him."

Derrick rolls his eyes. _Do I look stupid?_ "Well that's fine. Just remember you need contact with vamps besides your immediate clan. If you still want to see me, call me when you are ready."

"Thanks Derrick." Veronica softly answers him.

"Don't thank me yet. Wait until I get to show you the night." She hears the line go dead and closes her phone.

Logan looks up from his place in the driveway. He and Josef are leaning against the garage door talking about the performance of the Ferrari and it's other attributes. Veronica smiles at the sound of their joint interest in the car_. One more thing to bond them._ "I thought you were going to take a nap so we could head out."

Logan nods. "I am. I was just showing Josef that his baby is fine."

Veronica looks at Josef. "And is it?"

Josef shrugs. "Kind of."

Logan looks at him indignantly. "What do you mean kind of? She's just like I found her."

Josef smiles sheepishly. "Yes, but you drove her. You sat in the drivers seat and drove my car."

Logan looks at his father like he's crazy.

Josef waves his hand dismissively. "I can't help it. Nobody drives my car. You might as well keep her. I'm going to have to buy a new one after this anyway."

Logan grins at his father not knowing whether to protest that the car is just the same or shut up and take the car.

Veronica watches as a myriad of emotions sketch their way across Logan's face. She starts to laugh. "Logan, say thank you and leave it at that."

Logan glances between the two and smiles. "Thank you."

Josef nods. "Just be very careful. Treat her like she still belongs to me and both of you will stay in one piece."

Logan nods. "I will. Thanks again." He moves over and holds his hand out to Veronica. "Come on. I do need a couple hours sleep."

Veronica shakes her head. "No, you go ahead. I was asleep most of the day."

Josef holds up his hand. "Not yet. Beth and Sarah have hatched a plot. They refused to give details until you both got here." Josef looks at the pair ruefully. "I suspect Beth instigated this so it could be anything. Let's go back inside and find out what the two of them have in mind."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Comments are always welcomed and make me happy. **


	22. Chapter 22

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. **

**This takes place after Family. This series is best read in order.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Last time……

_Josef holds up his hand. "Not yet. Beth and Sarah have hatched a plot. They refused to give details until you both got here." Josef looks at the pair ruefully. "I suspect Beth instigated this so it could be anything. Let's go back inside and find out what the two of them have in mind."_

As they move towards the house Josef's cell goes off. He looks down and frowns. "I have to take this. Go on in. I won't be long."

Josef turns and answers the phone. "Grant?"

"Yes, Josef. I'm sorry to bother you but I have an idea that might help."

Josef hears the nervousness in Grant's voice. "But?"

Grant sighs. "But, I need your permission to give out some information about Sarah and her illness."

Josef waits, knowing there is more. He's not disappointed.

Hesitantly Grant continues "Josef, every day I'm able to, I read a certain scientific website. It's actually more of an open forum that is very secure and very anonymous. There are hundreds of scientists and people doing research, all of them vamps, who use this web site for information, and for a sounding board for ideas. It's very popular. This morning it dawned on me that I might be able to contact Conrad through the sight if I could figure out what screen name he's using. He and I don't hang out in the same sections as our interests are different but I know a lot of people in the community so I made some calls."

"I thought you said it was secure and anonymous." Josef asks.

"It is, but if you talk to people long enough and you know their general area of interest it's not hard to figure out who they are, especially the ones with narrow fields of interest or the more brilliant among us. They pose the most difficult and interesting questions. Anyway, I made some calls and I have his screen name and I can send him email through this web site. I'm sure I can get my point across without revealing anything to anyone who might read the email if it turns out it's not as secure as I believe."

Josef narrows his eyes. "Can you find him? Can you bring him to me so I can kill him?"

"No. If he thinks he can be traced this won't work. Josef, you're missing the point. If I can talk to him and I'm allowed to give him the information I have I can either dissuade him from continuing on this quest or I can give him enough serious doubt that he will wonder if he's not risking getting himself killed for nothing. It won't solve all your problems but it will help. Word will get out that he's not interested in Logan's blood and others will decide he's made that decision based on what he knows and they will be less inclined to go in that direction also."

Josef stands quietly for a moment weighing his decision. "Don't tell him anymore than you have to."

Grant smiles. "I won't tell him anything more than is necessary. The truth is that there really isn't that much to tell. The children aren't that much different than the average human. I still think it's unwise to post any blood test results or give out samples but this might give him pause. I'm just hoping I can get him to question his assumptions. So I have your permission?"

Reluctantly Josef agrees. "Yes. Call me as soon as you know anything."

Grant rushes on in a hurry to see if this will work. "I will. I want to send the email right away. Goodbye." Grant hangs up the phone and sighs. Josef didn't like his idea but he approved it. Grant hopes he's doing the right thing as he begins to tap out the email.

Conrad stares at the computer screen. He's reading through one of his favorite scientific website and he gets a signal that he has an email. He clicks on the icon and finds it's from Grant Tillman. **Call me. I have information that will either prove or disprove your theory. Use a disposable phone, scramble your call, do whatever you have to in order to hide your location. I don't care where you are. I would just like to talk to you about your misconceptions and faulty data**_**. **_Conrad snorts at the man's gall to assume it's Conrad who has faulty data. _The man is an arrogant ass._

Grant smiles at the trap he's just set. Well, not a trap exactly, he meant what he said about not caring where Conrad is working from. If he can just reach Conrad and find out what he's looking for in Logan's blood, proving it's not there might be that much easier. Grant knows the one way to get a scientist to react is to question the validity of their findings. That is something that any serious scientist can't let go. In the end credibility is the one thing they have to have. Grant sits back and waits. He hopes Conrad isn't so far into hiding that he's given up reading the site.

Conrad looks around for his phone. Since he cut his ties to Derrick he hasn't had much use for it. The people that the mistress provided for him have gotten him anything and everything he needs except the one thing that will bring it all together, the human's blood. Finally he finds it under a stack of teetering papers. He punches up the number left in the note.

Grant snatches up the phone. "Hello?"

"It's me. I believe you think my data is faulty." Conrad says quietly.

Grant smiles. "Let's just say I have information you don't."

"You work for Kostan. Why should I believe you? You're just trying to keep me from getting the boys blood. I know it holds the last piece of the puzzle." Conrad accuses.

Grant let's out a low chuckle. "I can tell you this because I've been studying the blood of these children since my own child was born forty years ago. She's a vampire now so you're no threat to her but believe me when I tell you that I know more about the blood of these children than anyone else. You are never going to get your hands on any of it so if you have questions you might as well ask me."

Conrad is silent so long that Grant is afraid he will hang up. "Tell me how you revived the Waverly woman and maybe I'll believe you."

Grant nods to himself. _Gottcha _"I'll do better than that. I'll tell you why I even thought I could revive her. I'll tell you about my Sydney."

Once Grant is done the line is once again silent. Grant waits, knowing that Conrad is processing the information he was just given. "Nothing but a damn allergy to vampire blood?"

Grant snorts. "That's right. Once the blood is replaced and there by the antibodies are flushed out of their system, they are just like every other vamp. Prior to that other than the antibodies there is nothing different in their blood chemistry."

Conrad scowls not wanting to believe Grant's assertions. "No difference in cell structure…..no other difference. I don't' believe you."

"Believe what you like. I'm telling you the truth and if you think about it you'll see that what I'm telling you is logical. Just think about it before you go too far and do something stupid for nothing. If you have anymore questions you can call me anytime." Grant softly hangs up the phone. He looks down at it smiling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Josef makes his way to the deck and finds everyone present and waiting for him. He crosses his arms and watches the two women. "All right, we're all here. What have you and Beth been plotting?"

Sarah laughs softly. "Beth was telling me about all the great parties that you've give and we think it's time for another."

Beth smiles at the scowl on Josef's face. "You love giving parties. It will be fun. I'd like to see one more vamp party from the human side. Plus don't you think that it would be a good way for Sarah and Veronica to meet the community? It can be at the end of the week. It will be perfect timing for a party." Beth waves distractedly at Logan and Veronica. "They will be back home, we'll be moved into the mansion and Vanessa and Frank will be here."

Sarah smiles broadly at him. "Please? Oh, that sounds like so much fun. Can't we have a party?" Sarah leans in close to Josef. "It would make me so happy." She purrs in his ear.

Josef looks at the night sky and then flops down in the chair. "You don't play fair."

Sarah laughs. "I'm learning from the best."

Josef snorts and looks around. "Do I have to remind the two of you how dangerous this could be? We could be inviting the enemy onto the grounds, hell into the house where they can harm Logan."

Mick clears his throat. "Not necessarily. It might actually give us an way to see who's going to be trouble. It's not a bad idea. We could invite all the usual people and some extras that we suspect could be a problem and see what happens. Beef up the security and put a couple of vamps on Logan's heels and it could be very informative."

Veronica scowls at Mick. "I don't like it. It sounds like your using him as bait." Josef nods at her. "I agree."

Mick sighs. "I won't say it's completely safe but with the right precautions Logan will stay safe and we might learn some things about the threats to him. One of the problems we've had from the beginning is not knowing who is going to be a problem. This might be a way to at least identify some of them."

Josef scowls from his chair. "I'm with V on this one. I'm not sure we're going to learn enough to make worth the danger."

Logan watches the vampires deciding his fate again. "Do I get a vote?" he says irritably.

In unison, Josef, Mick and Veronica all reply "No."

"Bullshit." Logan bites out. He turns to Veronica. "You're always complaining that you're tired of everyone babying you well, you're not the only one."

Veronica sighs and shakes her head. "This is different."

"Why, because it's me and not you?" He snaps. "Because I'm still human, that's what this is really about."

Veronica moves in closer to him. She takes his hand and looks into his eyes. "Yes, that's what this is about. It's because you're still human, because you can be killed by one of us a lot easier than any of us want to admit."

Logan looks between Josef and Mick. "I'm tired of being boxed in. I can't live this way. I'm going to have Gabriel turn me now. I'm not waiting any longer."

Beth looks down at her hands. She knows what Logan is feeling but she's afraid if he looks at her she'll see the real fear in her eyes that if he's turned, the enemies attentions will turn to Shannon. Finally she can't stand it and she gets up and goes into the house. Finn pushes himself away from the side of the house where he's been leaning. He follows her to the house. With Beth you never know what fear will push her to do. Logan turns and kicks the deck post hard but he's too mad to yell. He just stares out into the night not wanting to face any of them.

Mick sits heavily in the chair across from Josef. "We're leaving. I know you've got aliases lined up for Beth and me from when she was still working at Buzzwire. I'll take them now. It shouldn't be too hard to add Shannon to them. If you'll cash me out, I'll sign all my holdings over to you. I'd appreciate it if you'd look after Veronica."

Veronica lets out a groan of pain. "You can't leave. You can't leave me."

Mick shakes his head. "And you can't leave your father. V, I would take you with us if I thought you'd be happy but there is no way this works for you."

Logan hears the anguish in Veronica's voice and her pain rips at his heart. "Stop." He holds up his hand. "I'm sorry. I'll wait until this is sorted out and Shannon will be safe." He looks at Veronica. "I can't do this to you." He glances at Mick. " To any of you. I'm sorry. I'm just so tired of always being the problem, the one that needs protection. I thought I left this feeling of helplessness behind me when Aaron died….."

Logan's words hit Veronica hard when she realizes what Logan is feeling. She looks at Josef who watches his son grimly.

Logan spins, turning to the stairs he quickly takes them two at a time. Veronica watches him disappear down to the beach and moves to follow him. Josef gently takes her arm and stops her. "Let me."

Veronica nods and stands watching Josef follow Logan and try to fix more of Aaron's damage.

Mick feels the mixture of strong emotions rolling off Veronica and takes her in his arms and holds her. When he senses her emotions start to calm he looks down at her. "If you're alright, I need to go check on Beth."

Veronica nods and let's out a ragged breath. "Of course." She moves away from him. "I'm going to fix my self a drink and wait here for Josef and Logan to come back." She looks at him ruefully. "I need some blood."

Mick nods and moves into the house. He finds Beth in the bedroom, sitting in the rocker, Shannon in her arms. Finn is sitting on the bed watching her, worry in his eyes. They both glance up when Mick enters the room. Without a word Finn stands up. He pats Mick's shoulder and leaves the room."

Mick kneels down in front of Beth. He lays his hand on Shannon's back and looks deep into Beth's eyes. "Never ever fear that we will fail to protect her. No matter what happens we will make sure she is always safe. You know it's not just me; there is Josef, Finn, Gabriel and Vanessa. They would all do anything to make sure she's safe."

Beth nods, tears shinning in her eyes. "I know that, I do. It's just so scary to think of her being a target."

Mick nods. "Logan has agreed to hold off on being turned until we know that Shannon will be safe. I don't think he meant what he said; I think he's just really angry and frustrated. Part of his feeling that way is Josef's fault and mine. We need to let him have a say in what happens."

Logan doesn't turn around to see who is approaching him he doesn't have to. He instantly knows his father is moving to stand next to him. Slowly a few steps behind him is Sarah.

Josef doesn't glance at Logan he just follows his son's stare out into the darkness, listening to the roar of the surf. "You did the right thing."

Logan shrugs. "No choice. I can't leave Shannon vulnerable because I have three overbearing vampires running my life and I don't like the way it's going."

Josef hears the emotions raging in Logan's voice and shakes his head at his own stupidity. "I'm sorry about that. You're right. We've haven't' been giving you any voice in how this is handled."

Logan turns and looks at Josef. "Then let's do what Mick suggests for the party. If we can get any information at all it will be worth it." Logan gives Josef a rueful grin. "Besides, the worse that can happen is I end up a vampire. You know it's not like they can kill me as easily as the average human."

Josef nods. "I know, but don't forget even we can die." Josef turns Logan towards him and grips his shoulders. "That's not what I'm worried about anyway. What I'm worried about is that they will take you somewhere Mick and I can't find you and drain your blood a little at a time." Josef hates to say it but Logan needs to hear it. "An awful lot of the vampire community looks upon humans as little more than food. It would be nothing for them to keep you a prisoner, even if you are my son."

Logan nods. "I know the danger. I've thought about that too but if we don't find out something I'm going to be hard pressed to stay human. I hate flinching at the shadows. Turning solves the immediate problem for me but you know, it puts Shannon and all those other kids who might be out there right in the cross hairs, if they aren't all ready."

Josef sighs. "Alright. We'll do as Mick suggested but the night of the party you do exactly as you're told."

Logan nods. "Let's go back. I need to see Veronica."

Sarah clears her throat and the two men turn to her. "I may have an idea about that. Let's go back up to the house and talk this over with Mick."

Veronica turns as she sees Logan come up the stairs. Logan moves to her and he takes her in his arms. "I'm sorry. "

Veronica lays her head on his chest. "No, my fault." They both look up as Mick, Beth and Finn come through the door.

Beth smiles tentatively at Logan. "You ok?"

He silently nods

Beth sighs. "We just wanted a party."

He smiles softly at her. "I'm fine. It's ok, really. We're going to do what Mick suggested."

Josef turns to Sarah. "Ok, tell me you're idea."

Sarah smiles. "When you were warning Logan that he could be locked away where you and Mick couldn't find him I remembered an article I read in Scientific America." She sees Mick and Josef exchange a startled glance and laughs. "You people have no idea how far behind I was when I woke up. You all take this new technology for granted. Once I started studying everything so I could catch up, it become sort of a hobby. It fascinates me."

Josef shakes his head feeling badly for not realizing how high her interest in this is. "Go on."

Sarah shrugs. "It's no big deal. It's just that the article was about all the people who are starting to GPS chip their kids so they can always find them. You know, the fear of a terrible predator getting their hands on them. It wouldn't be hard to do the same with Logan as a precaution until this is all over. I'm sure that Ryder could figure a way to bypass the usual tracking companies so you are the only one who can find Logan."

Mick and Beth exchange a glance, both remembering him inserting a chip into her hand in what now seems like a lifetime ago.

Logan shrugs. "Might as well. It's not like the old days where I needed to hide but as soon as everything is fixed it comes out."

Mick nods absently. "Better yet, would be to fit him with a tracer that can be easily found, maybe something that looks like a watch but isn't. Hopefully if he's snatched they won't look any farther than that and won't find the one implanted under his skin."

Logan nods. "Then it's settled. Sarah and Beth get their party and we see what we can find out and end this for all of us."

Josef can't hide the small smile of pride at watching Logan face trouble to protect Josie when he could easily side step it all by being turned.

Logan moves close to Veronica and takes her hand. He smiles suggestively at her. "You still willing to shack up with me for a week so we can figure things out?"

Veronica nods at him. She smiles softly. "Yea, but you need to rest before we go back to L.A."

He nods. "I know." He leads her into the house. This time she doesn't protest that she slept most of the day already. She needs to feel him close to her even for a little while.

Logan curls his body around Veronica. Her small frame fits so close to him. He watches her in the dimness of the room and wonders how he is going to find his way back into her trust. Finally he lets sleep take him.

Josef sits on the deck making call after call. Finally he lays the phone down and opens his arms to Sarah. She moves to him and snuggles close. "Tell me." Josef nods and leans back. "I've bolstered the security at the hotel. No one will be able to get close to them. That's taken care of. Weevil is getting his hands on a car Logan won't recognize and is going to follow them back to L.A."

Sarah snorts but keeps quiet.

Josef peers down at her. "It's the best I can do. I just can't let them go off without some kind of escort. You know me better than that. Hell, Logan knows me better than that."

"What else?" Sarah asks

"I got the ball rolling at home. Robert will begin putting the party together. This isn't something that can be done over night but Robert is very good and he's done this before. Since it's such short notice a lot of invitations will go out tonight in email instead of formally but doing this last minute might actually be to our advantage. It might make it harder for any enemies to put a plan in place. I called Grant. He's going to give me a list of vamps he thinks are likely to be on the short list for a pint of Logan's blood. We'll see if any of them show." Josef glances at Mick. "He also gave me some very interesting news about Conrad." Josef relates what Grant told him about Conrad.

Mick grins. "I'm going to call Derrick and give him a heads up that he might get a call from his brother."

Josef nods. "Do that and while your at it tell him to stay the hell away from Veronica."

Mick shakes his head. "No. That has to be her decision." Mick walks off listen to Derrick's cell phone ring.

Derrick looks down and sees the call is from Mick. "St. John?"

Mick smiles into the phone "I've got news on your brother."

Derrick worries for a moment that Mick has found him and Josef has killed Conrad out right. "You've found him? He's not dead is he?"

Mick explains what Grant did and Derrick lets out a sigh of relief. "I could kick myself for not thinking of that. I know all his personal routines and I should have thought to try and contact him the same way. I even know his screen name."

"Thanks. Any other news?" Derrick asks, hoping Mick will tell him something about what is going on with Veronica.

Instead Mick tells him about the party plans. "You should be there, just in case Conrad shows up. I'm going to make sure Grant invites him. I'll get Josef to promise not to kill him unless he goes after Logan again."

Derrick hopes Conrad shows up so he can try and keep his brother alive. "I'm going to send him an email as soon as we're done talking. I'll see if I can get him to call me. I know him well and I'll be able to see if Grant really did get through to him. It should be an interesting conversation."

Mick nods. "Sounds good. We'll see you at the party then?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." _Especially if it means I get to see Veronica dressed to the nines._ "See you then."Derrick flips the phone closed and tries to remember which house he left his tux in.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Comments always welcome……**


	23. Chapter 23

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. **

**This takes place after Family. This series is best read in order.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Serena hesitates as she tries to find the words to talk to Ian about her plan. "I just want to say ahead of time that the only problem with what I'm proposing is that Vanessa might be ah….kind of unhappy about the idea."

Ian looks at Serena warily. "You're asking me to go against Vanessa, the oldest vampires I've ever met? We won't even talk about her power or her power base. I can't imagine a reason good enough to start trouble with her."

Serena starts her story slowly hoping to sound powerful and authoritative. She sees the growing alarm in Ian's eyes and she begins to panic. Mid way through her speech she sees him begin to shake his head. She tells him the rest of it in a rush trying to make him see the advantages to all of them.

Ian stands up from behind his desk and points to the door. "Are you out of your fucking mind? You want to take Josef's son, Vanessa's grandson and turn him into an unwilling blood donor for some bullshit scheme that may or may not produce a way for us to control humans? Hell, I don't have any trouble controlling them now! Get the hell out of my office" He yells at her.

"But Ian think of the money to be made! Think of the power we could posses!" She hates that she sounds whinny as though she's begging but she's sure that if she can't convince him then she won't be able to convince Warren either.

Ian continues to shake his head. "NO. Now go."

"Not quite yet." Both Ian and Serena quickly turn at the sound of the voice in the doorway. Warren moves into the room and sits in one of the chairs facing Ian's desk. "Let's try this again. I want to hear what she has to say."

Ian sits behind his desk. He stares hard at Warren. "I'm telling you this isn't worth the trouble it will create. You're too practical to get mixed up in this scheme of hers." He has no idea why Warren would want to listen to this crazy plan.

Warren smiles darkly. He let's the mask that he wears at council slip away. "Why don't you let me be the judge of that?"

Ian gets up. "Well, I'm not listening to this again. It's dangerous and gains us nothing. I'm leaving." He calls out to his assistant Jennifer as he moves to the door.

Warren snaps his fingers and one of his personal guards stands in the doorway. The bodyguard pushes Jennifer into the room.

Ian sees the fear in Jennifer's face and quietly shakes his head at her.

Warren glances at Ian. "I think you should stay."

Ian narrows his eyes at Warren and sits back down. "You're right. Maybe I should stay. I'm curious as to what you think of this plan." He motions for Jennifer to sit across the room from them. She's very young and he wants her as far away from the rest of the vampires in the room as he can get her. For a moment he wonders if something outworldly has possessed Warren. He waves his hand dismissively for them to continue. He needs more information before he can figure out just what the hell is going on.

Warren turns to Serena. "Did you know, that Ian here was at one time, Vanessa's lover? I don't think he's ever really gotten over her."

Serena shakes her head mutely. She watches Warren speculatively. She has no idea what's gotten into him either but she'll take her allies where she can get them.

Ian shrugs nonchalantly. Disdain is the only safe show of emotion at this point. "It was a very long time ago and it's not really the point. I know what she's capable of, you do not."

Warren narrows his eyes. "Ah, but I do. She killed my sire."

Serena hears the words and anger flairs in her eyes. "How can you sit on the council with her day in and day out if she killed your sire? How can you do that and not kill her? If I knew who had killed my sire, I would stop and nothing to end their existence."

Warren nods quietly. "As Ian points out I'm the practical one. Getting myself killed to get even with Vanessa would gain me nothing, not even revenge. He's right about one thing, she's very powerful and this needs to be done with a cold calculating hand. Revenge on Vanessa will take some finesse."

Ian shakes his head and finally understands. "All these years and you've been sitting in wait for a chance to use the council to get back at her. You're too damn scared of her to face her on her own so you're going to try and hit her through her family and you think you can use us to do your dirty work."

Warren smiles coldly at Ian. He turns to Serena. "Now start again and tell me the whole story."

Serena takes a deep breath and begins again. This time slow and steady she tells Warren what she has planned. Once she's done she watches him patiently.

Without a word he takes a folded paper out of his inside pocket. He lays a paper down on the desk in front of Ian. Serena strains to see what is printed on the paper. All that she can see is that it appears to be an email. Warren smiles. "I received this just minutes ago. I would imagine you both received one as well. It's an invitation to a party at Josef's estate in California. I think it's time that I met Josef's son."

Serena glances at Ian and sees the cold anger in his eyes. "You can't kill him. I….we need his blood and we need to force Vanessa to accept the votes of the council. It's the only way to get at her without her being able to retaliate."

Suddenly Ian lets out a bark of laughter. "You fools. You damn fools." He sits back in his chair and shakes his head.

Serena looks at him irritation written across her face. "She will have to accept the decision of the council. She won't have any choice."

Ian grins at her. "You believe in the tooth fairy too?" He looks at Warren. "You think you can use the weight and power to bend Vanessa to your will? You think she will allow you to take her grandson?"

Warren narrows his eyes at Ian. "With enough power behind us we can enforce the will of the council."

Ian smiles. "You go with that. Just let me be there when you make this power play. I love being able to say 'I told you so.'"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Josef leans back and watches the activity around him. He smiles down at Josie and grins as she babbles at him, only one out of three words resembling English. He's been charged with entertaining her while everyone else packs up. Josef looks at the floor behind Josie and enjoys the view of Sarah's shapely bottom in the air as she fishes blocks out from under the couch. "You do that so well."

She looks up over her shoulder at him and grins. "Behave and play with Josie. I think these are the last of her toys. Beth and Mick have everything else packed up." Once she has the last of the blocks out from under the couch she sits down and begins to gather them up in her arms. Mick sets a plastic tote down next to her. "Toss them in there."

Beth walks in a bottle in her hand. She leans over to take Shannon from Josef to feed her and the little girl shakes her head and holds on tight to Josef's neck. "NO."

"Come on Shannon. You need to have a bottle before we head home." Beth leans down again to pick up her daughter.

Shannon shakes her head again, one hand latched on to Josef's hair while the other reaches for the bottle.

Josef smiles. "She's got a hell of a grip."

Josie nods and smiles at her mother "Hell of a grip."

Beth tries not to smile at her daughter's words. "Shannon, come to mommy."

Shannon shakes her head. "Josie!" She giggles at Beth as she reaches for her bottle again.

Josef's grin widens and he elicits a small sound of triumph. He takes the bottle from Beth and he hands it to Josie. She snuggles down in his arms and begins to drink. "You just need to call her by her proper name." Josef smirks at Beth.

Beth glowers at him for a moment and then smiles wickedly. "When she gets to be about thirteen, we're going to send her to live with you. Then we'll see who has the last laugh."

Mick laughs as he watches the grin on Josef's face turn to one of horror. "You wouldn't."

Beth smiles pleasantly at him. "Paybacks are a bitch."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Logan watches the review mirror and nods to himself. He glances at Veronica slumped down in the seat next to him. "We're being followed."

Veronica smiles at him. "Yea, I've been watching in the side mirror for the last few minutes. It's Weevil."

Logan laughs. "I should have known. Josef just can't let go."

Veronica shrugs. "No, he can't, but you know it comes from a good place. At least once you get him to listen; he's willing to compromise. That's more than you can ever say about some of the adults you've had in your life."

Logan snorts. "Isn't that the truth? Not only that, but he doesn't hit either." Veronica watches Logan's face soften for a moment even while he's watching the road. "I loved my mother, for all her faults, I did love her but damn I respect Josef and love him like the father I always wanted. It's funny that the only decent parent I've ever had is a vampire. You and Josef do one thing for me that no one else ever did."

"What's that?" Veronica asks

He grins at her. "Be a better person."

Veronica gently squeezes his arm. "It's so good to hear that." She smiles and looks at him mischief sparkling in her eyes. "Now what are we going to do about Weevil?"

Logan laughs. "I have an idea." He keeps driving along the Pacific Coast Highway. He knows what he's looking for can't be far. He grins widely at Veronica. "Here we go."

Veronica watches as he swings the Ferrari into the parking lot of a very run down looking roadhouse. The parking lot is littered with hogs and choppers. Veronica looks at him questioningly. "Logan are you sure this is a good idea." She knows she's more than likely safe from getting hurt but even with her strength it doesn't mean that two or three big bikers can't overpower her. She also doesn't want to take a chance on Logan getting hurt. This is not the place for his clean-cut good looks. On top of that she doesn't want to think of what they would do to the Ferrari.

Logan nods. "Don't worry. We're not getting out." He runs the Ferrari to the back of the lot and turns her around facing the way they came in. They wait with the motor idling. Veronica notices with some relief that there is another exit to their right so they have a way to get out in a hurry if trouble starts.

Weevil swears as he sees the Ferrari pull into the parking lot of the roadhouse. He whizzes by and tries to look into the lot. He can't see all the to the back but he knows this place pretty well and he figures Logan and Veronica will last about three minutes inside. Veronica can do some damage first but she is tiny and beautiful she wouldn't last long. He has images of the bruising men in the crowd working together to get her up against a wall. Further flashes of Logan trying to prevent any harm from coming to her make Weevil groan. It would just get more out of control until Logan got killed. Weevil spins out in the middle of the PCH and slams the gas pedal down. He has to get back there before they go inside. He roars into the parking lot looking for the Ferrari and sighs when he sees it sitting in the open. Logan and Veronica wave at him. He pulls up along side them and growls. "You can't go in there."

Logan laughs. "Never intended too. Just wanted to flush you out into the open. Josef told me about this place. He told me this is where you guys were the night Veronica and I got into trouble at the Sac N Pac. He also told me he'd kill me himself if I went inside while I was still human."

Weevil lets out a sigh of relief. "Well, ten points for you. Now get going. I want to get to L.A."

Veronica leans across Logan. "Weevil you don't have to do this. We promise to go straight to the hotel. We'll stay out of trouble."

Weevil snorts. Veronica staying out of trouble is against the normal order of things. "No way. First off Josef would kill me. He asked me to do this and I am going to." Weevil flashes them a smile. "Besides Josef got me room for the day in the same hotel and I've called ahead. I've got a couple of friends waiting. So if you don't mind can we get moving again?"

Logan laughs. "Now that I can understand." He puts the car in gear and they head back to L.A.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Josef and Sarah watch as Mick pulls out of the driveway. "When are we going back?"

Josef smiles. "Are you in a hurry?"

She hesitates "No, but I thought you'd want to get back and check on things at home."

Josef puts his arm around her as they walk back into the beach house. "I have a better idea. Now that everyone else is quietly tucked away I think you and I need some time alone."

Sarah grins at him. "You mean it? We can stay here for a few days?"

He leans in and kisses her softly. "Yes, it's our turn to escape for awhile."

Sarah wraps her arms around his neck and smiles up at him. "Come swimming with me. I'm not sure I remember how."

Josef looks at her skeptically. "You don't remember how to swim?"

Sarah smiles at him and begins to walk towards the deck. He watches as she begins to peel clothing off. She throws them over her shoulder as she continues down the stairs to the beach. He quickly moves after her. He watches her standing naked in the moonlight. He's sure he's never seen a more beautiful sight. She wiggles her finger at him as she backs into the surf.

Josef strips off his clothing and moves quickly to follow her. He lets out a low growl of pleasure as he takes her in his arms. "My own private Siren."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Conrad looks down through the images in his microscope. He has to know if Grant is telling the truth. He doesn't believe him but every eventuality has to be discredited, especially with so much on the line. He remembers Serena's threat if he fails. He adjusts the scope and holds his breath. He begins to swear under his breath as he realizes he's in a deep well of trouble with no way out. He sweeps his arm across the table slamming the microscope to the floor, test tubes following in it's wake, everything making a terrible noise as it crashes to the floor. All these years, all the work and he was so sure the answers were within his grasp. So sure that he'd alienated his brother and gone to the devil herself to get what he wanted and it is all for nothing. He knows now that Grant is telling the truth. He saw the truth for himself with his own experiments. He hears a knock on the door and sits up quickly. He forces himself to relax. No one must know the truth. He has to find a way out of this mess.

The door opens and Vance pokes his head in. "Are you all right?"

Conrad nods, frightened that he's just given himself away. He decides to see if he can bluff his way through for the moment. "Do you have my blood yet? I need that blood to finish my research. I can't go any farther without it." He growls the words out trying to sound angry and not scared.

Vance sighs. "Not yet, but the mistress did tell me she believes it won't be but much longer."

Conrad nods curtly. He figures arrogant and bossy the best way to get through the moment. "Good. Now send someone in to clean up this mess."

Vance nods and leaves the room.

Slowly Conrad gets up and turns to his desk so the clean up can begin. He decides to bring up his account and see if he has any more emails. To his surprise there is one from Derrick. **All is forgiven. Please call me. Let's see if we can put things right. Derrick. **Conrad sits back and stares at the ceiling. He wonders if Derrick will still feel that way once he finds out that Conrad brought Selena into this. Conrad reaches for his phone and stops. He can't get Derrick twisted up in this mess anymore than he already is. He knows Derrick would risk it all for him but this time Conrad has to at least try and get himself out of this mess on his own.

He sees the second email from Grant. He opens it and reads the invitation to a party at Josef's. Conrad shakes at the thought but sees that Grant has assured him that Josef will not kill him as long as Conrad doesn't make another move to harm Logan. He wonders if this is when Serena intends to take the boys blood. Conrad shakes his head and decides he will wait a couple of days to see if he can gain any information to pass to Derrick. Maybe Derrick will be more forgiving about Serena if Conrad can give him information on what she's planning.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Logan glances at Veronica as he turns off the car. "Hey, beautiful. We're here." He grabs her bag out of the back of the Ferrari as he gets out. He looks up as Weevil approaches them. Logan hands the parking attendant the keys and the three move to the inside of the hotel. As they approach the front desk the clerk looks up and stops for a moment. "Mr. Kostan…..I thought…." The clerk is a vampire and he stops as he realizes that he's looking at a human version of Josef. "You're not…." Instantly he realizes his mistake. "I'm sorry you must be Mr. Kostan's son. He called ahead. I'll get the pass card for the elevator and the suite."

Logan nods "I get that a lot." He waits as the man gathers up the key cards. Logan feels Veronica move. He senses her shift her stance and glances at her as she moves to defend him. He looks up and sees two very large vampires approaching them. He gently lays his hand on her arm. "It's ok. They work for Josef." Veronica relaxes but watches the men somewhat warily. The first man grins at Logan and clasps his hand. "Logan. Nice to see you're still in one piece. Wasn't too sure when I woke up and found the Ferrari gone."

Logan shakes hands with both vampires. He shrugs but can't keep the smile from his face. He turns to Veronica and Weevil and introduces them to Eddie and Craig. Eddie nods to her. "Josef sent us over to make sure things stay quiet."

Veronica nods. "I'm sure they will. No one even knows we were coming here. It should be fine."

Craig snorts. "We can only hope. Here's our room number and the phone number to our room. If you have any trouble, call right away." He turns to Logan. "We are also keyed into your panic button on your phone."

Veronica nods and takes the piece of paper. She sees Logan taking the key cards from the clerk. He hands one to her. "Why don't you go upstairs and get settled. I need to see if I can find someone to go do some quick shopping for me. I left home in kind of a hurry."

Veronica kisses him lightly. "If we can work things out, you probably won't need much."

Logan reaches for her. Laughing she skirts out of his reach. "Here give me my bag. I'll be upstairs unpacking. I also want a shower so don't take to long." She whispers in his ear as she takes her bag from him.

The two security men watch as Veronica heads towards the elevator. Logan lets out a low growl as he watches the two vampires appreciate the view.

Eddie glances at him. "So shoot me. I'm still just a guy."

Logan sees Weevil getting his key card from the clerk. Weevil grins at the two security guys. "I've got friends waiting. He's your problem now." He turns t Logan. "See you later."

Craig clears his throat and Logan looks at him. "What?"

"You know, we got a pass on your leaving the other day without telling anyone because even Josef hadn't realized the human help wouldn't be able to tell you two apart, but Logan, if we lose you this time Josef will take it out of our hides. So, if you're going to ditch us at least give us a heads up so we can leave town because the idea of dealing with Josef at that point is not on my to do list."

Logan feels a little guilty at the idea of getting anyone in trouble. He smiles as he thinks of Veronica waiting upstairs for him. "With any luck……."

The two get his meaning quickly. "Alright but call if you want to leave the building or need any help."

Logan nods "We'll do." He turns back to the clerk to make arrangements for someone to go shopping for him for some clothes.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Comments always keep me happy……**


	24. Chapter 24

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. **

**This takes place after Family. This series is best read in order.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Drake pushes the send key and sighs. At the moment all he can do is feed Vanessa just enough information to claim he was trying to head off a disaster and hopefully keep her from killing him. He knows Serena's plan is destine to fail. Drake is foremost a survivor and he is very good at weighing the odds and looking at the big picture coldly without any agenda but keeping himself on the right side of the winner. Even without his help Vanessa will win this confrontation. His goal is to wait until the last minute and give Vanessa enough information to keep her grandson safe. Hopefully she will be indebted to him enough to keep Serena from killing him.

Vanessa looks down at the printout laying on the desk in front of her. She scowls at shakes her head. Who would send her a note that says 'They are plotting against him' in big bold letters. Vanessa looks up as Frank walks into the room. She had called him as soon as she opened the email and read the words. He looks over her shoulder and sees the print out. "Did you save the email?"

Vanessa nods. "Of course. Do you think you can trace it?"

Frank shrugs. "I've got a couple of guys that are really good with this kind of thing but nothing is a guarantee. I'll get one of them working on it."

Vanessa scoots back from the desk and watches as Frank taps out a few keystrokes. "That will get him started but he's going to need to come in here and take a look at your computer."

Vanessa gives him a sour look. "You know I can't have that. I have sensitive material on this machine. I can't have someone I don't know," she holds up her hand to stop his interruption "despite the fact that you will vouch for him, poking around in my machine."

Frank sighs. "Let's see if he can get anything without doing that but I tend to doubt it." He looks the note over again. "Do you think the note refers to Josef or Logan?"

Vanessa leans back and pauses. She looks up at Frank standing next to her. "Logan. I think this plays into whatever the trouble is in L.A. I'm really glad that we are going out there for Beth. I don't like being so far away when there is so much trouble brewing. Under most circumstances I think Josef could handle things but this problem may be bigger than he's prepared for." Vanessa stands up and kisses Frank. "Thank you for agreeing to go with me. It means a lot."

Frank looks at her ruefully. "I would go with you no matter what, you know that, but I have to admit I'm not going to stay in New York while you go to L.A. and live in the same house with Finn."

Vanessa rolls her eyes. "You know that's over with."

Frank shakes his head. "Maybe for you…….and even then….you two have a lot of history and a lot of family between you."

Vanessa shakes her head and smiles at him. "I love Finn, I always will but it's not like it was back when we were married. That part of my life is over. I love you, just you and we may not have all that family between us but we have our share of history too."

He nods reluctantly wanting to believe her.

Vanessa kisses him lightly. "Frank I can't be worrying about you and Finn growling at each other while I'm taking care of Beth, never mind the trouble that's stalking Logan. Please just give this a chance and don't go to L.A. with a chip on your shoulder. If you do you're seriously complicating things for me because then I've got to worry about everything else and you. Besides we won't be living under the same roof. You my love, Beth and I are all going to be in the main house, while Finn is in the guesthouse with Mick and his girls."

Frank lets out a sigh of resignation. "Alright. I'll do the best I can."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Veronica moves around the suite looking things over and unpacking her bag. She finds the bar with a refrigerator tucked in behind it. There are several bottles labeled with the appropriate blood type. She pours herself a glass and wonders about her future with Logan. Compromises are going to have to be made for this to work and she's not sure if either of them are going to be able to live with what's left. She walks out onto the terrace and looks out over the city. What a beautiful view, even at night. She pulls her phone out of her pocket when she hears it go off. She snorts when she sees that the text is from Derrick. She decides she better read the text in case it has something to do with his brother going after Logan. Veronica looks up from her phone as Logan walks in to the room. She watches his mouth tighten when he sees her with her phone.

"Derrick?" He asks as tonelessly as he can manage.

Veronica nods. "Yea, he just wants me to know that he would be at the party. Mick called him and told him, that he should be there in case his brother shows up."

Logan waves at her phone dismissively. "Well, you better answer him."

Veronica watches as Logan turns and walks back into the suite. She can see the tightness in the set of his shoulders. _This is never going to work. _She taps out a response to Derrick and adds that she needs him to keep contact to a minimum unless it's an emergency until the party.

Derrick scowls at the phone when he sees her message. He thinks about that frightened look on her face when he tried to get close to her in Mick's office. He shakes his head. He knows if he pushes her she'll be gone in a puff of smoke. He lets out a low growl and texts her back agreeing to her request.

Veronica walks back into the suite and watches Logan pace, trying to keep the nervous energy at bay. "Sorry about that. I asked him not to send anymore messages unless it's an emergency, until the party."

Logan stops his pacing and faces her. "I'm really trying. I don't want to lose you."

Veronica smiles softly at him but knows they have to air this out before it destroys any chance they have. "I don't want to lose you either but…..we have to face the fact that things just aren't the way they used to be and odds are they aren't going to be for awhile."

Logan nods miserably sitting on the couch. "I know. I miss how it was when we lived in Neptune. Remember how we trapped Ashley before we knew who she was? We worked as a team and we weren't just close we were tight. It's the best it's ever been for us."

Veronica sits down next to him and takes his hand. "Some day we'll get there again. I know we will but right now……" Veronica trailed off not knowing what to tell him.

Logan looked at the ceiling. "Right now you need more than I can give you. You need Derrick." He spits out

Veronica rolls her eyes at his tone. "Not like you mean. It's not about sex. Hell, sex with you would keep me happy and crossed-eyed for the rest of my life it was about sex." She sneaks a glance and sees the smirk on his face so she continues. "I don't even know if I'm going to like Derrick. He seems like a nice enough guy but you never can tell about people. I haven't even gone out on a date with him so lighten up about Derrick."

Logan rolls to his side and faces her. He gently cups her face. "I know you need to be with other vampires. I understand that I can't give you that, but does have to be with a guy?"

Veronica starts to glare at him and he holds up his hands. "I know, I know, you don't think I trust you but you forget I'm one of those guys who would do absolutely anything to be with you and let me tell you I can't imagine a guy wouldn't want the same."

Veronica pushes him back on the couch. She turns and sits in is lap. Logan's arms automatically snake around her waist. Veronica leans in and puts her forehead against his and sighs. She leans back and looks deep into his eyes. "I've got an idea. Some of it you're going to like and some of it you're going to hate but it's the only thing I can come up with that will keep us both from going crazy."

Logan nods. "Let's hear it."

Veronica takes a deep breath. "First off you have to hear the whole idea before you comment."

Logan rolls his eyes and nods as she continues. "Here is what I think should happen. I'm moving into Josef's guesthouse with Mick, Finn and Shannon. You're going to be living in your wing of the main house. Sooner or later the trouble about your blood will be taken care of and you will be able to leave the estate. I think we should date."

Logan starts to interrupt and she holds up her hand. "Not till I'm done." He sighs and lets her go on. "Now, I'll live in the guesthouse and I'll date you and if Derrick still wants to take me out now and then I'll go out with him too." Logan scowls at her but doesn't comment. "I won't live feed, but you can't ask me about the vampire stuff and then get mad if you don't like the answers either. I think it's best if I just keep that side of my life to myself. This starts the day after the party. Until that time I will stay in this hotel room with you and spend as much time in bed with you as you'd like."

Logan pulls her in close and brushes his lips against her neck. "Are you going to spend any time with me in bed after we leave this hotel room?"

Veronica shakes her head. "Nope. Neither one of you so you better make the most of the next five days."

She's right. He likes parts of this but he hates the idea of her going out with Derrick. On the other hand she's not going to leave feed or sleep with anyone else….. He also knows all he has to do is wait this whole thing out and once he's turned she'll be his alone again. Then they can discover the whole vampire thing together. He knows this as close as he's likely to get to her for the time being. He smiles to himself when he thinks about trying to seduce her later after her guard drops again. Derrick may have two hundred years on him but Logan's known Veronica a long time and has loved her most of her life. He knows what she wants and likes more than anyone else alive. "Ok, I'll go along with this as long as you take your clothes off right now and don't put them on again until we have to leave."

She begins to giggle as she stands up. "Wouldn't you rather take them off me?"

"Oh yea," She sees a leer firmly planted on his face.

Veronica laughs and dodges out of his grasp. "Then you're going to have to catch me." Logan quickly stands and lunges for her before he gains his balance and she easily dodges him. "I won't even use my super powers." she tells him as she runs through the suite laughing, Logan close on her heels.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Serena taps her fingers on the glass tabletop of her desk trying to decide the right course of action. She and Warren have decided that it is time for the entire council to go to L.A. for Josef's party. If things work out they can make the confrontation right there at the party. Making Arthur go will be easy she just has to make him think it is his own idea. Ian said he would go and he would actually keep quiet about their plan. Serena knows that Ian has his own agenda but she doesn't think it will clash with hers. Ian did tell them he will not vote with them so they have to have Arthur's vote and Drake's which Serena is sure will not a problem. That will be enough to give them majority vote even with Benedict siding with Vanessa, which they all know he will. They don't want to go as a group. It needs to seem like somewhat separate decisions or Vanessa will get suspicious. Arthur is flying in with Warren. She wants Drake to go with Ian and she will go alone since she is the one Vanessa will always suspect of a problem. That leaves her without an escort to the party and there is no way she can go alone. She knows there are plenty of men she can find that will be happy to go with her but she doesn't want to go with just anyone. She gets a gleam in her eye and smiles as she punches up his number.

Derrick scowls at the blocked number showing up on his phone. He gets a stirring of hope that it might be Conrad. "Hello?" he asks cautiously.

"Derrick darling." Serena smiles into the phone.

Derrick squints into the night wondering what she wants after all this time. "Serena. What do you want?" He answers, his tone flat and unemotional.

"I've missed you and I want to see you." She adds a bit out pout to her voice.

"No."

She narrows her eyes and realizes she's going to have to get tough with him. "Listen to me. You are going to do this for me. I have to go to a party in L.A. at weeks end and you are going to meet me at the airport and you are going to wear a tux and take me to this damn party. I am your sire and you are going to do this one thing for me."

Derrick's ears perk up at the mention of a party. "Where is this party?" he asks suspiciously.

Serena sighs dramatically "At Josef Kostan's estate. I didn't go the last time when he brought the kid out to the community and now he's sent another invitation and I thought I would go and since you're already out there you can damn well take me."

"How do you know where I am?" he asks sharply.

"Because darling I keep track of my own and whether you like it or not you are mine. I let you get away with abandoning me so you can damn well do this for me." She snarls.

"I did not abandon you." He snarls back

"What do you call it when you sneak out of my bed in the middle of the day and disappear? It sure as hell felt like I'd been abandoned."

Derrick lays his forehead on the desk. _Why is it that all the women in my life have abandonment and trust issues? _

Softly she begins again. "Derrick I haven't even called you since you left me….I let you go and you never even looked back. It's been a hundred and fifty years, could you do this one thing for me?"

He hates it when she uses that soft pleading voice on him. He really did love her desperately in the beginning. _At least I can keep my eyes on her and warn Josef if she's going to be trouble_. "Yes, Serena I'll take you to Josef's party."

"Do you know Josef Kostan? It sounds like it," she asks

"We've met." Is all the answer he offers to her. He has no intention of her finding out his interest in Veronica. "I was planning on going to the party anyway but I'm warning you Serena I am not going to be at your side all night like a damn lapdog."

"You really hate me don't you?" He hers her voice break

Quietly he answers. "No Serena, I never hated you." _I loved you and I still miss you._ "I hate the things you do. What I want to know is what changed you…..you weren't like that in the beginning. Why did the power and money become more important than us?"

She knows exactly what happened. She'd pushed him away so he would leave her sooner rather than later. They always leave, might as well be sooner. "Power and money don't walk out on you. If you're smart they make you stronger. I don't want to talk about this anymore. Just meet my plane and be ready to go to the party."

"Do you want a limo Duchess or can I drive?"

She hears him slip and call her by the pet name he always used for her when he was irritated with her high handedness and it makes her heart ache. She sniffs going back to her bitch role they are both more comfortable with. "A limo would be nice. Of course if you have something appropriate you can drive."

He rolls his eyes. "Would my Mazarati work for you? You always liked expensive sports cars."

"Yes, I do. They're powerful and sexy. Is it black? It has to be black so the color won't clash with my dress," she tells him

"Yes, it's midnight black, just like the color of your hair." He sees her raven colored hair, almost feels it's softness flowing through his fingers. He remembers the feel of her skin under his hands and shakes his head trying to clear it of the long ago images. _I am not going down that road again._

"Yes, the Mazarati is acceptable." She tells him

"I'll see you at the airport then." Derrick tells her quietly as he hangs up.

Serena sighs. _Well, that was more painful than I'd imagined. _She makes her second call.

"Mistress?" Conrad answers. He squeezes his eyes shut grateful that she's called him instead of coming to the lab. He knows he couldn't keep the truth of his findings from her if she were standing in front of him.

"Conrad, I'm assuming since you left your brother in such a hurry that you didn't take much with you. I'm sending one of my tailors over to see you tomorrow. He will take your measurements and make a tux for you. There is a party at the end of the week and I want you to be there. It's at Josef Kostan's estate."

Conrad begins to panic. "But Mistress…."

"Do not interrupt me. Kostan will not dare harm you as long as you are under my protection. You will be safe. Vance will drive you there and if anyone asks, you are to tell them that you are there at my request. Vance will see that you stay safe. Also you should know that Derrick will be at the party. Now do as I say."

"Y y yes mistress." Conrad manages to stammer out as he hears the break in the connection. He stares at the phone in his hand tempted to call Derrick but he decides that it's better if he speaks to Derrick at the party. Maybe if Derrick doesn't have a chance to think things over he will be so glad to see Conrad at the party he will find a way to keep Josef and Serena from killing him when she finds out that the formula will still not work.

Derrick immediately punches up Vanessa's number.

"Derrick? Is that you?" she asks

"Yes, Vanessa. I assume Josef has been keeping you informed about what's going on here with Logan."

"Of course. Do you have more information?" She wonders why he's calling her instead of Josef.

Derrick braces himself for this conversation. "I do. I would call Josef with this but you can probably make him understand better than I can. I just got a call from Serena. She wants me to escort her to Josef's party. Vanessa I don't know if she's up to no good but….I think it's best if we take that into consideration."

Vanessa feels like he's left something out. "Derrick, why did she call you to take her to the party? How well do you know her and when was the last time you saw her?"

He can hear the mistrust in Vanessa's voice. He sighs realizing he has no choice but to tell her all of it. "Vanessa, she's my sire." He tells her softly. "I walked away from her more than a hundred and fifty years ago and this is the first time I've spoken to her in all these years. I can't quite convey to Josef exactly what she might do since I have somewhat of a bias view of her. I think this is something you better explain to him."

"I wish you had told me this sooner. I assume that she's also your brother's sire. Would he go to her to for help in getting Logan's blood?" Vanessa asks

Derrick snorts "Vanessa, Conrad is scared to death of her so I didn't think that he would go to her but now I'm starting to wonder. I would like to know if she's ever been to one of Josef's parties before. If this is a drastic break in pattern it seems to me that she's probably involved in this at least to some degree."

Vanessa can hear the grief and regret in Derrick's voice.

The line is quiet for a moment and he wonders what Vanessa is thinking.

"Derrick, do you still love her?"

He knows she's asking who he's going to be loyal to. "Vanessa, I loved a woman who doesn't even exist anymore. I'm not sure what happened but in the fifty years I was with her she decided that money and power were more important than the people around her. I don't want to try and analyze her but from what I gleaned over the years I was with her, her sire abandoned her and it made her really bad at long-term commitments. I'm not excusing her but…..the bond still exists for us on some level. We never really had any closure. She accused me of abandoning her and I guess I did. I won't hurt her but I won't let her hurt Logan either. That's all I can tell you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Comments are always a good thing and make me happy……


	25. Chapter 25

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. **

**This takes place after Family. This series is best read in order.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth looks in the mirror over her shoulder at the back of her gown. She sees the white gold chains crossing the backless gown and smiles. With her hair swept up it's just one long expanse of skin from her neck to the base of her spine, except where the small delicate chains cross to keep the dress from falling off of her. She stands back from the mirror and faces forward. She grins when she sees her reflection. The neckline plunges far enough down that it exposes a good deal of cleavage but not enough to make Mick kill any other man in the room for staring at her. The dress cost a small fortune but it is worth it. If everything goes according to plan this will be her and Mick's last night together as human and vampire and she wants it to be memorable. She finishes the last touches on her makeup as Mick walks into the room. He moves in from behind and wraps his arms around her. She smiles over her shoulder at him. "Gently now, I've taken great pains to make myself up. You can't ravish me before we ever get to the party. I don't want to have to start all over again."

Mick kisses the back of her neck. He moves slowly down her back. A shiver of delight runs through Beth. A low moan escapes her as she feels his fangs gently graze the base of her spine. Mick stands back and watches her in the mirror. She's looks at his reflection in the mirror and sees her vampire staring back at her.

"Mine." He says in a low growl of desire.

She smiles and turns to him. Gently she straightens his collar. "Yes, I'm yours and your mine." She nips him along his jaw. "Now that we're both done marking each other can we go see how Josef is doing?"

Mick gives her his best innocent smile as his eyes and fangs return to their human mask. "Marking you, what are you talking about? Just because you're going to be the most beautiful woman at a party full of vampires, means nothing to me."

Beth shakes her head and pulls on his hand. "Let's go downstairs and see how everything is coming along."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rene looks in the full length mirror finally satisfied with the results. She turns at the tapping on the door to her room and sees Sarah standing in the doorway. Josef had quickly introduced them on his way to check on the party preparation.

Sarah hesitates. "Hi, I know Josef didn't really get a chance to see if you are settled in. I was wondering if you needed anything."

Rene smiles widely in return. "That's very nice of you. No, I'm fine. I'm use to do things on the fly as I'm always on the move. I usually have no problem being prepared for every eventuality." She turns so that Sarah can see her dress. "I look alright, don't you think?"

Sarah nods. "You look splendid. Did you get a chance to speak to Vanessa? She's around here somewhere."

Rene shakes her head and laughs. "Mother will be surprised to see me that's for sure. I'll find her some time during the party. She'll be glad I left New York. She doesn't really like the idea of my spending time with Drake, even if he is on the council with her."

"You don't know then?" Sarah asks

Rene looks at her curiously. "Know what?"

"Well, from my understanding all the council members will be in attendance tonight. Vanessa and Josef are both sure it's a bad sign that something is being plotted." Sarah explains.

Rene shakes her head, a snarl not far from her lips. "Drake and I had a terrible fight two nights ago so I left New York without even saying good-bye. I had no idea he was going to come to California. Mother has good reason to be worried. I think she's right. I tried to find out from Drake what he's gotten himself involved in but it was no use." She brightens. "Although if he's here tonight I'll try again. I'm rather fond of him and I'd hate to see him end up on mother's wrong side, especially if this concerns Logan. She will not hesitate to kill anyone who she perceives as a threat to him. I haven't met him yet. Does he really look so much like Josef?"

Sarah smiles and nods "Oh, yes. Last week Logan and Josef had a disagreement and Logan pretended to be Josef and left the estate while the vampires were all asleep. He got away with it because the humans couldn't see or sense any difference. It's very startling the first time you see them together. If you come downstairs with me you can probably meet him and his girlfriend as well as Mick and Beth. We are all supposed to meet in Josef's library before the party starts."

"Beth is the human that mother is going to turn tomorrow night?" Rene asks

"Yes, and she's very nice. She and Mick have been together for several years and now they've decided it's time for her to be turned."

"I think your right. We need to go down stairs so you can introduce me to all these people. Then I'm going to go in search of Drake and see if I can't save his life. Mother doesn't like him much to start with, if he gets crosswise of her, he will not survive."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Logan and Veronica enter the library to find Josef with the French doors open watching the last of the preparations being attended to. Logan moves up and stands next to his father. Veronica smiles watching the two men both dressed so much the same with only the cut of their hair to really allow the casual acquaintance to tell the two apart. Well, that and the fact that one still has a heart that beats at regular intervals. Veronica moves to stand in front of the pair. "My don't the two of you look handsome." She receives mirror smiles from the pair. Logan leans towards her and kisses her softly. "And you are more beautiful than any woman I've ever seen."

Veronica moves into his arms smiling. "This feels right."

Josef smiles. He's glad to see that they've actually worked out some of their difficulties. He hasn't gotten all the particulars from Logan but it's pretty clear they've come to some kind of understanding.

Josef looks behind him as he senses Beth and Mick enter the room.

Mick claps Josef on the back. "You ready for this?"

Josef nods. "Yes, and one way or the other I want this mess taken care of tonight. I don't care if we have to start flaying scientists over an open fire one at time to make our point. This quest for Logan's blood will end here and now."

Vanessa and Frank enter the room. "Josef I have a hunch you're going to get your wish. I find it very interesting that in one fashion or another we are going to have every member of the council at this party. It has to be a first."

Josef turns to her. "It is. Arthur was here of course at the last party because of Logan but other than that, yourself and Benedict are the only one who've ever come to one of my parties."

Vanessa nods. "Yes, very curious. Benedict tried to get to Arthur to see what he could find out but it seems Warren is running interference and that gives me pause. Warren has always been reasonable in the past. I tried to contact him and he wouldn't take my calls. Benedict called me earlier he is on his way from the airport. He only decided to attend when I told him the others had accepted. He said he wants to be here for the fireworks."

Mick watches her curiously. "You don't seem very upset or worried about the council members."

Vanessa smiles grimly, "They can do any damn thing they want. In the end I will give them a chance to do the right thing, if they don't I'm with Josef we will start the flaying, scientists and council members alike. They can all be damned. If they think I'm going to stand idly by and let them harm any of the children, let alone Logan and Josie for their power grab they are sadly mistaken."

Mick smiles hearing Vanessa's fierce declaration. He looks around the room and realizes Gabriel is missing. "Has anyone seen Gabriel?" He asks

Josef nods absently. "He and his date are around. They're wondering the grounds looking things over." Josef turns to Vanessa. "Have you had a chance to bring him up to date on what we know or are guessing? I haven't had any chance to see him longer than five minutes since we got back from the beach house."

Vanessa shakes her head. "No me either. He dropped out of sight for a few days."

Finn grins "His been busy renewing an old acquaintance."

Beth grins. "His date? And who might that be?"

Josef snorts. "Victoria. Apparently she hasn't turned Jack yet."

Vanessa rolls her eyes. "I'm going to go see if I can find him."

A few minutes later Sarah and Rene enter the room. Sarah moves to Josef's side. He wraps his arm around her. "You are stunningly beautiful." He murmurs to her as he kisses her temple.

Rene watches the pair. Glad that for once Josef really seems to have found someone who makes him happy. He glances at her smile and smirks back at her. "Rene, I want to introduce you to everyone." Josef moves around the room. When he gets to Logan she studies him and he grins at her waiting. She grins back. "Hello nephew."

Logan grins back "Hello auntie."

Josef gets to Beth last.

Rene hugs her. "I'm looking forward to getting to know you better once you've joined the clan."

Beth nods. "Thank you for making me feel welcome."

Rene turns to Josef. "Sarah tells me that every member of the council is here? Is that right?" Rene asks

Josef nods. "Yes, we got confirmation from all of them. Vanessa thinks it signals that there is something being planned."

Rene agrees and tells him of her relationship and argument with Drake.

Josef snorts. "Vanessa told me about that. From what she's said about him she doesn't think much of him."

Rene rolls her eyes. "Yes, well you know Vanessa. Josef, I'm going to see if I can find him tonight and try again to get him to talk to Vanessa about what he knows. He's very big on self-preservation and I may make the case that he doesn't have much chance of it if she thinks he's plotting against her family. I'll see what I can find out."

Josef nods. "I'll take all the information I can get."

Josef watches Sarah, Beth, Rene and Veronica smile as they talk over the nights plans. Josef takes this opportunity to move Logan aside. "You two seem to have worked things out."

Logan nods. "Yea, it almost feels like it did before she was shot. We spent a lot of time talking."

Josef grins at him. "Is that what you call it?"

Logan laughs quietly. "That too, but really we spent a lot of time talking about what we both want. It helped a lot for both of us to hear the other one say that what we want is each other."

Josef looks at Logan thoughtfully "Then she's not going to go out with any other vamps?"

Logan shrugs. "She will, but I won't ask her about it and she won't let it interfere with out time together."

Josef watches Logan closely. "You're ok with that?"

Logan nods. "Yea, the vampire time is important, she needs that but the only person she loves is me and I have to remember that. I'm going to do what Beth said and just believe in us and trust her."

Josef lets out a sigh of relief. "I'm glad. I haven't seen you this relaxed since she was turned and as happy as I am for you, could you keep your guard up tonight?"

Logan nods and smiles. "Of course. Once we leave this room I'll be as paranoid and watchful as you are. Veronica's already said she won't leave my side and that helps."

"Do you have the GPS watch on you that Ryder sent over?" Josef asks

Logan pulls up his sleeve. "Yes, right here. Mick put the chip in my shoulder and gave me this. He also gave me one more thing." Logan pulls up his pant leg and strapped to his ankle is a small handgun. "It's not a very high caliber but Mick said it never hurts to have even a little help in a tight situation. I'm sure Veronica is armed in some fashion, although where she's hiding anything in that dress I'll never know."

Josef nods. "She has a knife sheathed between her shoulder blades. Mic also said she has one strapped to her upper thigh. That's good. In addition to that I don't want to alarm you but a couple of my security people will be watching you all night."

Logan nods in acceptance. "Whatever you think. I just hope we can end this entire thing tonight."

Mick catches Finn's eye and the two men move to the other side of the room while Beth is occupied talking to the other women. The two men move away to the corner of the room. Mick pours them both a drink to look as though they are doing something.

Mick glances at Beth and sees her narrow her eyes at him.

Finn smiles. "She's not stupid. She knows you and I are plotting to keep her safe."

Mick shrugs. "I don't care if she likes it or not. I need to know that I can move freely to help Josef and I can only do that if I know you'll gather her up and get her to safety if there is trouble."

Finn pats him on the back. "Don't worry. I'll watch her like a hawk. No one will get to her."

Mick nods. "Thank you. I'm glad we decided to move Shannon back to the apartment for the night."

Finn readily agrees, "Yes, I think that was wise. No one knows where she is and having Emily and her in lock down in the apartment ensures that no one can harm her or use her as a bargaining chip."

Beth watches Mick and Finn and snorts.

Rene catches the look Beth gives the two men "Problem?" Rene asks

Beth sighs. "No, nothing really. I just know that Mick is making sure that Finn will whisk me away if any trouble starts."

Sarah smiles softly at Beth. "You can't really blame him. As long as you're human you're vulnerable."

Beth laughs. "You say that now but I'll bet you even money you end up with a minder of your own." Beth smiles at Veronica. "As will Logan and Veronica."

Sarah scowls back at Beth. "I'm sure you're right."

Veronica shrugs. "I'll take all the help I can get to keep Logan safe."

Rene sees that this must be an ongoing point of contention. She clears her throat and looks at the two women. "Now stop that both of you." She chides them. "First off, you both have men who love you very much. Don't whine. Secondly Beth you are vulnerable and Sarah so are you. One of you is human and the other hasn't been a vampire more than a year or so." She turns to Veronica. "As for you, if I know my brother, I'm betting you each get a minder."

Veronica scowls at her. "You could at least have left me the illusion that they were both for Logan."

Rene laughs and shakes her head. "You'll be happy to have them if all hell breaks loose and knowing Josef and Vanessa that could very well happen."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gabriel and Victoria are watching the cameras in the security chief's office.

He turns. " Do you see any weaknesses?"

Victoria straightens up and shrugs. "Looks like Josef has it all covered to me. Do you really think they would try and make a grab for Logan here in Josef's home? No one can be that stupid."

Gabriel snorts. "I've found that people can be blinded by all sorts of things, money, power, revenge just to name a few."

Victoria nods. "You're right of course." She moves into his arms. "Come on let's go check out the grounds again."

He kisses her nose. "I've missed you."

She scowls at him for a moment and starts to pull away. "You knew where I was, which is more than I can say about you."

He pulls her back. "You know I'm not good at staying put."

"How long are you staying this time." She asks

"I'll stay until I know Logan is safe from Josef's enemies and himself. The boy is a bit self destructive."

Victoria watches him curiously. "What is the boy to you? I've never seen you take this kind of interest in a human before."

He hesitates for a moment. "He's my grandson."

Victoria looks at him in confusion. "But Vanessa is Josef's sire."

Gabriel nods. "Yes, and I'm his father."

Victoria lets out a hiss of surprise. "Does Josef know?"

"Vanessa told him when she found out about Logan. We finally met when Veronica was shot." He tells her quietly.

"I'm surprised Josef's forgiven you for not telling him sooner."

He smiles at her warily "It was tough at first but we've put aside the past for the sake of the boy. We both want what is best for him. Now you are only one of about ten people who know the truth. When are you going to turn Jack?"

She smiles at just the touch of jealousy she hears in his voice. "Soon. I have to find one more person to fill out my crew." She kisses Gabriel "You know my tastes run beyond any fledgling. I'm doing this because he's worthy. He will make a fine vamp. He's been around the community a long time and he should come along quickly. I'm sure I can find him someone to keep him occupied."

Gabriel pulls her closer. "Sounds very good to me." He kisses her hard.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Derrick leans comfortably against the black Mazarati watching the plane, wondering what he will find when the hatch opens. He knows she will look the same as she did the last time he saw her but how she will react to seeing him again, that is the real question. It hurts to remember back, thinking of her laugh and her smile. He wonders if he'll see any of the delight that was so apart of her when they first met.

Serena peaks out the window of the plane. From her position she can only see his broad back in the setting sun and even that makes her pause at her plans for the evening._ He will not approve. _She shakes her head with regret. _This was not one of my better ideas. _She straightens up and looks at her maid. "How do I look?"

The maid smiles back at her. "Oh mistress you're more beautiful than ever."

Serena hears her phone ringing in her bag. She grabs and seeing it is Vance growls into the phone. "What?"

"Mistress I have Conrad ready to go. When do you want us to arrive?"

Conrad watches Vance wondering what the night holds for him. He's resigned to the fact that he'll be lucky to come out of this alive. He feels a little better having read Grant's invitation to the party and his assurance that as long as he doesn't hurt Logan, he will not be harmed. Now he just has to contact Derrick during the evening and tell him everything and hope Derrick forgives him and is willing to help him. He snaps back to the present when he hears Serena telling Vance to leave at once and to keep Conrad away from his brother. _Not good._

Serena snaps her phone shut and takes one last look out the window and sighs. "Have them open the damn door." The frustration of her situation making it's way through her voice.

"Yes, Mistress." Serena watches as the girl scurries off to tell the pilot her orders.

Derrick looks up when he hears the hatch being opened. He sees her standing at the top of the stairs. They lock eyes and it's as though the time falls away.

Serena closes her eyes trying to get her wits about her again. She takes the first step and the heel of her stiletto catches in the grate of the stair. She tugs it slightly hoping to dislodge it and her foot neatly slides out of her shoe. The frustration she felt earlier turns to anger and she begins to growl and swear softly. She hasn't seen him in a hundred and fifty years and when she finally does she looks like a damn fool hopping around with her shoe stuck in the grate. _Damn Ferragamos_.

Derrick immediately sees her difficulty and is at the top of the stairs in the blink of an eye. "Here, lean on me. I'll help you with that." He murmurs as he reaches down and pulls the offending shoe lose. She hangs on to his arm and takes the offered shoe. She slips it back on and tries to stand on the grate without getting another heel caught. Derrick shakes his head and picks her up, cradling her in his arms. Serena stiffens for a moment and then relaxes against him. She leans close to him as he walks down the stairs trying not to jostle her. He tries valiantly to ignore her intoxicating scent that assaults his senses. Once at the bottom of the stairs he looks down at her, caught in her gaze for a moment. He sets her down all the while looking into her eyes, trying to find the woman he remembers. His intent is to kiss her cheek but her scent pulls him, the memories of her flashing through his mind and against his best intentions he brushes her full lips. The electricity that erupts between them is at once old and new. Derrick growls and deepens the kiss for one instant and then anger at himself for being pulled in again allows him to clear his mind long enough to pull away. "Serena" he chokes out.

She looks at him wondering how she ever let him go. Somehow she finds her voice when all she really wants is to move back into his arms. "Derrick"

Without another word he opens her car door and she gets in. He is glad now he didn't get a driver and a limo. If he had, he would be ensnared in her lovely body before they left the airport.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Comments anyone? You know how much I love to hear that someone is actually reading this stuff.**


	26. Chapter 26

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. **

**This takes place after Family. This series is best read in order.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arthur looks around the cabin of the large private plane. He glances at Warren who has his fangs deep in a beautiful blond female. The girl writhes with desire. Arthur continues looking about the cabin. In addition to himself and Warren there are another twenty well-dressed vampires lounging about the cabin. They maybe well dressed vampires, but Arthur spots them for that they are, hired guns. The room is also littered with humans in different degrees of languor. Now that Warren has joined forces with Serena he's stopped pretending to be the man Arthur thought he knew. Arthur can't believe he ever was fooled into thinking Warren is stuffy. This debauchery, while not out of the norm in some circles of the community is the complete opposite of the Warren that Arthur thought he knew. Arthur fed well before they left New York and he was smart enough to leave his little redheaded human home well protected. In doing so he had to confront the idea that he really does care for the woman and he'll be dead before he lets anyone hurt her. He snorts to himself in contempt for being stupid enough to fall in love with a human. He glances back at Warren again as his meal makes one last gasp of ecstasy. Arthur watches as Warren, done with her, let's the woman slide to the floor. He wonders for a moment if she's dead or dying. He dares not show any care for the woman or any of the others in the room. Any show of weakness at this point would only serve to give Warren more power over him and that is the last thing that he needs.

Warren glides over to where Arthur is and sits down facing him. "So Arthur having fun?"

Arthur smiles wanly. "Certainly." Wanting to quickly change the subject he asks. "When will we land?"

Warren glances at his watch. "Soon. There will be a limo waiting for us. You, Taylor and I will ride together. I have rental cars waiting for everyone else. No use alerting anyone of their presence until it's time."

Arthur inadvertently curls his lip with distaste at the mention of Warren's head of his personal security. From what Arthur has observed on this trip, the woman is a sadist at best. Taylor is just another vampire that has suddenly come out of the shadows to show her true colors.

Warren smirks at Arthur. "I thought you liked Taylor?"

Arthur snorts and shakes his head. "What are you going to do tonight? Surely you're not going to face Vanessa and Josef down in Josef's own den?"

Warren nods. "That is exactly what we are going to do. We are going to force a vote on the boys blood, in fact a edict will be passed making any and all children found to have a vampire parent a ward of the council and there by our property to do as we wish. Starting with Josef's son."

Arthur shakes his head at absolute insanity of the man. "And what, you think Vanessa and Josef will stand meekly by while this is forced upon them? You are blinded by your desire for revenge."

"They will have no choice. It will be the will of the council." He snarls. "I have enough force behind me to enforce the new law of our people."

Arthur smiles sadly. He sees there is going to be no talking Warren out of this idiocy.

Warren continues. "I have waited a very long time for this and I shall have my revenge. You will do as I said and vote with me and Serena."

Arthur hears the threat and nods_. Like hell I will. _Warren thinks he can put enough fear into Arthur to force him to vote against Vanessa and for safety's sake Arthur has let him think what he wants. Once Arthur gets to Vanessa that will be the end of this plot. He will tell Vanessa all he knows and she will protect him. Going against her is not an option.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Drake stands alone in the dark. Leaning against a tree he can hear the sounds of the party behind him. He has gotten himself into a miserable position with no help in sight. Before he had left New York Serena had told him some details of the plan she and Warren had concocted between them, but he doesn't think she told him everything. He snorts at their plan but doesn't know how to extricate him from what he sees as Vanessa's coming wrath. To make matters worse Rene had left him two nights ago after a terrible row because he wouldn't trust her and tell her what trouble he was in. The truth is he didn't want to endanger her with the knowledge. He missed her a great deal and in hindsight he could see that she may have been able to help him and keep them both safe. She is a very smart woman and not faint of heart. What she saw in him was a mystery but all the same he did sense that she cared about him.

Rene watches him from the edge of the courtyard.

"What you see in him I'll never know. I hope this is one more of your harmless infatuations."

Rene turns and smiles. "Wonderful to see you as well Mother."

Vanessa sighs and waves in the general direction of the figure standing with his back to them. "What are you going to do about him? You know if he's apart of this…."

Rene winces, as Vanessa's meaning is clear. "I'm going to try one more time to see if I can get him to tell you what is going on. If he does that maybe you won't be so hard on him."

Vanessa nods. "As long as he doesn't wait to long. If something happens to Logan or anyone else because he didn't speak up……"

Rene nods as Vanessa moves away.

She smiles as she watches Drake sulk in the dark. She sees him turn as he senses her approach.

"Rene? What are you doing here?" Even as he recognizes her, he moves to wrap his arms around her, hugging her tight. "I'm so sorry for the quarrel."

"No, don't go apologizing yet. I've got some things to tell you first. You may not like them all." She tells him with a sigh. "Come with me, we'll find a quiet place to sit and talk." She takes his hand and leads him to the library she was in earlier, it's now empty.

They get comfortable and he eyes her curiously waiting for her to continue. She faces him bracing herself. "You asked me why I'm here. Well, I'm here to see my family. I didn't know you were going to be here until I got here tonight."

"You have family in California?" he asks.

"You might say that. I have family right here in this house. Josef and I have the same sire. Vanessa is my mother."

She watches him closely to see if he will think the worst of her. "Drake? What are you thinking?" she finally asks when she can't read his emotions.

The surprise in his eyes turns to suspicion.

"Now don't look at me like that." She tells him. "I wanted to know what is going on, certainly to tell Vanessa. I can't stand by and watch someone try to hurt Logan." Her voice softens. "But I'd also like to see you live through this. Vanessa won't hesitate to kill anyone she sees as a threat to him. You must know that."

"Why didn't you tell me before this?" he asks sharply

"Do you know how many times I've found myself with a 'new friend' when they find out that either Vanessa is my sire or Josef is my brother? I don't tell anyone unless I have to. The two of them are just to high profile in the community." Rene says with a sour look on her face.

Drake nods reluctantly. He snorts as he remembers their argument. "I didn't tell you what is going on with the council, not because I didn't want to but because I thought the knowledge would put you in danger."

"Ah, you were looking out for me." She smiles at him. "That's wonderful of you but as you can see it's not necessary. Now let me go find Vanessa so you can tell her what is going on before it's too late and someone gets hurt."

He still hesitates and she shakes her head. "Would you rather be on Vanessa's good side or her bad side? It's really that simple. One way you get protection, the other way you probably end up dead."

He nods. "You've made your point. Let's go find her."

Rene shakes her head. "No, you stay right here and I'll find her. It won't take long and I'm afraid that if Serena sees us together she will know what you're going to do and you'll be in danger."

He kisses her softly. "Thank you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Derrick pulls the sports car up in front of the mansion. He gets out and stops the valet from moving around the car to open Serena's door. "I'll take care of it." He growls.

The attendant backs away slowly. "As you wish sir." Derrick opens Serena's door and pulls her into his arms. Looking over his shoulder he tosses the keys to the attendant. Serena looks up at him, watching his every move. The moment stretches on and finally Derrick clears his throat. "We should go in."

Serena nods and takes his offered arm.

Mick has been watching the arrivals and gets a sinking feeling when he sees Derrick with Serena. He's seen that look before, in the mirror when he was with Coraline. Derrick is completely under his sire's influence, the blood bond rearing its head. He motions for one of Josef's men and posts him at the door. "If you see anything or anyone suspicious let me or Josef know right away."

"Of course." The man takes up Mick's spot to watch the proceedings.

Mick moves through the growing crowd of partygoers but doesn't see Josef right away. He does spot Vanessa and moves to talk to her. "I just saw Derrick and Serena arrive. We've lost any hope with him. It's not hard to see how completely captivated he is with her."

Vanessa nods. "I was afraid of that. He hasn't seen her in a hundred and fifty years. That's a long time to miss someone you love."

Mick nods. "I wonder if that's it or it's just the blood bond."

Vanessa lays her hand on his arm. "Mick it's not always the extreme like it was with you and Coraline or the opposite like it is with you and Veronica. What you and Beth would have had would have been very different had you had the chance to be her sire."

He nods. "I know….it just that all I remember is the compulsion and being so out of control. Veronica has showed me that it's not always like that but…..I'd hoped to find some middle ground with Beth."

Vanessa smiles. "Tomorrow you and I need to talk about her turning. I want you to be part of it. You may not have the same bond with her but it's important that you feel as much apart of her turning as you can."

"Thank you Vanessa. I really want to be there. Now I have to find Veronica and warn her not to trust Derrick. I don't like the look in his eyes." Mick tells her.

"That's fine. I have to find Josef. I have a hunch we are about to get a break and get some information from one of the unwilling players."

Mick nods. "That would be great. Let me know what you find out." He sees one of the security team and signals to him. He knows all the security personal have earpieces and hidden mics that allow them to talk. "Contact Logan and Veronica's watchers and see where they are."

The man speaks softly for a moment and then looks back at Mick. "They're over by the pool."

Vanessa turns to the security man. "Could you also tell them all to be on the look out for Gabriel and Josef and tell them to meet me in the library as soon as they can."

The man nods to her and beings speaking into his mic.

Mick begins to thread his way to the pool area and finds Beth and Finn first. He kisses Beth softly. "I'm sorry I'm not spending more time with you."

She smiles. "It's ok. We have all night. Once this is taken care of we can be together." Beth wraps her arm in Finn's and hugs him. "Besides I've got Finn and he's telling me all sorts of things about the guests at this party. It's very entertaining."

Mick nods gratefully to Finn. "Thank you. Hopefully this will be taken care of quickly."

Finn grins. "You never have to worry about asking to me spend time with a beautiful woman."

Mick smiles back. "Just remember who she belongs to old man." He whispers to Finn, teasing him, as he moves away.

Mick finds Veronica and Logan sitting quietly at a table watching the people around them as they have a drink. Mick pulls up a chair and sits down with them.

Veronica eyes him carefully. "What?"

Mick shrugs. "I just saw Derrick. He's with Serena, his sire and I don't think you can trust him any longer. Vanessa and Josef are speculating that she's working with Derrick's brother to get to Logan. I know you think he's your friend but you know how it is with a sire…..the bond…."

Veronica nods. "Alright I won't trust him but I do have an idea."

Logan and Mick watch her warily.

"Do either of us want to hear this?" Mick asks.

Veronica laughs. "Probably not but it's not a bad idea. I think I should go see Derrick and just ask him if we're still on next week. Actually talking to him may give me a real feel for where he's at, her too for that matter."

Logan shakes his head. "I don't like it."

"Me either. You piss people off to easily." Mick adds.

Veronica smiles. "But that's the idea. No way she attacks me here in front of all these people, on Josef's home turf. It would ruin her plans if she's apart of this. It will give me a way to see what she's about." Veronica looks across the pool to the next courtyard and sees Derrick at one of the many wet bars ordering a couple of drinks from the bartender. "Wish me luck." She says as she gets up to leave.

Mick shakes his head and grabs her wrist. "If you get in over your head, you signal me or just plan yell and I'll be there in a second along with your security."

She nods and he lets her go. She grins at Logan and leans down and kisses him. "I'll be right back."

Logan nods and both men watch her go.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Renee doesn't have far to go. She finds Vanessa and Josef waiting in the courtyard outside the library. She looks at them questioningly.

Vanessa shrugs. "I knew that between Drake's desire for self preservation and your persuasive nature he'd agree to talk."

Renee glares at her. "Well, you have to promise to protect him." She looks at Josef. "Both of you."

Josef snorts at her. "He's not completely defenseless. Hell, he's older than I am."

"Yes, but he's not really the fighting type." She tells Josef.

Josef shakes his head. "How in the hell did he ever get on the council? I thought part of the process was killing whoever had the seat you wanted?"

Vanessa nods "It is, the problem is that Andre was so very tired. He was ready to walk into the sun so he let Warren kill him and even that was probably an accident. It's much the same way Arthur got his seat as well. She's right, Drake is going to need protection."

Josef nods in agreement. "Alright but he better have a lot to say."

Drake looks up as they enter the room. "Vanessa, Josef. "

Vanessa crosses her arms. "Renee has convinced us that you need protection and Josef and I have agreed, provided you tell us everything you know."

Drake nods. "I can't ask anymore than that."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Warren's limo pulls up to the mansion. He and Taylor get out one side while Arthur moves quickly to get out of the other side. As Arthur moves to the curb he makes it appear as though he trips. The young valet catches him. Arthur makes sure his back is to Warren and Taylor. As the young vampire steadies him Arthur hisses at him. Arthur hopes the noise from the party will prevent Warren and Taylor from hearing what he's saying. "I'm in grave danger from my companions. They are very dangerous. No, don't look at them. Please tell the security men to tell Vanessa that Arthur needs help."

The valet nods almost imperceptibly and moves back from Arthur. "Sir, are you all right?"

Arthur nods his approval at the valet. 'Yes, thank you. Just missed the step."

Taylor quickly moves around the car and takes Arthur's arm. He winces at the pain she invisibly inflicts. She smiles wickedly at him. "Come Arthur let's go enjoy the night."

The parking attendant watches the three vampires out of the corner of his eye and once they are gone he moves quickly to the security man stationed at the door. He relates what Arthur said to him. Gabriel and Victoria having witnessed the scene themselves move to intercept the security man. Everyone employed in Josef's security has become very familiar with Gabriel over the last few months and of course Victoria is familiar to all vamps who spend any time at all in the L.A. area. "Don't bother Vanessa. I'll take care of this. Have you seen or heard anything else odd?" Gabriel asks.

The man squints for a moment and nods. "I'm not really sure about this but I better tell you. I've been working for Josef for a lot of years and I've worked the security for most of that time so I have a pretty good feel for the parties he gives."

Gabriel nods for him to go on.

He hesitates but continues. "The thing is that there are more vamps here that I've never seen before that can really be accounted for. Most of the regulars are here as usual but I'm seeing to many vamps that I just plain don't recognize and when you work for Josef you get to know most everyone that's likely to show up at one of these parties. We got a lot at the last one but that was special because everyone wanted to see Logan but this…..doesn't feel right."

Gabriel nods. "Very good. I trust your judgment. I'll pass your concerns a long."

Gabriel turns and smiles at Victoria. "Now I think you and I must go rescue Arthur."

She grins back. "Sounds like fun."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Drake paces as Josef walks over and pours him a drink. "Vanessa I want you to know as soon as Serena proposed this to me, I knew it was a bad idea. I'm sure she didn't tell me everything but this is what I know. Warren and she have joined forces and they have come here with the express intention of forcing a formal vote putting all children born to vampires under the purview of the council where they can be done with as the majority council members please."

Vanessa shakes her head. "They want to do this here, tonight? What on earth makes them think I would stand for this?"

Drake shakes his head. "I'm not sure. They believe that if they can force a very public vote, that you will lose, that you will be forced to do as the council wishes."

Vanessa laughs bitterly. "Who is voting with them? It can't be just the two of them. Is Ian in this with them? Is that why he hasn't called me to warn me?"

Drake shakes his head. "No, my understanding is they are using Ian's human's against him to some degree. He's told them flat out he won't vote with them but that as long as he can be witness to Warren facing off with you he will stay quiet and his humans will not be harmed. Apparently he has great confidence that you will take care of this problem. No, the vote will hinge on Arthur and me. That will give them the four, three advantage when Benedict votes with you."

Josef swivels around and heads for the door. "I will end this right now, right here."

Vanessa let's out a low growl. "Josef, stop. We need to isolate them. You don't know the whole plan and we don't need any surprises in the middle of this crowd." She turns once again to Drake. "Can you get Serena to come to the library?"

He nods. "I believe I can."

Rene growls. "Be careful. She can't have any idea that you're not on her side."

Drake smiles softly at her "Thank you. I will. Listen, Serena is very confident I'm with her on this. If she doesn't have a clue by now that I'm not, I can fool her a bit longer."

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

**Comments always welcome….**


	27. Chapter 27

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. **

**This takes place after Family. This series is best read in order.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Veronica rushes into Derrick's arms before he can pick up the two drinks off the bar. She grins widely as she slides her arms around his neck. "Hey there handsome. Are you still going to take me dancing this week?"

Derrick looks down at Veronica and smiles warmly.

Serena looks up from the table to see a small blond woman in Derrick's arms. She let's out a low growl. She gets up from the table and moves from her place to stand next to Derrick. "Who's your friend?" She asks tightly.

Derrick turns to Serena. He senses her anger and gently moves away from Veronica. "Serena, this is Veronica. Veronica, this is my sire Serena."

The two women appraise each other quickly and Veronica dismisses Serena with a shrug. She turns back to Derrick. "Hey, they have a band and a dance floor inside. Come dance with me? We'll get a jump on our date."

Serena seethes. "Why you impudent little bitch. Do you know who I am? I could hurt you in ways you've never thought of."

Veronica shakes her head and snarls. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. You might not like the outcome."

Derrick stands in dumb silence. He sees that this is getting out of hand in a hurry. He tries to wedge himself between the two women but Serena bristles and he can see that any interference on his part is going to make things worse.

Serena narrows her eyes. "Are you threatening me?" She knows their plan will go up in smoke if she gets into a fight with this woman but her jealousy at seeing her in Derrick's arms is making her head swim with anger.

Veronica looks at her coldly. "No, I'm just telling you that if you hurt me, muss me even a little bit all hell is going to break out." Veronica turns slightly. "See that pair of gorgeous looking men by the pool? The dark haired one is my sire and he won't like that."

Serena glances at the two men. She sees Mick raise his glace and smile coldly at her. "Who is he? He can't be very old. I do not know him."

Veronica smiles thinly. "You need to get out more. His name is Mick St. John and while he's not that old I'll admit, he's use to taking on nasty old bitches like you. He took out Lola and she was four hundred years older than he is."

Serena looks at Mick closer. "So that's St. John." _The human next to him must be Josef's son._ She looks at Veronica once again. "I assure you I am much more powerful than Lola was."

Veronica nods as she hears the confidence return to Serena's voice. "That could be but you know, if you hurt me and Mick, then there is Josef and of course Vanessa standing behind him. Do you really want those two to fall on you like a ton of bricks?" Before Serena can answer Veronica turns back to Derrick. "So do we still have a date or not?"

Derrick looks at her a moment and the realization hits him that nothing has changed with him and Serena. He turns to Serena. "Are you leaving town tonight after the party?" he asks coolly.

She sees the anger in his eyes as he remembers why he left her in the first place. "Derrick, I have to go back. I'm on the council…..I can't just walk away. I have to go back."

"I'm not asking you to resign. You know what I want. I want to find the woman who sired me." _Tell me you're not here to hurt Logan. _That's what he really wants to ask her but he's afraid of the answer, especially with Veronica and her penchant for acting first and thinking later standing right next to him. The last thing any of them needs is Veronica trying to stick her knives in Serena. It could easily bring everything crashing down at once.

He continues to stare at Serena. "I hope your power and money keep you warm at night." He bites out. He turns to Veronica. "I'll be very happy to take you dancing. The date is on." He turns on his heel leaving both women in his wake. He would like to take Veronica with him and get her away from Serena but he can see that it would be like lighting a match to a powder keg.

The two women watch his retreating form. "It's a date." Veronica says softly. She turns to Serena. "You are such a dumb ass." Before Serena can answer her, Veronica disappears into the crowd.

Serena snatches her drink off the bar and walks back to the table. She sits down and wonders why all the men in her life leave her even when she doesn't want them to.

Veronica sits back down next to Logan.

"Well?" Mick asks

Veronica smiles, "He was pretty mad at her when he walked off. Who knows what their baggage is but I said the right things. I've separated them for the time being and he's got a good mad going. I don't know if it will last but at least for the time being they are separated."

"How mad is she?" Logan asks

"If she could have safely hurt me she would have done it but I explained about my backup and that kept her at bay. The threat of Mick, Josef and Vanessa gave her a great deal of pause. I told her she was a dumb ass, which probably didn't help. I'll tell you one thing, he really does love her but whatever their problems are he's not going to let it go either."

Mick nods and motions to one of the men watching Veronica and Logan. "Watch her." He points to Serena. "If she makes a threatening move towards Veronica call for backup and stop her and let me know."

The man nods and moves away.

Serena looks up as Ian approaches her table. He smiles and sits across from her. "Now why is it that I get the feeling that this plan of yours for a power grab isn't near as much fun as you thought it would be?"

"Shut the hell up." Serena snarls at him. "When we succeed Vanessa will not be happy with you for not speaking up."

Ian nods. "Probably not but she understands protecting your own, which is what I'm doing." _On the other hand if I talk you into telling her the truth all will be forgiven._

"Well, I'm not changing my mind." Serena snaps at him.

"You're sure? I'm willing to bet that if you stopped this madness and did the right thing, Derrick would forgive you, even at this late date." Ian leans forward. "Serena think about what you know about Vanessa. Do you really think she is going to sit by and let you harm her family, particularly a vulnerable human like her grandson? You've let your desire for power cloud your reason."

Serena stares at him for a moment thinking about what she really knows about Vanessa. "But Warren says…."

Ian waves his hand dismissively. "Warren says…..Did you see the look in his eyes when you were presenting this debacle to us? Your plan to get a hold of the boy's blood is bad enough but Warren means to kill him. If that happens there will be a blood bath that will change the council forever and you and even I will be hard pressed to live through it. Vanessa started this council before either of us was even born and believe me when I tell you what she creates she can damn well destroy."

Serena shakes her head not wanting to believe him. "We can force her to bow to the council's will. There doesn't have to be blood shed."

"You are not listening to me." He hisses at her. "Even, if you could get Vanessa to bow to the council's will, what makes it in her interests to do so?"

"We only want some of the boys blood. Isn't it in her interest to give us that in order to keep people from dying?" she asks

Ian snorts "No, it is not. You are asking Vanessa and Josef to let you treat a member of their family as no more than chattel. If it were known that either of them had allowed that to happen everyone would see them as weak. None of them would be safe. Besides, that may be your plan but I assure you it is not Warren's." He smiles at her triumphantly and snaps his fingers. "I will even give you proof that Warren means to kill the human."

Serena listens closely.

Ian spreads his hands on the tabletop thinking of how to explain this to her, wanting to make sure she understands his point. "Do you know anything about warfare?"

Serena shakes her head.

"One thing you never ever do is walk into an adversaries home where he has all the advantage and attack him, unless of course you just want to inflict as much damage, hurt them as much as you can before you go out in a blaze of glory."

Serena stands up quickly, knocking over her chair. She realizes the logic of what he's saying.

Ian sees the fear written across Serena's face. "I see I've gotten through."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Derrick keeps walking away from Serena. He tries to shake the anger deep in his bones. _How could I be so stupid? _He'd hoped when she called him to take her to this party, that something had changed. He keeps walking the perimeter of the people in one of the many courtyards and suddenly he spies Conrad. He sees one of Serena's guard dogs at Conrad's side. He approaches his brother. "Conrad."

With great relief Conrad smiles at Derrick.

"I want a private word with my brother." Derrick bites out and grabs Conrad to move him away from Vance.

Vance starts to object but Derrick fixes him with a steely glare and he backs off. Vance watches helplessly worried that Serena will be very angry.

"Come." Derrick snaps as she drags Conrad away.

Conrad tries to jerk out of his brother's grasp. "Derrick, stop. You're hurting me."

Derrick lets out a low growl. "You'll be lucky if my anger is the only danger you have to face tonight."

Derrick continues away from the party and out into the night. Satisfied that they are far enough away he lets go of Conrad and turns on him. "I should save Josef and Vanessa the trouble of blooding their hands and kill you right now."

Conrad sighs. He can tell Derrick is furious but he knows his brother well and he's not going to kill him. "I know I screwed up…..You have to stop her from killing me."

Derrick shakes his head. "If Vanessa decides to kill you there isn't anything I'm going to be able to do about it. You just better hope it's a quick death."

"Not Vanessa, Serena. When she finds out that the formula won't work, that the boys blood won't make it work she will want to kill me." He wails

"So she is apart of this plan against Logan." Derrick snaps at him, not wanting to hear the confirmation of what he'd hopped was not the case.

Conrad nods. "Yes, when you wouldn't help me I went to her and now I find out that nothing is what I thought it was. She will kill me."

Derrick shakes his head. "You've really done it now. I can't protect you from Serena. There is only one answer for this. You better hope that Vanessa has some mercy and will protect you, although why she should, I have no idea."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Warren sees the beautiful blond human and her companion. The woman turns and the expanse of the exposed flesh down her back beacons to him. He nudges Taylor. "See those two, the blond human? Do either of you know the vamp with her?"

Taylor nods. "I see her but no, I don't know who he is. I find it hard to believe that he's anyone of consequence if neither you nor I know him. Between the two of us we know all the major players. You want me to go get her for you? We could probably find some place quiet to have some fun with her."

Warren glances at Arthur. "Do you know him?"

Arthur recognizes St. John's human and smiles to himself. "I've never seen him before." He doesn't know the vamp but he is sure that whoever he is, he's there to protect St. John's woman.

Finn hands Beth her drink. He says something clever and the she laughs at his running commentary on the partygoers. "I had no idea you could be quite this wicked." Beth tells Finn.

He shrugs. "This crap brings out the worst in me. There is a reason that Gabriel and I stay away for long periods of time. Neither of us is very tolerant of all the posturing and power games that it requires to live in peace in the community. When you've lived as long as we have younger vamps think if they can be the one to take one of us down that they will be seen as a power to be reckoned with. It is ridiculous."

Beth nods at the notion "Like an gunslinger in the old west?"

Finn nods. "Exactly like that. It's the reason I gave that up as well."

Beth giggles and smiles broadly at him at the notion of him being a gunslinger. "How does Vanessa manage to stay out in the open so easily? Everyone knows she is very very old and powerful. Does she like to wander as well?"

Finn smiles thinking of Vanessa. He shakes his head. "Vanessa is not like Gabriel and I. She's not the kind of person that can live as a wanderer for very long. She likes to see her family. She likes the community and it's people. She has always wanted us to be better as a people and she works to shape those things. She started the council to that end." He looks off into the distance for a moment. "Unfortunately every generation or so she has to make the point that she's not to be messed with." He sighs. "It seems that it's that time again."

"What will she do?" Beth asks.

Finn smiles grimly. "If it's just her, it will be something that they will talk of for awhile to come. If Gabriel is with her….let's just say the two of them have a way to make sure they are not forgotten. That is one hell of a strong bloodline."

Beth lets go a little shiver. "I'm glad they like me."

Finn smiles. "Not to worry. They are very good at taking care of those that deserve it. I have a hunch that soon there will be a opening on the council."

Beth smiles up at him. "I don't like this talk about you wandering off. I think you and Gabriel could both get seats on the council." She grins at him. "That way we'd always know where you are and be able to contact you."

He looks at her in mock horror. "Gabriel would walk into the sun before he'd let that happen."

"What about you?" Beth asks

"Vanessa talked me into that once a long long time ago and it destroyed our last marriage and almost killed what friendship we had left. No, I'll never make that mistake again." He snorts. "Besides, it bores the hell out of me." He lays his hand on her arm. "Now then don't worry. I'm not going anywhere. Besides with you joining the clan we'll have plenty of time."

Beth nods and hugs him. "Good. We all love you very much."

Warren turns to Taylor. "Go get her. I want to taste her. You will bring her to me." He growls

Taylor walks across the ballroom to Beth and Finn. "Miss, my employer would like a word with you." Taylor grabs Beth's wrist. Beth lets out a yelp of pain.

Finn reaches up and grabs Taylor by the back of the neck. She tries to shake him free without letting go of Beth but he holds fast and squeezes. "It would be very wise of you to let go of my girl." He allows his power to flex at and around Taylor. When she feels the raw power her eyes go wide and she instantly lets go of Beth. Beth rubs her wrist and glowers at Taylor still held firm in Finn's grasp. "Who exactly is your employer?" Beth spits out.

Warren sees the exchange and the look in Taylor's eyes and decides he needs more information on the stranger. Not many vamps get their hands on Taylor so easily. He moves to intercede. "That would be me." He glares at Taylor. "I'm sorry for my assistant's over zealous approach. I commented that I would like to speak to you and she took it as a command."

Finn let's go of Taylor not wanting to give anymore of the extent of his power away. He would rather surprise them later if it comes to that. Taylor staggers back as he lets her go. Finn turns to Beth. He gently puts his hand on her back. He wants her away from these two, right now. He knows who Warren is and the last thing he needs is the man trying to get his hands on Beth. "Come darlin' girl."

Infuriated at being dismissed like he doesn't exist Warren reaches out to stop Finn from behind. Taylor grabs his hand and stops him. She shakes her head and they watch as the two walk away. Warren shakes her off. "What do you mean by stopping me?"

Taylor looks at him wide eyed. "Just for a second he let me feel his power and I'm not even sure if I felt all of it. I don't know who he is but you better hope he's on your side or this plan of yours goes nowhere. Count yourself lucky if he stays neutral. His power dwarfs anything I've ever felt."

Warren looks at her in surprise. "Really?"

Taylor nods. "Yes, really."

"See what you can do about finding out anything about him. Watch them and anyone he speaks to question them as to his identity." Warren snaps at her.

Arthur smiles at his good assessment of the situation. If St. John's watchdog is any indication of what is going on here tonight, Vanessa and Josef are well aware there is trouble. Arthur turns quickly and a woman spills a drink all over the front of him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She tries to wipe his shirt clean. "Please come with me. I'll help you get that out."

Arthur realizes she's giving him a way to get away from Warren. "If you could just point out a bathroom to me."

The woman takes his hand. "Oh, better yet I'll show you."

Warren tries to stop the pair but another man bumps him. Warren is taken by surprise and is almost knocked off his feet. The man braces him so he doesn't fall. "Sorry." The man mumbles as he moves away. Warren looks up and Arthur is nowhere to be seen. He swears under his breath and looks for one of his men to pass the word to look for Arthur. He also sets the rest of his plan in motion knowing things need to be well underway before Vanessa or Josef can stop him.

Victoria leads Arthur away from Warren as quickly as she can. "We've got to get you clear of him and the woman."

Arthur grabs her arm. "He's got lots of backup with him."

Victoria nods. "Come this way. It's a shortcut to Vanessa."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Always love to hear opinions……**


	28. Chapter 28

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. **

**This takes place after Family. This series is best read in order.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Drake crosses the courtyard he sees Serena and Ian talking. He can see from her stiff bearing that something has upset her a great deal. For a moment he stops. _What if her plan has progressed beyond the point of no return? What if something has already happened to the boy?_ He tentatively approaches her. "What's the matter luv?" The words almost stick in his throat.

She shrugs trying to get herself under control. She knows now that Ian is right. She knows she must quickly make a decision on what to do about it.

Drake gives Ian a curious look wondering what he said to her.

Ian smiles, the triumph clearly written in his stance.

Drake looks closely at Serena and smiles inside as he realizes that for the first time since this started Serena is scared. "I think you need to come with me." He tells her. "I have something to show you that you should consider in your plan." He tries to stay mysterious, to draw her into his lie.

Ian smiles. "I think I'll come a long. I'd like to see this new development also."

Serena nods curtly and follows Drake. "This better be good." She snaps at him as they enter the library.

He can still feel the fear coming from her. It's a good sign.

As she enters the room she sees Josef whispering to a woman with long red hair. The woman nods and slips out the door he's lounging in front of, a man who is clearly a bodyguard follows the woman out. Serena can sense the contradiction between Josef's lax pose and the emotions rolling off of him. He's ready to go to kill. She feels a movement behind her and finds Vanessa and Frank standing in front of the door she just came through. "What the hell is the meaning of this?" she asks trying to sound indignant.

Drake shrugs. "I told them everything you told me. If you think I'm going to get caught in the crossfire voting with you, you're sadly mistaken."

Rene takes that moment to move next to Drake and put a protective arm around him. She watches Serena closely. "You might as well tell Vanessa the rest of it."

Several answers run through Serena's mind. She needs to tell them what is going on, she knows that now. She just doesn't want to end up getting killed in the telling.

As Serena begins to speak she senses movement behind her once again. She turns to see Gabriel enter the room behind Josef.

He frowns at her. "Little one what are you doing here?"

Serena feels her knees start to buckle and Gabriel moves quickly to pick her up his arms. He moves to the couch. He sits down and holds her close.

Vanessa looks at Gabriel in surprise and then it turns to outright fury. Frank steps up and takes Vanessa's arm. He can see she's about to say or do something that may not help. He gently tugs her back. "Let this play out. He is probably going to be able to get a lot more out of her than any of us."

Vanessa nods silently.

Gabriel gently brushes Serena's hair out of her eyes.

Serena continues to watch him in wonder. "It's really you. You're really alive?"

"Yes, child, I'm really alive. I'm sorry it's been so long." He answers.

Serena wraps her arms around his neck and hugs him tight. "I've missed you so much. Please don't leave me again."

Vanessa assesses what she's seeing and narrows her eyes at Gabriel. 'You lousy rotten…..."

He blocks out the rest of her curses, the ancient language she switches to, lost to all but the two of them.

Josef smiles grimly. He may not know what Vanessa said but the sentiment is clear.

Gabriel looks at her guiltily. "Are you done?" he asks knowing already what she's going to say.

"No, I'm not done. It's bad enough I haven't seen you in so long I think you're dead but to leave your young for all that time is unforgivable. At least Josef didn't know you existed." She snaps at him.

Serena growls at Vanessa. "Don't do that. Don't yell at him." She looks down at her hands. "It's my fault anyway. He only turned me to save me."

Vanessa growls at him. "You see what you've done?"

He nods at her condemnation. The greatest sin of all in Vanessa's eyes is to not take care of family. "You're right of course. It's the reason I so rarely take on the responsibility."

Serena looks back and forth between Gabriel and Vanessa. She wrinkles her nose. "She's not your wife or something?"

Gabriel snorts. "No she's my ever loving sister and in her world, that makes you her family." He glances at Vanessa seeing her shake her head as the anger rolls off of her. He continues talking to Serena. "In sort of an odd way you're Josef's sister."

Josef nods having come to the same realization. "She's trying to hurt my son. Sister or not it either stops or I will kill her."

Gabriel glances at Josef. "We'll work this out." He looks back to Serena "What's he talking about?"

She sighs and tells him her and Warren's plan.

Gabriel shakes his head. A scowl of anger crosses his face.

"Well, how was I supposed to know …… wait a minute. You said I was Josef's sister. How can that be? Vanessa is Josef's sire." She watches him closely for an answer.

Gabriel sighs. "While that is true, I'm his father, his biological father."

Serena looks around the room in wonder. "So Logan isn't the first."

Vanessa shakes her head. "Not by a long shot but what you and Warren are trying to do is going to tear the community apart. I don't have numbers but I suspect that there are quite a few children out there like Logan and Josef. Can you imagine what's going to happen if you try to take those children from their parents?"

Mick slides in behind Josef in time to hear Vanessa and he lets out a low growl. Josef doesn't have to look behind him to know Sarah has returned with Mick.

Serena sighs. She glances at Ian and continues. "There is more. It's bad enough as it sounds but far worse if Ian is right." She looks at Josef and Vanessa. "I was on my way to find you. Ian has convinced me that Warren means to kill Logan. That was never my intention. I just wanted the boys blood."

Josef turns to Ian. "Did he tell you this? Did he tell you that's his goal?"

Ian shakes his head. "No, but think about it. Would you walk into another vamp's territory and snatch his family and expect to just walk away unscathed? I believe he doesn't expect to walk away. He's come in here to do as much damage as possible and take as many of you with him as he can."

Vanessa shakes her head. "So it's a suicide mission. I don't understand what has happened to push him to these extremes. How could I not see it coming or even sense his duplicitous nature?"

Serena snorts. "Because you have ethics. To damn many for a vampire of your strength and position." She spits out.

"At least we agree one with thing." Josef growls out.

Serena nods curtly in acknowledgment as she continues snarling at Vanessa. "How many vamps with the kind of telepathic power you have would not snatch every scrap of information out of every person they encountered?" Serena shakes her head. "It is the reason I knew I could fool you as well. All I had to do was act the way you expected and you would never invade my mind to find the truth. Your reluctance to use your gift is your weakness."

Vanessa smiles coldly. "You want me to start snatching things from people's minds? Maybe I ought to start with you. Do not presume to judge me." She turns to Josef and snarls. "Either of you. You do not know what I have done, what I have had to do. Do not tell me about my ethics."

Gabriel feels Vanessa reaching out to harm Serena and holds up his hand. He glares at Vanessa. "Stop it."

Vanessa narrows her eyes at him. "You and I will talk later when this is over."

He nods to Vanessa and turns to Serena. "Is that everything you know about the situation? Is there anything else that you can tell us about Warren?"

"One last thing, Warren is not going to give up now that this has been set in motion and he's exposed himself." She watches Vanessa. "And since you're wondering what set this in motion, apparently you killed his sire and he's been lying in wait for this chance for years."

"Anybody know who his sire was?" Vanessa asks

Ian nods. "I believe it was the late great Kegan Donnally."

Vanessa narrows her eyes and nods as she remembers Donnally. "Yes, I killed him. He almost raped Ashley. If I hadn't decided to pay her a visit to check on her, he would have succeeded. He was six hundred years old and she'd been turned less then a year. She was just starting to get on her feet. I stopped to see her often and" She glances at Gabriel. "I kept in close contact with her to make sure she was alright."

Josef motions to Mick. "I've heard enough. Come on, we need to find Logan and Veronica." He turns to Serena. "A life for a life." He snarls as he moves again for the door.

Arthur clears his throat as he and Victoria enter the room. "Josef, you may want to wait. I have more bad news on that front."

Josef and Mick exchange a glance. Mick nods and moves out the door. Mick motions to Sarah. Josef grabs her wrist and gives her a lingering kiss. "Do as Mick says. I will feel a lot better if I know your safe."

Sarah nods and follows Mick out the door, her bodyguard still following her.

Before Arthur can tell Josef what he knows, Derrick walks in pushing Conrad in front of him. "Tell them he growls."

Conrad glances at the hostile looks from the vamps in the rooms and winces. He sees Serena and turns to her. "Please don't be angry mistress. It won't work. The formula, the boys blood isn't what I thought it was. He turns to Vanessa. "I'm begging both of you. Please don't kill me."

Serena waves at him dismissively. "It's fine." She smiles at Gabriel. "I've been shown the errors of my ways."

"I should kill you for starting this but I have an idea that may make you useful still." Vanessa snarls

Josef shakes his head. "Not good enough. He started this bullshit and Logan is in real danger because of it." Josef looks at Vanessa but points at Conrad. "I want his head." Josef silently moves towards Conrad who cowers at his advance.

Derrick moves to stand in front of his brother. "Josef…..you said we could work out a way to keep him alive. I've given you my allegiance and my help because you said you would try to find a way to keep him alive."

Conrad winces. "Mr. Kostan, I'm sorry, I am and I'll do whatever I can to make things right. Despite what you think of me, I'm respected in my field. I'll tell the others whatever needs to be said or done to make sure no one thinks he's the answer to any other research projects."

Gabriel turns to Josef. "I think I know what Vanessa has in mind. It will help. He can put one more brick in the wall between Logan and anyone who thinks that there is a reason enough to warrant the risk of taking his blood."

Josef stops for a moment. He nods curtly. "For now."

Derrick watches Gabriel and sees the way his arm curls around Serena's waist. He also sees something in her eyes he's never seen before, a yearning to please. Jealousy wells up from his soul and he narrows his eyes at Gabriel. He glances at Serena. "You and Gabriel know each other?" he can't keep the snarl from his voice.

She motions for Derrick to come close. "Derrick, Gabriel is your grandsire."

Gabriel feels the fury rise up from the younger vampire as Derrick swings at him. Gabriel easily catches his fist. "You bastard. She thought you were dead." Derrick rears back trying to get lose in order to try again but Gabriel won't let go of him. "You're right. I should have at least let her know I was still alive." He continues to hold Derrick's fist. "Are you going to calm down?"

Serena moves into Derrick's arms. "Please, stop, for me?" She looks up and softly kisses him.

Derrick searches her eyes and thinks he sees a glint of the woman he knew long ago. "Only for you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Warren watches the young couple dancing. With some careful questions of the other party guests he was able to find out that the young human male is indeed Josef's son and the young vamp, his girlfriend. He continues to watch them as they dance so slowly no matter what the music calls for. They are oblivious to anything going on around them.

As they dance, Logan feels Veronica's head on his shoulder. He slowly turns them so she can look get a better look at the man watching them without it being noticeable. Logan had first noticed the man and dismissed him as a one of several over curious vamps who have a tendency to treat him as some curio they found on the doorstep.

It didn't take long for Veronica to notice him as well. "Well, what do you think?" Logan whispers in her ear.

Veronica presses her face into Logan's shoulder. "I don't know but he's still watching us."

Warren decides the direct approach will probably work best. The human is still well, human with his human traits. The fledgling is not long out of humanity and will most likely be easy to manipulate as well. He watches them break apart and move to a table. _Time to move in._

Logan has his arm around Veronica's shoulder. He leans down and she whispers to him as if to tell him of her love. "I can sense him. He's moving towards us and He's very old."

"Vanessa old?" Logan asks

Veronica can hear the worry in his voice. She shakes her head softly. "No, more like Frank."

Logan relaxes a little. "That's better, not great but better."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mick leaves the library, Sarah close behind him. Josef and Mick work well together for one very good reason. They both know what they do best. Josef will for the moment gather intel and Mick will find Beth and the kids and get them along with Sarah to safety. He finds Beth and Finn first. He can tell at a glance that Beth is very upset and anger is rolling off Finn in waves. Mick moves smoothly to Beth and without a word he takes her in his arms. "What happened?"

Finn growls. "Some high handed SOB tried to man -handle our girl here."

Mick can feel Beth tremble. He quickly realizes she trembles from anger not fear. She backs up and looks into his eyes. "I'm really all right. The woman who works for this man grabbed me but Finn made it very clear he was not going to allow anyone to hurt me." Beth smiles as she relaxes in his arms. "She got the point pretty quickly. The man tried to say that she misunderstood him and was over zealous but I don't think so."

Mick looks at Finn over Beth's head. "Thank you. Do we know who this vamp is?"

Finn nods. "He didn't introduce himself but I know the council members faces well enough even though we've not met. It was Warren. I flexed some muscle at the assistant but if I know male vamps this is not over."

Mick feels an icy stab of fear deep inside at the thought of Beth being a target for this vamp. He turns to Finn. "Get her and Sarah out of here." Mick looks down at Beth. "Finn is going to take the both of you back to the apartment and you will put it in lock down." He looks at Finn. "Take her home. I want them far away from here. This is about to turn ugly."

Beth starts to shake her head and Mick stops her. "Beth, please. We just got word that Warren wants to kill Logan. I can't worry about you and help Josef. Please don't argue, just do this for Josef and me. Let Finn take you and Sarah home. He will make sure that all of you stay safe." Mick motions for Andy, Sarah's bodyguard to come forward. "First call Logan's bodyguard and find out where they are. Then Finn is taking Beth and Sarah out of here and your going with them."

Mick looks at Sarah and he can see she wants to argue with him as well. Mick sighs. "What did Josef tell you when we left the library?"

She snorts. "That he'd feel better if he knew I was safe."

Mick nods. "You know what Warren wants to do to Logan, you know he would do anything, use anyone to get to Logan. Don't you think it's better if no one can get to you or Beth?"

"Yes." She growls.

Mick looks back to Beth. He hates seeing the fear in her eyes. "Beth?"

She sighs. "All right but please be careful."

Finn smiles. "Ladies, come with me. I was afraid this might happen. I parked one of Josef's SUVs so it's ready for a quick get away."

Andy gives Mick the information he asked for as he follows Finn and the women towards the exit.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Love to hear what you think………**


	29. Chapter 29

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. **

**This takes place after Family. This series is best read in order.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Taylor stands just out of sight and watches Mick say good-bye to Beth. She knows from her questions that the blond that Warren wants is not only St. John's woman but also Josef is her baby's godfather. Warren may want the woman because he wants to feast on her blood but this new information makes her more important than leaving her to be another of Warren's mad pets. Taylor smiles as she sees Sarah standing not far from the two lovers. Catching Josef's woman and Beth together will make it worth the risk in dealing with their powerful protector. She told Warren to hope the man would stay neutral she knows now there is no way he will do that. She wonders not for the first time tonight who he is. No one she spoke to seemed to have any real idea of his identity. She knows he will not give the women up willingly but with enough help she hopes to be able to overpower him. She watches as Finn escorts Beth and Sarah to the SUV.

Mick watches Finn leave with Beth and Sarah. He feels a burden of fear lifted from him, knowing that they will be safe with Finn. _Now to find Logan and Veronica and get them safely tucked away._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Veronica and Logan sit at a table facing the dance floor. They watch as Warren walks up and stands before them. "May I?"

Logan eyes him warily. "Can we stop you?"

Warren shrugs. "You could try but most likely someone would get hurt in the process." He glances between them. "And we don't want that."

Veronica watches the vamp. She knows this guy is trouble. She thinks of signaling Logan's bodyguard but she wants to know what he wants first. She nods to the chair. "Go for it."

Warren smiles smoothly at the pair as he sits down. He can feel the wariness from both of them. He eyes the young woman, wondering how her fear will taste once she watches him kill her lover. He leans back in the chair, seemingly relaxed. "In a moment I'll stand up, you will stand with me, we will chat and the three of us will walk out of this ballroom." He watches them exchange a worried glance.

Veronica begins to motion for the bodyguard. "And why would we do that?" She asks.

Warren smoothly takes her hand, stopping her. "I would not do that if I were you."

Veronica scans the room quickly looking to see if anyone else is watching them. She doesn't see anyone paying more than casual interest in them. Unfortunately it also means that high-powered help beyond the one bodyguard isn't readily available either. She glances at Logan and gently shrugs her shoulders.

"Why not?" Logan asks

Warren leans forward and smiles coldly. "Because if you do, my men, and I have many, who are scattered throughout the party will start firing into the crowd." He smiles and leans back. "Now granted most of our people will be just fine but as you've seen tonight there are a lot of humans in the crowd and I assure you they will not be so lucky." Warren puts his hands on the tabletop to push himself up. "Now if you please. It is time for us to leave here."

Logan looks around and sees several of Josef's girls mingling in the crowd. He also knows Beth is around here somewhere. Finn might save Beth but all the same he can't be responsible for any of them being hurt or worse. He begins to stand, the choice seems clear to him.

Veronica grabs his wrist and pulls him down. "What do you want with us? I want to know now."

Logan shakes his head. "He doesn't want us, he wants me. He either wants my blood or he wants to kill me."

Warren nods. "He is of course correct but what choice do you have? As I say, I am well prepared to have my men start shooting all these nice people."

Veronica tenses and Logan can feel her ready to fight. He looks at her and shakes his head. "We will do what he wants." Logan knows that Mick and Josef can trace him. They just have to stay alive long enough for that to happen. Logan turns to Warren. "I'll go with you but I want two things in exchange."

Warren looks at him curiously. "You don't have much room to bargain, but let's hear it."

"Leave Veronica here and leave my bodyguard alive." Logan says.

Veronica shakes her head. "No. That is not an option. I go where you go."

Logan smiles grimly as he hears the fury in her voice and knows she won't leave him.

Warren shakes his head. "In any case, I cannot leave her here to watch where we go and warn the others before I'm ready. No, she must go with us. I will however tell my men to spare your bodyguard." Warren stands up and looks down at them. "Shall we?"

They follow Warren out past the courtyard and into the inky darkness. He turns to Logan. "You will follow my men and do as they say. When Vanessa has done as I want I will signal my men to let you both go."

Veronica can hear the lie in his voice. He may be old but he's still a shitty liar. She knows this is a no win situation. She can feel the finality of it from the vamp.

Logan casually puts his hands in his pockets and thumbs the panic button on his phone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arthur clears his throat and glances at Derrick and Serena. "I hate to break up this heartwarming family reunion. But I have some very important information. On the plane with us were approximately twenty vampires and if I miss my guess they are mercenaries that Warren hired. He didn't say much about them but it was clear they weren't there just to go to the party and have a good time."

Gabriel nods. "That tallies what one of Josef's security people told me. He said there are a lot of vamps that he didn't recognize."

"Do you know anything about what Warren has planned?" Josef asks Arthur.

"No. He didn't go into any detail. His plan was to keep me close so that he could force me to do as he wishes. He's not stupid. The problem with coercion is there can never be any trust. All I know is that he wants to force a vote on the children."

Serena shakes her head. "That's what I don't understand. If he means to kill the boy, then why go through the sham of voting on the children at all? Why not just capture him and make you watch as he kills him?"

Vanessa nods. "A few reasons, the first being to get to me. He knows that what he's trying to do is something that I will never go along with. Forcing me to watch the council go against me publicly is one more way for him to stab me in the back. Secondly he may not be as suicidal as we thought. If he can put the kids under the council's control and get enough votes from the rest of you, he can kill Logan and theoretically Josef or I wouldn't be able to retaliate. Not many know this but there is an old law governing the council that makes it a death sentence for one member of the council to attack another except in self-defense or the defense of their property. Since Logan is human and not claimed by any of us under what vampire's would recognize as law, Warren can claim Logan really doesn't really have mine or Josef's protection.….Of course as I said, it's all theory."

"I am his father." Josef spits out.

Vanessa lays her hand on his arm. "I know but our laws don't cover actual blood relations because this hasn't come up before. When things are back to normal I will fix that but for now there is no one that has claimed him in the vampire way."

Josef shakes his head taking another track. "Veronica might argue the question of whether he's been claimed or not."

Vanessa nods. "Agree, but neither she nor Mick have the strength it would take to force the issue with Warren and since Mick's sire is dead there is no one up the line to stand against Warren for them. Again, Mick isn't claimed by us in a way that vampire law would recognize so Warren's mistake is thinking we will not retaliate." Vanessa holds up her hand as Josef starts to protest. "Your re-turning Mick won't count since he wasn't technically a human again. We all know the 'cure' is just a masking agent that forces the vamp into submission for a short time."

Serena looks at her. "Where is Warren's mistake? It sounds pretty concrete to me."

Josef snorts. "He's already a dead man no matter how this comes out and I don't give a shit what the council does or doesn't vote on."

Vanessa nods. "That's what I don't understand. I can excuse him for not factoring in Gabriel and Finn since he doesn't know of their existence but I can't imagine how he thinks I or Josef would ever stand still for Logan being hurt no matter what the council's decisions."

Ian smiles grimly remembering the look in Warren's eye when Serena was presenting the plan to him. "I can answer that. He's so blinded by the chance to get revenge on Vanessa that he's not seeing the big picture. He's only seeing his own plan and how it's going to work." Ian glances at Serena. "Kind of like someone else until about an hour a go."

Serena glares at him. "Yes, but I never intended for Logan to be harmed. I just wanted a bit of his blood."

"Yes, and we still will have a discussion about that when all this is over." Josef snarls at her.

Mick enters the room. Josef can feel his worry. He turns quickly. "Mick, where is everyone?"

Mick shakes his head. "Sarah and Beth are with Finn on their way away from here. They are in no danger but I can't find Logan or Veronica. I also can't get Logan's bodyguard to answer. I need the GPS locator."

"What about the man you had following Veronica?" Derrick asks.

Serena scowls remembering Veronica in Derrick's arms. "The little blond fledgling?"

"Yes, my little blond fledgling. The one you threatened. I felt I had to have her bodyguard watch you so he could intervene if you tried to hurt her." Mick growls, "So now they only have one bodyguard and no one can find him."

Both Mick and Josef phones suddenly emit a high-pitched alarm. "Shit. That seals it. Warren has at least Logan and probably Veronica as well." Josef snarls. He turns to Vanessa. "Stall, do whatever you have to so Warren thinks things are progressing his way. If he knows we're on to him and thinks he's losing he may try to signal his men to kill them."

Vanessa nods. "Hurry Josef." She turns to Frank. "Go with them Gabriel will stay with me."

Before Frank can answer Serena shakes her head. "No. You can't do that."

Vanessa glares at her. "What do you mean no?"

"If you want to stall Warren, if you want to fool him then you better have Josef and Frank at your side. He will know in a minute something is up if you have a council meeting in Josef's house and he's not present." She glances at Frank. "And we all know that Frank is always guarding you. They both need to stay if you're going to fool Warren."

"Damn." Josef swears softly. "I can't do that. I can't stay here while he has Logan and Veronica."

Serena looks at him sadly. "And he knows that. It's exactly why you can't go."

Josef turns to Mick and hands him the GPS tracker. "Find them. Take as many of my security guys as you need but find them. As soon as you're clear, call me so I can kill this son of a bitch."

Mick nods. "Got it."

Derrick follows Mick to the door. "I'm going too. No one is going to miss me."

Victoria stands next to him. "Same goes for me."

Mick nods. "Good."

Josef grabs Derrick's arm. "You help Mick get Logan and Veronica back and we'll talk again about Conrad."

Derrick nods. "Josef, I'd do it no matter what. She's my friend and she loves him. I'd hate to see what it would do to her to lose him."

Vanessa looks at Gabriel. "I'm going to need you to stay close."

He nods. "I know. It's time again."

Vanessa smiles coldly. "Yes, it's time for another lesson."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Veronica sees that once they are away from the crowd they pick up an escort of four vampires. Warren stops and nods to one of them vampires who silently approaches her. She sees he has on a pair of heavy leather gloves. She wonders what he means to do to her when he takes a box out of his pocket. She watches as he produces a pair of silver handcuffs from the box. Veronica backs up. Logan tries to stand in front of her and Warren laughs. Logan thinks about going for his gun but knows he can't out maneuver five vampires and before he can come up with another option another vampire grabs him and holds a rag to his nose and mouth.

Veronica watches as he struggles for a moment and then goes limp in the vamps arms. The vamp throws Logan over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. They turn back to her and she begins to backup again. Warren shakes his head. "Don't be difficult now. We can just slit his throat here and not worry about later if that's what you want."

Veronica stops and holds out her wrists.

Warren nods. "I thought you might see it my way."

The vamp moves forward once again and puts cuffs on her wrists. He produces a second pair and puts them around her ankles. He then throws her over his shoulder. She feels the man carrying her turn and face Warren.

"You know what to do." Warren tells him.

She feels the man nod. Without a word he turns again and walk off into the dark.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vanessa and Serena are standing in the ballroom facing each other. "Here he comes. Are you ready?"

Serena nods slightly and begins yelling at Vanessa. "You have no choice. We have the votes and we want to have a meeting right here tonight." She snaps at Vanessa. Their argument continues to get louder.

Warren sees and hears the two woman arguing and smiles. He sees that Serena has put the second part of their plan in motion. Quickly he approaches the two women to give Serena the backup she's going to need to force Vanessa to do as they wish. "Surly Vanessa It can't be such a terrible thing to have a small impromptu meeting? We're among our people. It will be a good thing for them to be able to watch the council in action." Warren sees Arthur who is standing not far away talking to one of Josef's girls and motions for him to join them. "You agree, don't you? We will have a meeting now?" Warren asks knowing Arthur will agree.

Arthur looks at Vanessa apologetically. "Vanessa, I'm sorry, but yes, I think we need to have a meeting tonight."

Vanessa grinds her teeth. "Fine but if we are going to do this then only our people who deserve to be present should be allowed to stay in the ballroom. That means no humans and none of our people who haven't hit the century mark. Once this starts the doors are sealed until it's over."

Warren snorts. "Fine keep out the riff raff. It matters little to me."

Vanessa smiles grimly. She knows this is going to get very ugly and she doesn't want anyone in the room who can't defend themselves if things get out of hand. "While I have the ballroom made ready, one of you will have to find Benedict. I have not seen him all night."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vanessa doesn't have to look around the room to know that everyone is in their places. Frank is standing behind her and to her left leaving her room to go to her right if she needs additional room to defend herself. Josef is standing motionless on one side of the room, arms crossed, feet slightly apart. Gabriel mirrors his son on the other side of the room. She looks around the table at the rest of the council. She stares coldly at Warren and Serena. "You insisted on this meeting get on with it." She spits out.

Warren smiles smugly at her. "Of course." He stands and paces slowly, head down for a moment as if he's trying to put his thoughts together. Vanessa sees this as the posturing for the crowd that it is. He stops and turns towards the other council members. "It has been brought to our attention that the human known as Logan Echoles has blood that may prove to be something that requires studying. We all know his parentage is that of a vampire and a human. It seems that it makes him unique and as such we need to study him. We need to make sure he's not a threat to the community."

Vanessa hears the murmuring of the crowd and wants to roll her eyes. It appears that even vampires can be influenced by Hollywood. They've all seen the daywalker movies Hollywood puts out. Now they fear what doesn't exist. She needs to put an end to this line right now and she only knows one way of doing it. She thanks Hera that she had doors sealed. Vanessa leans back seemingly relaxed and at ease. "May I speak on behalf of my grandson?"

Warren nods. "Of course."

Vanessa stands. "You all know that I have worked long and hard to do what's best for the community." Vanessa looks up at the crowd and sees the nodding of agreement. "I would never allow anything to harm our people. Let me assure you that Logan is no Hollywood daywalker." She shakes her head. "You all have seen the falsehoods that Hollywood has presented over the years about our people. It's the same with Logan. The boy may have a vampire for a parent but he is a normal human and nothing more. He is no more of a threat to us than any other human. We are after all superior to human's in everyway and he is no exception." Vanessa turns and stares at Warren. "At this very moment I suspect he is being held against his will. Would that be possible if he were this scary daywalker that Warren would have you believe?"

Josef stiffens as Vanessa admits that they know Warren has Logan. He hopes she knows what she's doing.

Warren smiles at her coldly. "Of course you would not see him as any kind of threat. You consider him family in the human's terms." He tells her snidely. "Yes, I have the boy in my control and at this moment he seems to be as you say, nothing but a normal human but who's to say he will stay that way? We need to study this phenomenon and make sure he isn't going to grow into a threat."

Grant steps forward and turns to Vanessa. "May I speak? I believe I may have information that the council requires."

Vanessa nods. "Of course."

Grant turns Warren. "I have studied the children's blood and it is no different than any other human."

Warren looks at him skeptically. "I was led to believe that no one had tested the boys blood."

Grant nods. "While that is correct, I have studied other children who have the same parentage of a human and a vampire." Grant smiles as he hears the crowd murmuring at this news.

Warren looks at him in surprise. "The boy is not the first?"

Grant holds up his hand. "Not by any stretch of the imagination. I began studying the blood of these humans forty years ago when my own child was born. I kept quiet all these years to protect her from this very thing. She has since become a vampire and her blood is no different than anyone in this room."

Warren waves his hand dismissively. "While that all maybe true, you work for Josef and have your own child to think of. Your information is tainted. These children need to be checked by independent research."

Conrad steps forward. "Which it has been." He also turns to Vanessa. "May I?"

She nods to him.

Conrad bows. "You all know me. I have always had my own agenda and I work for no one but myself." He nods to his peers standing together on one end of the room. "I have had an opportunity to study the boys blood and what Grant says is true. He will never be anything more than the human he is right now unless one of us turns him."

Warren glares at Serena who manages to look shocked at the revelation.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Comments are always more than welcome……**


	30. Chapter 30

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. **

**This takes place after Family. This series is best read in order.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mick watches the small cabin for a moment hoping to see a sign that Logan and Veronica are all right. He glances behind him and sees Victoria and Derrick talking quietly. The three of them along with some of Josef's security team are tracking Logan's GPS signal. They've found the cabin and are scouting the area to see what they face. Mick finds it interesting that Warren's men didn't taken Logan and Veronica far. They are at most two miles from Josef's mansion at the edge of his property. Josef probably doesn't even remember the cabin is here. Mick turns to Victoria and sees her and Derrick still talking. He frowns as he realizes they are speaking so softly that he can't hear them. He wonders what that's about.

Victoria turns to Mick "I look ridiculous out here in the damn woods in a evening dress."

Mick snorts. "It could be worse. You could be wearing a long gown. Come on Vic, I've seen you kick ass, even dressed in your best." Mick looks down and frowns. "Although that's a new twist. What happened to your shoes?"

She shakes her head. "I can't very well kick ass wearing stilettos in this soft ground."

Mick motions to the cabin wanting to get back to their main concern. "What do you think?" he asks her.

She narrows her eyes and looks from their hiding place at the cabin. "Five vamps walking perimeter, I would guess at least three or four inside, hopefully no more than that if we're lucky less. I'd say they are all mercs, all well armed, besides whatever innate power they posses…..I can't tell from here if there are any old ones with them but some how I doubt it. Even vampire mercenaries don't live to ripe old ages. No way to tell from this distance where Veronica and Logan are. If one of us could get close enough we might be able to zero in on Logan's heartbeat." she glances behind them in the woods. "With the help of Josef's security we could most likely take them but…"

Derrick nods as she trails off. "But, if we rush them and they have orders to kill Veronica and Logan it will force their hand and maybe they might do it before we can stop them."

Mick nods. "Agree. I think we need to watch and wait and see if we can get an opening."

Derrick snorts. "Knowing Veronica we won't have long to wait. I'd feel better if we could even the odds. If need be Veronica might be able to hold off one vamp if we get to them quickly but if we have to waste time fighting to get to the house it makes it pretty tough for either of them to defend themselves for very long."

"What we need is a diversion to pull the guards outside away from the house." Victoria tells them.

Derrick and Mick grin at each other. "Didn't security say these are out of town vamps?" Derrick asks Mick.

Mick nods. "He did." He glances at Victoria. "So they aren't apt to know our local cleaner on sight."

Derrick motions for Victoria to come close to him. She narrows her eyes at him but complies. Derrick looks at her critically and reaches out quickly and tears the shoulder strap on her dress.

She grabs the strap before the front of her dress comes down on that side revealing more than she would like. "Derrick, what the hell are you doing?" she growls.

He just smiles and quickly cuts the strap on the other side.

"Damn it. Stop that." She snarls. She has a strap in each hand trying to keep from losing the entire dress. He makes a move towards her. "One more time and I'll start ripping things on you and I won't start with clothing."

Derrick looks at Mick. "What do you think?"

Mick nods. "Should work pretty well. Mess her hair some and retie her straps but ah, so that um, more shows."

Victoria sees their plan but she's still a little mad. "Hey, do you now what I paid for this dress?"

Mick shrugs. "Bill Josef. If we can at least take out the perimeter guards it should make it much easier to get to the kids."

"All right so you've got a point." Victoria grumbles. "There's one thing though…."

Victoria and Derrick exchange a look and Mick looks at them suspiciously. "What?"

Victoria clears her throat. "I think we need to assign priorities."

Mick looks at her curiously and nods. He's not use to working as a team so what she says makes a kind of sense. "That sounds like a good idea."

She hesitates and he wonders what she's trying not to say. "Victoria just spit it out." Mick tells her.

"Don't get your tail in a knot. I just think once we take care of the guards outside, you need to let me; Derrick and Josef's security guys take care of the guys inside. That leaves you to do one thing and that's get Logan and Veronica out of there." Victoria smiles softly at him. "That is one of your girls in there and as pissed as you get at Logan I know the kid means a lot to you, never mind what it would do to Josef if Logan were killed. We need one person that has only that objective in mind and I think that should be you."

Derrick grins at him cockily. "Besides we out rank you age wise."

Mick wants to argue with them but knows what they say makes sense. "All right."

"Good." Victoria says with some relief. She was afraid he would argue with her. She and Derrick had decided that Mick has too many people depending on him to risk allowing him to be killed. They figured this was the safest way around that problem without him realizing what they were doing. She smiles to herself. He'd be really mad if he knew they were trying to protect him so he could be there for Shannon and Beth. "While Derrick and I take care of the perimeter guards you figure out the best way to get Logan and Veronica out of there."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Taylor is glad now that she left three of her men out here with an extra car in case they had an emergency and needed to get away quickly. She motions for the driver and she hops in as he pulls up. "See that black SUV? Don't lose it or you're dead."

The driver nods. "It's what you pay me for."

Finn looks in the rearview mirror. He doesn't see anyone but he has an itch between his shoulder blades. "I believe we have company."

Beth looks in the side mirror. "I don't see anyone….no headlights or anything."

Finn nods. "I know but they are there all the same." He glances at the vamp sitting in the seat behind Beth. "When they get close, I'm going to stop and get out. I will take care of them but if something unexpected happens and they get past me, you have one job, and that is to protect Beth and Sarah at all costs." He glances at Beth and then back at the security man. "Remember, of the two of them Beth is still human so she's more vulnerable." He smiles at Sarah in the rearview mirror. "Not that I want you hurt."

Sarah holds up her hand. "You're right. She won't heal like I will. Of course she needs to be protected more than I do."

The security man nods. "Sir, I don't think they are going to want to kill either of the ladies. They most likely want to use them against Mr. Kostan."

"That may be but that doesn't mean that they can't hurt Sarah and turn Beth against her will. I can think of all kinds of things they can do and them and they will still be alive." Finn smirks. "Not that I think I can't handle them. I just want all our bases covered."

Beth puts her hand on his arm. "You be very careful. I don't want anything to happen to you either."

Finn pats her hand. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. Ah here they are now." He says as the inside of the SUV becomes illuminated in the dark.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Veronica looks around the room. They dumped her and Logan on a bed in what was once a bedroom. Now that she and Logan are locked in this room it seems there is no more interest in them. She listens to Logan's breathing, glad that he doesn't seem to have had any ill effects from whatever they drugged him with. Hopefully it will wear off pretty soon. Next she tries to listen to the vamps in the next room.

"I think it seems stupid to be this close to Kostan. We should have taken these two farther away. By now he knows we have them and his men are searching everywhere." The first voice says.

She hears what sounds like a slap. "Then it's a good thing no one pays you to think. I told you Warren wants us close so he can drag the human back and kill him in front of the entire council and his father. Besides if we don't hear from him by four we are to kill him ourselves and clear out. We've only got a few more hours and this will be over one way or the other. This actually is a pretty smart plan. No would think we would stay so close." The second voice answers.

"Shit we've turned from dangerous mercenaries to baby vamp and human killers." The third voice says in disgust. "I signed up to have a challenge and some thrills not to kill a vamp barley out of the cradle and a harmless human."

"Shut the hell up. Warren offered good money but you're right. There isn't much challenge here. We're too far removed from the danger but this is Warren's play and he wanted to be the one to bring Kostan and his sire to their knees so we sit and do as we were instructed. Then we go back to working for third world dictators. Now cut the damn cards." The second voice growls.

Veronica shakes her head. _Well, I'm sure as hell not waiting for any of that to happen. _First thing is to get both of them free so they can figure a way out of here. She tries not to think about the pain from the silver cuffs. She knows by now Mick and Josef are close enough for a rescue. She just needs to give them an signal or an opening. She smiles to herself in grim satisfaction as she remembers that they are so confident that they didn't search either her or Logan. They didn't even bother to cuff her hands behind her. _After all a human and a fledgling can't possibly be any kind of threat to all the big bad mercenary vampires. _

Quickly she hitches up her dress. She smiles as she pulls at the Velcro that holds both her lock pick and one of her knives. As slowly and quietly as possible she pulls the Velcro. The picks and the knife fall between her and Logan.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vanessa looks around the room at the vamps that surround the council. "Because this meeting is confined to anyone at least a century old, most of you have known Josef for a very long time."

"What's that got to do with anything?" Warren snarls.

Josef catches Vanessa's eye and they reach a wordless agreement between them. Josef approaches the table. "Since the day Vanessa sired me, I have never wanted to be anything but a vampire. It's what I was meant to be and I think that I have always done my best to protect my people and my territory."

Gabriel steps forward and faces Warren. "Do you consider Josef to be any more of a danger to the community than any other Vampire of his age and ability?"

Warren senses there is a trap here but can't for the life of him see what it can be. "Of course not. He has been master of this territory for the last fifty years. The council is at present considering expanding that territory. This is not about Josef. This is about his human son and what kind of danger he brings to us. Who the hell are you anyway?"

Gabriel smiles coldly at Warren. He turns to Vanessa and Josef. "Do either of you want tell him or should I?"

"Oh, I'll start and you can finish." She smirks at him. She turns to Warren. "This is my brother Gabriel, my older brother."

There is a small gasp from the crowd. Warren's eyes widen in disbelief. "You…you have no family left. That's impossible."

Vanessa hears a laugh of genuine amusement. She turns to see Benedict grinning from ear to ear. He stands and bows to Gabriel. "Nice to see you again, you old pirate."

Gabriel returns the smile. "Good to see you as well old friend."

Benedict turns to the crowd. "Let me assure you this is indeed Vanessa's brother, Gabriel. I'm one of the few left who is old enough to remember him and Vanessa's…" Benedict sees the scowl on Vanessa's face and grins. "and their friend Finn. Gabriel and Finn have a tendency to disappear for generations at a time, only to reappear when needed the most so you can all be forgiven for not remembering one of the oldest of us left alive."

Warren waves a hand dismissing Gabriel with false bravado. "It still doesn't matter. This concerns the human not your blood relationships." He tells Vanessa.

Vanessa turns to Gabriel. "Your turn."

He nods and once again turns to Warren. "There is one more thing that you, the rest of the council and the gallery should know before you vote on this nonsense. Josef is my son, my biological son." Gabriel continues. "Since you have stated that Josef is not different than any other vampire, that he is actually quite good at what he does, then the same should follow for his son."

Gabriel and Vanessa stand passively by as the room erupts.

Josef moves to stand next to Vanessa. "I knew that was where you were headed but did we really have to go there?"

She nods. "Yes, so far we've exposed you, Logan and Grant's daughter. It should defuse the witch-hunt Warren was trying to create. You've lived for four hundred years and been damn good at what you do. That holds a lot of weight in the community."

"You don't need me here anymore. I have to get the hell out of here." Josef growls.

Vanessa shakes her head. "You can't leave. I expressly made the request that the meeting was sealed until it was done so that Warren couldn't signal his men to kill Logan. If we open the doors for you to leave then he can. Do you want him out in the open again?"

Josef looks down at his watch. "No but if I don't hear from Mick soon I'll just kill the son of a bitch and bet that Mick can get the kids to safety."

"Josef, I know that you are used to taking care of your own problems in your own way but this time, let Gabriel and I take care of Warren. We need to send a very clear message on top of the case we are building against his allegations that Logan is a danger to the community. When we are done Logan will be able to go anywhere, do anything and be safe. Wouldn't you like that?"

"Yes, but hurry." He snarls.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Everyone hold tight." Finn slams on the brakes of the big SUV. Beth braces herself as she feels it spin in the middle of the road. She holds her breath as it tips perilously to one side. Finn expertly brings it to a stop as it comes back to sit on all four wheels. It's headlights illuminating the inside of the car that was following them. Beth can see that the driver must have swerved erratically to keep from ramming them, the front end of their car is up against a tree. The vamps inside must all be of a decent age as they pile out of the car and none seem to be any worse for the wear. Finn opens his door. He turns briefly and smiles at Beth. "I'll be right back."

"You better be." She growls back at him.

Finn flashes her a lopsided grin that reminds her so much of Mick. "Don't worry darlin. The Day I can't take care of rabble like this it will be time for me to take a walk into the sun and that is not an option. I have to be around to watch Shannon grow up."

They all watch as Finn strolls to the middle of the road to face the four vamps. He glares at Taylor. "Young lady I thought you understood from our earlier meeting that I wasn't happy with anyone bothering my family."

"You can't take four of us. Now give me the women and maybe we'll let you live." Taylor snarls.

Finn smiles. "Well, actually I can but that's neither here nor there. It occurs to me that for my purposes I don't really have to take on four of you. All I really have to do is take care of you and since you've already been warned once you get no second chances." He smiles calmly at the three vamps behind her. "Now you three learn this lesson well."

"What lesson?" one of them snarls.

Finn smiles placidly as he lets them feel his power, all of it. He looks at Taylor pityingly and snaps his fingers.

Taylor lets out a small gasp and turns to ash.

The three vamps jump back, their eyes wild. One of them gently toes Taylor's ashes with his boot. "Holy shit." He gasps.

"Now that I've gotten your attention, you understand that I won't tolerate anyone hurting my family?" Finn asks

They all nod mutely.

Finn paces slowly in front of them. He looks up again. "Here's what your going to do. You three are going to leave the continent and hope like hell that I don't ever trip over you again."

One of them makes a strangled noise and Finn silences him with a look. "Because if I do, you won't be so lucky the next time. If I were you I would find another occupation."

For a moment no one moves. They are still frozen in their shoes.

"Go." Finn snarls and instantly the three of them melt into the darkness.

Calmly Finn returns to the SUV and gets in. "Now ladies let's get you out of this night air."

Beth looks at him in awe "Now wait just a darn minute."

Finn laughs to himself. She's stunned by what she saw but not enough to keep her curiosity in check. He smiles at her. "Yes?"

"I'm not even going to ask you how you did that. I'm going to assume it's something you can all do when you are as old as you are." Beth watches him for some kind of reaction.

Finn shakes his head and starts the SUV. "We can talk while I drive. To answer your implied question, no not all of us can do that. It just happens to be what I can do but you're right it is because I'm so old. Next."

"Could you have killed them all so easily?" Sarah asks.

He snorts "Of course." _No _In truth it takes a great deal of power away for him to turn a vampire to ash in the blink of an eye but it's such an effective maneuver that it usually stops anyone else dead in their tracks. He could have easily taken care of the others but he would just have had to do it with tooth and claw. He trusts Beth and Sarah implacably but this is one secret that is best kept between himself, Vanessa and Gabriel.

"Then why didn't you kill them all?" Sarah snarls from the back seat.

Finn smiles. "Ah Sarah you're becoming more like your sire every day. I suspect a year ago you wouldn't have asked me that."

Sarah smiles. "One thing I've learned about why Josef has stayed alive so long is he never lets anyone go who tries to harm him or his people. Now answer my question."

Before he can answer the security man answers. "I bet I know."

Finn nods. "Let's see if you're right. Tell us what your thinking."

He scoots forward so Beth can hear him. "He wants them out there telling the rest of the community what they saw, what he did, and who he was protecting. Word gets around fast and it gives our people one more reason to think twice before they try to hurt Miss Whitley, Miss Turner or her little girl or anyone else in the family for that matter."

Finn smiles in the rearview mirror. "Very good. Yes, word of mouth in the community travels fast. Between what I just did and what I'm sure Vanessa and Gabriel are going to do, you will all be safe for at least a generation, maybe two."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Comments always welcome. Love to hear what people think.


	31. Chapter 31

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. **

**This takes place after Family. This series is best read in order.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Veronica hears Logan try to suck in a breath through his mouth as he regains consciousness. The tape covering his mouth prevents it and he begins to panic. She realizes he's disoriented and frightened. Even if he begins to breath through his nose she's afraid he will hyperventilate if he doesn't calm down quickly. She stops what she's doing and snuggles behind him. As quietly as possible she whispers into his ear. "sshhh. Baby, It's ok. I'm right behind you. Stay calm. Breath through your nose, slowly." She hopes it doesn't take long for Logan to be able to move quickly now that the drugs are starting to wear off, they need to get away. She listens to his erratic breathing settle down. He tries to roll over so he's facing her but with his hands and feet taped together it's difficult. She tries to help him and she sees the relief in his eyes once he's facing her. Veronica reaches up to the tape. She looks at him warily knowing this is going to hurt. "Ready?" she whispers

He nods and closes his eyes bracing for the pain.

Veronica rips the tape off and then plants her mouth on his in an attempt to stifle his yelp of pain.

Logan falls into the kiss and for a moment the pain is forgotten.

She backs away from him and smiles as she feels him try to snuggle up closer to her. She shakes her head and laughs quietly. "Now stop that we have to get out of here."

He nods at her. "How…"

She hears his voice crack. "Take it slowly, quietly. Whatever they drugged you with has probably dried out your throat. It might be hard to talk for a bit. Try and swallow a couple of times."

He nods. "Josef and Mick?"

"You signaled them?" she asks

"Yes." He tells her.

"Good." Veronica tells him. "I'm sure they are out there but I'm also sure they are waiting for a signal or an opening….something so that they know we aren't entirely helpless. Now let me cut the tape on your wrists so you can help me get these damn silver cuffs off. They're killing me."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vanessa holds up her hand and the room begins to quiet. "So you see ladies and gentlemen, Josef is a very proper vampire and someday given the chance his son will be the same."

Warren snarls. "No. NO!" He yells as he repeatedly bangs his fist on the table. "We will vote on the consequences of these children and their danger to the community. The council will put them under our control and they will do as they are told. Their families be damned."

Vanessa stares at him for a moment and then nods slowly. "Yes, lets' have that vote." She turns to Ian. "You call the vote."

Ian stands smiling at her. "Of course. I will start with myself. I of course vote no."

Vanessa nods. "As do I."

Ian turns to Benedict who smiles. "No."

Warren smiles confidently. "I will tell you now my vote is yes."

Ian nods and moves on to Arthur. Arthur smiles wearily at Warren. "You dumb son of a bitch." He turns to Ian. "No of course."

Warren begins to stand and Vanessa holds up her hand. "You will sit until we are done. You started this and now we will finish it to my satisfaction."

Warren tries to stare her down but Vanessa is unrelenting. The weight of her eyes on him forces him to let his gaze slide away.

Ian turns to Drake. "Your turn."

He smiles. "I vote no with Vanessa."

Vanessa sees Warren begin to stand again. "Do not make me restrain you."

He stops for a moment hearing the threat in her voice. "You wouldn't dare harm another council member."

"Try me." She bites out.

Serena lets out a sigh of thanks that Gabriel is protecting her and saved her from most certain death had she continued to side with Warren. She can see that this is going to go badly for him. She turns to Ian wanting to break the stalemate between Vanessa and Warren. "I'll save you the trouble. I also vote no with Vanessa."

Warren stares hard at her in disbelief "I will kill you for this."

Gabriel smiles tightly at Warren. "Did I also mention that in addition to being Josef's father I'm also Serena's sire?"

Vanessa claps her hands once. "Now that we have settled that we will vote again. This time we will do what should have been done a long time ago. It has been decreed for several hundred years that it is against our laws to turn children. To condemn anyone to being stuck for eternity in a child's body is a cruelty that even we cannot tolerate. Now we will add to that law. We will protect our children. There will be no experimenting on them; there will be no taking their blood, tampering with their minds or souls. Anyone caught harming them will be subject to death and I personally will carry out the sentence." Vanessa looks at Benedict. "Do I have a second?"

Benedict nods. "You most certainly do and I vote yes."

The vote moves around the table and the measure is passed.

Warren waves his hand dismissively at Vanessa. He snarls at the assembly. "I will have my revenge yet."

Gabriel smiles coldly at Warren. "Then you admit to holding my grandson against his will. You admit to trying to harm the boy for no other reason than to seek revenge on Vanessa because she killed that rapist that sired you." Gabriel doesn't even try to keep the sneer from his voice.

Warren stands, snarling in rage. "He was not a rapist and yes, your grandson will be the price of my revenge." He turns to Vanessa "As a member of the council I have immunity and there is nothing you can do about it." He points first at Gabriel and then at Josef. "And there is nothing they can do without being sentenced to death."

Josef makes a move towards Warren and Vanessa stops him.

Benedict stands and nods to Ian "I move that Warren be striped of his council seat."

Warren swivels to face Benedict. "You cannot do this." He says tightly

Ian returns the nod. "I second the motion."

Ian shakes his head. "Ah but we can and we are. All it takes is a majority vote and something tells me we have that. I told you this was a bad idea and that I wanted to see you face Vanessa. Well, now you can." He turns back to the council members. " All in favor say aye." Everyone save Warren votes in favor.

Ian smiles coldly at Warren. "The motion passes. I'm sure the boy's family will give you a fair chance to defend yourself." Ian turns to Vanessa and bows. "I believe you now have everything you need."

Josef looks down as he feels someone grasp his arm. He looks at Frank who motions for him to move back.

At the same time Benedict backs away from the table. The other council members decide to follow suit.

All those assembled watch and feel the power that shimmers all around them. They watch as the air around Vanessa and Gabriel distorts as though heat coming off hot coals. Vanessa's eyes begin to glow lending her an otherworldly appearance.

Frank smiles grimly to himself. Vanessa is going to give them the full show in all its glory.

Vanessa holds up her hand and Warren is lifted from the floor. She invades his mind looking for any and all information on Logan and his captivity. She turns to Josef. _Go. Warren has told his men to kill Logan if they don't hear from him by four o'clock. The time is almost upon us._ _He is being held two miles north of here in a cabin. _The words aren't spoken aloud but everyone in the room hears her.

Josef nods and is gone, the doors to the room hanging from the hinges in his wake.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Victoria looks around the small clearing and nods to Derrick as he fades into the shadows. She picked a spot that is close enough to the guard that he will hear her but far enough way that he will have to enter the woods to see who is crying. She sits down on a log and sighs. Thankfully this is the last one. They'd already staked the other four. She hopes they haven't made a mistake by not just killing them and being done with it. Victoria begins making snuffling sounds and stops. She looks into the darkness at Derrick. She motions for him to come out into the open. "I can't do this again." She sniffs at him. "It's not dignified. I'm the damn cleaner. I've never cried this much in my whole life." She tells him softly.

"Well we have to take care of this last guard without alerting anyone in the house. What do you suggest?" He asks her.

She smiles and unties one of the straps of her dress that Derrick tore earlier. She grabs two handfuls of the hem of her dress and tears it, letting her upper thigh peak through the torn material. She motions for him to go back into the shadows. "I'll be right back." She tells him softly.

Mick watches as the last guard follows Victoria back into the woods. He decides to approach the house from the back. It's small so he hopes that Logan and V are in the back portion of the cabin. As he creeps close he immediately senses Veronica and at the same time he hears the faint heartbeat of a human. He's crouched down low to the ground. He looks up and sees a window. He wants to break in but wants to wait for Derrick and Victoria to get back so they can break in the front as a distraction while he gets Logan and Veronica out the window. He looks down at his watch. It's almost four o'clock. He wonders how Josef is fairing back at the party and if he's killed Warren yet.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Josef slams his way into the night. He hits vamp speed in the blink of an eye. As he speeds to the cabin he tries to call Mick but gets no answer. He hopes Mick has his phone silenced and is in the middle of rescuing the kids.

From the courtyard where the rest of Warren's mercenaries are waiting they see Josef bolt from the meeting. It doesn't take more than one look at Josef to know he's going to get his son. The remaining mercs follow quickly. Josef being at least twice the age of any of them outdistances them quickly. He knows he's being followed but he doesn't dare stop. Once Josef gets in the general vicinity he senses the vampires ahead of him. He sees his head of security and quickly explains about the mercs following him. As he does he looks over the scene in the clearing where the cabin sits.

Mick looks at their meeting place to see if Victoria and Derrick are back and he sees Josef who motions for him to stay put.

Josef looks down at his watch and knows they are out of time. He tells his security men to take care of the mercs behind him and Josef moves quickly to Mick's side behind the house. "There is no time to waste. You get the kids out this window and I'll go in the front. If you see Victoria or Derrick send them in but it I have to go in now. I've just found out we are under a time limit and we're minutes from being out of time."

Mick doesn't ask questions. Josef's explanation is one of the things he worried about but didn't know what to do about. He nods. "Let's do it. I'll give you two minutes to get into position and then I'm going in the window."

Josef nods and grabs Mick's shoulder. "No matter what happens to the rest of us, you get Logan and Veronica out of there. Promise me."

Mick nods. "I'll do everything I can. You know that."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Veronica picks her knife up off the bed. Logan holds out his hands and she cuts the duct ape away. She carefully peals it away from his wrists. She does the same with his ankles.

Logan picks up her lock pick and smiles as she holds out her wrists for him. He silently thanks Mick and Veronica for taking the time to teach him how to pick locks. He smiles at Veronica as the cuffs drop away. Veronica rubs her wrists. Glad to have the cuffs removed.

"Now let's get the hell out of here." She whispers to him.

He looks at her curiously. "You have any idea how?"

She nods and points to a window.

"Once we start moving around in here they are going to be at that door. I'll hold the door closed and you get out that window." Veronica tells Logan.

He shakes his head. "I'm not leaving you in here."

"Don't argue with me." Veronica tells him. "You won't be leaving me anywhere. As soon as you get out the window I'll be right behind you so fast I'll probably pass you. You know how much stronger and faster I am. This is the only thing that makes sense."

Logan growls his displeasure but nods curtly. "Alright but if you're not out that window behind me, I'm coming back in for you."

"It's four o'clock," the first merc tells the others. "I guess one of us has to go in there and kill the human."

Veronica hears him. She bolts out of the bed and grabs Logan. She pushes him towards the window. "GO!"

Logan moves quickly to the window. He tries to open it and sees it's locked. He jumps back when he sees a face in the window but quickly recovers when he realizes it's Mick looking in at him. Mick motions Logan to back away and he punches out the window.

The merc in the other room hear the commotion in the other room. All three move towards the room when the front door bursts open and a very pissed off Josef comes snarling and growling through the door. Two of the mercs try to circle him as the third tries to open the bedroom door.

Veronica tries her best to hold the door closed but the vamp is to strong and he flings the door open and she's thrown aside and slams into the wall, unconscious. Logan moves to her side quickly. Mick lets out a snarl and jumps through the window. He smoothly rolls once and ends up standing, facing the vamp that is looming over Logan and Veronica. The vamp has a knife in his hand and he's positioning himself to throw it at Logan. Mick throws himself at the vamp hoping he can throw his aim off.

In the next room Josef makes short work of the two vampires he faced. He quickly comes into the bedroom. He sees Mick flying through the air towards the vamp and in what seems like slow motion he watches Mick hit the vamp a second after the knife leaves the vamp's hand. He watches in horror as the knife embeds itself in Logan's shoulder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

If Vampires needed to hold their breath in suspense that is what the vamps watching the unfolding scene would be doing. They know this is something they will be telling and retelling for years to come. Their combined emotions are rolling thickly through the room.

Frank watches as Vanessa turns back to Warren. She and Gabriel are now glowing. The light dancing around them makes it harder and harder to see the pair. Frank is the only one besides the brother and sister that knows what is going to happen to Warren. Along with his own power, Gabriel is drawing power and essence from everyone and everything in the room and feeding it to Vanessa. One of his greatest talents is that he can become a conduit for whomever he chooses to feed. Gabriel can do many things but teamed with Vanessa, adding fuel to her already deadly powers, this is his greatest talent. Long ago when Frank first met Vanessa he saw them do this and Frank hoped it would be the only time he would see it. The last time Gabriel didn't have control of his ability. It was new to him then and he had inadvertently gotten lost in the euphoria his talent produces in him and left nothing but husks and dust behind when he was done. Luckily for Frank, Vanessa had shielded him when she had been unable to stop Gabriel. Since that time Gabriel has mastered this latest ability and he will stop far short of disaster. Most of the vamps in the room won't even realize they've been tapped.

Vanessa once again raises her hand; an unholy scream rips itself from Warren's throat. Frank thinks it's the sound of soul shattering pain. He watches, detaching himself from what the woman he loves is about to do. He knows it will be horrifying. He always finds it hard to reconcile this herald of death with the woman who loves him and her family so tenderly.

Warren continues to struggle and scream. Small flames start to lick their way out of his ears and eyes. Vanessa holds Warren's body together preventing it from succumbing to the normal ash remains that would result from a vampire introduced to fire. This needs to be horrifying or it is pointless. The skin on his head begins to bubble. His hair goes up in flames and he literally begins to melt from the top down. Frank smells the stench of burning hair and skin as it assaults his senses. He knows that will be the worst part. It will be with him for days but he knows it can't be helped. Vanessa will want every person to have the full experience of the horror so the word will go out. This should make sure that Logan will never again be a target and all other children such as little Shannon will be protected from those in the vampire community who might want to prey on them.

Warren is no longer screaming the noise has at least subsided as most of his body has completely melted away in a putrid puddle of blood and bone.

Vanessa drops what is left of Warren. Slowly the glowing begins to subside. Frank knows they are both bone tired but they will not show and ounce of weakness. Everyone must think this display of power was so easy that the pair could continue all day long.

Vanessa turns to Frank. "Please……go find out what's happened."

Frank nods. He moves close to her and kisses her tenderly. "I'll be right back."

Vanessa turns back to the assembled witnesses and council members. "This meeting is adjourned."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Comments are always welcome.


	32. Chapter 32

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. **

**This takes place after Family. This series is best read in order.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Serena stares at the puddle of muck on the floor that used to be Warren. She thinks about how close she came to the same fate and she begins to shake. Gabriel feels her terror and moves towards her. She looks up as she feels his arm slip around her. "You saved my life again. That could have been me."

He nods slowly and gently moves her towards the door. "Vanessa and I will bring you into the fold and you will be protected but never ever go against her. She loves her family and always tries to do what's best for all concerned. If you have a problem with Vanessa please talk it over with her. This kind of thing can't happen again." He looks into her eyes. "I won't be able to protect you and you won't get another chance."

Serena looks down and nods. "I wish you were right about being part of the family. Vanessa is never going to accept me. She and Josef are close and he's never going to forgive what I did. If anything happens to Logan it will be my fault. I'll be lucky if they leave me alive."

Gabriel hugs her. "You didn't hurt Logan, that was Warren's doing. He was a bomb waiting to go off." Gabriel doesn't tell her how afraid he is that she's right. He also has a bad feeling about what's going on with Logan. Something just doesn't feel right. "Don't worry little one, we'll work it out. I think I'll go and check on their progress in freeing Logan and Veronica. Once they are safe it will be one less worry."

Serena nods absently as her gaze travels to Vanessa who looks a bit shell shocked.

Gabriel watches his sister and sighs. "This had to be done but it always marks Vanessa. She always ends up feeling like she's some kind of horror. I should go find Frank. She's going to need him to keep her together."

xxxxxxxxxx

Frank leaves the room and looks down as his phone begins to ring. He sees it's Josef. Before he can speak he hears Josef's voice in a rush. "Bring blood. Lots of human blood."

Frank can hear the panic in Josef's voice. "On my way." Frank quickly moves to the bar. He sees a cooler full of ice. He dumps the ice and begins filling the cooler with bottles of bloods out of the refrigerator.

Gabriel watches him for a moment. He can only think of one reason for all that blood. Someone is hurt. Gabriel crouches down next to Frank. "Frank, talk to me. Who's hurt?"

Frank glances up as he finishes filling the cooler. "No idea. Josef just sounded panicked and asked for human blood."

Gabriel moves to take the cooler from Frank. "Let me take it to him. I can move faster and you should stay with Vanessa."

Frank looks at Gabriel quizzically. "Is she worse off than I thought?"

Gabriel sighs. "She is….but there is more. You should know, I'm honor bound to defend Serena. It's time I did the right thing where she's concerned and stood up for her. If something happens to Logan, you maybe the only thing standing between me and my sister, never mind what Josef will do."

Frank shakes his head stunned. He knows that people do some ugly things when they are in pain and Vanessa is no exception. The idea of the three of them facing off is unthinkable. Losing one of them would be a terrible blow to the community. He hands the cooler to Gabriel. "Go. I'll try and talk some sense into Vanessa. I'll also call Finn and tell him to bring Sarah back. She might be able to stop Josef."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mick hits the vamp and wrestles with him for a moment. Suddenly the vamp stiffens and falls to the floor. Mick looks up and Victoria is standing behind him her claws extended, blood dripping from her hand. She practically decapitated the vamp with her claws.

Mick nods to her "Thanks."

"No problem." She tells him. "Can you do anything for the kid?"

Mick swivels and sees Josef and Veronica kneeling over Logan. Josef has his hand wrapped around the hilt of a knife buried in Logan's shoulder. Mick can see Josef is bracing himself to pull it out.

"Josef, Stop!" Mick shouts.

Josef takes his hand off the knife and looks at Mick the anguish clearly etched in his eyes. "It's silver. It has to come out. If…..he needs to turn it could stop that from happening."

Mick nods. "I know…you're right, it has to come out, but not yet. The blood is only seeping out of the wound. It could be a lot worse than it looks. If you open that up by pulling the knife out, he could bleed out fast." Mick strips off his shirt and hands it to Josef. "Did you call someone for blood?"

He nods. "Frank is on his way."

Mick watches Logan carefully trying to assess his condition. He turns to Josef. "As soon as Frank gets here I'll take the knife out and you press the wound with my shirt."

Gabriel runs as fast as he can through the woods. It doesn't take long before he senses the vampires ahead of him. He slows, wondering if these are the mercenaries that worked for Warren. He sees Derrick and realizes it's Josef's men cleaning up the dead.

Gabriel stops in front of Derrick. "I don't have time for discussion. I have to get this blood to Josef. Go back to the house, find your brother and Serena and get them out of here. Don't let anyone see you leave." He hands Derrick a card. "Take them here, shut everyone's phones down. I'll call you on the landline when it's safe. If you don't hear from me by tomorrow, you won't hear from me at all, take them out of the country."

Derrick looks at him stunned. He sees the bottles of blood in the cooler. "It's bad isn't it?"

Gabriel nods. "I'm afraid so. Just go and do as I say."

Derrick turns without another word and begins to run back to the mansion. As Gabriel enters the cabin he sees Logan with the knife sticking out of him. "How bad is he?"

Mick shakes his head. "I'm afraid it's not good. Now that we've got the blood we can take the knife out. If he doesn't bleed too badly I may be able to patch him up enough to get him to a hospital and he stays human. If the knife has cut into his lung or an artery and he's bleeding internally… we pour blood down him as soon as he turns."

Josef nods. "At some point if he doesn't turn……."

Mick nods. "Yea, that's the question how long do you wait and take the chance that Grant is wrong and he doesn't turn?"

Mick hears a whimper from Veronica. He looks up at Victoria. "Take her outside." He knows Veronica is barley holding it together.

Veronica shakes her head but before she can protest Mick takes her arm. "Go with Victoria, now. I want you out of here." He gives her a gentle nudge.

Victoria takes her arm. "Mick's right. We're just in the way. Let them take care of Logan."

Veronica shakes the two of them off and sits down next to Logan. She grips his hand. "No."

Mick hears the steal in her voice and knows it's useless. He nods at Victoria who moves away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finn grins down at Shannon as she babbles at him, only every other word is recognizable. He looks up as Sarah and Beth come down the stairs. Both women now dressed in jeans and blouses. The two women are close enough in size that in a pinch they can generally find clothes in each others closets to wear. "I see it didn't take long to change out of those beautiful gowns."

Sarah smiles. "Beautiful maybe, but about as comfortable as a straight jacket."

Beth starts to agree but stops as she hears Finn's phone ring.

Finn frowns and hopes this isn't bad news as he flips open his phone. "Frank?"

Frank speaks quickly into the phone. He needs to get back to Vanessa. "Finn, Gabriel wants you to come back to the mansion and bring Sarah." He continues wanting to get it all out. "He's afraid something has happened to Logan and Vanessa and Josef will blame Serena."

"And that damn fool is going to defend her." Finn growls into the phone.

"Yes, he feels honor bound as her sire." Frank answers.

"You mean he feels guilty for not taking better care of her. Damn. This could get be really bad. We're on our way." Finn hangs up and looks at both women. They both have fear in their eyes. He holds up his hand. "I think both Mick and Josef are alright, but Logan may not be." He quickly explains and both women move to get ready to go. Finn shakes his head. "Beth, you're not going. You stay here. There is no reason for you to go into what could end up being a war zone."

"Like hell." She exclaims. "If Josef faces down with Gabriel, just who do you think is going to be standing next to him? I'll tell you who, my lover, Shannon's father and your grandson. I may be able to stop that. So don't argue with me, give Shannon to the sitter and let's get out of here."

He knows she's right. He nods once. "All right let's go."

Frank takes Vanessa in his arms. He holds her close and feels the pain and anger rolling off of her. He kisses her forehead and smiles softly at her. "I need you to come with me." He gently leads her to their room. He sits her on the couch and pours her some blood with a shot of bourbon. "I want you to drink this. You need it…..after."

She snorts bitterly. "After what I did to Warren."

He silently nods

Vanessa's eyes begin to clear. "I thought you were going to check on Logan for me. Frank I need to know that he is all right. Josef, Mick and even Veronica can take care of themselves but Logan……"

Frank nods. "I know but I need to be here with you. Gabriel went to check on things. He'll be back as quick as he can."

She nods quietly as Frank watches her worriedly.

"Frank, don't mother me. I'll be fine once I know everyone is alright." She snaps at him.

Frank sits down next to her on the couch. He faces her and braces himself for her anger. "About that……if things go badly with Logan what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to kill Serena and Conrad and it's going to make what happened to Warren look like a picnic." She growls out. "This is their fault. They started this and I'll be damned if they are going to get away clean."

Frank nods knowing that is what she would say. He's sure Josef's answer will mirror hers. "Are you willing to kill your brother to get your revenge?"

Vanessa stands up in one fluid motion and walks across the room. She whirls and stares at him in shock. "What are you talking about? Surely he isn't going to defend her?"

Frank sighs He knows she's afraid of his answer. "I don't know. I suspect it will depend on how bad off Logan is. If the boy dies more than likely Gabriel won't stand in your way but I don't know that to be a fact. I suspect Gabriel is feeling responsible for some of this and feels like it's time he stood up for Serena."

Vanessa clenches her teeth. She wants to scream in anger and frustration. "He can't do this. He just can't. I can't lose any of them. Even if I stand back…..Josef….just won't." Frank hates the look of devastation in her eyes. "Frank, I can't have them going at each other. I just can't. I will be bad enough if we lose Logan but I can't lose those two on top of that. They can't go after each other. It's one thing if Gabriel and I take a go at each other. We'll do a fair amount of damage but in the end we are joined too tightly to kill each other. Josef has no such ties to his father. Alone he also doesn't have the power to hurt Gabriel…but I can't let Gabriel hurt Josef either. There has to be another way."

Frank pulls her into his arms. "Lets see what how Logan is. He could be fine and all this is terrible speculation. I just thought that you should be aware of the way Gabriel's mind is working."

Vanessa lays her head on Frank's shoulder. He can feel her tears and he prays that Logan is going to be all right.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later when Josef looks back on that one moment the fear still grips his heart like a vice. He feels Logan's blood seeping out between his fingers. Mick's shirt is soaked with Logan's blood. They watch as his eyes flutter open. Veronica is sitting on the floor holding his hand. She sees his eyes clear and recognition in his eyes. "How do you feel?" she asks through the tears.

"Like shit." He croaks out. Then he manages to smile sadly at her through the pain. "Don't cry. I hate to see you cry."

Veronica clutches at his hand and nods mutely. Words stuck in her throat.

Logan coughs and Mick sighs as he sees blood bubbling out of Logan's nose and mouth. His worst fear is realized. Logan is bleeding internally.

Logan sees the fear in Josef's eyes and manages another smirk marred by pain. "Hey old man, don't look so freaked out. Worse case scenario I start sleeping in a freezer."

Josef shakes his head. "Don't talk. Reserve your strength. I have a hunch you're going to need it."

"Logan, I'm not going to lie to you, you're hurt pretty bad and there isn't enough time to get you to a hospital." Mick tells him

Logan nods once. "Figured as much." He coughs again and looks at Veronica. "I just want to wake up with you next to me."

She nods. "I love you baby."

"Me too." He squeezes her hand. "Man, am I'm so tired." They watch as he closes his eyes, once again unconscious.

For one moment that seems like an eternity Josef is sure Logan is dead and not coming back. Time stops for that one nasty moment. He blinks and it is over. Logan sits up snarling, a new set of fangs flashing in the lights of the room. Josef and Mick both immediately realize that Logan is disoriented and frantic. Mick looks at Victoria. "Get her back."

Veronica struggles for a moment. "He won't hurt me."

Mick shakes his head. "Do what I say now."

Victoria stands Veronica up and moves her back. "Let them work on Logan. They need the room. You can go back to him as soon as they get some blood in him."

Everyone in the room can senses Logan's hunger. Josef looks at Gabriel. "Hold him down." Josef turns to Mick. "Tip his face up and force his jaws open. He can't drink out of the bottle on his own." Josef grabs the first bottle of blood and pops the cork waiting for Mick and Gabriel to have Logan in position. Once Mick has Logan's face tipped up, Josef slowly pours the blood into Logan's open mouth. It only takes a moment for Logan to calm down as the blood flows into his mouth. Mick and Gabriel feel him relax and loosen their grip on him. Josef motions for Mick to open another bottle so they can keep the blood flowing. Five bottles later Logan sighs and Josef senses Logan's hunger is finally sated.

Logan's calm doesn't last. He sits up, once again he begins looking frantically around the room. Josef watches as Logan sniffs the air and quickly turns to the door. "Mine." He growls out when he sees Veronica. He opens his arms to her and the men watch dumfounded as she glides across the room, without her feet touching the floor.

Gabriel shakes his head. "Shit. Another one."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth walks into Josef's study. She sees Mick sitting on the couch a drink in his hand. She thinks he looks tired and a very sad. He looks up and smiles softly at her. She smiles back as he opens his arms up to her. Beth moves to him quickly knowing he needs her comfort.

Mick buries his face in her hair and sighs. "You're not suppose to be here but I'm so glad you are. I need to hold you so badly."

He looks up and sees Sarah and Finn have followed Beth into the room. Beth moves back and looks at him hesitantly. She takes a deep breath bracing for the worst. "Is everyone all right?"

Mick nods sadly. "More or less."

Beth looks at him questioningly. "You're scaring me."

"I'm sorry." He tells her softly. "I don't mean to. Everyone is all right, except Logan has joined the tribe. I couldn't get to him quick enough and a vamp put a knife in his shoulder, which wouldn't have been too bad except it nicked a artery. Josef and I couldn't stop him from bleeding out. He popped right up though, fangs and all."

Finn can hear the bitterness in Mick's voice as he watches the pain cross his face. "You can't blame yourself. Everyone knows you did everything you could."

Mick nods absently. "I know but everyone should have a choice. I hate that he didn't get to pick his time."

Beth shakes her head. She knows he's suffering. "Mick, stuff happens. Veronica is a perfect example of that. Look at how well she's doing. It's much preferable to what would happen to most people."

"I know you're right." He sighs "It's just that…..I'm a vampire, I've got all these abilities and still I couldn't save him, Veronica either for that matter. What good is it, why live forever if…."

"Stop that right now." Beth interrupts his train of thought. "All you can do is your best. No one blames you or thinks you didn't do everything you could to save him. Look at how many people you have saved, myself included. If not for you neither Veronica nor Logan would be coming back at all." Beth knows she has to change the subject quickly. She glances around the room. "Mick where is everybody?"

He leans back on the couch and stares at the ceiling. "We fed Logan when he turned but he was still agitated pretty badly. Once he latched on to Veronica he settled down and went to sleep. She and Josef are putting him in Josef's freezer upstairs. I imagine Veronica will stay with him once they get him settled in. Vanessa, Frank and the rest of them are around here somewhere. I'm sure nobody's going far."

Beth gently rubs his arm. "Mick, I think we should go home. Veronica is fine here. You need to get some freezer time. You're awfully tired." She wants him out of here before Josef starts a war and Mick gets dragged into it.

Sarah nods knowing what Beth is trying to do. "Go see Shannon she always makes everyone feel better."

Mick shakes his head. "No, I can't leave yet. Veronica or Josef might still need me." Mick watches Finn and Beth exchange a glance. "What aren't you telling me?"

Beth shakes her head. "Nothing. We're just worried about Josef. This had to be pretty hard on him."

Mick nods. "Yea."

Gabriel sighs and holds Victoria close. She rubs his back trying to comfort him. This isn't really something she's good at but he's always been so good to her she's got to give it a try. She moves away from him. "Are you going to be ok?"

"We'll see." He tells her. "I've still got some family stuff to work out."

Victoria nods. "Yea, I imagine Josef is going to be pretty pissed."

Gabriel snorts. "That's an understatement and I understand, I do but I can't let him hurt Serena."

"Can I do anything to help?" Victoria asks

Gabriel looks around the room. "Actually you can get your people in here to clean up the mess Vanessa and I made of Warren. It will help if Vanessa doesn't have to keep looking at it."

Victoria nods. "I already called. I can tell you one thing already, the marble floor is toast."

"Do you know who Josef uses for repairs?"

Victoria nods and motions to a man across the room. "See the vamp in the nice gray suit? He is not only Josef's builder but he was part of the crew that built this house seventy some years ago. After my people are done, I'll ask George for some recommendations so he's ready to talk to Josef when he's ready." Victoria glances in the direction of what use to be Warren. A shiver runs up her back. "I wish I'd been here to see that. That is one heck of a punch that you and that sister of yours pack."

Gabriel nods absently. He gently kisses Victoria "Yea, but that was the easy part. Now I have to try and talk my hot headed son down."

Victoria takes his arm as he begins to walk away. "One thing I know about Josef, he can come around if he has enough reason. He'll be pissed but once he blows off enough steam he might be willing to listen. Just don't push any harder than you have to…."

Gabriel takes her in his arms and kisses her hard. "Thank you. Hopefully I'll see you soon." He turns and walks away in search of the rest of his family.

Veronica looks down into the freezer and smiles softly. "He's going to be ok."

Josef nods. "Yea, he's going to make it." He looks at Veronica. "Are you going to stay here with him?"

She nods solemnly. "Yes, but I need to take a minute and check on Mick. I'm worried about him."

Josef nods and glances at Robert. "I have some things I have to take care of. You'll stay with him until I get back?"

Robert nods. "Of course."

Veronica smiles at Robert. "I won't be gone long."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Comments are always welcome….**


	33. Chapter 33

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. **

**This takes place after Family. This series is best read in order.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mick looks up as Josef and Veronica enter the room. Vanessa, Frank and Gabriel are right behind them. Josef turns to everyone. "Logan is going to be fine. He's fed, Veronica settled him down and now he's sleeping and healing. He'll probably be down for a day or two but he's going to be all right."

Everyone in the room visibly relaxes as Josef reassures them that Logan will be alright.

Veronica watches Mick and Beth. She can see that Beth is worried about Mick, and from the look of him, Beth has good reason. Veronica can see the pain in his eyes. She starts to cross the room to him but as she does Josef inadvertently steps in front of her and faces Mick. "I want you to find Serena and Conrad. I want the two of them to pay for this."

Mick starts to stand and Beth pulls him back. He looks at her curiously and sees the fear in her eyes.

"No." Gabriel says as he faces Josef. "You won't find them. I had Derrick stash them. I can't let you hurt either of them."

Mick realizes that Beth knew this was coming and that's why she's so jumpy.

Josef let's out a low growl. "You did what? Have you forgotten that your grandson is upstairs in a freezer because of those two?"

Gabriel crosses his arms and stares back at Josef. Both men are trying to use force of will to make the other back down. "I know my blood but I also know that to a vampire some times there are obligations that are as important as blood. Logan is going to be fine. Killing Serena and Conrad won't change what he is now."

Josef doesn't budge. "You can try and hide them all you want but sooner or later Mick will find them and I'll kill them both."

Vanessa looks between father and son, not knowing how to stop them from trying to kill each other.

Veronica steps around Josef so she's standing between the two men. She looks at Gabriel and then at Josef. "Josef let it go…." She says softly.

He looks at her incredulously. "How can you ask me that? How can you let them get away with what they did to Logan?"

Veronica takes a step towards him. "First off, Warren's men are the ones that hurt Logan and I'm guessing he's been taken care of."

Gabriel snorts. "That's putting it mildly."

Veronica continues. "Josef are you ashamed of Logan? Are you sorry he's a vampire?"

Josef shakes his head. "Of course not. You know better than that."

Veronica shakes her head. "That's not what it sounds like. It sounds like your sorry he's a vamp and you want to kill the people responsible."

Mick hears the catches in her voice as she tries not to cry. He gets up and crosses the room and takes her in his arms. Beth follows him and silently rubs Veronica's back as she scowls at Josef. Mick looks down at Veronica. "It's not that. It's that he had the decision taken from him and that's not right."

Veronica looks back at him. "Yea, but everyone in this room has heard Logan say that he wanted to be a vamp. Hell when I was turned he wanted it right away. This is where he was going to end up eventually anyway." She looks at Josef. "If you push this, if you kill Serena he's going to think it's because you don't like the way he's turned out. Don't use Logan as an excuse for your vengeance."

Josef shakes his head. "It's not about vengeance….."

"Bullshit." Veronica spits out. She moves away from Mick, her anger overcoming everything else. "Not only that but your willing to go against Gabriel to do it. You may not look on Gabriel as family but Logan does and he is never going to understand being the reason for the two of you hurting each other." She watches Josef silently shake his head. "Are you going to throw down on Gabriel right here? What if Beth is hurt in the crossfire?" She feels Mick stiffen as she continues. "Does Mick get to face off on the winner because you've hurt Beth? If he's hurt then do I get to take a turn trying to get even for him? This has to stop here and now."

Beth steps towards Mick and hugs him tight. "She's right. Please, just this once, stay out of it." She glances at Veronica and then back at Mick. "Neither of us could stand to lose you."

Mick looks down and sees the fear in Beth's eyes. He closes his eyes for a moment and silently nods his agreement to her. He looks at Josef who nods his understanding. "You're out of this but I have plenty of people who can hunt them down."

Robert watches Logan through the glass. He shakes his head. He's never seen a vampire move around like that in their sleep. He wonders if he should call Josef. Suddenly Logan rolls over and sits up. He bangs his head on the glass and begins to swear, rubbing his head. He pushes the glass up and looks around the room. His eyes settle on Robert.

Robert watches him closely. He's vamped out and looks even more like Josef than he does in his human form. "It's remarkable how much you look like your father." He watches Logan trying to will himself to calm down. "Are you hungry again? Believe me, it will make a difference in your control."

Logan nods. Robert pours him a glass of blood. "Can you hold this or do you want me to?"

Logan looks at his shaking hand and points to Robert. Robert nods once and slowly pours the blood into Logan's mouth. Logan greedily swallows the blood. Once the glass is empty he again looks at his hands. He sees they're still shaking. He watches Robert pour another and they go through the motions again. Logan sighs as he sees his hands are steady and he feels his fangs recede and he hopes his eyes have returned to their human state. He begins to get out of the freezer and Robert lays his hand on his arm. "I don't think that's wise."

Logan shakes him off. "I can't sleep." He looks down at himself. "I need some pants."

Robert stands in front of him. "Let me get Josef for you."

Logan shakes his head again. "No." He tries to smile at Robert. "Just get me some pants."

Robert nods and leaves the room.

Logan smiles as he hears Robert mumbling about son being as stubborn as the father.

A couple of minutes later Robert returns with a pair of sweatpants in his hand. "These are Josef's. I'm sure they'll fit you perfectly."

"Thanks." Logan puts them on and looks in the mirror. He shrugs and looks back at Robert. "Looks the same to me."

Robert snorts. "Yes, and will hopefully look the same for the next several hundred years or more."

Logan smiles. "Yea, I'm actually kind of liking that idea. Is Josef around somewhere?" Logan doesn't want to show Robert that he's kind of hurt that neither Josef nor Veronica are here with him.

Robert nods. "He's in his study with the rest of the family. They are trying to get things straightened out."

Vanessa steps into the middle of the room. "There will be no throwing down on anyone." She turns to Gabriel. "You know there has to be some sort of punishment, some sort of payment for what they did……something." She looks at him beseechingly hoping she can get him to agree.

Gabriel nods thoughtfully. "I'm not saying that something doesn't have to be done but death isn't going to be the answer." He looks at Josef. "This is as much my fault as anyone's and I'm not going to let you take my failure as her sire out on her and Conrad. It's time I was there for her and her people."

Josef paces, everyone in the room can feel the emotion rolling off of him. Sarah gently takes his arm and forces him to stop and face her. "Josef, I know it's about more than vengeance, it's about fear and that's ok. It's ok to be afraid for the people you love but Logan is going to be all right." She cups his face. "He's going to make it."

Josef takes her into his arms. "I was so afraid he wouldn't turn. I was so afraid he would end up…..like you did or worse we'd lose him all together."

Sarah kisses him. "I know baby but it's ok now, he's ok."

Josef takes a shaky breath and looks at Gabriel. "Something has to be done, something that neither of them is going to like. There has to be some sort of punishment."

Vanessa nods. "Serena gives up her seat on the council." She looks at Josef. "Serena dearly loves being on the council, all that prestige and power. That's part of what started all this was her desire for more. There are a lot of perks that go with a council seat and as far as I can tell Serena makes the most of everyone of them. Making her give it all up will be a good lesson. It will also shame her in the eyes of the community. Making her give it up and disqualifying her from ever holding it again is fair punishment."

Josef nods. "All right and I think I have the answer for Conrad. He works for me for the next 25 years. He can do R&D in my labs. I'll treat him the same way I do Grant, which is damn good but at least Grant can monitor him and I can make sure he doesn't start something else like this."

Gabriel nods knowing it's a good deal and it's the best he's going to get. "Those terms are perfectly acceptable. Vanessa is right Serena will hate it but she'll take it. As for Conrad the structure will do him good."

Josef turns back to Gabriel. "There's one more thing. I'll be Logan's sire, not you."

"No." Veronica blurts out.

Josef looks at Veronica and then glances at Beth. He smiles softly as they stand shoulder to shoulder facing him. "You know there was a time when no one told me no. I let one blond human get away with it once too often and suddenly everybody thinks they can." He shakes his head frowning. He turns to Veronica. "I don't want Gabriel to be Logan's sire." He glances at Vanessa. "I'm not sure I trust him. This is too important for him to have divided loyalties or have him take off."

Vanessa shakes her head. "Josef……I would trust him with your life and mine."

Josef nods slowly. "I think I would also but I'm not sure I can trust him with Logan's."

Gabriel watches Josef trying to find the words to reassure him that he can trust him with Logan's life as a vampire.

Veronica moves towards Josef. "Well I do. Josef, it has to be Gabriel. You have changed Logan's life in amazing and wonderful ways. You've given him the security he never had from anyone in his life. He needs to keep that connection to you just as it is. He needs you to be his father not his sire."

"I can do both." Josef says indignantly.

Veronica shakes her head. "No you can't. Josef, even with all the good you've done him you know he's more than likely going to have some adjustment problems and along with that could be some of his old impulse problems."

Josef glowers at her. "Nobody's going to hurt him, not his sire, not anyone. I won't allow anyone to hit him."

She nods. "I agree but what I'm saying is he may need a firm hand, more than you're going to be able to do without breaking the bond the two of you have and that's more important than anything else in his life. He can't lose that."

Gabriel snorts. "In addition to that, there is the spike in power we saw tonight. If that is just a precursor he's most definitely going to need a very strong guiding hand. Josef, you're never going to be able to be as tough as is needed without harming the relationship you have with him. Veronica's right. He needs you to be his father. You can commiserate with him when I say no over and over and work his ass off."

Vanessa looks from father to son. "What power spike? What did he do?"

Josef clears his throat, and looks around the room. Once he's sure it's only family in the room he turns back to Vanessa. "When he saw Veronica he pulled her across the room. He wanted her and she moved across the floor without touching it."

Veronica nods. "One minute I was standing by the door the next I was floating across the room to him. It was gentle but I wasn't fighting it either. I was too surprised. I'm not sure what would have happened if I'd resisted."

Gabriel smiles and looks at Vanessa. "He's going to be like you, at least with the telekinesis. We'll have to wait till he wakes up to see what else he might be capable of."

Vanessa nods and gives Josef a knowing smile. "Josef, Veronica is right. Gabriel is the best person to be Logan's sire. Gabriel has already been down this road with a fledgling who has to much power for their own good. My sire was frightened of my power but not Gabriel. He was always there for me." Vanessa smiles at Gabriel. "You remember, I had the telekinesis and the rest from the beginning also. It got more powerful over time but from the time I was turned it was with me. Gabriel, Josef is right about one thing, if you are his sire we have to have your word that you will stay in one place, and not desert him like you did Serena. He's going to need you for a long time and you have to be in this for the long haul."

Gabriel nods. "You have my word. I'll be there for Logan." He glances at Josef. "I'm also going to always make sure that I'm available to Serena. I'm going to need you and Josef to find a place where you can forgive her and Conrad. I want them accepted as part of the family, Derrick too. If she must step down she's going to need the families protection. I'm sure she's made a fair amount of enemies."

Josef lets out a low growl. "You ask too much."

Veronica starts to get mad again. "Josef let it go. You've agreed to a punishment. Now just let it go."

"Nobody is asking you to look over the dinner table at her every night. All I'm asking is that you treat her like you would any of the rest of the family and you and Vanessa give your word that there will be no retaliation beyond what we've discussed. If everyone knows she's under the protection of the family then no one will bother her." Gabriel growls

Vanessa nods. "You have my word." She looks at Josef expectantly.

"All right." He growls "but keep her the hell away from me."

Robert watches Logan trying to make sure he doesn't fall down. He can see Logan isn't rebounded from his turning as much as he would like Robert to think. Robert tries to steady him and Logan snarls and yanks his arm out of Robert's grasp. Logan closes his eyes and steadies himself. "Sorry. Can you turn off the lights."

Robert nods and moves quickly to do as asked. "No one thought you would be up this soon."

Logan opens his eyes. "Much better." Logan glances at Robert. "I probably wouldn't be if not for that damn vibration. It's driving me crazy."

Robert looks at him quizzically.

"You don't feel it?" Logan asks

Robert shakes his head. "No but that's not to say your not sensitive to something I'm not. Everybody's turning is unique to the individual."

Logan moves to the door of the bedroom and Robert stops him. "Are you sure this is what you want to do?"

Logan nods. "Yes. I have to……go. I have to find out what that is. It's making my head hurt."

Gabriel crosses his arms and watches Josef finally seem to calm down. "Now that we've settled that. There are some things you should know. After what Vanessa and I did to Warren, there isn't going to be a soul in the community that will come after Logan. Logan and everyone else in the family, including Serena is going to be safe for a couple of generations."

Beth smiles and turns to Mick. "That reminds me. I wish you could have been there to see what Finn did to that awful woman that worked for Warren. It was amazing."

Mick looks across at Finn who smiles.

"What did you do?" He asks him.

"Just a snap of the fingers." He smiles and starts to snap his fingers.

Beth moves quickly and grabs his hand. "Once was enough."

Finn laughs at her. "Darlin' I would never hurt anyone in this room. Believe me the snapping of my fingers is just a focal point." He taps the side of his head. "The power is all up here." He says as he points his the side of his head.

Vanessa grins. "Focal point my ass. You just want to show off. You love it when some vamp is watching and equates the snap of your fingers to turning to ash."

Finn shrugs. "It makes a point I'll grant you that."

Gabriel snorts. "and it's a damn sight cleaner than what Vanessa and I ended up with."

Josef turns to Vanessa. "You'll have to tell me about that later."

Vanessa shakes her head. "Let Gabriel. I…..can't…"

He nods seeing the pain in her face. "I will. I'm sorry."

Finn nods solemnly. "Yea, but what you do makes an even deeper impression. Like you said, everyone will be safe for a couple of generations."

"Which is where I come in." Victoria says from the door. She turns to Josef. "My people got the mess off the floor but like I told Gabriel the marble floor is toast."

Josef turns to Gabriel. "Serena pays for the floor." He snaps at him.

Gabriel holds up his hand. "Fine. Just send me the bill. I'll see that it's taken care of."

George edges around Victoria so the two of them are standing in the doorway. "Josef I can't patch it. It will never look right because originally all the rose color veins came from the same sections of the mine. The whole thing will have to come up. We can be in here with a crew on Monday. I've got some excellent samples at the office I'll bring in for you to look over while my crew starts taking up the old floor."

"Thanks George. Make sure none of the crew is human. We've got a fledgling in the house." Josef warns him.

George nods. "I heard congratulations are in order. I'm sure the boy will be as fine a vamp as his father."

Josef smiles. "Thank you George." Josef glowers at Gabriel. "I'm sure his sire will take great pains to make sure Logan is all he can be." He turns back to George. "and I'll be glad to see the samples on Monday." Josef tells him.

Gabriel nods at Josef's finally recognizing Gabriel as Logan's sire and admitting it. He smiles tightly at George. "Do what ever he needs to be done to make the floor right. As I said, send the bill to me. You'll have to send it here since I'll be living here with Logan for the foreseeable future."

Josef groans. "That's right. If your Logan's sire, you're going to be living here for who knows how long. Shit. You are such a pain in the ass."

"You're no walk in the park yourself." Gabriel shoots back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Comments please……


	34. Chapter 34

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. **

**This takes place after Family. This series is best read in order**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Logan continues down to Josef's study. Robert moves quickly in front of him shutting off lights and making sure that there isn't anything in each room that might hurt Logan's senses or one of the girls hasn't slipped out of their wing unescorted. The last thing they need is Logan losing control and trying to make a snack out of one of the girls.

Logan concentrates on putting one foot in front of the next. The vibrations assaulting his head are worse than any hangover he had as a human. He snorts at the stray thought of maybe trading a hangover for what ever is banging away at his head. He's worried there is something wrong with him because Robert can't feel the same things he can. He knows he's on the right trail to whatever is causing the pain. The closer to Josef's study he gets the worse the pain is.

**Last time…..**

_**Josef groans. "That's right. If your Logan's sire, you're going to be living here for who knows how long. Shit. You are such a pain in the ass."**_

"_**You're no walk in the park yourself." Gabriel shoots back.**_

Veronica looks back and forth between Josef and Gabriel and she doesn't know whether to laugh or cry.

Mick watches her and quickly becomes concerned as he senses she's pretty close to breaking down. He sees her legs tremble with the effort to keep her standing. He glances worriedly at Beth as he crouches down and sweeps Veronica up in his arms.

She hides her face in his shoulder as he walks to the couch and sits down with her in his arms. Mick tries to brush her hair out of the way so he can see her face. "When was the last time you fed?"

She turns her head so she can look at him. "I don't know. It's been so crazy…….I'll be ok….It's all just been a long night."

Beth turns to Josef and Gabriel. "That is enough. Stop the bickering and arguing right this minute." Frank moves to the sideboard and pours a glass of blood. He hands it to Beth who nods at him. "Thank you Frank." Beth moves to where Mick is sitting on the couch. She hands him the glass and turns back to Josef and Gabriel. "You two should be ashamed of yourselves. That girl has had a terrible night and you two can't stop sniping at each other. As Gabriel pointed out, he's going to be living here and you two are going to have to find a way to get along. It's not good for fledglings to have all that negative energy around them."

Josef smirks at her. "What do you know about fledglings?"

Beth glares at Josef. "Don't you smirk at me. I know about babies and it seems to me that it's pretty much the same thing. Their tender and they feel pain easily. They need love and great care."

Gabriel sobers as he watches her. He glances at Josef. "She's got a point."

Josef sighs. "I know." He smiles at Beth. "Ok, we'll try and behave."

"Well, you better." Beth tells them as she moves back to the couch with Mick and Veronica.

Victoria senses someone standing behind her. She looks over her shoulder into the hall and lets out a gasp when she sees Logan.

"Do I look that bad?" He asks her.

She shakes her head and moves aside. "You look like you're going to fall down and yea, you sort of do look like shit."

"Thanks." He says sourly. He slowly walks into the room still holding his head.

Josef and Gabriel move quickly to him.

Veronica tries to move away from Mick but he holds her close. "Finish your glass. Let Josef and Gabriel look him over first."

Josef can see that the wound in Logan's shoulder while closed up is not all the way healed. "What in the hell are you doing out of the freezer?" Josef asks him. "What's wrong with your head?"

Logan peaks out of one eye. "Can't you feel the vibrations? It's killing me."

"Shit." Gabriel exclaims. He turns to the people in the room. "Ok, everybody who doesn't have to be here either go home or go to a different part of the house." He glances at Victoria. "Victoria, I'll call you later." Gabriel turns to Josef. "Get your security to clear any vamps out who are lingering from the party. We need this place as scarce of vamps as we can get it."

Josef doesn't ask any questions he just quickly moves to do as requested.

Logan peaks at the couch and sees Veronica finishing up a glass of blood. He can see she's been crying. "You ok?"

Veronica nods as she gets up and moves to Logan. "How bad?"

"Remember my hangover scale?" he asks her

She nods. "Yea, is it a ten?"

He wants to shake his head but knows it will hurt to much. "More like fifteen or twenty."

She gently rubs his back. "That's bad."

Vanessa lightly touches his shoulder. "Logan I can make this better. Look at me."

Logan peaks at her. "How?"

Vanessa lightly touches her finger to the middle of his forehead. "Now how is that? Better?"

"Much." He drops his hands and opens his eyes. "What did you do?" he asks

"I'm shielding your mind from everything around you. Don't worry, Gabriel will teach you how to do it on your own."

Gabriel nods at Vanessa. "You're going to have to refresh my memory on protecting someone else's mind. It's been awhile since I needed the skill. Obviously I'm going to have to do it for him for awhile."

Vanessa smiles. "Let me know when you're ready. I'm sure it will come right back to you."

Gabriel puts his arm across Logan's shoulder. "Logan I need you to go back upstairs with Vanessa. She'll make sure nothing else gets through her shielding. You need to rest. I'll be up later after Josef and I put some things in motion to make you more comfortable. I'm your sire now and I only want what's best for you and believe me this is it."

Josef turns to Logan. "I'll be up as soon."

Logan glances at Gabriel. "Can Veronica come upstairs with me?"

Gabriel sighs. "She can walk you upstairs and say good-night but she has to come right back down. You both need to rest. You've just had a shock to your system and she's had to live through it. Logan you need to let your body finish the healing process."

"Go with them. Get him whatever he needs." Josef tells Robert.

Robert nods "Right behind them."

Once they are gone Josef turns to Gabriel. "What was that? Why is he in so much pain?"

"To many vamps in the house. He's a telepath but he doesn't know how to shield his mind from everyone around him. He's picking up all those stray thoughts, and he doesn't have any idea how to filter them out. At this point it just feels like vibrations. Vanessa will shield him for now and she can help me bring that skill back into focus. I haven't had to use it in so long I've sort of forgotten how it works. Then I can keep him shielded until he can do it for himself."

"So, humans won't bother him?" Beth asks.

Gabriel looks at Beth thought fully. "They do but to a much lesser degree. You get enough of a concentration of anything, humans or vamps and he's going to hurt. With humans it will be a dozen or more, with vamps one or two could do it."

Josef sees the pained expression on Gabriel's face and wonders what else is going on.

Gabriel sighs and goes over to where Beth and Mick are sitting. He crouches down in front of Beth. "Beth……I know you have your heart set on being turned….but…"

Mick watches Beth as she realizes what Gabriel is getting at and tries not to crumble. She's looking down at her hands. "It's ok….I know this changes everything."

He nods. Gabriel hates this but it has to be done. "I'm sorry. It really does. You and Logan are going to need completely different things. You're going to need a lot of people around you where as he needs people to stay clear. Then there's Josie. She just can't be anywhere near the house now that he's been turned. It was one thing when you were going to be the fledgling, I believe as does Vanessa that your maternal instincts and love for that little girl would keep you from hurting her…..we just can't take the same chances with her being anywhere near Logan. I don't think he'd hurt her but I'm not willing to put her at risk to find out."

Mick puts his arm around Beth. He's doesn't know what to say to make her feel better. He knows she's really had her heart set on being turned. He hugs her.

Josef comes around his desk and stands next to Gabriel. "As soon as things settle down we'll figure out something."

Beth nods mutely and turns to Mick burying her face in his shoulder.

Finn scowls at Gabriel as he turns around.

Gabriel shrugs helplessly as he sees his friend's displeasure. He feels like a heel, but it had to be done. He looks up as Veronica comes into the room. She sees Beth and scowls at Josef and Gabriel. "Now what did you do?"

"Let it go." Mick tells her quietly

Gabriel sighs, as he gets ready to deliver more bad news. He turns to Veronica. "Mick and Beth are going back to live at their apartment. Her turning will have to wait."

Veronica sighs. "Oh." She looks over at Beth. "I'm sorry."

"And you are going with them. You can't stay here." Gabriel continues.

Veronica crosses her arms and faces him. "I'm not leaving him. I'm not leaving him alone."

Gabriel shakes his head. "He won't be alone. And yes, you are leaving. If I have to bodily remove you myself, I will." Gabriel softens knowing banging heads with Veronica isn't going to make things any easier. "You want to do what's best for Logan, don't you?"

"Of course but I don't see how separating us is going to do that. It's not like when I was turned and he was still human and everyone was afraid I'd lose control and hurt him. I'm already a vamp." Veronica growls at him.

"The two of you together can be…. emotionally volatile and that is the last thing he needs. As I recall when you were turned Mick eventually allowed phone calls once you started to get your feet under you. It's going to be like that again. You go home and when I think Logan is ready he can call you." Gabriel gently touches her shoulder. "Veronica, it's important or I wouldn't insist. He's going to have a harder time of it then you did because of the telekinesis and the telepathy. You saw how much pain he was in, it's going to take him awhile to learn to control all that."

Finn moves around Gabriel and holds out his arm to Veronica. "Hey, I've got a shoulder if you need it."

She nods and moves into his arms fighting back tears.

Josef motions to Gabriel and the two of them leave Mick and his family alone.

Gabriel follows Josef to the den.

Joseph crosses his arms and faces Gabriel. "You're just a harbinger of good tidings." Josef says sourly.

Gabriel shrugs. "Tell me I was wrong."

Josef snorts. "It still hurt both of them and I hate it. Let's get back to Logan. What else do you need me to do to make things easier?"

Gabriel watches Josef for a minute. "First I have a couple of questions for you. How is it that Logan and Vanessa both have the talent and you don't."

Josef looks at Gabriel suspiciously. "You don't have it, why would I?"

Gabriel opens his hand and a bottle from the bar moves across the room to his hand. "Who says I don't?"

Josef smirks at him. "Yea, I figured." Josef makes the same motion and another bottle from the bar comes to his hand.

Gabriel laughs. "No one has a clue, do they?"

Josef shakes his head. "Vanessa is the only one who knows and now you. It's my ace in the hole. Even with all the scrapes I've been in over the years I've never had to use it and I don't use it at all except to practice to keep it sharp. Now I know why Vanessa wasn't surprised that I had this ability. It's in our bloodline."

Gabriel smirks. "Yes, it's in the bloodline. It's my last resort as well. Vanessa and Finn are the only ones who know that I have it. How about telepathy?" Gabriel asks

Josef shakes his head. "I have some of it but it's not strong like hers. I can persuade most people to do what I want and I have some very good gut instincts that I suspect are related to telepathy, but no I can't out and out read minds like Vanessa can. How about you?"

He thinks about what Josef told him. "I was like you are for a very long time. Now I can read minds but even now I have to really to work at it. It's not a primary ability for me like it is for her. To depend on it would be more of a liability. That's why I have to have her help me remember how to shield Logan. I can do it but it's not something that is really natural for me.

Gabriel pours himself a glass of bourbon. "Now back to Logan." He paces the room sipping his drink. He's getting things in order in his mind. He stops and faces Josef. "You put two freezers in the guest house when you thought Mick and Finn would be living there during Beth's turning?"

Josef nods. "Yes, but what does that have to do with Logan?"

"That's where we're going to be living for awhile. The place hasn't been lived in for quite some time and it's a guesthouse so there aren't a lot of personal items around. It's actually perfect." Gabriel tells him.

"He has a perfectly good wing in the house. Everything he could want is already up there. All his stuff is in his wing." Josef points out

Gabriel snorts. "Yea and as I recall every electronic toy known to man is up there along with a couple of game rooms……big screen TV……stop me if I've missed anything."

Josef nods. "Of course it's all there and you missed his computer and the sound system."

Gabriel shakes his head. "It will still be up there waiting for him when he's ready for it. If there is a TV in the guesthouse I need you to have it removed. If there isn't a decent sound system we'll need one but no music. I'll bring the music myself."

Josef scowls. "You're a control freak. I don't like this."

Gabriel shrugs. "You don't have to like it right now neither does he. Part of being someone's sire is being a control freak, it's how we keep fledglings from hurting themselves and others. You know that. When Vanessa said I have been through this once she wasn't kidding. Her sire had no idea how to deal with her abilities. I'd been turned about ten years ahead of her. I had some ideas because I was telekinetic, but not a lot. I wasn't very old but I also knew she would never hurt me. So we taught her control, together working things out as we went. I think it has made her more powerful in the long run because she really knows the nuts and bolts of her abilities. I'd like Logan to get some of that." Gabriel begins to pace the room again. "It was a lot easier with her though because none of these distractions were invented. Josef, do you want to see him in pain like that again? Because if he's as sensitive as I think he is, he's going to have a terrible time. Until he learns to shield his mind correctly, any one thing can distract him enough he'll drop his shields and the pain will slam into him. Once he gets to the point where he can shield himself without that happening we'll introduce some of his toys back in until he's ready for us to move back into the house."

It galls Josef but he has to admit that Vanessa and Veronica's instincts were on target about Gabriel being the one to sire Logan.. Gabriel knows what he's doing. "All right. What else."

Gabriel hesitates….._more bad news_. "Two things, neither of which you're going to like."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: there wasn't really a great place to clip this one,….and letting it go on would have meant it was huge.**

**Comments please…….**


	35. Chapter 35

**The wonderful shows Moonlight and Veronica Mars are owned by companies and people other than me. They are just places I go to play.**

**This is a Moonlight / Veronica Mars crossover. **

**This takes place after Family. This series is best read in order**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Josef holds up his hand as he speaks. "There are an awful lot of things I don't like tonight." Gabriel doesn't bother to interrupt him as continues. "I know, it doesn't matter what I like. Just get to it."

Gabriel braces himself for more arguments. "You can't come see him, not at all until I tell you it's all right, and you can't send Robert over with a cleaning crew to see what's going on."

Josef begins to growl. "You're right. I don't like it."

Gabriel shrugs "Like I said, you don't have to. Have Robert stock the guesthouse with cleaning supplies and linens and an initial stock of blood in the refrigerator. I'll go through Logan's clothing and pack for him. Is there a washer and dryer?"

Josef shrugs. "I don't know but I'll check and if there isn't I'll have one installed early tomorrow."

Gabriel nods. "That should keep us self sufficient enough for the time being. Josef, stop pacing and tell me what's bothering you. Has anything I've said about my plans for what he needs not made sense?"

Josef stops. "No, but I need to know that…….."

Gabriel's demeanor softens as he realizes the problem. "Josef I know you don't trust me…."

Josef shrugs. "I would probably trust you with my life….."

Gabriel snorts. "Just not Logan's. I understand that you and I got off on a rocky start, and that you don't know me very well, but I really do have Logan's best interests at heart. Vanessa wouldn't let me anywhere near the boy if she thought I would harm him."

Josef sighs trying to put into words what is bothering him. "It's just that….all those years I didn't know about him and he was abused so badly…..I promised myself I'd never let him be defenseless and at someone else's mercy again. It's part of the reason Mick chipped him so we could rescue him if he was taken. I can't stand the thought of him being caught somewhere defenseless. I get such a sick feeling in my gut when I think about that little boy and how he suffered at the hands of that son of a bitch. If I can't check on him…..if I can't talk to him…." Josef turns and slams his drink down on the bar in frustration. They both watch it shatter. "Gabriel I don't think you'd do that to him but…..I have to be able to know you're not. I have to be able to see it for myself. Do you understand?"

Gabriel nods. "Yea, I do." He thinks about what Veronica said about Josef's bond with Logan. "I'll tell you what. You can see him before we move into the guesthouse and once a week you can spend a couple of hours with him. Until he can shield himself though, it can't be alone but once he has that going for him then you can see him more often and the two of you can spend time alone. Josef, I do understand but it's the best I can do."

Josef nods slowly. "All right." He looks at his watch. "Unless there is anything else I've got to get moving on what we talked about if you're going to be able to move him to the guesthouse tomorrow night. I also have to go and check on Mick and his very unhappy women." Josef scowls. "I really feel bad about Beth. She's wanted this for so long."

Gabriel shakes his head. "That is a no win situation at this point. I'd suggest they move to New York and live at Vanessa's estate but that would put Mick smack in the middle of is woman and his fledgling."

Josef nods knowing where Gabriel is headed. "Mick won't leave Veronica here in L.A. alone and even though she can't see Logan, I'm betting she won't leave L.A." Josef snorts. "Let's keep that idea to ourselves." Josef begins to pace again. "I really wish I knew what this was going to do to Veronica and Logan. Derrick has been trying to get her to agree to go out with him since the minute he met her." Josef looks at Gabriel. "Maybe when you talk to Derrick. You could ask him to cool it. Logan doesn't need to worry about losing her along with everything else."

Gabriel looks at Josef curiously. "If she won't leave L.A. because she loves Logan why are you worried about Derrick asking her out?"

Josef looks off into the distance for a moment before he speaks. "They love each other that's true, but some times even that isn't enough." He looks at Gabriel a little embarrassed. "They don't complete each other, not yet and it could be they never will. At this point they are still two jagged people who try to fill the holes with love instead of pain. If either of them ever finds another person that does complete them ….." Josef trails off. "Probably romantic drivel but all the same it's what my gut tells me and I've learned to listen."

Gabriel shakes his head. "Then the answer is no. That relationship has to live or die on it's own. I'm not getting involved. If you're right it's better it dies now while he's got a support system instead of later when they've moved away." Gabriel laughs at the sour look on Josef's face. "He can't live here forever. Sooner or later someone's going to wonder why you and your 'brother' don't age." Gabriel hesitates for a moment and then continues. "Now back to the second thing you're not going to like. Since you brought up Derrick I have to have him bring Serena and Conrad here so I can tell them what's been decided. I could go to them but I want to get back to Logan as soon as I can."

Josef thinks about this for a moment. "You might as well stay at the guest house. You can check things out and see if there is anything else you think you and Logan will need before he moves in. You don't have to leave and I don't have to see Serena and fight the urge to wring her neck."

Gabriel nods. "I'll call them now and then go to the guesthouse and wait. I'll keep it short and once I'm done I'll come back to the house. Logan needs to get use to the idea that I'm going to be in charge right from the beginning."

Josef turns to leave the room. "I'm going to go check on Mick and the girls."

Gabriel stops him. "Josef, one more thing. You need to remember your promise to never countermand anything I tell Logan. If you don't like something, you come to me and we'll discuss it but never call me out in front of him or I'll kick your ass."

Josef snorts. "I won't unless you force me to and I think we both understand where my breaking point is. If you ever lay a hand on him in anger, they will be sweeping up parts of both us all over California." He turns and leaves the room.

Gabriel smiles as he watches Josef leave. Josef may have changed Logan's life but the boy has done the same to Josef. Gabriel looks down at his watch and sighs. It's been a very long night and now they are moving into morning, but this has to be taken care of now. It can't wait. He flips his phone out and punches up Derrick's number.

"Gabriel?" Derrick asks cautiously.

"Yes it's me. Things are not so good but they could be a lot worse." Gabriel tells him.

"Meaning?"

Gabriel sighs. "Meaning I need you to bring Serena and Conrad back to Josef's. When you get here don't go to the house. Do you know where the guesthouse is?"

"Isn't it the one that you come to if you follow the drive most of the way around and then take a left before the gate?"

"Yes. I'll be waiting for you there."

"Gabriel I'll do it but first I have to know, are Veronica and Logan all right?" Derrick steels himself waiting for the answer.

"I'll tell you about it when you get here. All you need to know is that she's fine and Logan is part of the community now."

"Shit. Are you sure Josef isn't going to kill them if I bring them back?" Derrick asks.

"Josef has given me his word but as I say, stay away from the house. You can only ask so much of him."

Josef finishes relaying the things that Gabriel has requested to Robert who also confirms that there is already a washer and dryer in the guesthouse. Next on Josef's list is to go back to the study and face Beth. He walks in and sees her putting on her jacket. Finn is helping Veronica gather up her things. He realizes they are getting ready to leave. He stands in the doorway not knowing what to say. Beth sees him and walks across the room. She kisses his cheek. "Josef, I know this isn't your fault and I know you feel bad about it. It is what it is."

He hugs her. "I'm so sorry Beth. If there was any other way."

She nods and he sees her fighting back the tears. Mick walks over and puts his arm around her. "Ready?"

She nods and they leave the study Veronica and Finn walking silently behind them. Veronica stops in front of Josef. "If you hear anything, if you know anything, if he needs anything….." She trails off.

Josef nods. "I'll call you right away with absolutely every bit of information I get but I have to tell you I've been almost completely bared from seeing him myself except for once a week and I had to bargain like the devil to get that."

Veronica narrows her eyes. "I don't like it."

Josef inclines his head and thinks about it for a minute. "I don't either but I can see why it has to be that way. I'll call you later and we'll talk about what Gabriel told me so maybe you will understand too."

Veronica takes a shaky breath. "That will help."

Finn hugs her. "Come on child. We don't want to keep Mick and Beth waiting. They both need to see Shannon."

Veronica nods sadly. "I think we all do."

Josef glances at Finn. "I had two of my guys pack up and move everything that Mick and Beth had moved over to the guest house back to the Mick's place. They'll be waiting in front. They can also bring Emily back."

Finn nods. "Good idea. Don't want to drag this out any farther than need be. It's going to take Beth a few days to get past this as it is."

An hour later Gabriel stands at the top of the stairs that lead into the guesthouse. He watches Serena, Conrad and Derrick get out of the car. Gabriel motions for Derrick and Conrad to go in the house. Serena stands at the bottom of the stairs and watches her sire warily. "How much trouble am I in?"

"Quite a bit but it could be worse. You could have a price on your head. The four of us need to sit down and talk." He turns and leads the way into the house.

Reluctantly she follows him inside. Derrick is sitting on the couch, Conrad in a chair and Gabriel across from them in another chair. Gabriel motions for her to sit. "Because of what you two started Logan is now part of the tribe. The only reason you're not both dead is because he had already made the commitment to being one of us before this started. I think if not for that, Veronica and I would not have been able to talk Josef in to agreeing to leave the two of you alive."

Gabriel lets that sink in. "I'm Logan's sire."

Before he can continue Derrick breaks in. "What in the hell are you doing here? You should be with him, making sure he's all right. What if he wakes up and you're not there?"

Gabriel sighs and sits back wondering what he can tell them. He doesn't want to give any of them any more information on Logan than he has to.

Conrad suddenly stands up, a smile on his face like he's won the lottery. "I know why. He turned on his own, automatically when he died. There's no blood bond. It isn't his blood that's different. It's at the cellular level."

Gabriel moves very fast and before anyone in the room realizes he's even moved, he has Conrad against the wall with his hand around his throat, his feet dangling in the air. Not thinking about the consequence Derrick moves to help his brother. Gabriel holds out has hand. "Don't interfere or I will kill him."

Derrick stops dead in his tracks knowing he can't do anything to stop Gabriel from carrying out the threat.

Gabriel hasn't taken his eyes off of Conrad's face. "I don't care how you do it, accidentally or on purpose, but if you ever repeat what you just said about Logan I will kill you myself. Only a very few people know his differences and It has to stay that way. Do I make myself clear?"

Conrad nods as best he can with Gabriel's hand around his throat.

Serena moves to Gabriel's side. She lays her hand on his arm. "Please don't kill him. He's mine."

Derrick looks at her, the surprise clearly written across his face.

She smiles at him warily. "It's time we all took responsibility for our people."

Gabriel let's go of Conrad and watches him slide to the floor. Derrick moves quickly to Conrad's side.

"I'm not going to kill him. I'm just trying to make him understand that he got a pass this time in so much as I convinced Josef and Vanessa not to kill him with certain conditions and talking about Logan's differences, isn't going to score him any points." Gabriel snarls.

Serena watches as Derrick helps Conrad up.

Conrad rubs his neck and almost bows to Gabriel "I'm sorry. I let my exuberance of the discovery over ride my common sense. It won't happen again. I'll never mention anything that I know about Logan to anyone."

Serena moves back to the couch and sits down. "Let's all sit down again and you can tell us what conditions you're talking about."

Once everyone is settled again, Gabriel leans back and watches them for a moment trying to make sure the news is delivered with the right amount of urgency. He clears his throat. "Conrad, you have a new job. You will work for Josef for the next 25 years. You'll be treated well, and probably make a boatload of money. During that time Grant and Josef will watch you very closely. If you do anything to endanger Logan or anyone one else in the family I have no doubt Josef will execute you." He watches Conrad as he continues. "Josef affords his people the most cutting edge equipment, he cuts them very generous deals on anything that they discover that can be marketed. He'll most likely let you do research on anything you want as long as it doesn't involve Logan. Do you have any questions?"

Conrad shakes his head.

Gabriel turns to Derrick. "Take your brother outside but don't go anywhere."

Derrick and Conrad leave and Gabriel turns to Serena.

She looks at him questioningly. "And what's to be my punishment? What did you have to agree to in order to keep them from killing me?"

"You won't like it, not one bit, but then it wouldn't be punishment if you did." Gabriel hesitates for a moment and then continues. "Serena, I'm sorry about the way I treated you. I should never have left you alone all these years. It wasn't right and I take some of the blame for what happened. I want you to know that from here on out if you need to talk to me I've made it clear to Josef that I'll be available to you. I'm going to be somewhat tied up with Logan but I'll find a way to at least talk to you and the family will protect you if you need it." He looks at her ruefully. "They may not all like it but they'll do it."

Serena shakes her head. "Gabriel I'm a big girl, all grown up. I know I screwed up. You shouldn't blame yourself for any of this." She looks at him sadly. "I won't say I didn't miss you terribly but if not for you I'd have been dead a long time ago. I can hardly blame you for keeping me alive."

Gabriel watches her for a moment and then continues. "Monday you have to fly back to New York. Call a meeting of the council and resign. Give up your seat on the council and you can walk away alive."

"This was Vanessa's doing." Serena spits out bitterly. "She knows how much my seat on the council means to me."

Gabriel silently nods.

Serena takes a ragged breath. "Is it really the only way?"

"I'm afraid it is. You're also barred from ever holding a seat on the council again."

Serena gets up and starts to pace the room. She wants to scream in anger and frustration.

Moving quickly Gabriel scoops her up in his arms and holds her tight. "I'm sorry but it really is the only way."

Xxxxx

Vanessa looks up from her book as Josef enters the room. He nods to her as he approaches the freezer. He looks down and watches Logan as Vanessa joins him. Neither of them looks up but they both feel Gabriel enter the room.

"He'll need a great deal of care." Vanessa says to no one in particular.

Josef and Gabriel look across to one another. Gabriel nods. "Yes, and he'll get it."

The End……. For now…..

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I have an idea for another sequel but I need some time to think it out. I try to never put to much time between chapters so until I get this worked out it has to end here. I also have a couple of ideas for my other series so I may go back to that one first. We'll see. **

**I really want to thank everyone who's taken the time to comment. I really do appreciate it. It makes me a little giddy to hear that someone likes my story.**


End file.
